


UNEXPECTED JOURNEY, UNEXPECTED FEELINGS

by Orikunie



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/pseuds/Orikunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Lo Hobbit]La compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia continuail suo viaggio verso Erebor;Thorin, suo malgrado, deve rivalutare la minuta, ma corraggiosa figura di Bilbo all'interno della sua compagnia. Forse il piccolo Hobbit aiuterà il re dei nani a comprendere, che nel suo cuore, c'è spazio anche per onore, orgoglio, affetto...e non solo rabbia, odio e disprezzo. (WARNING: Yaoi, VM18, ThorinxBilbo,FilixKili; per favore, leggere attentamente la premessa all'interno della fanfic, grazie! Buona lettura!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALI D’AQUILA E MONTAGNE DI FUOCO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40queenseptienna).



> **PICCOLA (ma importante) PREMESSA** : _questa fanfic è stata scritta dopo aver visto l’ultima edizione cinematografica de “Lo Hobbit” a cura di Peter Jackson; l’ambientazione inizia proprio alla fine del film (il primo dei tre capitoli) e ho intenzione, da qui in avanti, di andare avanti con la storia avendo letto il libro, quindi, se leggeste in futuro questa ff con gli occhi di chi ha visto anche gli altri film della saga, sappiate (di nuovo), che questa è ispirata all’originale libro de “Lo Hobbit” di J.R.R.Tolkien (il maestro), e non ai successivi film! Grazie e buona lettura_  
>     
> 
> 
> # 

_**non ho nessun diritto di copyright sui personaggi contenuti in questa fanfic**_  
**i personaggi di questa fanfic sono tutti maggiorenni**

 

 

   


#  **UNEXPECTED JOURNEY, UNEXPECTED FEELINGS**

##  ALI D’AQUILA E MONTAGNE DI FUOCO

 

Il Sole lanciava caldi bagliori di fuoco sulla lucida roccia delle montagne. Le facea risplendere di una gloriosa e fiammeggiante luce, che dava loro un aspetto minaccioso e imponente…giganti di pietra, pronti ad acquietarsi per la notte, e accogliere fra i loro picchi, per l’imbrunire, le deboli e stanche membra della compagnia di Thorin.  
Il Re delle Aquile si stagliava maestoso, lanciando ombre minacciose sulle rocce, mentre veniva elargito di ringraziamenti da Gandalf.  
  
La compagnia era salva, scampata all’agguato della brutale  forza di orchi e mannari uniti per dar loro la caccia; Bilbo era appena stato adagiato lì vicino da un’aquila, sull’altura più alta di quella catena di monti, era terrorizzato e confuso, capiva a malapena quello che era successo, e quello che sarebbe stato il loro destino.  
  
Le aquile, infatti, mentre il loro sovrano patteggiava con Gandalf un aiuto alla loro compagnia, mormoravano fra di loro, e li chiamavano prigionieri, li guardavano biechi, parevano tanto insicure quanto loro nello sbrigare le faccende con quelle creature…fin tanto un’altra di queste enormi bestie planò su di loro, ordinando di portare i “Prigionieri” al cospetto del loro re, per decidere il loro destino.  
  
Come Bilbo si rialzò sui robusti piedi, avvertì che le gambe non erano d’aiuto tanto quanto questi ultimi: subito infatti si riaccasciò a terra, debole;  erano giorni che non mangiava; questo valeva ovviamente per il resto dei nani, ma loro erano avvezzi alla vita frugale e povera dei viaggi senza speranza, ricordandosi bene quanto, dopo la battaglia in cui persero la loro gloriosa Erebor, avessero vagato in cerca di una sistemazione confortevole, che avvenne solo dopo anni e anni di sacrifici.  
Si sentì subito ghermire da Fili e Kili, che, con un sorriso gentile e stanco, lo guardarono comprensivi e lo aiutarono a stare in piedi, sostenendolo, in modo che potesse assistere alla scena che gli si parava davanti con la stessa dignità dei compagni: Gandalf si chinava ringraziando il grande Signore delle Aquile, che di lì a breve si congedò per lanciare alti striduli, richiamando a sé i propri sudditi, i quali vennero presto mandati in esplorazione a cacciare conigli e montoni per la compagnia.  
  
Lo stregone si girò guardandoli sorridendo, soffermandosi un attimo di più su Bilbo, il quale ricambiò con uno stentato sorriso…si sentiva stanco, nonostante la vittoria guadagnata; avrebbe voluto giacere al suolo, lì, nessun giaciglio, solo dormire per ore fino all’alba e più…e magari, svegliarsi sulla propria poltrona, di fronte al focolare di casa Baggins, con un buon libro fra le mani.  
Gandalf parlò loro di come era sceso a patti con il Re delle Aquile: spiegò che si sarebbero fermati lì per la notte, non avrebbero potuto fare altrimenti, troppo scossi e affamati e stanchi com’erano; avrebbero acceso un focolare, cucinato quel che i loro ospiti avrebbero portato loro dalla caccia, e, al mattino, si sarebbero fatti trasportare a valle.  
  
Il sorriso tornò a tutti a quelle parole: tuttavia non ebbero tempo di grandi festeggiamenti, che le aquile tornarono con rami, paglia, e ovviamente la loro cena: qualche coniglio e una grossa pecora.  
Si misero subito all’opera, rinfrancati all’idea di riempire lo stomaco, e accesero un piccolo fuoco, su cui cucinarono alla bell’e meglio la selvaggina procurata; infatti, d’ora innanzi sarebbe stato un arduo affare la preparazione dei pasti: nelle caverne degli orchi avevan perduto tutto, comprese le pentole, e si sarebbero dovuti arrangiare come potevano.  
  
Bilbo non riuscì ad essere molto d’aiuto, nella gran frenesia che ebbero i nani nel preparare il frugale campo in cui si sarebbero riposati, ma nessuno gli rese la cosa un peso: aveva già fatto abbastanza poche ore prima, salvando la vita a Thorin colpendo a morte l’orco che stava per decapitarlo, e così facendo garantì tempo a sufficienza per la compagnia di riprendersi di spirito, e respingere gli orchi fino all’arrivo delle aquile.  
  
Stava proprio ripensando a tutte queste cose mischiate insieme, il piccolo hobbit, quando l’immagine del giovane re accasciato a terra, morente, gli balenò alla mente. Fu un attimo: si risvegliò dal suo tepore, balenando gli occhi parte a parte del campo allestito, alla ricerca di colui che era stato colpito…dimentico, di tutto quello che era successo, quando lo vide; si stagliava silente al fianco di Gandalf, che gli mormorava alcune veloci raccomandazioni, agitando debolmente le mani di fronte al suo viso pensieroso.  
Bilbo si calmò come scorse la sua figura…ricordò quindi lo stregone che, imponendo le mani su Thorin, lo risvegliava dal sonno da cui non ci si rinsavisce mai più; ricordò l’incespicare del nano verso di lui, quando fu di nuovo in piedi, la sua voce tonante in rimprovero e quindi-  
  
“ Bilbo forza, mangia qualcosa!”  
  
La voce gentile di Bofur lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri; aveva un occhio in più per lui, quel nano.  
  
“ Non ti riprenderai mai se non riempi la pancia! Forza…vieni!” Bilbo sorrise, e afferrò la mano del nano che lo aiutava a tirarsi su, per poi seguirlo attorno al falò, e vedersi offerta come consolazione una magra porzione di coniglio, che fu comunque un pasto ben accetto.  
  
I nani quella sera cantarono a lungo: le loro voci risuonarono alte e gioiose fra i valichi e picchi di quelle montagne, intrattenerono le austere aquile che si dondolavano lente e solenni ai loro canti, e rincuorarono la mente di Bilbo, che più di ogni cosa ora anelava una pace interna, che faticava a intravedere alla fine di quel viaggio.  
  
Tutti sedettero attorno al falò, ridendo, scherzando e mangiando; tutti eccetto Thorin e Gandalf: i due parlarono a lungo del da farsi, di quali passi e sentieri intraprendere una volta arrivati a valle, consigliati dal grande re delle Aquile, che stava chinato su di loro, grande e maestoso, come a voler proteggere e rendere solenne la loro conversazione.  
  
Thorin era appena scampato a morte certa; le fauci del bianco mannaro erano state impietose sulle sue ossa, e nonostante la magia curativa di Gandalf, il suo corpo ne risentiva ancora, e ne avrebbe risentito per altre ore, fin tanto che quella veloce guarigione non fosse cessata. Tentava di mantenere il suo comportamento altero e austero, quel cipiglio sempre attento. L’ultima cosa che voleva, era che quella notte, agli stanchi compagni (e parenti, ricordiamo) che sedevano attorno al fuoco, fosse aggiunta preoccupazione per la sua salute.  
Annuiva silenzioso ai consigli di Gandalf; di tanto in tanto abbassava la testa di fronte alla grande Aquila, in segno di rispetto e gratitudine per averli portati in salvo; parlava poco, Thorin Scudodiquercia; parlava poco, ma pensava molto. L’indomani, li aspettava di nuovo l’incombere delle pattuglie degli orchi nella valle, non poteva concedersi canti di vittoria o riposo intorno al fuoco: tutto doveva essere ben pianificato, erano al confine delle Terre Selvagge, luoghi oscuri, pericolosi, abitati da creature (all’infuori degli orchi) capaci a tutto pur di compiere le peggio malvagità, o semplicemente pur di riempirsi lo stomaco.  
  
“ Come dice il Signore delle Aquile, Thorin, dobbiamo costeggiare il Grande Fiume…” Interloqui Gandalf con aria seria e premurosa, quasi a comprendereil penoso stati in cui si trovava il nano, e a voler quasi lenire con la sua voce dolce e rincuorante le ferite del re.  
  
Dal canto suo, per la prima volta, Thorin parlò “ Gandalf…al di là del fiume, ci attende Bosco Atro…come possiamo arrivare là?” Nulla doveva essere tralasciato…il più blando dettaglio, avrebbe potuto condurli a morte certa.  
“ Le strade son  
o pattugliate dagli orchi a sud e a nord, Gandalf. Il nano è nel giusto, premendo per la vostra incolumità” Il Signore delle Aquile parlava con voce profonda e maestosa, entrando nelle orecchie dei due compagni di viaggio come se fosse un soffio di vento tempestoso, o il tuono di un temporale, tanto era imponente.  
  
Gandalf annuì ad entrambi, non riuscendo tuttavia a trattenere un bieco sorriso, di chi sa di avere la situazione sotto controllo “Arrivati ad un certo punto del fiume, so dove e soprattutto da chi condurci”  
  
Detto questo, lo sguardo di Thorin si fece curioso e interrogativo, ma non  potè emettere suono alcuno che un basso schiarir di voce alle loro spalle li distrasse: un piccolo hobbit si reggea in piedi, timidamente, leggermente chinando il capo, troppo imbarazzato di aver interrotto una conversazione tra le più solenni che si potean udire.  
  
“Vogliate scusarmi…ho pensato che avreste voluto mangiare qualcosa” E porse timidamente, tentando di mantenere buffamente un’aria non troppo sicura di sé tipica del giovane Bilbo, due pezzi di montone ai due che si ergevan di fronte a lui, quasi imbarazzato di dover porgere del cibo tanto scadente a due creature della loro stoffa, quasi come se lo avesse procurato e cucinato lui. Era riuscito appena in tempo a pensare a Gandalf e Thorin che ancora dovevano mangiare, e a malapena a prendere due pezzi di carne dal mucchio prima che Bombur, l’ingordo, spazzolasse anche quelli.  
Gandalf sorrise, accennando  
un “Bilbo Baggins, le tue doti sono sempre una novità!”, e prese dalle mani de lo Hobbit il pezzo di carne; quindi Thorin sorrise all’udire le parole di Gandalf, si voltò di nuovo verso Bilbo, che allo sguardo intenso del nano abbassò lo sguardo, timoroso di aver fatto qualcosa che non andava.  
  
“Indubbiamente, Gandalf non ha torto nel dire queste parole” E detto questo, si pose davanti a Bilbo, accennando un inchino col capo in ringraziamento, e un sorriso caldo e rincuorante, mentre prendeva la sua parte di razione, tornando quindi a sedersi sotto le ali della grande Aquila; la quale, a dirla tutta, osservava Bilbo con gran stupore: aveva visto creature di ogni genere e stazza, ma quella era di gran lunga nuova ai suoi occhi acuti.  
  
“Gandalf, chi è costui? Che creatura è mai?” La grande testa del Signore delle Aquile si abbassò in direzione di Bilbo, che iniziò a tremare trovandosi l’occhio giallo e profondo dell’Aquila in viso, e, balbettando, si profuse in un profondo e impacciatissimo inchino quasi a toccar terra con la testa, perdendo tutta la sua finta aria spavalda “B-B-Bilbo Baggins, maestà!”  
  
“Uno Hobbit!” Esordì Gandalf, avvicinandosi a Bilbo e ponendogli una mano sulla spalla “Della Contea! Di siffatta specie però…pochi se ne trovano pure dal paese da cui proviene!” Gandalf parlava con voce fiera e orgogliosa, che fece riacquistare vigore a Bilbo, che si tirò su, quasi saltellando sui grandi piedi “Vi avrà sicuramente preso di sorpresa, è questo che vi ha colpito, vero? Ebbene le vostre capacità di guardiano non si sono affievolite, signore delle Aquile, bensì questa creatura è delle più furtive che esistano, si muovono silenziosi!”  
  
Mentre Gandalf riempiva di onori il piccolo hobbit, Thorin sorrideva guardandolo nel suo grande orgoglio crescente. Solo poche ora prima, era arrivato a pensare che avesse lasciato l’impresa, che li avesse abbandonati per sgattaiolare nel buco hobbit dove lo avevano trovato…eppure non solo era rimasto, ma gli aveva anche salvato la vita. Pensò che doveva essere lui stesso in piedi accanto a Bilbo a onorare le sue gesta, glielo doveva, ma Gandalf stava facendo indubbiamente un ottimo lavoro, di fronte all’incredulo Sire delle Aquile, che continuava a muovere il capo destra e sinistra, osservando lo hobbit, e, a volte, mettendolo in imbarazzo.  
  
Dopo poco, i canti dei nani andarono scemando: la stanchezza scese sui loro occhi funesta, e prepararono velocemente i loro giacigli con la paglia che le aquile avevano loro procurato, per poi stendervisi e cadere in un sonno profondo, di quelli che mancava ormai da molte Lune.  
  
Bilbo, stiracchiandosi, prese un po’ di paglia, molto meno rispetto agli altri nani, e ne ammucchiò in un angolo sotto una piccola rupe; vi si stese, e pensò a quanti onori aveva ricevuto quella sera, a quanti canti avevano intonato per lui i nani…e pensò anche, di aver finalmente ottenuto l’approvazione di Thorin, il capo della compagnia. L’aveva visto…in quegli occhi blu mare, aveva intravisto come un bagliore di orgoglio nell’averlo con loro, e perfino gratitudine.  
  
Si rigirò un paio di volte nel suo giaciglio, e nel farlo, quando si voltò verso il fuoco, potè intravedere le aquile che, capeggiate dal loro Signore, intraprendevano la strada verso gli alti picchi per poter riposare, stagliarsi e nello stesso tempo sparire velocemente alla luce debole che emanava il fuoco intorno.  
  
Anche Thorin, per ultimo, prese la poca paglia rimasta e la ammucchiò a crearsi un giaciglio; era stanco, nonostante la sua natura nanica desse lui un’incredibile stamina, e questo aveva iniziato a far vacillare e ciondolare la sua testa sul petto, cosa che aveva convinto Gandalf e il Signore delle Aquile a concludere la conversazione e lasciare che si abbandonasse ad un meritato riposo.  
Si sedette con un tonfo sulla paglia, ma questo gli provocò una fitta all’addome, che si manifestò con un grugnito di dolore;  dopo aver digrignato i denti, respirò a fondo, cercando di ringraziare che fosse ancora vivo, maledicendo l’Orco Pallido, che gli aveva inflitto una tale penosa sconfitta.  
  
Ma di nuovo, i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una piccola figura accuattata accanto al suo giaciglio, le cui fiamme alle spalle mandavano ombre sul re.  
  
“Thorin, siete ferito?! Cioè! Si…! Lo so che siete stato ferito, quello che volevo dire era c-“  
  
“Sto bene, ragazzo” lo interruppe Thorin, sistemandosi mugugnando sul giaciglio, alzando una mano per farlo tacere “E’ passato”.  
  
Bilbo rimase a bocca aperta tutto il tempo un po’ sbigottito; aveva udito il grugno di dolore del nano, e preoccupato che qualcosa non andasse, si era alzato anche se mal volentieri dal suo giaciglio, per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Cercò di riacquistare il suo solito tipico broncio e cipiglio sospettoso, che lo facevano apparire quasi un coniglio imbronciato, più che uno hobbit che riprende una certa serietà. Si accuattò meglio, quasi a farsi piccolo per non svegliare nessuno, come se la sua immagine potesse in qualche modo disturbare il profondo sonno dei nani; quindi continuò, con una certa nota curiosa nella voce.  
“Quell  
a…magia…incantesimo…quel non-so-che che ha fatto Gandalf su di voi…non mi sembra sia stato proprio efficace…”  
Thorin sospirò, scuotendo la testa; non che fosse infastidito dalla presenza o dalle continue domande di Bilbo (o forse, un po’ si), è che era estremamente stanco, e la vista iniziava ad annebbiarglisi: era stata una giornata tutt’altro che semplice per lui “Bilbo…va a dormire”.  
  
“Ma non siete ferito? Avete per caso bisogno di bende? Insomma…siamo su una montagna, non in un deserto, ci saranno pur erbe qui int-“  
  
“Shhht!” Ma lo squittire dello Hobbit fu interrotto dall’ammonimento di Thorin, che si portò un dito di fronte alle labbra indicando i nani addormentati “Domattina le mie ferite saranno completamente rimarginate…-Gandalf, me lo ha assicurato” e pronunciò queste ultime parole a zittire un ennesimo incalzante “Ma-!” di Bilbo, per rassicurarlo…al che si arrese, sospirando, alzando le spalle e guardando il nano con un leggero, ma triste sorriso.  
  
“Ho capito, vado a dormire”  
  
Thorin sorrise di rimando, di nuovo chinando la testa in doveroso ringraziamento “Ti devo la vita, piccolo hobbit”.  
  
Bilbo sorrise, stavolta realmente imbarazzato; accennò un saluto col capo, e, furtivo com’era arrivato, risgattaiolò nel suo giaciglio di paglia. Col cuore pieno di orgoglio prese sonno, e Thorin fece lo stesso, guardando la sua minuta, eppur coraggiosa figura al di là delle fiamme.  
  
La notte fu serena, e vennero accolti nel sonno, e cullati dalla luna, e protetti dalle sferzanti ali delle aquile che solcavano i cieli, dandosi il cambio per fare la guardia a quei piccoli viandanti.


	2. TRISTI PRESAGI SUL CORSO DEL GRANDE FIUME

##  **CAPITOLO SECONDO:    TRISTI PRESAGI SUL CORSO DEL GRANDE FIUME**  
 

L’indomani mattina, Bilbo fu svegliato da una sferzata di vento in pieno viso. Il Sole era ormai alto, e il suo sonno si era protratto più a lungo grazie a quella piccola roccia che sporgeva sulla sua testa, a fargli da rifugio.  
Non appena fu sveglio e consapevole di dove si ritrovasse, come ebbe di nuovo realizzato cosa era accaduto, rabbrividì: era una mattina fresca, un venticello lieve accarezzava le montagne, che ora brillavano intensamente d’argento e di verde, non più infuocate.

Tuttavia ciò che lo aveva destato non fu la brezza mattutina, ma un alito di vento alzato dalle poderose ali di un’aquila, che ora lo fissava intensamente, il capo chino sotto la roccia, vicinissimo a lui, chinando il capo prima d’un lato poi dall’altro, molto curiosamente…Bilbo, non ne fu tanto entusiasta: balzò nel proprio giaciglio, sbattendo la testa contro la roccia, e spaventando il maestoso uccello che, di risposta, indispettito e impaziente, gli lanciò un grido talmente forte che il povero Hobbit non potè fare altro che uscire di corsa dal suo rifugio, incitato dall’Aquila.

“Si calmi, signora…o signore!! Non mi pare il caso!” Alzò la voce indispettito Bilbo, che si rizzò in tutta la sua “stazza”, sistemandosi velocemente il panciotto i cui bottoni erano ormai quasi tutti perduti nella caverna di Gollum, e spazzolandosi alla bell’e meglio i capelli riccioluti.  
Recuperata un po’ dell’antica serietà Bilbo sbuffò in direzione dell’Aquila, che, stavolta, non lo afferrò tra gli artigli come fece per sottrarlo agli orchi, ma si abbassò gentile, permettendogli di arrampicarsi sulle sue ali.

Prima di saltare sul dorso della magnifica creatura, Bilbo fece appena in tempo a vedere le altre aquile con i suoi compagni in groppa librarsi in alto, fra le nuvole. Era evidentemente in ritardo.

Come si arrangiò ad arrampicarsi sul dorso del grande volatile, aggrappandosi e tirandogli qualche piuma, cosa che irritò non poco la maestosa bestia, vide di bieco un’aquila ad ali spiegate che si accingeva a spiccare il volo, su un pinnacolo poco distante; sul suo dorso v’era Thorin, che montava l’aquila con grande maestria e senza timore.  
La prima cosa che, con gran sollievo, potè notare Bilbo, fu che dalla sua posa fiera, dalla sua schiena ritta e il capo che guardava alto dinnanzi a lui, le ferite non gli davano più noia. La brezza che muoveva le piume delle aquile, faceva ondeggiare anche i lunghi capelli d’ebano del nano, offrendo uno spettacolo di maestosità unica.

Bilbo realizzò ben presto a sue spese, di dover distogliere lo sguardo, e serrare le dita fermamente intorno alle piume dell’aquila che cavalcava: il volatile infatti aprì le grandi ali e, con una poderosa sferzata, si librò nel vuoto dinnanzi a loro, offrendo allo hobbit uno sguardo alla valle sottostante mozzafiato..tuttavia, sferzato negli occhi dal vento, Bilbo fu costretto ben presto a serrare gli occhi, mentre l’aquila saliva ancora nel vuoto, fino a scendere verso la valle compiendo ampi cerchi.

Accanto a loro, piombò veloce l’aquila che portava Thorin con sé: gli s’affiancò, e come il nano vide quell’esserino misero aggrappato disperatamente alle piume del volatile (che, per altro, pareva tutt’altro che felice di questo), scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, di quelle che si sentivano di rado dal re nanico…tuttavia, il suo alto tono di voce si spiegava col vento che, altrimenti, gli avrebbe coperto i suoni.

“Mastro Bilbo, non abbiate paura! Siete al sicuro!” Gridò il nano, che si abbassò sul dorso dell’aquila per sferzare una corrente d’aria che avevano incontrato lungo la discesa, e l’aquila distendea le ali, rendendo così il volo più tranquillo.

Lo hobbit aprì appena un occhio in direzione di Thorin, e il vedersi così in alto non gli diede altro che brividi. Deglutì rumorosamente, e tentò di ricomporsi agli occhi del nano, cercando di erigersi seduto sul dorso della bestia, con gli occhi sbarrati per il terrore del vuoto, che lacrimavano per il vento che li trafiggeva come lame. Dunque, una volta acquisita una certa stabilità, fece per aprir bocca, alzando un dito con aria saccente, quando l’aquila lo costrinse a un grido e a riaggrapparsi con forza a essa con entrambe le mani, mentre di nuovo riprendeva a scendere veloce, sfruttando un’altra corrente d’aria.

Thorin sorrise, preparandosi alla discesa. Il suo animo si sentiva più leggero, come se aver scampato la morte gli avesse dato una gran sicurezza che, passato quello, nulla avrebbe più potuto fermarli. Nemmeno il Bosco Atro, nero e fitto, che si stagliava in lontananza, gli faceva paura. Osservava, di lontano, Erebor, con occhi ricolmi di nostalgia mista a speranza; la casa dei suoi padri si ergeva silenziosa all’orizzonte, Solitaria, appunto. Era là, e aspettava solo che i suoi antichi padroni venissero a riconquistarla.  
E in quel momento  
, a cavallo di quelle maestose bestie, Thorin sentì un grande senso di superbia e caparbietà rinascere nel suo cuore, una viva scintilla riaccendersi in lui, viva e ardente. Al suo fianco poteva contare di una compagnia composta da individui fantastici, unici nel loro genere…e mentre pensava questo, diresse di nuovo lo sguardo al povero Bilbo, la cui aquila stava per raggiungere terra…indubbiamente, unico nel suo genere. Minuto, spavaldo…eppure coraggioso, gli occhi sempre accesi di curiosità e voglia di partire per un’avventura, come se lo avesse nel sangue. Avrebbe indubbiamente commesso l’errore più grande della sua vita, se, quel giorno, non avesse accettato di portarlo con loro.

L’aquila toccò finalmente terra, usando le grandi ali per frenarsi contro il vento, e lasciò scivolare dolcemente Thorin lungo la sua schiena, che si affrettò a donarle una carezza sulle piume del collo e un inchino; l’aquila mostrò il suo apprezzamento facendo schioccare il becco alcune volte, quindi si diresse insieme alle compagne attorno al Signore delle Aquile, che aveva trasportato lì Gandalf.

Come Thorin stava per avviarsi verso i propri, di compagni, un becchettare impaziente e un insieme di farfuglii incomprensibili attirò la sua attenzione.  
Bilbo stava cercando di scendere dalla sua cavalcatura, che non sembrava apprezzare il modo in cui si aggrappava alle sue piume per non ruzzolare a terra, e sbatteva gli artigli a terra e il becco contro una roccia in risposta. La compagnia si voltò, ridendo fragorosamente alla scena comica che lo hobbit stava offrendo, mentre Thorin si avvicinava al volatile che, sicuramente, non aiutava il piccoletto a scendere, agitandosi come non mai, impaurita che questo potesse strappargli qualche piuma. Come gli fu vicino le posò le mani sul capo, tentando di calmarla nella lingua dei nani come meglio poteva…non che ella potesse comprenderlo, solo perché il re dei nani si esprimeva meglio nella sua lingua, e parve funzionare. L’Aquila si fermò a fissare tranquilla gli occhi di Thorin, mentre Bilbo riusciva a scivolare giù dal suo dorso, non senza comunque cadere a terra con un tonfo e qualche imprecazione che si addiceva ben poco a un hobbit ben educato.

L’Aquila si voltò verso il malcapitato gridandogli in pieno viso nella propria lingua, quindi si allontanò velocemente, lasciando Bilbo grugnire indispettito; Thorin sorridendo gli si avvicinò, porgendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi “Una creatura che sbaraglia un orco da solo, uccide un mannaro da solo…eppure non riesce ad avere nulla a che fare con un uccellino”.

Bilbo digrignò i denti, accennando un “Il mannaro è stato per caso” mentre afferrava la mano di Thorin che lo tirava in piedi; si ripulì le vesti dalla terra, quindi Fili e Kili arrivarono di gran lena a spingerlo gioiosamente verso la compagnia, impazienti di partire.  
Erano tutti molto allegri quella mattina. Erano stati rinfrancati dalle aquile e dai loro servigi.  
Gandalf e la compagnia salutarono le aquile con grandi addii, ringraziamenti e benedizioni, le quali partirono in volo capeggiate dal loro Signore, diretti verso le montagne.

Quando ormai le aquile furono lontane nel cielo, e oramai le loro figure si scorgevano a malapena, la compagnia raggiunse finalmente il Grande Fiume.  
Qui, Gandalf decise di allestire un campo, a mattina inoltrata, per banchettare con i resti della cena offerta dalle aquile la sera prima, e spiegare quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni.

Qui infatti spiegò ai nani che li avrebbe condotti da una creatura che li avrebbe aiutati, una creatura schiva, abitante del limitare della foresta di Bosco Atro.

Ci fu un gran chiacchiericcio quella mattina fra i nani, che iniziarono a fantasticare su cosa fosse quella creatura di cui Gandalf aveva si parlato bene, ma aveva anche messo in guardia: stando a quello che disse loro lo Stregone, questo era un Mutapelle, una creatura che vive a contatto stretto con gli animali, ed è in grado di trasformarsi in uno di essi, parlare e vivere con loro.

Bilbo era affascinato: aveva sentito parlare di innumerevoli creature nei suoi libri di avventure, ma mai di un Mutapelle; aveva letto di elfi, di orchi (ed effettivamente molti di entrambe le razze ne aveva incontrati durante il loro viaggio, e molti altri ne avrebbero incontrati), di draghi…ma mai di queste creature misteriose.  
Bilbo iniziò a sentire l’arsura della sete crescere; non aveva ancora toccato acqua da quando si era svegliato, e il Grande Fiume che scorreva l’ accanto ne offriva in quantità. Si congedò quindi dalla compagnia, senza dire nulla…ma si sa, gli hobbit sono furtivi, e nessuno si accorse del suo allontanamento.

Come fu sul corso del fiume, si sedette, immergendovi le mani e sciacquandole, prima di lavarsi il viso vigorosamente per svegliarsi completamente e bere due o tre sorsi d’acqua.

“Finirai con lo strozzarti” Una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare, un singhiozzo gli uscì dalla gola, tanto che, per davvero, l’acqua che stava deglutendo gli andò per traverso, e iniziò a tossire con forza, con gli occhi che si facevan lucidi di lacrime per il fastidio procurato alla gola.  
Thorin si avvicinò sorridendo, piantandogli qualche pacca ben assestata fra le scapole, che quasi, per il vigore con cui furono inferte, perdeva l’equilibrio e cadeva in acqua.

Ripresosi, si asciugò velocemente la bocca con la manica della camicia, girandosi verso il suo “attentatore” che ora si era piazzato accanto a lui, alzando di nuovo un dito con aria minacciosa, ma facendosi morire le parole in bocca ricordando le buone maniere, e soprattuto, che non si trovava di fronte ad un nano qualunque.

Abbassò lo sguardo schiarendosi la voce “La situazione ERA sotto controllo” lo disse con tono che faceva intendere un certo dispetto, ma senza sbilanciarsi più di tanto.

Thorin sedeva accanto a lui, guardando il torrente che li separava da Bosco Atro. Bilbo notò che era assorto. C’era sempre una nota malinconica e preoccupata nei suoi occhi, nonostante il suo umore si fosse rinfrancato notevolmente dopo quella notte, e questo lo hobbit lo notò.

Di nuovo si schiarì la voce, e riprese “C’è…qualcosa che vi preoccupa?”.

Thorin alzò un cipiglio divertito verso di lui, scuotendo poi leggermente la testa…guardando le proprie ginocchia, quindi tornando a guardare Bilbo. “Perché…non dovrebbe forse esserci?”

Bilbo si maledì per fare sempre domanda scontate. Ma era uno hobbit, una creatura semplice, non sapeva come parlare con i re di ciò che li turbava, non era avvezzo a grandi conversazioni al cospetto di reali. Aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte senza saper cosa controbattere, finchè Thorin, comprendendo di aver creato imbarazzo nello hobbit, esordì “Devi scusarmi, ragazzo; la mia razza non è di quelle che conoscono le regole della buona conversazione”. Bilbo si sentì rincuorato a quelle parole; quindi prese coraggio, si tirò un po’ su con la schiena e continuò “Volevo solo dire che…siamo a un buon punto, no? Adesso siamo…vicini a Erebor, non c’è più molta strada”.

La sincerità e la semplicità de lo hobbit era disarmante; Thorin sorrise di nuovo…non capiva davvero se era lui stesso a preoccuparsi troppo, o se era lo hobbit troppo leggero nei suoi pensieri. Tirò un lungo sospiro, quasi come se volesse con quello far uscire un pesante fardello dal petto,  si voltò verso il mesto sorriso di Bilbo, che lo guardava apprensivo, tutt’altro che ingenuo…ma molto consapevole, di quali fossero i suoi timori.

Prima di iniziare a parlare, Thorin chinò il capo di lato, e alzò un braccio a indicare la distesa di alberi neri e nodosi che si stendeva dall’altra parte del fiume, non troppo lontano all’orizzonte. “Il mio desiderio, è che ne usciate tutti sani e salvi; vorrei che non una goccia di sangue fosse spesa per questa impresa, questo è il mio timore…”.

Questa frase turbò Bilbo, e non poco, che per poter celare la paura che gli si era dipinta negli occhi, voltò lo sguardo verso il fiume, che scorreva rapido…e anch’esso, e il bosco dinnanzi, ora, gli pareva quasi che si avvicinassero a lui pronti per ghermirlo. Ma quell’intreccio di pensieri bui fu spezzato da una mano forte, che gli si posò fiera sulla spalla, e gli occhi di Thorin, come potè vedere Bilbo, si riaccesero di una scintilla calda, che lo fecero tremare e lo turbarono ancor di più, ma non per paura “ Questo è il mio timore…non il non poter raggiungere Erebor; il non avere voi là…a festeggiare la vittoria con me, tutti sani e salvi. Farò tutto ciò che è in mio possesso, per fare che questo accada”.

Thorin aveva visto bene quanto Bilbo fosse spaventato dall’idea…lui non era abituato alla vita selvaggia, al rischiare ogni giorno di perdere un amico, o se stessi. E il suo primo pensiero, fu di preservare il morale del piccolo hobbit, che ora vacillava, rendendolo piccolo piccolo, quasi fragile sotto la sua mano possente…ma era, al tempo stesso, rincuorato dalle sue parole. Annuì timidamente, abbassando il capo; Thorin era certamente un re…solo un re, o un grande capo, poteva ridare fiducia ai propri seguaci, con così poche e fugaci parole.

Thorin posò la manò sul capo di Bilbo, arruffandogli la chioma di ricci come se fosse un bambino; bevve quindi qualche sorso d’acqua, poi invitò il piccolo hobbit ancora tremante, a seguirlo al campo, dove vennero accolti dalla compagnia pronta a ripartire.

Per tutto il tempo del viaggio, mentre Gandalf aveva ripreso a parlare di come i nani avrebbero dovuto approcciare la creatura che lo stregone si apprestava a presentargli,  Bilbo restò perso nei suoi pensieri. Il coraggio che aveva raccoltò la sera prima, improvvisamente vacillava, di nuovo del resto. Le parole di Thorin erano suonate come una campana funesta nella sua testa, un cattivo presagio…e nonostante lui, si impegnasse in ogni modo a mantenerlo…a mantenerli, incolumi! “Bilbo Baggins rinsavisci!” mormorò fra se e se lo hobbit…aveva osato pensare che Thorin in tutto quel gran discorso epocale, si riferisse solo alla sua incolumità, e non anche a quella degli altri. Un pensiero egoista…ed errato, per giunta. Scosse la chioma di capelli; i piedi iniziavano a fargli male, e nonostante le storie di Gandalf sul Mutapelle stessero intrattenendo i nani che squittivano eccitati come scoiattoli, Bilbo ormai aveva perso interesse per qualsiasi cosa, e si ciondolava avanti lungo il fiume, per inerzia.

“Ragazzo, tutto bene?” La voce bonaria di Balin lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri con un “Oh! Signor Balin!” e un sorriso accennato.

“Mi sembri pallido…e stanco. Non ti sei riposato abbastanza questa notte? Non hai mangiato a sufficienza? C’è rimasto qualcosa, non fare complimenti”. Balin batteva con insistenza sulla spalla di Bilbo, per fargli coraggio , chinandosi per arrivare alla sua altezza, quasi volesse celare la loro conversazione e non far notare agli altri che Bilbo era stanco. Il signor Balin era sempre molto distinto, aveva un comportamento nobile e a volte, gli pareva di parlare con un suo zio o un suo nonno, in sua presenza.

Bilbo sorrise, e alzò le mani avanti a sé, scuotendole “Vi ringrazio, davvero! Ho mangiato e riposato, ma non credo mi abituerò mai a questi ritmi!” e così dicendo, ciondolò il capo sul petto, un po’ sconfitto.

Balin di nuovo ridacchiò e  battè le mani sulla sua schiena “E ti auguro che non ti debba MAI abituare, giovanotto! Vedrai…quando tutto questo sarà finito, non avremo altro da fare, tutti, che goderci il bottino, e riposare per il resto dei nostri giorni…”

Questo pensiero rasserenò Bilbo inizialmente…godersi per sempre la sua poltrona, il suo camino, la sua pipa…eppure, arrivato a quel punto della sua avventura, era come se la sua tiepida dimora, fosse non solo un ricordo lontano…ma qualcosa che, forse non valeva più tanto la pena riavere.  
E quando pensò a quel “tutti” del signor Balin, lo sguardo gli cadde su Thorin…e bofonchiò sorridendo “Non proprio tutti riposeranno…”

Balin alzò un cipiglio interrogatorio, quindi, sbottò in un sonoro “aahh!” quando vide a chi si riferiva lo hobbit “Beh ragazzo…ha lottato con i denti per riavere Erebor…temo non vorrebbe nemmeno sedersi per il resto dei suoi giorni, e lasciare che sia qualcun altro a ricostruirla”.

…Se uno dei due interlocutori, avesse saputo come sarebbe andata la storia…non avrebbero mai sorriso, al pensiero del futuro.


	3. LA DANZA DEGLI ORSI

##  **CAPITOLO TERZO: LA DANZA DEGLI ORSI**

  
Dietro a una lunga, imponente e curata siepe, gli hobbit stavano a pendere dalle labbra di Gandalf, che dava loro gli ultimi consigli prima di incontrare il Mutapelle.  
  
Thorin Scudodiquercia annuiva a ogni indicazione dello Stregone, che premeva perché entrassero adagio a coppie tramite il grande cancello, ad intervalli di 5 minuti, e solo e soltanto dopo che egli avrebbe dato loro un fischio. Si stavano per avventurare nel territorio di una creatura a loro sconosciuta, e Thorin  era ben guardingo dal dare tutta la sua fiducia allo stregone, per quanto, sino a quel momento, mai li avesse traditi.  
Stava a guardare un punto fisso nella verdeggiante siepe, distratto dalle sue ondeggianti foglie al vento, quando la voce di Gandalf irruppe nella sua mente, cambiando tono.  
  
“Bene, io e il Signor Bilbo Baggins andremo per primi!” Thorin boccheggiò leggermente turbato; pensava sarebbe entrato per primo insieme a Gandalf, d’altro canto era colui che avrebbe guidato la compagnia, tuttavia lo stregone sembrava sicuro di ciò che diceva; non solo non gli sembrava una buona idea, ma se fosse accaduto loro qualcosa, lo hobbit sicuramente non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto in uno scontro aperto e, anzi, sarebbe finito col farsi ammazzare. Subito Thorin si fece avanti, alzando leggermente una mano verso Gandalf che prese Bilbo per una spalla…e lo hobbit non tardò a notare lo sguardo preoccupato del re dei nani.  
  
Alzò un cipiglio interrogatorio…e prima che potesse aprir bocca, Thorin gli lanciò una fugace occhiata; scosse la testa come per dirgli “No, non è una buona idea”, e  Bilbo lo capì perfettamente. Sorrise appena, per rassicurarlo, e annuì, mostrando un’espressione sicura di se stesso.  
Thorin tirò la bocca…ma si convinse allo sguardo de lo hobbit, che ora spariva dietro l’angolo della siepe, trotterellando accanto a Gandalf. Aveva compreso appieno che il suo era stato solo un gesto per fermarlo dal dire qualsiasi cosa, come se volesse dire “Va tutto bene, ce la caveremo”…ma si sentiva il suo respiro da coniglio impaurito fin sulle fronde più alte degli alberi.  
Sospirò profondamente, incrociando le braccia, mentre una poderosa mano gli batteva la schiena “Il ragazzo è furbo, Thorin; se avrà problemi, sgattaiolerà via…come scoiattolo!” Il tono di voce profondo di Dwalin gli trafisse le orecchie. Il nano aveva capito il suo timore nel lasciare andare per primo lo hobbit, ma comprese anche che era inutile preoccuparsi.  
  
Si sedettero silenziosi, attendendo un cenno di Gandalf per poter iniziare a entrare attraverso il cancello, che dava sui campi di fiori ricolmi di api enormi e ronzanti.  
…  
  
Bilbo era…ammutolito. L’aria profumava di miele, di polline, di fiori. Le api ronzavano attorno a lui trasportando tra le grassocce zampette, montagne di polline, fino alle loro casette, grosse arnie di legno col tetto di paglia.  
  
Avevano già incontrato e si erano già doverosamente presentati a quello che, per qualche giorno se fossero stati fortunati, sarebbe stato il loro ospite: Beorn, un omone che a lui pareva un gigante, coi capelli neri fulvi, un’aria sospetta e quasi minacciosa. Eppure Gandalf, con le sue chiacchiere fascinose, riuscì a convincerlo ad accoglierli nella sua dimora, una lunga costruzione in legno, che quasi da fuori pareva una stalla tanto rurale era…ma all’interno, pareva di essere entrati in una foresta. Alte colonne si ergevano nella grande sala, al cui centro era acceso un fuoco che sfumacchiava in un foro nel soffitto; pareva che quelle colonne fossero tronchi di alberi, tanto che, se si restava in silenzio, pareva di udire il fruscio delle foglie mosse al vento e il cinguettio degli uccelli fra i loro rami.  
  
Gandalf iniziò a intrattenere Beorn raccontando la loro storia…Bilbo si guardava attorno apprensivo, e iniziava ad essere impaziente: Gandalf tardava a chiamare il resto della compagnia, saranno sicuramente stati preoccupati…o peggio, in pericolo. Iniziò a dondolare nervosamente le gambe e mordersi le labbra, impaziente…e fu distratto solo quando Gandalf giunse al punto della storia in cui spiegava a Beorn (non avvezzo alle visite e tanto meno ai visitatori, per lo più mendicanti quelli che aveva visto in passato) che la loro compagnia non era certo formata solo da loro due…quindi l’omone gli chiese di far si che gli altri iniziassero ad arrivare; come Gandalf fischiò, subito Thorin e Dori si fecero avanti nella grande sala.  
  
Alla visione, Bilbo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, tentando di celare gli occhi leggermente sconvolti dalla preoccupazione; i due nani iniziarono ad inchinarsi al cospetto di Beorn, che però non voleva ne servigi ne inchini dai nani (e, nonostante la sgarbataggine, aveva ben riconosciuto chi si ergeva,seppur minuto, di fronte a lui, e gli diede un particolare cenno col capo, ricordando i suoi padri), era solo terribilmente affascinato dalla storia di Gandalf, e li accolse frettolosamente, ritornando a dar attenzione allo stregone.  
  
Thorin si avvicinò a Bilbo, sfiorando appena la sua spalla con il proprio braccio; lo hobbit sussultò, parve più uno squittio a dirla tutta, ma era teso come una corda di violino, intimorito di poter dare qualche fastidio a Beorn o di combinarne una delle sue che avrebbe rovinato tutto. Si voltò verso Thorin: non potè fare a meno di rasserenarsi nel vedere un raro ma generoso sorriso sotto la sua barba, mentre si sistemava in una posizione molto educata, a mani conserte sul ventre…a farlo parere davvero una sorta di creatura di nobili orgini. La pelliccia intorno al suo collo si muoveva appena alla brezza che entrava dalla porta, mentre i suoi occhi si diressero di nuovo in direzione di Gandalf, che continuava la sua storia ad un interessatissimo Beorn.  
  
E di nuovo, i suoi pensieri, dopo pochi minuti, furono interrotti dall’introduzione di Nori e Dori, quindi vennero Balin e Dwalin, poi Fili e Kili, Oin e Gloin, Bifur e Bofur, e infine, per ultimo data la stazza, Bombur.  
Beorn fu talmente assuefatto e divertito dalla storia di Gandalf, contento di avere nella sua dimora dei combattenti di orchi, che li invitò a restare.  
  
…  
Un nugolo di animali di ogni razza e specie, cani, pony, pecore,montoni, roditori…si affrettavano, con gran stupore della compagnia, ad imbandire una tavolata di cibo, per gli ospiti di Beorn.  
  
Bilbo era affascinato…questo sicuramente, sarebbe stata una delle sue parti preferite, nella sua storia. Osservava molto minuziosamente come ognuna di quelle splendide bestie fosse indaffarate; certo, Beorn teneva ai suoi animali: il loro pelo era lucido, nessuno di essi aveva mai conosciuto freddo o fame. Erano mansueti, e alcuni talvolta si soffermavano a farsi dare qualche carezza dai viandanti, odorandoli curiosi.  
  
Fili e Kili soprattutto, i più giovani, si stavano godendo la compagnia, in un angolo della stanza, lontani dal trambusto, di un meraviglioso mezzo lupo dal manto grigio; ridacchiavano mentre questo guaiva in cerca delle loro mani, ben felice delle loro coccole.  
  
“Thorin! Possiamo tenerlo?” Gridò Kili, sopraffatto dall’essere canino che gli leccava festosamente il viso, ridacchiando e cercando di spostare l’animale…al che Fili si imbronciò cercando a sua volta di togliere il cane dal corpo del fratello, quasi indispettito e…geloso.  
  
Thorin si lasciò sbuffare un riso sotto la barba, mentre gli altri ridevano invece fragorosamente, battendosi le spalle e facendo battute. “Non credo che il nostro ospite sia contento di lasciartelo portar via, Kili” Fu ciò che, ridacchiando, disse il capo della compagnia, indicando la porta da cui era uscito Beorn per finire i preparativi della tavola.  
  
Bilbo, dal canto suo, stava seduto sul tronco di un albero che gli aveva fatto rotolare addosso un pony, e proprio di quel pony ora aveva la grande testa argentea poggiata sulla spalla; il piccolo cavallo gli dava sbuffi con la bocca sul collo e sul viso, in cerca di evidenti attenzioni, e Bilbo ridacchiava, grattandogli il testone che, nonostante fosse un pony, risultava enorme su di lui.  
  
“Certo sono simpatici…farebbero comodo” Esordì lo hobbit, mentre il pony agitava il capo approvando le sure cure. Non era mai stato simpatizzante dei cavalli, lo “scassinatore”, ma quelle bestie avevano un che di profondamente…umano, dentro di loro, come se la compagnia di Beorn li avessero plasmati.  
  
“Sono bestie forti” Thorin si alzò, dando qualche pacca sul dorso del pony argenteo, tastandone i muscoli delle cosce e del collo a volerne esaminare l’anatomia “…E Beorn sembra troppo affezionato a loro…non ce li cederà mai” Bilbo guardò il nano storcendo un po’ il labbro, dipingendosi negli occhi verdi uno sguardo quasi infantile e imbronciato, malcontento, mentre il pony fissava il nano, ispezionandolo, per capire quali fossero le intenzioni delle sue carezze. In cuor suo…Bilbo si sentiva sollevato. Quel tepore, quell’atmosfera, gli ridavano gioia. E si sentiva anche in vena di scherzare, e forse il suo broncio era lì per l’appunto per creare ilarità nell’austero Thorin.  
  
Il re dei nani alzò un cipiglio interrogatorio e curioso a quello sguardo che lo hobbit gli offriva; in quel momento sembrava più indifeso che mai…e realmente, non comprese se fosse serio nel fargli una tale richiesta. Scosse leggermente il capo frastornato, trovandosi realmente spiazzato di fronte a quei piccoli occhi verdi, non sapendo davvero cosa rispondergli, come un padre che non sa se accontentare o meno il figlioletto. Bilbo interruppe tuttavia i suoi dubbi, avendo ottenuto il suo scopo, ridacchiò bofonchiando nelle spalle, tentando di trattenersi…al che il nano comprese, e gli lanciò uno sguardo falsamente rimproveratorio, dandogli un leggero buffetto sulla fronte, che fece voltare lo hobbit, ridendo.  
  
“Ma…guardateli…sono bellissimi” La voce trasognante di Ori fece irruppere la compagnia in una grassa risata, mentre il nano dal cuore di miele si ritrovava sommerso di fringuelli e cardellini che gli svolazzavano intorno cinguettando allegramente e becchettandogli barba e vestiti.  
  
La tavola fu imbandita di miele, panna, pane…e mangiarono e bevettero idromele in abbondanza. Beorn raccontò loro delle sue storie, di quanto odiasse gli orchi, e la sua voce tuonò per tutta la dimora con forza.  
  
Finito il lauto pasto, i nani si misero a ridacchiare fra di loro, e i più giovani si misero a giocare con gli animali, coccolandoli.  
Kili soprattutto era estasiato dalla presenza di quegli animali; stava sempre in un angolo, con il fratello, a grattare il muso di qualsiasi creatura gli si presentasse vicino, vogliose di ricevere le sue attenzioni…ma a Fili questo non andava.  
  
Bilbo distolse lo sguardo dalla tavola, e si guardò intorno: Beorn aveva acceso torce tutto intorno, in quanto la sera era ormai calata, e lanciavano ombre affascinanti in ogni dove; guardando quelle colonne e quei tronchi, pareva di stare sotto al tetto foglioso di una foresta…era senz’altro un’atmosfera dilettante. Soffermò lo sguardo nell’angolo…e si cipigliò, quando notò il viso imbronciato di Fili, che guardava il fratello; rise leggermente…erano così affiatati, che era persino geloso di qualche animale da compagnia a cui il fratello dava attenzioni…ma ben presto, quasi si strozzò con il boccale di idromele che stava bevendo: Fili, di getto, prese il viso di Kili fra le mani, con irruenza…e lo baciò ardentemente, lasciando l’altro a occhi spalancati. Bilbo iniziò a tossire fra se e se, soffocando ogni rumore nella gola per non dare nell’occhio, e fece appena in tempo a vedere le gote infiammate di Kili e le sue mani che lo allontanavo imbarazzate, prima di distogliere lo sguardo…altrettanto rosso in viso e boccheggiante.  
  
Alzò lo sguardo ai membri della compagnia…ma nessuno sembrava essersene accorto, troppo ebbri per dare attenzioni ai due fratelli all’angolo della dimora di legno. Tirò un leggero sospiro di sollievo…in cuor suo non era che fosse…più di tanto “sorpreso”, solo non se l’aspettava tutto qui. Figuriamoci se lo hobbit avrebbe mai ammesso a se stesso di essere…stupito o esterrefatto da qualcosa.  
  
Una voce, roca, nel suo orecchio, gli fece perdere un battito, e gli annodò lo stomaco “Sorpreso?”. Bilbo non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per capire chi fosse…una breve occhiata alla compagnia, e si rese ben presto conto di chi fosse il suo interlocutore, colui che mancava di fronte allo hobbit.  
Comprese immediatamente di cosa stesse parlando…la voce di Thorin era molto sicura quando aveva parlato e Bilbo si trovò a nuotare in un oceano di…imbarazzo. “N-No…è s-solo che…insomma…n-non si vedono tutti i giorni…” Deglutì e abbassò la voce alle ultime parole, temendo di dare un’idea sbagliata al re dei nani, che di tutta risposta ridacchiò, alzandosi in piedi dietro Bilbo, che si voltò lentamente con aria colpevole, come se avesse assistito a qualcosa a cui non avrebbe dovuto.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, giovane hobbit…ho colto l’occasione per metterti in difficoltà” Sorrise, Thorin. Era divertito all’idea di essersi preso una rivincita su Bilbo, dopo la canzonatura del pony. Lo hobbit era fiammeggiante in viso, se avesse potuto avrebbe sotterrato la testa sotto terra; si stropicciava le mani nervosamente e accennò un sorriso nervoso “E’ tutto…regolare?”.  
  
Thorin riuscì appena a trattenere una risata, per incalzarlo di nuovo “Regolare? Non lo so, Bilbo Baggins, dovresti chiederlo direttamente agli interessati”.  
  
Di tutta risposta lo hobbit sgranò gli occhi e lasciò la mandibola a ciondolare, boccheggiando e sudando freddo al “consiglio” del re, e ora gli pareva che il cuore gli sarebbe rotolato fuori dalle fauci, per quanto forte cercava di sfondargli la cassa toracica. “I-Io…e-eh?!?”  
  
Stavolta il nano rise, lasciando lo hobbit ancora più interdetto; gli piantò una manata sulla spalla che di nuovo quasi lo mandò bocconi a terra, e però fu utile a rinsavirlo dal suo stato comatoso, facendolo imbronciare di riflesso, comprendendo di esser stato canzonato  fino ad allora.  
Tuttavia non potè dire altro, che Thorin si allontanò verso un giaciglio che era stato preparato; non andava a dormire, era sera presto, si era solo adagiato su di esso, vicino ad un pony baio, che scuoteva la testa allegramente per la compagnia guadagnata.  
  
Bilbo restò a lungo ad osservare la figura del re: i neri capelli ad incorniciarli il viso, a ricadergli sulle spalle possenti; era di gran lunga una visione di reale magnificenza. E restò così, a fissarlo tanto a lungo, che la voce di Gandalf e la sua mano gentile sulla spalla lo risvegliarono.  
“Non disperare, Bilbo, Beorn tiene ai suoi animali, ma può essere che ci lasci qualcuno di loro per il viaggio”  
  
Bilbo boccheggiò più volte, facendo scorrere lo sguardo fra il giaciglio dove stava Thorin, e lo Stregone…quindi aprì la bocca un paio di volte, e sbottò “A-Ahh! S-si certo, sarebbe meraviglioso!” sorrise nervosamente, lo hobbit…lo stregone aveva pensato che stesse guardando il pony…  
Eppure un mezzo sorriso furbo si creò sotto la barba logora e grigia di Gandalf, che addirittura gli strinse l’occhio, prima di congedarsi, uscendo dalla porta…e questo lasciò Bilbo interdetto, a boccheggiare, quindi a guardare nel vuoto con aria interdetta, cercando di ricomporsi…quella sera, si stavano tutti prendendo gioco di lui.  
  
Nel frattempo, gli altri nani si stavano riunendo intorno al focolare al centro della dimora, mentre le creature di Beorn spreparavano; iniziarono ad intonare bassi canti che parlavano di tesori, rocce, montagne e alberi, e gli animali, concluse le loro faccende, si sedettero intorno al fuoco con loro, ascoltandoli.  
  
Lo sguardo di Bilbo sfuggì, curioso, all’angolo della stanza, dove nessuno pareva dar troppo peso; Fili e Kili giacevano su un mucchio di paglia, le schiene appoggiate al muro; fissavano persi le loro mani intrecciate, accennando un sorriso ogni tanto. Bilbo fu sommerso da una vampata di calore unica, che gli strinse il cuore, e gli strappò un sorriso sincero. Distolse velocemente lo sguardo dai due giovani, alzandosi dal suo ceppo e stirandosi le membra.  
  
Si avviò verso un giaciglio di paglia, uno che gli sembrava abbastanza piccolo, e fu seguito dal trotterellante pony argenteo, che colse l’occasione per stendersi accanto a lui e approfittare ancora delle sue generose effusioni.  
  
Quella notte, accucciato accanto al suo nuovo amico, Bilbo ebbe sogni oscuri: sognò montagne d’oro che fumavano…e si scioglievano, per poi prendere la forma di un enorme drago rosso sputafuoco, che lo fissava tramite i suoi occhi gialli e rettili.  
  
“Bilbo!” Sgranò gli occhi; due mani forti lo scuotevano; sentiva gocce di sudore freddo corrergli lungo la fronte e la schiena…si trovò dinnanzi gli occhi socchiusi e la fronte corrugata di Thorin.  
  
“Devo…” iniziò appena, per poi alzarsi leggermente sui gomiti, riprendendo fiato, mentre il nano si allontanava, prendendo equilibrio sulle ginocchia “…devo aver mangiato pesante stasera”.  
  
Notò che le braci erano appena vive al centro della stanza; la luce della luna entrava dal buco nel soffitto, e tutti dormivano; gli animali erano spariti, probabilmente usciti nei loro recinti. Neppure Beorn era presente.  
  
“Un incubo?” La voce di Thorin, bassa e solenne, lo distrasse; sotto le ciglia nere e folte, due occhi interrogativi lo fissavano.  
  
Lo hobbit scosse annuendo i riccioli bruni, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte “Il drago…ho sognato il drago.”  
  
Thorin accennò un sorriso bieco…conosceva bene incubi di quel genere, le notti che seguirono la caduta di Erebor, ne furono ricolmi. Ma a vedere quel mare verde ricolmo di terrore…mosse a compassione il giovane re, che si tolse dalle spalle la pelliccia ruvida e lanosa, per appoggiarla su quelle minute di Bilbo; il quale non trattenne un singhiozzo di sorpresa; la lana era calda, e lo ricopriva totalmente. Socchiuse gli occhi appena, riscaldato, e li alzò verso il nano, imbarazzato. “I-Io-“  
  
“Va bene così Bilbo, ora dormi, veglierò sul tuo sonno per stanotte” La voce di Thorin risultò ferma, immovibile; voleva fare un gesto comprensivo verso lo hobbit, senza però dare a vedere la sua compassione e pena, e parlò come se gli concedesse quell’onore solo per quella notte.  
  
Bilbo annuì, accennando solo un timido “Grazie” e un ulteriore “Buonanotte” prima di riaccoccolarsi sulla paglia, cadendo in un sonno profondo.  
Thorin restò a guardare lo hobbit fin tanto non si fu addormentato; quindi si alzò, dirigendosi verso i due nipoti, Fili e Kili; stavano avvinghiati sullo stesso giaciglio, teneramente addormentati; il re sorrise, un sorriso davvero colmo di maestosità; aggiustò loro il mantello che avevano usato come coperta, quindi tornò sul suo giaciglio, dando qualche veloce occhiata a Bilbo prima di addormentarsi, per assicurarsi che il suo sonno non fosse tormentato da altri demoni.  
  
Ma Bilbo, quella notte, si svegliò di nuovo…e, fuori dalla porta, udì strani scalpiccii, strani grugniti e bassi ringhi. Fantasticando su Beorn, mutato con gli altri suoi simili, a ballare intorno a un alto falò, ringhiando nella lingua degli orsi, si riaddormentò, impaurito.


	4. STORIE DI API E DI FIORI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La permanenza della compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia nella tenuta di Beorn, prende una strana piega...soprattutto per Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tuttI :)  
> Prima volta che scrivo delle note...xD  
> Che dire? Sto lavorando in contemporanea alla stesura della fic (che sta procedendo discretamente) e alla sua traduzione in inglese, in quanto ho avuto alcune richieste...purtroppo,tuttavia, per quanto la mia conoscenza della lingua britannica sia "buona" diciamo per la media, non è PER NULLA semplice.  
> Per cui...se qualcuno di voi cari lettori fosse interessato ad aiutarmi nella traduzione, contattatemi :D

##  CAPITOLO QUARTO:  STORIE DI API E DI FIORI

Il mattino seguente, come furono alzati, i nani trovarono le fantastiche creature di Beorn a servire loro la colazione, sistemando seggioli e ceppi di legno intorno alla tavola.

Thorin si sedette fra gli altri; mentre Bombur afferrava dei grossi pezzi di pane e li spalmava di miele, mettendoseli da parte per poterli mangiare tutti in una volta non appena finito, Gloin gliene portava via uno da sotto il naso, e mentre lo addentava affamato, esclamò “Dov’è Gandalf?”. Tutti iniziarono a guardarsi intorno sospetti, mormorando. Anche Thorin, inizialmente, aveva notato l’assenza dello stregone, ma era ormai talmente abituato alle sue “scappatelle” misteriose che non vi aveva fatto troppo caso. Nemmeno il loro ospite, Beorn, si era mostrato quella mattina.

A tavola, tuttavia, non mancavano solo le due figure appena nominate; Thorin fece appena in tempo a realizzare chi fosse che mancava all’appello che calò un silenzio rotto solo da qualche chiacchiericcio divertito; si voltò dubbioso nella direzione in cui tutti guardavano…e vide Fili e Kili che, ridacchiando, si avvicinavano cauti e silenziosi al giaciglio dove, ancora, dormiva Bilbo, profondamente.

Realizzò a malapena quello che stava per accadere, avrebbe voluto fermarli per permettere allo hobbit di dormire ancora, data la funesta notte passata…

Con un balzo, i due giovani nani furono a breve addosso al povero Bilbo, che si svegliò di soprassalto urlando “CI SONO GLI ORCHI?!”, con gli occhi fuori dalla testa e un colorito pallidissimo, i capelli che sembravano il nido di qualche malcapitato uccello tanto erano arruffati.

Una fragorosa risata scoppiò fra i nani, che iniziarono a canzonare il povero hobbit, che aveva appena compreso di esser stato preso di mira dai due giovanotti della compagnia; un cipiglio indispettito gli si dipinse in volto, e non potè controbattere che subito, la figura imponente di Thorin si erse dietro Fili e Kili, che si girarono appena per notare il rimprovero sul viso dello zio, mentre li afferrava per le spalle e li alzava, sotto lo sguardo dubbioso degli altri nani.

“Vi piacerebbe sempre essere al centro di scherzi e burle? Eh?! Andate a mangiare, forza.” Detto questo li lasciò andare, la sua voce era bassa e roca mentre mormorava “Mantenete la serietà di tanto in tanto”; i due fratelli, con la testa bassa e la coda fra le gambe, si diressero a tavola in silenzio…anche gli altri, dopotutto, erano molto silenziosi.

Bilbo osservò la scena ammutolito: comprese il gesto premuroso del nano nei suoi confronti, ma, stando anche allo sguardo attonito degli altri membri della compagnia, aveva decisamente esagerato.

Balin ruppe il silenzio “Thorin…temo tu stia perdendo il tuo spirito nanico. Sono ragazzi, stavano gioc-“

“La conversazione è chiusa, d’ora innanzi i giochi sono finiti”. Thorin aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. Parlava come se la sua autorità fosse messa in discussione da quelle parole.

Balin scosse la testa, facendo cenno ai due giovani nani di non farci troppo caso e di non stare così abbattuti.  
Bilbo si alzò dal giaciglio scuotendosi la paglia di dosso, e avviandosi imbarazzato al tavolo, fra il cauto silenzio che si era levato. Si sedette, proprio accanto a Fili e Kili, che mangiavano a testa bassa i loro panini, bastonati.

Tanto semplice, e tanto sincero quant’era, lo hobbit non potè fare a meno di schiarire la voce, e rompere il silenzio “E’ colpa mia, dormo troppo…per fortuna ci sono questi due ragazzi, altrimenti…! Tsk!! Chissà fino a che ora dormivo!” E, dicendo questo picchiettò nervosamente la mano sulla spalla di Kili, accennando un sorriso tirato.

A quell’affermazione, Thorin si alzò di scatto e uscì dall’uscio. Tutti rimasero impietriti di fronte al suo comportamento. Dwalin, mettendo un pezzo di pane in una tazza di latte di pecora, esordì per primo “E’ nervoso…lo siamo tutti. Ma sappiamo anche tutti…can che abbaia non morde”.

Dopo di che, piano piano tutti ripresero a parlare, e il morale tornò alto entro pochi minuti.

Passò qualche ora, ma Thorin non era tornato.

Bilbo era molto angosciato da ciò che era successo. Temeva che il comandante della compagnia si fosse sentio sminuito dalle sue parole, privato in qualche modo di autorità, e prima di rimettersi in viaggio, sfruttando la tranquillità del momento, pensò fosse meglio sistemare la situazione. D’altro canto, Gandalf poteva tornare in qualsiasi momento e intimar loro di partire, o peggio Beorn poteva tornare in ogni momento, e intimar loro di andarsene.

Sgattaiolò fuori dalla porta principale, uscendo al Sole del mattino; il panorama offriva davvero uno spettacolo unico; campi di fiori si estendevano tutti intorno, di quelli che Bilbo mai aveva visto, e prati di foraggio venivano delimitati dall’alta siepe, che Beorn teneva ben in ordine. Fece un rapido giro intorno alla casa, silenzioso e furtivo, ma nulla.  
Quindi decise di allontanarsi su uno dei viottoli secondari, che dalla casa portavano alle proprietà del loro ospite.  
Le api che danzavano di fiore in fiore erano enormi; Bilbo poteva affermare di non averne mai viste di così grosse in vita sua; facevano la spola fra i fiori e le loro arnie in continuo.

Discese il sentiero sterrato, che portava lungo una piccola collinetta…e mentre passeggiava pensava “Se una di queste api dovesse pungermi, mi gonfierei almeno il doppio di quello che sono”…

“Signor Baggins!” La voce tonante di Thorin lo fece diventare un blocco di sale; sulla collinetta che stava aggirando stava chinato il nano, guardando verso di lui con un grugno sul viso, al che lo Hobbit si preparò ai più ampi inchini di scusa che ricordava.

Aprì le mani per iniziare a parlare “Thorin io…m-mi disp-“ Ma Thorin saltò giù con balzo dalla collinetta, parandoglisi davanti, facendo ondeggiare il mantello sotto la chioma nera “Shht!” Lo zittì di botto…Bilbo rimase dapprima boccheggiante, poi si fece indispettito…questa volta, Thorin stava esagerando, e peccava senz’altro di superbia.

“Adesso è ora di finir-“ Ma non finì la frase che Thorin portò una mano sull’incavo del suo collo, appena sotto il colletto della camicia, afferrandolo e scostandolo. Bilbo fu pervaso da un brivido, inutile dire che era in difficoltà; dapprima aveva pensato avesse voluto riempirlo di pugni, dopo di che capì che gli stava scostando il colletto della camicia in modo un po’ troppo ampio, e le gote gli diventarono pietra lavica, mentre il ricordo, la sera precedente, del bacio infiammato fra i due giovani nani, gli balenò alla testa…inutile dire che avrebbe voluto scostarsi, ma Thorin, con l’altra mano, si infilò appena sotto la camicia scostata…e ne riemerse con una grossa ape, dolcemente trattenuta fra l’indice e il pollice, che appena potè, se ne volò via.

Lo hobbit se ne stava impietrito e a bocca spalancata; pensò a quale…patetica figura avesse appena fatto, e iniziò a emettere suoni abbastanza incomprensibili e nervosi, simili a una specie di risata.  
“Ah-…aha…-ha….u-…un’ape…”

Thorin corrugò la fronte, avvicinando le spesse e scuse sopracciglia, guardandolo bieco. “Si, mastro Baggins…un’ape. Se vi avessi detto il motivo delle mie azioni, vi sareste messo a strillare come una ragazzina, e non era davvero il caso”.

Bilbo scosse la testa, con gli occhi sgranati “N-No…non lo era”. Comunque era abbastanza lucido per capire che Thorin era ancora irritato riguardo la situazione di prima.

Si diede di nuovo un contegno, schiarendosi la voce e aggiustandosi il colletto della camicia, prima di guardare il nano dal basso all’alto, alzando un dito, con la sua solita, eterna, aria saccente. “Io dico…eh-….Io dico che avete esagerato! V-Voglio dire…vi ringrazio per essere corso in mio aiuto, ma non era necessario!” Detto questo, si mise le mani dietro la schiena e si dondolò appena sui pieni, cercando di apparire il più disinvolto possibile, nonostante la voce che evidentemente, balbettava.

Thorin fece un attimo di silenzio, distogliendo lo sguardo da Bilbo; nel suo solito modo avrebbe risposto con un  “Giovanotto, quello che esagera non sono io qui, ma tu!”, ma decise di pensare, prima di parlare…sospirò appena, sistemò anch’esso le braccia dietro alla schiena, assumendo una posizione tranquilla e serena, che fecero dubbiosi gli occhi del giovane hobbit.

“Ebbene, signor Bilbo. Non avreste forse…iniziato a urlare?”

Bilbo saltò indietro, ammutolito; iniziò a balbettare e a farfugliare qualcosa, per poi agitare teatralmente le mani “Non intendevo adesso! Intendevo prima, con gli altri na-“

“Ancora devo udire un grazie”

Thorin si era improvvisamente fatto serio. Stava maestralmente evitando il discorso di Bilbo, così da non dover dar nessuna spiegazione sul suo comportamento.

Bilbo era…disarmato. Le braccia lungo i fianchi, le spalle curve…tutto il suo corpo, e i suoi occhi esprimevano un “Mi state prendendo in giro?” che però non disse mai. Sospirò agitando una mano in aria…quindi chinò la testa, zittendosi, sconfitto. “Vi ringrazio”.

Thorin annuì soddisfatto, e sorrise appena, mentre Bilbo scuoteva il capo, deciso ormai a lasciar perdere la questione. Dopotutto i nani non se l’erano presa troppo a male; già dalla capanna infatti si innalzavano canti e rumore di piedi a terra, come se tenessero il tempo o ballassero.

Tutto sommato, anche a Thorin era passata. Sorpassò lo hobbit, proseguendo per la stradina che stava facendo, per poi voltarsi e chiedergli di accompagnarlo a visitare quei campi.  
Bilbo annuì, trotterellando dietro di lui, sollevato nel vedere il re nanico di buon umore. Gli si accostò mentre osservava i campi, e quando imboccarono la strada che tornava verso l’abitazione di Beorn, il giovane hobbit avvertì un leggero sbuffo divertito dalle labbra di Thorin, come se avesse ricordato qualcosa di divertente. Bilbo lo guardò pensieroso.

“Devono averti impressionato molto Kili e Fili ieri sera…” All’affermazione, le orecchie leggermente a punta di Bilbo si colorarono di un rosso acceso, iniziando ad intuire dove sarebbe andato a parare, mentre aumentava il passo, sperando di evitare l’ultima parte del discorso…che, suo malgrado, arrivò perfettamente integro al suo fine udito “…per arrivare a pensare che ogni creatura ti sfiori attenti al tuo corpo”.

L’hobbit quasi gridò imbarazzato, uscito alla scoperto, mentre prendeva a correre disperatamente, udendo distintamente le risate di Thorin dietro di lui, mentre infilava la porta come un fulmine, unendosi ai nani che non si erano accorti della sua dipartita prima, e del suo arrivo ora.  
…

La giornata passò lieta, fra canti, balli, concitate conversazioni.

Di Gandalf e Beorn, nemmeno l’ombra…eppure, le preoccupazioni dei nani, finalmente accolti in una dimora, con cibo e buona compagnia, parvero dissolversi fra le montagne di latte e miele.

La sera calò di nuovo, e, dopo cena, si trovarono di nuovo tutti intorno al fuoco, ognuno a raccontare delle proprie storie, più o meno vere.

Bilbo stava seduto fra Kili e Fili; i due avevano insistito tanto, per farsi perdonare, che si sedesse fra loro, a brindare con degli ottimi boccali di idromele, che pareva scorrere a fiumi nelle botti di Beorn, senza mai fine. Lo hobbit, dal canto suo, non avrebbe mai voluto separare i due…”fratelli”, frapporsi fra loro (non dopo l’imbarazzo della sera prima), ma loro lo tennero giù seduto e continuavano a riempirgli il boccale, ridendo e scherzando.

D’un tratto, con un sonoro “Hop!” Kili gettò in aria uno straccio legato da corde, e Fili, per afferrarlo, cadde rovinosamente sullo hobbit, che tentò appena di spostarsi, trovandosi schiacciato sotto il peso del nano, che rideva sonoramente mentre il fratello tentava di rubargliela.

Bilbo, dal canto suo, rideva a sua volta, e per sicurezza lanciò una fugace occhiata verso Thorin per assicurarsi non avesse nulla da ridere al riguardo; il nano non sembrava volesse rovinare il momento, anzi, sorrideva, mentre osservava la scena.

Anche gli altri nani parevano essersene accorti, e si alzarono tutti in piedi, giocando a lanciarsi sul fagotto…il povero Ori, tentava in ogni modo di essere coinvolto nei giochi, alzando le mani per farsi vedere, ma nessuno sembrava dargli troppa udienza, troppo intenti a rubarsi di mano la palla.

Come riuscì ad alzarsi, Bilbo sgattaiolò fuori dal cerchio, e , come il fagotto cadde al’esterno di esso, si gettò a prenderlo con un “E’ mia!”…purtroppo, una volta afferrata, si vide arrivare addosso i nani più giovani…nel panico, strinse gli occhi…eppure si udì si un tonfo, ma non su di lui. Aprì appena appena un occhio, per notare, con orrore, che fra lui e i due giovani si era frapposto Thorin, imponente...

Il silenzio calò nella compagnia, mentre Fili e Kili, a terra, iniziavano a balbettare scuse.

Il re dei nani si voltò verso Bilbo con aria molto seria e austera. Quindi si chinò leggermente su di lui, imponendosi con la sua statura su quella del povero hobbit, che si faceva sempre più piccino stringendosi nelle spalle, temendo di essere incappato nelle ire di Thorin…quando questo mormorò “Passa, e vai dall’altra parte”

Incredibile, Bilbo non si fece scappare l’occasione: gettò la palla a Thorin, ridendo e sgattaiolando al di là dei nani, che nel frattempo, avendo capito con stupore cosa stesse accadendo, cercarono di placcarlo. Ma l’hobbit, troppo veloce, con un “Qui!” si preparò a ricevere al balzo la palla che Thorin gli lanciava ridendo, di nuova scartava i nani, e la rilanciava al compagno, che lanciava occhiatacce a Fili e Kili, che, invece che avventarsi su di lui, non fecero altro che lasciargli spazio per ritirare il fagotto.

La serata passò così, fra grida e giochi; gli animali di Beorn, stanchi, si ritirarono all’esterno, vista la tarda ora…e vedendoli uscire, Thorin diede la buonanotte a tutti, intimando soprattutto ai più giovani di andare a dormire, troppo eccitati per chiudere occhio.

Si raggomitolarono tutti sulle loro cuccie di paglia, stanchi ma estremamente soddisfatti; la maggior parte di essi si addormentò di botto.

Bilbo scrutò, nella penombra delle fiamme che iniziavano a morire, i nani che cadevano fra le braccia della notte. Sorrise quando vide Fili e Kili che si divertivano vicino al grosso pancione di Bombur, ridacchiando nello scommettere quando si sarebbero rotti i bottoni della sua giacca; presto, tuttavia, intimoriti dallo sguardo di rimprovero di Thorin, andarono a buttarsi entrambi nello stesso giaciglio, strappando allo hobbit uno sbuffo, un mezzo sospiro, nel vederli avvinghiarsi tanto disinvoltamente sotto il loro mantello.

Steso sulla paglia, appoggiò il capo sulle braccia, a pancia in giù, soffermandosi un po’ a vedere i due giovani che prima di sistemarsi si punzecchiavano sul poco spazio a disposizione, divertito.

“Devo rimproverare anche te, piccolo hobbit?” Vedendolo sveglio, Thorin si era avvicinato silenziosamente al suo giaciglio, scrutandolo.

Bilbo lo guardò dal basso con il labbro tirato e leggermente annoiato, fece spallucce e sospirò “Ok capo…” quindi si accoccolò fra la paglia, chiudendo gli occhi.

Thorin rimase per un po’ fermo, a guardare la minuta figurina de lo hobbit passare nel mondo dei sogni. Si ritrovava spesso a osservarlo…troppo spesso, negli ultimi tempi.

Pensò che, all’iniziò del suo viaggio, aveva intimato a Gandalf che “non sarebbe stato responsabile del suo destino”…eppure, ora, un brivido gli attraversava le membra, pensando che Bilbo potesse veramente non fare ritorno, da quel viaggio.  
Sapeva di averlo coinvolto in qualcosa molto più grande di lui. Era scaltro, furtivo, silenzioso, sempre con una carta nella manica da giocare al momento giusto…ma non sapeva quanto la fortuna lo avrebbe aiutato.

Si chinò a sfiorargli una ciocca di ricci; la stropicciò un po’ fra le dita, prima di lasciarla andare, e tornare nel suo giaciglio.  
Quindi si addormentò.  
…

Quella notte, non fu un incubo a svegliare Bilbo, né gli scalpiccii degli animali fuori dalla porta.

Eppure, aprì piano gli occhi intrisi di sonno, stropicciandoli…chiedendosi cosa lo avesse destato.

Le braci appena appena scoppiettavano ancora, mentre morivano. Non erano molte ore che si erano apprestati a dormire. Mugugnò leggermente e si voltò verso il buio, nell’angolo della dimora. Le braci mandavano flebili bagliori sui giacigli dei nani…e, improvvisamente, sgranò gli occhi, realizzando COSA…o CHI, lo avesse svegliato.

Dal giaciglio di Fili e Kili, seppur rari e soffocati, giungevano gemiti e mormorii…e Bilbo non impiegò troppo tempo a capire cosa stessero…”combinando” stavolta, sotto il mantello di uno dei due.

Imbarazzato, Bilbo non avrebbe voluto sentire altro, ma il suo udito di hobbit era…fine, molto fine, e nessun sussurro, nessun sospiro, nessuna parola affannata sfuggì al suo orecchio.

Bocconi sulla paglia, si tirò il mantello sulla testa, coprendola….giorni celesti che gli toccava sentire! Le orecchie erano ormai arrossate completamente, e sentiva il viso in fiamme. Cercava di distrarsi e non ascoltare…eppure, inutile dirlo, mentiva a sé stesso, non coprendosi mai le orecchie con le mani.

L’udito dei nani non era così fine, e i due giovani stavano davvero facendo del loro meglio per fare silenzio, sicuri di non essere né visti, né sentiti a detta de lo hobbit, che invece stava sentendo troppo. Dal più basso gemito, al rumore della paglia che scricchiolava sotto di loro, alle preghiere di Kili verso il fratello.

Ardeva di curiosità, il piccolo hobbit. Inutile dirlo…non era avvezzo alla vita mondana, e non aveva mai assistito…oh, per diamine, ovvio che no! …Ma la sua curiosità lo sopraffece.

Fece appena uscire la testa riccioluta da sotto il mantello, aguzzando gli occhi nell’oscurità…e vide chiaramente Fili muoversi ritmicamente, seppur molto discreto, sul corpo di Kili, che giaceva ansante sotto di lui, gli occhi stretti.

Bilbo li trovò…una visione…diversa. Strana…erotica, era la parola giusta.

Ogni tanto Fili copriva le labbra al fratello con le proprie, per evitare che i suoi pesanti sospiri venissero uditi, e passava le dita fra i suoi capelli scuri, bramandolo.

Il giovane hobbit si ritrovò a fissarli perso, labbra socchiuse…quasi respirando piano a ritmo con il bacino dei due amanti; deglutì più e più volte…la sua fervida immaginazione che andava quasi a scoprirne i corpi, sognando ogni centimetro di pelle bollente…si morse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, quando il proprio bacino, d’istinto, si spinse verso il pavimento…stava andando a fuoco, ed era come se si immaginasse su quel giaciglio, ad ansimare come ora Kili faceva sempre più forte…finchè un gemito gli uscì dalle labbra, quando i due corpi degli amanti si tesero l’uno dopo l’altro, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Bilbo si portò un dito alle labbra, mordendolo appena per trattenere il respiro. Tremava sotto il mantello, e il suo bacino era visibilmente inarcato, teso come se anche lui, a suo modo, avesse raggiunto il massimo piacere.

Vide Fili baciare la fronte del fratello, mentre, sorridendo complici, tentavano di riassettarsi.

Allora lo hobbit distolse lo sguardo, sospirando, ancora preso da una forte calura…e mentre si sistemava sul fianco, si ritrovò impietrito: dall’altro lato della stanza, dal suo giaciglio, gli occhi di Thorin lo fissavano intensamente. Si sentì…annegare. Quasi gli mancò l’aria per qualche lungo istante. Boccheggiò guardandolo…consapevole, di esser stato scoperto…quasi come se il misfatto, lo avesse compiuto lui.

Il nano giaceva spalle contro il muro, braccia conserte, sul suo giaciglio…ormai non faceva più caso agli amplessi dei due fratelli; erano giovani, era accaduto innumerevoli volte ormai, quando si fermavano lungo il viaggio, e sapeva che non sarebbero serviti ammonimenti per farli desistere…e non voleva nemmeno fargliene una colpa.

Qualche ultima scintilla scoppiettò fra le braci, ravvivando di luce gli occhi del nano; era stato svegliato presto dai due fratelli…ma a loro non aveva fatto caso…non quanto al manto che si snodava appena dello hobbit; poteva immaginare il suo corpo tendersi e inarcarsi, mentre fissava visibilmente eccitato Fili e Kili. Non fece trapelare nulla dai suoi occhi silenziosi…che ora parevano avvolgersi e avvinghiarsi attorno al profilo di Bilbo, che si sentiva intrappolato.

Un sorriso malizioso si dipinse sulle labbra di Thorin, e alzò un cipiglio interrogativo ma divertito verso lo hobbit….che di tutta risposta aprì la bocca come per sussurrare qualcosa, ma la richiuse subito, e gettò la testa sotto il mantello, lasciando solo alcuni riccioli vibranti visibili.

Iniziò a scuotere la testa da un lato all’altro sotto il mantello, mentre gli pareva di sentire ancora gli occhi di Thorin penetrare la sua minuta figura tanto lo fissavano, e questo lo fece rannicchiare su se stesso…maledicendosi, e tentando di riprendere sonno…cosa che tardò ad arrivare, per altre ore.


	5. TEMPO DI ADDII

##  CAPITOLO  QUINTO: TEMPO DI ADDII

Il mattino seguente, Thorin fu per primo svegliato da un vocio insistente all’esterno della casa: Gandalf era tornato, e con lui anche Beorn. Capì ben presto che il momento della loro partenza sarebbe giunto presto; tuttavia, comprese anche che svegliare i propri compagni per prepararsi, sarebbe stato inutile: non avevano nessun tipo di bagaglio da infagottare o da portare con loro, e per ora, quello che potevano portare via dalla casa di Beorn senza il suo permesso, era solo un po’ di sonno in più.

Si schiarì un po’ la gola, lievemente infastidita dal fumo che saliva dalle braci ormai spente da molto, al centro delle stanza. Si alzò dal suo giaciglio, ammucchiando come poteva la paglia in modo che potesse essere poi facilmente trasportata all’esterno, si tolse qualche filo d’erba secca dalla barba nera, e si sistemò il mantello di la-...ma come fece per afferrarlo, si accorse che non c’era.

Si ricordò allora di averlo dato a Bilbo, per dormire la notte; lui era avvezzo a dormire senza nessun manto, ma lo hobbit, come aveva già capito la sera prima, non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio.

Passò lo sguardo sulla sua figura ranicchiata sotto il suo mantello lanoso e nero…e sbuffò, ripensando a quella notte. Fili e Kili dormivano beati, ben lungi dallo svegliarsi a breve.  
Pensò se forse, non avesse esagerato…Bilbo era quasi un ragazzino nei suoi confronti, sebbene adulto ormai…inoltre, si chiese per quale motivo si fosse lasciato andare in giochi di sguardi maliziosi, come se fosse un ragazzotto nel fiore degli anni.

Eppure non pensò due volte, nel decidere di svegliare Bilbo per primo…continuava mentalmente a domandarsi cosa gli fosse preso la sera prima, e proprio in quel momento decise di svegliare l’unica persona che, sapeva bene dall’imbarazzo dipinto sul suo viso in precedenza, si sarebbe contorta dalla vergogna nel trovarselo davanti.

Si chinò di fianco a lui, guardandolo brevemente prima di scuotergli appena una spalla; di tutta risposta, lo hobbit mugugnò infastidito, e si voltò sul fianco, stringendosi nel mantello. Thorin allora corrugò la fronte, e si abbassò fino a che i suoi capelli non sfiorarono la guancia destra di Bilbo…che arricciò il naso, infastidito.

Di nuovo lo scosse piano, chiamandolo “Bilbo…?” e la sua mano scivolò inconsciamente dalla sua spalla in basso, afferrandolo dolcemente, quasi cingendogli completamente il fianco, di nuovo scuotendolo…non aveva fretta di svegliarlo. O almeno…ne avrebbe avuta, ma in quel momento, fissava con interesse la pelle corrugata intorno al naso dello hobbit, e la sua bocca stretta in un mugugno poco soddisfatto…fintanto che, sospirando, aprì piano gli occhi, sbattendoli più volte e facendo schioccare la bocca mentre deglutiva sonoramente, prima di voltare la testa verso Thorin...vicino…no-troppo! …vicino.

Rimase un attimo a sgranare gli occhi più volte in quelli del nano, che lo fissavano con aria seria, inespressivi quasi.  
Poteva sentire distintamente il suo fiato sull’orecchio, e non ci mise molto a realizzare che la situazione, si stava facendo troppo imbarazzante…la posizione, la vicinanza, erano tutto meno che innocui.

Bilbo si tirò su di scatto, andando anche quasi a sbattere la fronte contro il mento di Thorin, per poi schiacciarsi rapido contro il muro, stringendo la coperta a sé come fosse uno scudo.

“C-C-Che c’è?!” Bisbigliò Bilbo, che ebbe appena il tempo di realizzare che ancora tutti dormivano, e non avrebbe voluto che nessuno trovasse Thorin nel suo giaciglio…dopo che, stando a quello che aveva visto la notte prima, che ora gli balenava tutto molto velocemente nella testa, aveva capito che quando due persone dormono sullo stesso giaciglio succedono “strane ed inequivocabili” faccende…  
Thorin si tirò leggermente su, dipingendo il suo solito sguardo severo.

“Buongiorno, mastro Baggins” Disse in tono di rimprovero il nano, quasi a voler togliere ogni dubbio sulle suo intenzioni allo hobbit, che pareva aver dimenticato le buone maniere.

Bilbo, tuttavia, non parve ancora convinto, e balbettò un fugace “B-Buongiorno!” prima di tornare a fissarlo allarmato…e si ritrovò la mano tesa di Thorin di fronte, lasciandolo spiazzato, ma facendogli abbandonare leggermente la presa sul mantello.

“Gradirei riavere il mio mantello” La voce di Thorin era bassa, ma risuonava come il tuono che echeggia fra le montagne.

Bilbò sussultò, e con un rapido “Oh!” si districò dal manto caldo che lo copriva, porgendolo al nano che subito, afferrandolo, se lo cinse alle spalle, facendolo ondeggiare appena.

Thorin si alzò, deciso a lasciare il giovane da solo, comprendendo di essere poco apprezzato da quelle parti; si girò di spalle, quando un debole ma deciso “Grazie!” lo fece voltare di nuovo, trovando Bilbo carponi dietro di lui, troppo assonnato per reggersi ancora in piedi, con una mano tesa verso il principe nanico, quasi a voler richiamare la sua attenzione solo con il gesto.

Thorin non disse nulla; si limitò a fissarlo con il suo solito cipiglio severo…che poi scivolò sulla sua posizione poco consona ma…allettante, dovette arrendersi ai suoi pensieri.

Accorgendosi che lo sguardo del nano stava iniziando a vagare su di sé, un brivido lo percorse, ricordando quegli stessi occhi blu mare lo avessero osservato e penetrato la sera, si tirò in ginocchio, balbettando di nuovo un leggero “Grazie”, abbassando la testa di ricci bronzo, imbarazzato.

“Non c’è di che”, sbrigò velocemente la faccenda il nano, il quale di nuovo si voltò, e stavolta per andare a svegliare i compagni.  
Di lì a breve, Gandalf irruppe dalla porta dell’abitazione, e venne immediatamente sommerso di domande dai nani, ansiosi di sapere dove fosse stato per ben due giorni.  
Quindi, tranquillizzandoli, spiegò loro che aveva seguito Beorn… il quale, entrò poco dopo Gandalf, concludendo la storia iniziata dallo stregone:  in forma di bestia, aveva risalito i picchi e i sentieri da loro percorsi, trovando i resti bruciati della radura, e uccise molti orchi, seminando il panico fra i superstiti, che si erano spersi per la boscaglia.

Beorn era un grande nemico degli orchi, e la storia della compagnia di Thorin lo aveva talmente appassionato, che volle assicurarsi di persona fosse vera; era di ottimo umore quella mattina, rise fragorosamente mentre raccontava le sue uccisioni sulle montagne, e si congratulò di nuovo con loro, ora certo che le loro imprese erano realmente accadute.

Ma i tempi dei festeggiamenti, volgevano al termine.

E Beorn, dovette ben presto cambiare argomento, per passare a dare consigli ai nani.  
Disse loro come affrontare il sentiero fino ed entro Bosco Atro; una volta entrati, non avrebbero mai dovuto lasciare la strada principale, per nessun motivo, stando a ciò che Beorn intimava loro, e mai e poi mai bere l’acqua dei fiumi e delle sorgive: infatti, l’acqua che scorreva in quei rivi era nera e tortuosa, e un sorso di essa avrebbe condotto a un’ipnosi ricca di allucinazioni e sogni turbinanti…cadervi, avrebbe significato un sonno profondissimo, da cui sarebbe stato difficile risvegliarsi.

Detto questo, i nani iniziarono a preoccuparsi: come avrebbero affrontato Bosco Atro in quelle condizioni? Senza cibo, attrezzatura, e, molto peggio, acqua.

Thorin annuiva preoccupato, mentre i nani si lamentavano e mugolavano: non poteva biasimarli…non v’era cosa peggiore di perdersi in una foresta tanto vasta come Bosco Atro, senza viveri.

“Come faremo a raggiungere l’uscita della foresta, nelle nostre e attuali condizioni?” Chiese Balin all’imponente figura di Beorn…e un sorriso complice si dipinse sulle labbra del loro ospite e di Gandalf.  
“E’ qui, che entro in gioco io”.

Beorn fornì i viaggianti demoralizzati di otri ricolmi di acqua, una a testa; un suo pane dolce al miele, molto nutriente e altro cibo in abbondanza; diede loro scodelle e pentole per cucinare, dei sacchi a pelo, e per ultimo, ma non meno importante…uno dei suoi meravigliosi pony, uno per ogni nano.

ll cuore della compagnia si riempì di rinnovata fiducia, mentre iniziavano a preparare e a spartirsi i carichi fra di loro e i pony.

Quando furono pronti, Beorn li scortò ai confini delle sue proprietà; ivi giunti, rinnovò loro tutte le precauzioni da prendere una volta varcato Borsco Atro, se avessero voluto non solo arrivarne all’uscita, ma arrivarci vivi.

Disse loro di trattare le sue bestie con cura e amore come se fossero loro…e, soprattutto, una volta arrivati ai confini della foresta, avrebbero dovuto privarli dei loro fardelli, e permettere loro di tornare dal legittimo proprietario, sani e salvi.

Così, la compagnia ringraziò Beorn, promettendosi di sdebitarsi un giorno se ne avessero avuto la possibilità, e lui rinnovò loro la possibilità di tornare, se ne avessero avuto l’occasione.

Partirono alla volta di Bosco Atro, in sella ai vigorosi pony che Beorn aveva donato loro.  
Tuttavia…non appena imboccata la strada, Bilbo notò che qualcosa non andava. Nonostante il resto della compagnia fosse estremamente in forze e allegra, l’hobbit si sentiva a disagio alla vista degli alberi nodosi di Bosco Atro, che si stagliavano fitti al di là del Grande Fiume…come se non bastasse, vide Gandalf parlare in segreto più volte con Thorin: il cavallo dello stregone si affiancò spesso a quello del principe nanico, e parlavano in silenzio, in fondo alla compagnia, attenti a non essere uditi. Ciò rese a Bilbo il viaggio inquieto.

Inutile dire, inoltre…che si sentì osservato.

Dietro ai grandi tronchi di alberi che costeggiavano il sentiero, una continuazione degli alberi che partivano dalle proprietà di Beorn, gli parve più volte di scorgere la figura imponente e furtiva di una bestia enorme e scura, un orso in tutta probabilità, che li seguiva. In cuor suo, immaginava fosse Beorn, che seguiva i loro passi per assicurarsi che arrivassero fino ai confini del bosco sani e salvi, e che, naturalmente, mantenessero la promessa di rimandare indietro i magnifici pony a loro dati in prestito.

Viaggiarono per qualche giorno.  
Una volta attraversato un guado che portava dall’altra parte del letto del fiume, al calar dell’ombra, dopo un cenno di Thorin, tutti scesero dai loro pony, e un silenzio rotto solo da qualche mormorio preoccupato calò sulla compagnia: si apprestavano infatti ai confini di Bosco Atro, ormai a pochissime ore di viaggio, e incombeva su di loro come una minaccia.

Iniziarono a montare il campo, bevendo e mangiando in modo molto razionato ciò che Beorn aveva loro concesso.  
Fu qui, che le preoccupazioni di Bilbo, si fecero realtà.

“Compagni…” La voce solenne dello stregone si levò dal gruppo insieme alla sua figura; si appoggiò al suo bastone, mentre scrutava i nani uno ad uno…i quali, ricambiarono con aria curiosa.

“E’ tempo che rimandiate i vostri pony al legittimo proprietario. Ormai siete alle porte di Bosco Atro, e, come spero non abbiate dimenticato…le promesse sono promesse”

Qualcuno storse il naso…e iniziarono a chiedersi se non potessero trattenere i pony ancora un po’, ma Gandalf su molto severo con loro…ne spiegò tuttavia le motivazioni  
“Queste creature non potrebbero resistere un giorno entro quella selva oscura; nemmeno l’erba, è commestibile in quel luogo. In più…il signor Baggins, durante questo viaggio, ha avuto udito e vista più fini dei vostri.”  
Così dicendo, si voltò verso lo hobbit, che ora riceveva gli sguardi dei nani.

“Beorn vi ha seguiti sin qui, per controllare che manteneste la vostra promessa; non vi augurerei mai di incappare nelle sue ire”.  
Quindi, con un sospiro, continuò.

“Per me, è diverso.” Tutti si imbronciarono, al pensiero che Gandalf potesse tenere il cavallo che Beorn aveva prestato a lui. “Io non lascerò tornare il cavallo da Beorn…bensì, sarò io stesso a portarglielo.”

A Bilbo si strinse il cuore…iniziava a comprendere. Guardò con aria spaventata Thorin, come per trovare un appiglio prima di precipitare nel vuoto…ma questi non potè che, accorgendosi del suo sguardo, sospirare e scuotere il capo.

“Qui, per me, finisce questa avventura, in vostra compagnia…” I nani, dunque, balzarono in piedi allarmati; come poteva mai essere vero? Gandalf…si separava da loro? Era assurdo, come avrebbero fatto a continuare senza di lui?

Grida concitate si alzarono dai nani, soprattutto dai più giovani, che gridavano la loro rabbia allo stregone, che li abbandonava.  
Bilbo non aveva parole; era stato chiamato in quella avventura proprio da Gandalf…e sapeva, come lo stregone aveva loro predetto, che prima o poi se ne sarebbe dovuto andare ma…non ora; non proprio ora, che si accingevano ad entrare a Bosco Atro.

Gandalf alzò una mano per far tacere le grida della compagnia, ottenendo ciò che desiderava.  
“Ho delle faccende molto importanti da sbrigare altrove…sapevate, che questo momento sarebbe arrivato.”  
Da sotto il grigio cappello, Gandalf scrutò lo sguardo spaventato di Bilbo…e gli sorrise tiepidamente, prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Non dovete disperare…non è un addio questo. Oh no…il destino ha in serbo grandi progetti per questa compagnia, e se potrò, farò ritorno da voi. Per ora…dovete affrontare Bosco Atro con le vostre forze.”

Detto questo, si voltò verso Thorin, l’unico rimasto seduto, a fissarlo impassibile sotto le folte ciglia d’ebano…immobile, pareva una statua…impassibile, mentre i raggi della Luna, che faceva capolino fra le nuvole, rischiarava la scena.

“E io confido, che ne uscirete sulle vostre gambe, e in forza.”

I nani erano abbattuti. Perdevano non solo un guerriero, ma un amico. Molti piansero, e lo pregarono di restare, ma li salutò tutti abbracciandoli uno per uno.

Bilbo, mentre assisteva al congedo, andò accanto a Thorin…che nemmeno all’avvicinarsi dello hobbit, schiodò gli occhi dallo stregone.

“Sapevi…” Ma le parole gli si mozzarono in gola, troppo confuso per ricordare le buone maniere e dare del voi a Thorin; Bilbo trattenne a stento due grosse lacrime che minacciavano di cadere; in vita sua, non ricordava di aver mai vissuto angosce come quelle che gli stava procurando quel viaggio.

“Non sono riuscito a convincerlo, Bilbo.” La voce bassa e roca di Thorin gli arrivò alle orecchie come la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso…e le lacrime fino ad allora trattenute, iniziarono a sgorgare dagli occhi lucidi e gonfi, e a solcargli veloci le guance.  
Thorin allora, sentendo qualche singhiozzo rotto dallo hobbit, si voltò verso di lui. La figura di Bilbo tremava, tanto era persa. Avrebbe voluto consolarlo, ma non sapeva bene come.

In un gesto estremo, stava per avvicinare la mano alla sua, per stringerla…quando Gandalf sopraggiunse, sorridendo sornione.

“Bilbo…” E così dicendo, accolse fra le sue braccia il giovane hobbit, che aveva iniziato a piangere come un bambino, perdendo tutta la sua compostezza.

Mentre Gandalf parlava a Bilbo, Thorin ebbe modo di fissare a lungo come Gandalf, in tono paterno, sapeva consolare lo hobbit. Così semplice…eppure così difficile. E si chiese più volte, cosa si provasse…cosa provasse lo stregone, o se stesse per caso provando qualcosa, nel vedere Bilbo struggersi in quel modo per lui…un barlume di celata gelosia, forse, tinse il cuore del nano, che fece qualche passo indietro alla scena.

“La tua avventura…deve ancora cominciare. Ci hai stupito sino a oggi…” E mentre diceva questo, diede un bacio appena accennato sulla fronte di Bilbo, i cui singhiozzi iniziavano a farsi silenti…stretto nelle spalle, stretti i pugni, stretti i denti… “…e di sicuro, non deluderai d’ora innanzi.”

Quando finì di parlare, si alzò tenendo Bilbo per le spalle, e guardò il principe nanico intensamente.  Si erse in tutta la sua altezza, mentre scrutava gli occhi di Thorin, quasi a volerlo…minacciare.

“Thorin ScudodiQuercia…questa compagnia, da oggi, si affiderà solo e soltanto ai tuoi ordini”  
Thorin, dal canto suo, avanzò di nuovo qualche passo, avvicinando a Gandalf, e a Bilbo, che si girava, mentre si asciugava gli occhi…e lo guardava…con che occhi lo guardava.  
Lo stregone si abbassò a raccogliere il proprio bastone, prima di continuare il proprio discorso.

“Sii un capo saggio, un condottiero valoroso, e soprattutto…un valido amico, e compagno. Sii la loro luce, nella selva nera e nodosa di Bosco Atro.”

Bilbo potè vedere Thorin fare un ampio respiro a quelle parole…e le sue spalle e il suo petto parvero farsi più imponenti, quasi si stesse preparando a ciò che lo aspettava.  
Gandalf si avvicinò a lui, e si inchinò brevemente, quasi a celare le ultime parole solo al nano

 “Confido in te, Thorin. Ovunque ti conduca questo viaggio…non dimenticare mai, che prima…vengono loro, e le loro necessità. Darebbero la vita per te…” e mentre parlava, si voltò a indicare con un braccio la compagnia…passando gli sguardi tristi ma speranzosi di ognuno…fino ad arrivare agli enormi occhi ricolmi di lacrime di Bilbo…due gemme color speranza. E soffermò il braccio su di lui, terminando le sue parole         
“ …darebbero tutto. “ Gandalf si rialzò, lo sguardo di Thorin scivolò brevemente su Bilbo…Gandalf, aveva sicuramente ottenuto ciò che voleva. “Fai lo stesso per loro”

Detto questo, Gandalf montò a cavallo; i pony furono ben presto privati dei loro carichi, e questi subito partirono nell’oscurità, conoscendo la strada del ritorno.  
Così la compagnia giurò, quella sera, che fra gli alberi, finalmente avevano intravisto la figura di un orso scortare Gandalf lungo il sentiero.


	6. LA PENTOLA CHE BOLLE A FUOCO SPENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pongo una nota di attenzione...esplicita relazione Fili/Kili in questo capitolo...che lo smex abbia inizio :3  
> PS si, lo so, questa ff è lunga...lunghissima...ho la mania di fare capitoli corti, ma di farne tantissimi...odio arrivare al punto in breve, mi piacere essere prolissa nelle spiegazioni...

##  CAPITOLO SESTO: LA PENTOLA CHE BOLLE A FUOCO SPENTO

  
La sera che Gandalf lasciò la compagnia, sembrò più fredda e silenziosa.  
In effetti, le giornate iniziavano ad accorciarsi, e al calare del sole la temperatura iniziava a scendere vertiginosamente.  
I nani chiacchierarono a lungo intorno al fuoco, chiedendosi quali importanti faccende aveva Gandalf da sbrigare…erano tutti molto scocciati, in verità, dalla sua prematura dipartita.  
  
Bilbo non si dava pace.  
L’idea di affrontare quel viaggio, senza l’aiuto di Gandalf…sembrava far presagire che, da lì in poi, tutto sarebbe andato se non male, peggio.  
  
I suoi pensieri furono distratti dalla voce di Thorin, che si ergeva al centro del cerchio dei nani.  
  
“E’ meglio riposarci…ma dobbiamo spegnere il fuoco”  
  
Gloin balzò in piedi, quasi furioso “Thorin?! Cosa ti salta in mente?? Fa un fredd-“  
  
“Gloin!” La voce tonante del primo fra i nani tuonò, facendo tacere anche i bisbigli più bassi. “Le strade potrebbero essere pattugliate dagli orchi; fintanto non ci addentriamo nel bosco, non accenderemo nessun fuoco.”  
  
Gloin mandò giù un bel groppone sulla gola, e i nani si diedero da fare per spegnere il fuoco.  
Tuttavia il nano, aveva una parte di ragione.  
  
La notte era fredda…ed erano stati ben abituati a dormire due giorni accanto al fuoco; ora, la notte, che non era poi così gelida…lo pareva eccome. E gli alberi che si stagliavano poco lontano…la massa scura e nodosa di Bosco Atro, pareva mandare verso di loro spifferi freddi.  
Bilbo raggelò, e si strinse nelle spalle. Non iniziava per nulla bene.  
  
Thorin osservò i membri della compagnia stringersi per il freddo…ebbe dei ripensamenti, lo doveva ammettere…ma una notte all’agghiaccio era sicuramente meglio che un’imboscata degli orchi.  
  
Fu allora, che lo sguardo andò al piccolo hobbit, accucciato contro una roccia…gli ricordava un coniglio impaurito e infreddolito.  
Iniziò ad essere assalito dai dubbi; raramente gli capitava…ma quando accadeva, avrebbe voluto lasciare che tutti tornassero a casa; aveva coinvolto tutti in una missione…che forse, avrebbe richiesto le loro vite.  
  
Si strofinò gli occhi con il pollice e l’indice, appena attorno al naso. Iniziava ad essere stanco…avevano viaggiato a lungo, e aveva avuto poche ore di sonno.  
  
Ma la voce di Kili, lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri  
“E se ci stringessimo tutti insieme?!” Kili agitava le braccia, chiedendo agli altri, che stavano sparsi e si guardavano perplessi, di avvicinarsi. “Non credi zio? Se dormiamo vicini, non sentiremo il freddo!”  
I nani iniziarono ad alzare le spalle, ma ann  
uirono e concordarono, e iniziarono ad avvicinarsi tutti, spalla contro spalla, chi si lamentava per esser stato urtato, chi per aver urtato.  
  
Fili diede un pacca sulle spalle al fratello, per condurlo quindi verso la massa di nani che brontolavano.  
Thorin restò a bocca aperta, osservandoli…e gli si scaldò il cuore, nel vederli…più che un accozzaglia di guerrieri, un buon gruppo di amici, saldo…era molto che non si abbandonava a questi pensieri, da quando erano partiti.  
  
Si voltò verso Bilbo, che restava a guardare i nani, insicuro; lo poteva leggere sulle sue labbra tirate e intimidite, e dalle sopracciglia che si corrugavano e tremavano leggermente. Non riusciva ancora a sentirsi parte di quel gruppo, e tendeva ad isolarsi; lo aveva notato ormai…ma il suo scopo, era quello di tenerli tutti uniti…il più possibile.  
  
“Bilbo…”  
La voce di Thorin gli fece alzare lo sguardo; si trovò di fronte un sorriso che non si sarebbe mai aspettato…era di rara magnificenza, ma in quel momento era troppo spaventato, infreddolito, e perso per poter soffermarsi su quei dettagli, seppur catturarono la sua attenzione per un attimo.  
Il nano gli porse la mano “Congelerai qui; andiamo”.  
  
Per la prima volta durante la serata, Bilbo si sentì finalmente accolto. Sorrise, mentre afferrava la mano di Thorin, e si faceva posare sulle spalle il mantello che gli era caduto  (mantello anch’esso donato da Beorn). Il nano gli cinse le spalle con un braccio, quasi lo poteva avvolgere, tanto minuto era.  
Bilbo si strinse…era così imbarazzato e…felice.  
  
“Signor Baggins forza si unisca a noi!”  
Kili urlava agitando una mano dalla massa di nani che si muovevano rumorosamente, lamentandosi di spintoni, gomitate, calci e pedate…  
  
L’hobbit rise, e anche Thorin si fece scappare un sogghigno, prima di rassicurare lo hobbit “Come arriveremo, si daranno una calmata.”  
  
Bilbo annuì, guardando il nano con aria di sincera ammirazione e gratitudine…e Thorin iniziò a comprendere, come poteva essersi sentito Gandalf.  
Thorin si sedette al limitare della compagnia, spalla a spalla con Balin, il quale sorrise vagamente al suo capo, prima di dare una gomitata a Dwalin, che evidentemente, non rispettava gli spazi.  
  
Come vide lo hobbit in piedi di fronte a lui, insicuro di dove potersi posizionare, le punte delle orecchie rosse…potè sentire la pietra nel proprio petto sciogliersi come lava.  
Alzò d’istinto un braccio, prendendogli una mano, facendo squittire lo hobbit di sorpresa…sembrava un bimbo spaventato.  
  
“Vieni”.  
  
Bilbo sospirò…era…troppo stanco, troppo infreddolito, troppo…troppo tutto, per poter pensare che la buona educazione diceva di non accettare di sedersi contro al petto di un…invitan-…di un principe che lo invitava a sedere con lui.  
Accettò senza dire una parola; si chinò, seguendo la forza della mano di Thorin che lo attirava a sé…ma cosa stava facendo? Si chiese questo prima di sentire la propria schiena posarsi contro il petto vigoroso del nano; poteva sentire il suo respiro…e le sue gambe si stringevano intorno alla sua minuta figura, quasi a cingerlo.  
  
In men che non si dica, Bilbo si trovò avvolto dal mantello lanoso di Thorin. Sentiva bene di aver le orecchie e le gote in fiamme, ma…ancora…era troppo tutto, per riuscire a pensare.  
Si accoccolò meglio, e si trovò ben presto le forti braccia del nano intorno alla vita, a stringerlo appena a sé.  
Poche sere prima, sarebbe impazzito se solo Thorin lo avesse sfiorato con un dito…ma non ora.  
  
Lì vicino, Balin sorrise…complice della situazione.  
  
Thorin, però, si era ben accorto dello sguardo dell’amico…e per evitarlo, velocemente nascose il capo dietro ai ricci di Bilbo. Non comprendeva bene cosa lo avesse spinto ad abbandonare ogni freno inibitorio, ma quell’hobbit aveva veramente capacità incredibili.  
  
Furono in silenzio a lungo, mentre i primi nani che presero sonno riempirono la notte di forti russa.  
  
Bilbo era in una specie di coma; non parlava più, ma non dormiva. Era assonnato…era veramente stanco, ma combatteva contro la sonnolenza, per godersi il tepore del momento, per non lasciar svanire tutto in un sogno.  
  
Fu leggermente scosso e risvegliato dalle braccia di Thorin, che si mossero appena sulla sua vita…e una volta sveglio, si voltò per guardarsi intorno…e notare che, per l’ennesima volta, Fili e Kili si erano allontanati dal gruppo, e poco più distanti, da sotto i loro mantelli…comprese di nuovo cosa stessero facendo.  
Ma l’immagine immediata che gli si formò nella testa, fu quella di due conigli in calore…e non fece in tempo a ridacchiare, che in un momento gli si sgranarono gli occhi, e si irrigidì.  
  
Quello che sentì, furono le mani forti di Thorin che scivolavano via dalla sua vita…in basso, lungo i suoi fianchi, quindi si fermarono.  
“Ti sei accorto…?”  
  
La voce di Thorin gli fulminò le orecchie, mentre Bilbo boccheggiava, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto…ma, come sempre, tentò di rimanere ironico e impassibile, nonostante tremasse come una foglia al vento.  
  
“Come posso non accorgerti che ti muovi? Sei qui dietro…!”  
  
Sentì distintamente il nano ridacchiare, mentre gli si avvicinava all’orecchio…poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla punta ormai arrossata. “Non intendevo quello…intendevo loro”  
  
Di nuovo lo sguardo di Bilbo si posò sulla figura indistinta che si muoveva lentamente e a ritmo poco distante, sul manto erboso.  
Arrossì furiosamente, quando la luna illuminò i loro corpi pallidi, scoperti per un istante dal mantello, caduto nella frenesia del momento.  
  
“S-Sei fissato…” Fu quello che riuscì ad accennare Bilbo…e gli occhi cercarono di vagare altrove, mentre di nuovo, sentiva le stesse sensazioni di poche notti fa ribollirgli nel sangue…tentò di mantenere la calma.  
  
Thorin si sentiva…estasiato da quella situazione. Giorni celesti…non avrebbe dovuto, quelli di cui stava approfittando, erano i suoi nipoti dopotutto; ma era impagabile ora avere fra le braccia, così indifeso, il corpo che iniziava a fremere del giovane hobbit…non avrebbe mai più avuto l’occasione. Non capiva cosa gli fosse preso così…dal nulla; sbandate del genere, gli erano capitate solo da giovane…e sicuramente, con nane della sua stessa età.  
Lo hobbit era…giovane. Giovanissimo, un ragazzino in confronto a lui.  
Ma il pensiero del corpo…giovane, inesplorato, innocente di Bilbo lo mandava in estasi, e faceva cadere quella maschera di freddezza.  
Nel frattempo, Thorin vide chiaramente i due nipoti alzarsi,e appoggiarsi a un albero, noncuranti…e continuarono il loro amplesso: così giovani e innamorati, da non curarsi di chi li avrebbe potuti vedere.  
  
Avvertì distintamente Bilbo fremere di nuovo fra le sue braccia…e non disse una parola, mentre lo guardo gli andò velocemente e fugace a lato, verso Balin, assicurandosi fosse addormentato…quindi fece scivolare le mani ancora più in basso, terribilmente eccitato all’idea delle reazioni dell’hobbit…  
  
Lo stesso hobbit, quando si sentì le mani di Thorin fra le cosce, ebbe appena il buon senso di portarsi una mano alla bocca, mentre un mugugno piacevolmente stupito gli si smorzava in bocca.  
  
Le mani del nano gli accarezzavano sinuose le cosce…Bilbo le sentiva muoversi su e giù, a mandargli scariche elettriche lungo la schiena; gli occhi sgranati nel vuoto ogni tanto fuggivano alle figure dei due amanti nell’oscurità, ma ora sempre meno…la mente occupata, ormai in balia delle mani di Thorin.  
Con qualche carezza più decisa, Thorin spinse le cosce di Bilbo ad aprirsi…e lasciò un sospiro di piacere, quando, iniziando ad accarezzarne insistentemente l’interno coscia, passando sotto le natiche, Bilbo si inarcò violentemente contro di lui, facendo frizionare i loro bacini.  
Socchiuse gli occhi blu oltremare, alzando leggermente la testa al cielo come per riprendere aria, respirando piano ma a fondo, prima di abbassarsi all’orecchio di Bilbo…ormai, non era più lui a parlare, ma l’eccitazione crescente “Proprio così…” lo incitò, mentre sentiva il bacino dello hobbit muoversi spontaneamente contro il suo.  
  
Bilbo sentiva la testa girare; i pantaloni si facevano sempre più stretti e fastidiosi, e le mani di Thorin non accennavano a fermarsi dove lui avrebbe tanto desiderato.  
Non che fosse totalmente ignorante in materia…ma dal vero, era ben diverso.  
  
Non accennò mai a chiedere a Thorin cosa gli fosse preso…sarebbe stato inutile, dato che lui stava rispondendo a ogni ordine che gli imponeva con le mani.  
Una delle mani che lo accarezzava, risalì alla sua bocca, a togliergli la mano che teneva lì per non ansimare troppo ad alta voce. Thorin la prese e gliela fece portare su, verso l’incavo della sua spalla, dove la attendevano le labbra del nano per baciarla; ormai erano arrivati lì…perché smettere.  
  
Bilbo si voltò ansante a incontrare gli occhi di Thorin per la prima volta, da quando quel gioco era iniziato…poteva sentire il suo fiato caldo sulla sua mano, e i suoi occhi ora erano pieni di desiderio…e in cuor suo, non voleva altro che colmare quel bisogno.  
  
Sentì finalmente la mano di Thorin scendere, e avvicinarsi dove anelava…iniziò ad inarcarsi, in fremente attesa, mentre le labbra del nano si spostarono dalla sua mano per avventarsi su quelle rosee e gonfie dello hobbit…quando un rapido rumore di foglie secche li fermò.  
  
Ci mancò poco che Thorin scattasse in piedi…ma si accorse appena in tempo che erano solo Fili e Kili che, silenziosamente, ritornavano alla compagnia, ridacchiando complici.  
  
Bilbo era spaventatissimo…aveva temuto fossero stato scoperti dagli orchi…e tutta l’eccitazione che aveva accumulato, se n’era svanita in un attimo.  
Thorin si accasciò al tronco; sospirò in sollievo…quindi lo sguardo gli si posò sulla testa del giovane hobbit fra le sue gambe, che si voltò verso di lui…l’aria di un cane bastonato.  
  
Poteva bastare, pensò fra se e se, prima di sorridere, arruffare i capelli di Bilbo, che di risposta lo guardò in attesa e nello stesso tempo indispettito, e dire “Dormi ora…”  
  
Bilbo era un filo deluso da quelle parole…ma effettivamente, lo spavento aveva fatto volare via tutto.  
Un po’ confuso, e ancora accaldato, si accoccolò fra le braccia di Thorin, che tornarono a cingergli la vita; e lì si addormentarono.


	7. IL RISVEGLIO PRIMA DELLA PARTENZA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo capitolo di transazione ^^

## CAPITOLO SETTIMO:  LA STRADA VERSO BOSCO ATRO

*questo è un piccolo capitolo di transazione:) *

 

Fili e Kili, l’indomani mattina, un po’ per il freddo, visto che avevano dormito leggermente più lontani rispetto agli altri, furono i primi a svegliarsi; Fili prima del fratello minore.

Come aprì gli occhi assonnati, aprendoli e chiudendoli più volte perché si abituassero all’appena accennata luce del mattino, si stiracchio le membra, appoggiato al tronco di un albero, quindi si abbassò  a posare un bacio sulla fronte del fratello come se fosse una normale routine, il quale dormiva accoccolato con la testa sulle sue gambe.

Kili mugugnò, ma sapeva bene che quello, era il bacio del buongiorno: con un ampio sorriso, prima di aprire gli occhi, sti stirò le membra, quindi tuffò il proprio sguardo in quello del fratello.

“Buongiorno fratellino…” Fili passò una mano fra i capelli mori del fratello, che pareva fare le fusa come un gattone sulle sue gambe.

Kili si tirò su a gattoni, lasciando scivolare la coperta di dosso; quindi posò le labbra su quelle morbide del fratello, fra la barba bionda “Buongiorno a te…”.

I due decisero di iniziare a impacchettare i loro fardelli, per essere pronti per partire; mentre Fili stava chino a legare corde intorno al proprio barilotto di acqua, fu colpito sulla testa da un colpo, il quale lo fece mugugnare irritato, facendolo voltare verso il fratello “Che ti è preso?!”

Kili continuò nelle sue faccende, tuttavia, guardandolo poco…fu così, che il compagno si accorso che aveva il viso arrossato.

“Oohh…ancora per ieri sera?” Domandò con aria divertita e leggermente provocante, andando a dargli appena una spallata. “Dai fratellino…non ho fatto niente di-“

“Si che lo hai fatto, come al solito, mi fai fare cose imbarazzanti!” Sbottò Kili, infilandosi a spalle il proprio carico, solo per assicurarsi che fosse ben fissato, e che nulla potesse cadergli lungo il viaggio. “E’ stato…spregevole.” Intimò ancora, con voce fioca.

Fili alzò un cipiglio esasperato, andando a togliere il carico di spalla dal fratello, come se volesse aiutarlo e farsi perdonare. “Adesso stai esagerando…non ci ha visto nessuno…”

“Nessuno apparte ‘loro’!” Il più giovane irruppe verso il fratello, indicando, alla fine della lunga fila di nani dormienti, Thorin e Bilbo, ancora tiepidamente immersi in un profondo sonno.

Il biondo, dal canto suo, ridacchiò, guardandoli, quindi si avvicinò al fratello, sussurrandogli un leggero “Mi sembrava ti piacesse…” nell’orecchio, e stavolta si prese un pugno sulla spalla, che lo fece indietreggiare dolorante ma divertito.

Nonostante fosse il fratello maggiore, Fili era il peggiore dei due. Si poteva definire quasi subdolo, ad essere sinceri.  
La sera prima si era ben accorto che Thorin e Bilbo erano svegli, e non solo…che li avevano osservati e forse (non ne era certo) avevano approfittato del momento…l’iniziale sconcerto per il comportamento dello zio, aveva lasciato spazio ad un appetito sessuale molto spiccato per Fili, il quale non solo aveva continuato a dare piacere al fratello, anzi…lo aveva anche informato di essere osservati, proprio per provocargli quel genere di imbarazzo che lo eccitava di più.

Vedendo che il fratello continuava ad ignorarlo, indispettito dal suo comportamento, gli si avvicinò, afferrandolo per i fianchi, spingendolo con forza contro il proprio bacino; inizialmente, Kili sussultò, poi afferrò le mani del fratello, tentando di staccarle…di nuovo, lo stava facendo di fronte a tutti…lo faceva sempre, lo voleva mettere in imbarazzo, la cosa lo faceva estremamente eccitare.

“Perché non vai a svegliare il signor Baggins?” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio il fratello maggiore, prima di morderne appena il lobo…Kili chiuse gli occhi, inarcandosi e tremando appena, avvampando. “Gli farebbe piacere vederti al suo risveglio…sei un così giovane e attraente nano…e sicuramente, dopo averti visto ieri sera…impazzirà…”

Fili sapeva essere realmente difficoltoso in quei momenti; per fortuna non erano così frequenti come poteva sembrare, e la maggior parte del tempo poteva goderselo gioiosamente, scherzando e ridendo come giustamente fanno due fratelli.

Ma quando si comportava così…Kili era totalmente incapace di reagire, e il suo corpo obbediva a ogni comando del fratello, per quanto imbarazzante fosse.

Si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi, talmente accaldato che gli occhi quasi gli si fecero lucidi…e Fili annuì soddisfatto, baciandogli una guancia…quindi lo lasciò andare, si pose le mani sui fianchi, e attese che il fratello facesse ciò che gli aveva chiesto.

Mesto, Kili andò verso Bilbo, lanciando ogni tanto occhiate furtive al fratello, che gli accennava di continuare, con un sorriso vispo sul viso.

Come gli fu accanto, si chinò titubante sullo hobbit, che stava accoccolato fra le braccia di…di suo zio, per l’appunto. Kili deglutì sonoramente, tanto che temette di esser stato udito; suo zio non sarebbe stato affatto felice.

Pose una mano sulla spalla di Bilbo, facendo attenzione a non urtare Thorin dietro di lui, che dormiva con il capo chinato di lato; lo scosse appena, mormorando “Signor Baggins…? Bilbo…?”

Lo hobbit mugugnò appena, ma non accennò a svegliarsi, anzi…si accoccolò meglio, provocando un grugnito poco felice dalla figura inquietante di Thorin, probabilmente colpito da qualche membra di Bilbo.

Subito Kili si voltò verso Fili, alzando le spalle e dimostrando che, nonostante il tentativo, non si era svegliato…agitò le mani in arresa, anche se, in realtà, era decisamente sollevato.  
Ma Fili non gliela fece passare…accennò un ‘Prova ancora’ con le labbra, ancora più divertito.  
Kili scosse la testa, esasperato…era un’impresa che gli sarebbe costata cara.  
Tornò a scuotere di nuo  
vo le spalle di Bilbo…che stavolta, suo malgrado, iniziò a sospirare sonoramente…si svegliò lentamente, stiracchiandosi…e come le giade posate nelle sue orbite furono baciate dai primi raggi di Sole, le richiuse appena, per poi mettere a fuoco…

“Buongiorno Bilbo”.  
Il viso ingenuo e sorridente di Kili stava a pochi, pochissimi centimetri dal suo viso; Bilbo ci impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare...quindi sobbalzò fra le braccia di Thorin, stringendo a sé le coperte, gli occhi sgranati in un’espressione allibita e…che tutto sommato, iniziava a ricordare.

“B-B-Buo….B-Buongiorno a te!” Riuscì a spiaccicare lo hobbit, i capelli arruffati sulla testa e il naso appena arrossato dal freddo, che gli davano un’aria ancora più stravolta e imbarazzata di quanto già non fosse.

Evidentemente Kili ci aveva preso gusto, e aveva iniziato a punzecchiare Bilbo sul viso facendogli notare quanto fosse dismessa la sua tunica, quasi accennando ad una ‘attività notturna movimentata’.

Fili iniziò a ridacchiare…ma il divertimento, per i due giovani, era costretto a declinare presto.

Mentre Bilbo tentava di schernirsi dalle canzonature del nano, intimandogli di smettere di punzecchiarlo, improvvisamente vide lo sguardo di Kili raggelarsi…e il suo viso allontanarsi dal suo, mentre strisciava come un cane bastonato sull’erba, sgattaiolando lontano.

Lo hobbit corrugò la fronte e aprì le labbra senza capire, accennando qualche strascico di fine frase…quindi capì cosa stava fissando spaventato. Si voltò lentamente, a far incontrare lo smeraldo dei suoi occhi, con il mare in tempesta.

Thorin osservava minaccioso Kili, incombendo dietro lo hobbit, che inutile dirlo, tentava di farsi ancora più piccolo, quasi temendo di incombere nelle sue ire.

“Ci sono problemi?”  
Thorin chinò appena il capo di lato, dando un’espressione inquisitoria al suo aspetto…e Kili si affrettò a negare, per poi correre a gambe levate verso Fili, il quale aveva già ricevuto a sua volta altre occhiate bieche dallo zio, e si affrettava a finire di prepararsi per ripartire.

Bilbo rise nervosamente alla scena…silenziosamente, fece finta di sentire il bisogno di stiracchiare le membra…prese solo tempo per godersi ancora un po’ il tepore che gli offriva il corpo di Thorin, prima di lanciarsi nella frescura mattutina.  
Tuttavia, si accorse che anche gli altri nani iniziavano lentamente a svegliarsi, e volendo evitare commenti e domande, scostò il mantello caldo del nano, e venne investito dalla brezza. Rabbrividì appena…quindi si sentì obbligato dallo sguardo insistente di Thorin a voltarsi verso di lui, con un mesto sorriso sulle labbra, un po’ impacciato.

Dondolò le mani ai lati del corpo, prima di chinare la testa appena.  
“ Buongiorno…”

Thorin rimase per un po’ in silenzio a guardarlo, poco turbato da quello che era accaduto la sera prima a dirla tutta. Sospirò mentre si portava un braccio a massaggiare la spalla opposta, leggermente indolenzita.  
“Buongiorno a te, mastro Baggins.”

Mentre si alzava, nonostante non lo stesse osservando, chiaramente ebbe la possibilità di scorgere le labbra di Bilbo aprirsi e chiudersi quasi a voler dir qualcosa che o non usciva, o non sapeva come dire; si affrettò a chiudere la conversazione prima che iniziasse.

“Dobbiamo iniziare a preparare le nostre cose per partire.”

Bilbo sospirò, comprendendo che non era né il tempo, né il luogo per conversazioni o chiarimenti…non lo era mai stato, a dirla tutta.

Mesto, si avviò insieme agli altri nani a preparare i propri bagagli, che chiacchiericciavano mentre si assestavano il carico sulle spalle e controllavano fosse ben saldo.

Mentre Bilbo si caricava in spalle anche il suo fardello, ben legato e compatto, notò l’assenza di Gandalf. Una nota nostalgica gli si dipinse in volto, un sospiro gli abbandonò le labbra, mentre di nuovo posava a terra il carico, per andare a sedersi e consumare una veloce colazione con gli altri.  
Il suo pensiero fu interrotto dalla voce  saggia di Balin.

“Thorin…a poche ore di marcia saremo sotto gli alberi di Bosco Atro; temo sia il caso di iniziare a razionare le provviste.”

Thorin annuì, rivolgendo lo sguardo a Balin, apprezzando il suo saggio consiglio. Inutile dire che tutti si guardarono l’un l’altro storcendo la bocca…la fame era molta, ma non potevano permettersi di essere ingordi. Dopo qualche morso di pane che aveva procurato loro Beorn, lo rimpacchettarono e lo rimisero nelle sacche, con gli stomaci che ancora si lamentavano.

“Ringrazierete per il consiglio di Balin, quando saremo nella foresta” Intervenne Thorin, per tirare su il morale dei compagni, che parevano in preda alla depressione più cupa; tutti parvero dare poca attenzione a quello che disse il loro leader…la loro motivazione, iniziava a vacillare.

Ma d’altro canto, come si poteva biasimarli? Giorni e giorni di cammino, cibo e soprattutto acqua razionati…e per di più, non c’era la certezza di uscire da Bosco Atro.

Thorin si incupì alla vista dei suoi compagni scoraggiati; Gandalf aveva insistito tanto sul fare il possibile per loro, ma non sarebbe stato così semplice andare in contro alle loro richieste e necessità, e sarebbe stato sempre più difficile man mano si fossero avvicinati a Erebor.

Scosse la chioma scura, che accarezzò il mantello di pelo sulle sue spalle. Il suo sguardo era basso, e si sentiva mortificato di nuovo. Erebor, di nuovo…appariva una meta lontana, quasi irraggiungibile.

“Oh beh guardate il lato positivo…”  
Tutti si voltarono in direzione della voce: Bilbo stava in piedi col suo fardello pronto sulle spalle, molto sproporzionato per la sua statura così minuta…eppure aveva un bel sorriso innocente e incoraggiante sulle labbra, e quasi si dondolava sui piedi.

Quando fu sicuro di avere lo sguardo dei nani su di sé, indicò la massa nera e nodosa di Bosco Atro, che incombeva a Est. “Una volta superato Bosco Atro, il peggio sarà alle spalle; e saremo più vicini alla Montagna Solitaria che mai!”.

I nani stettero un poco in silenzio a quelle parole; alcuni lo ignorarono totalmente, altri, invece restarono ad ascoltarlo…alcuni, risposero.

“Si…SE ci arriviamo vivi dall’altra parte; le creature di Bosco Atro ti lacererebbero le membra con un artiglio…” Dori sbottò, mentre infilava l’ultima parte avanzata mal volentieri della sua colazione nel suo fardello.

Bilbo sospirò, tirando la bocca; lui era…il più demoralizzato di tutti in quel momento, e forse quello meno adatto a dare coraggio, ma quell’aria cupa che era scesa sui nani lo avevano messo in allarme, e pensò che non poteva permettersi di entrare a Bosco Atro con quella stessa atmosfera.

“Oh ma andiamo Dori…” Lo hobbit si sistemò il fardello sulle spalle…e prima di continuare il suo discorso, potè avvertire lo sguardo dubbioso di Thorin su di sé, che lo osservava come se non capisse a cosa stesse putando; quindi avanzò verso il nano con cui stava parlando, sporgendosi su di lui.

“Guarda cosa abbiamo passato…orchi…goblin…il loro re in persona…Azog…i mannari…” Quindi si voltò verso Thorin, e con le labbra gli mimò una parola che parve un ‘Elfi’ al nano, che storse la bocca in un grugno disgustato; Bilbo sorrise, e procedette con il suo discorso “…qualsiasi oscura creatura che alberga Bosco Atro, per quando subdola e malvagia sia, non ci darà mai la caccia tanto spietatamente e con tanta vendetta in corpo come ha fatto l’Orco Pallido con noi…”

Quelle parole, parvero, in quel momento così sbagliato, prendere un certo senso nelle menti scoraggiate dei nani, che in risposta iniziarono a vociare tra di loro dando ragione allo hobbit, e iniziando a farsi coraggio fra di loro.

Thorin osservava esterrefatto il lavoro che aveva compiuto Bilbo…osservò il suo viso soddisfatto, mentre i nani si preparavano a partire, mai stati più pronti; era così semplice ridare animo alla sua compagnia?

Scosse di nuovo la chioma d’ebano sulle spalle…ma stavolta, un sorriso appena accennato gli piegò le labbra.  
Si avvicinò a dare una pacca sulla spalla a Bilbo, riacquistando un aria fiera e seria, ma grata. “Bel lavoro, scassinatore.”

Bilbo si sentì ricolmo di orgoglio a quel complimento; annuì appena, tentando di nascondere a malapena un velo di imbarazzo alla stretta forte del nano sulla sua spalla.


	8. LA FORESTA CHE INGHIOTTE INCUBI: BOSCO ATRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La compagnia inizia ad avventurarsi entro Bosco Atro, ma i pericoli che vi cela non tardano ad arrivare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è forse uno dei miei capitoli preferiti, forse per il pizzico d'azione che c'è :3

 

##  CAPITOLO OTTAVO: LA FORESTA CHE INGHIOTTE INCUBI:BOSCO ATRO

  
La compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia partì alla volta di Bosco Atro, carichi dei loro fardelli che aveva donato loro Beorn; rinsavita da una ventata di spirito, la compagnia viaggiava a coppie, chiacchierando di quali creature avrebbero potuto incontrare nel bosco…immaginando come avrebbero potuto sconfiggerle o sfuggire loro.

Thorin viaggiava in fondo alla compagnia, insieme a Balin, discutendo a bassa voce sul sentiero da prendere entro Bosco Atro, un po’ rielencando e rivedendo tutte le precauzioni su cui Beorn aveva insistito particolarmente.

Non passarono molte ore, tuttavia, che i chiacchiericci iniziarono a spegnersi: dopo poche ore di marcia, i nani si trovarono all’ombra dei primi alberi di Bosco Atro.  
Neppure l’ombra che mandavano i loro tronchi e le loro fronde parevano mere ombre…anzi; pareva si allungassero sul terreno come radici pestilenziali, pronte a ghermire nella loro oscurità qualsiasi cosa vi si avvicinasse.

Nonostante ancora  non si fossero addentrati, gli alberi già assumevano un aspetto cupo, nodoso….i loro rami iniziavano a contorcersi e a soffocare quelli del fusto accanto, stringendoli e compiendo strette volte a far agonizzare le poche foglie, che erano scure e nere, nonostante la stagione avrebbe permesso loro di essere ancora verdi, non per molto ancora.

Il silenzio calò inesorabile, rotto solo dallo scalpiccio dei rami spezzati sotto i pesante piedi dei nani; un’angoscia cupa prese in una morsa i loro cuori, proprio come i rami degli alberi che li sovrastavano. E man mano si addentravano, man mano la luce del Sole si affievoliva, lasciando solo alcuni spiazzi di luce molto rari e flebili, fino a scomparire del tutto.

La vegetazione, presto, mutò.  
L’erba verde che cresceva sotto i loro piedi presto si tramutò in erbacce color verde palude, scure; rovi puntellati di spine e di bacche velenose, funghi dai colori che ricordavano solo sapori amari e sgradevoli crescevano ai piedi degli alberi, che si facevano sempre più nodosi, sempre più neri.

Thorin constatò presto, che Beorn aveva detto loro il vero: nulla di commestibile cresceva per loro sotto le fronde di Bosco Atro. E improvvisamente pensò che anche quella misera porzione di colazione che aveva riservato per un futuro più oscuro, sarebbe stata la salvezza lì dentro.

Bilbo stava ben attento a dove metteva i robusti piedi, mentre procedeva fra i nani, ora più compatti. Quel luogo sapeva di putrido e malsano, e non avrebbe voluto pungersi con qualche erba o pianta velenosa…non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato; sarebbe stata una fine…ingloriosa.

Ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo…continuavano a procedere su un sentiero appena riconoscibile fra le piante e le erbacce e i sassi, ma sicuramente non avevano intenzione di abbandonarlo, o si sarebbero sicuramente persi.

Proprio quando stava per riabbassare lo sguardo, il suo udito, così fine rispetto a quello dei nani, carpì uno scrosciare d’acqua lì vicino…e i suoi occhi balenarono su un gorgoglio di un torrente, non troppo lontano a dir la verità, solo che in quell’oscurità qualsiasi cosa era difficile da vedere.

“Guardate!” Bilbo indicò il torrente, e i nani, allarmati, misero mano alle loro armi, non riconoscendo bene a cosa o chi alludesse lo hobbit…vedendo i loro sguardi impauriti, Bilbo capì che non riuscivano a scorgere il torrente, e si affrettò a tranquillizzarli. “A destra…scorre un fiume…”

Thorin si avvicinò a Bilbo, guardando nella direzione indicata, intimando ai compagni di toglier mano dalle armi; tentò di scrutare nell’oscurità, ma non riuscì a vedere nulla.

“Ne sei sicuro?”

Bilbo annuì, dapprima un po’ impacciato…eppure, quando parlò, la sua voce parve ferma e sicura. “Si, lo posso sentire chiaramente…e se guardo meglio…credo sia un torrente abbastanza violento, non un fiume.”

Thorin non fece altro che credere a Bilbo; Gandalf aveva spesso elogiato l’udito e la vista degli hobbit, e in più gli aveva detto di fidarsi di lui.  
Annuì appena, prima di chiedere “Sai dirmi quanto dista da qui?”

Bilbo scrutò l’oscurità con attenzione…quindi temporeggiò qualche secondo “Credo…una cinquantina di metri…non di più…”

Fili crucciò le sopracciglia, posandosi le mani sui fianchi con aria scettica “Io non vedo un bel niente…!”

Lo hobbit si voltò verso di lui, imbronciandosi per non essere creduto. “E io ti dico che in quella direzione c’’è un torrente! E anche bello grosso!”

Thorin alzò una mano fra di loro a calmare i loro spiriti “Non urlate, non è luogo per farci scoprire…”

Quindi si tirò su, sospirando e grattandosi appena la barba…guardò verso Balin e Dwalin, a cercare un supporto…che non tardò ad arrivare; i due annuirono, come a volergli dare fiducia.  
Una volta che ebbe un  accordo con loro, Thorin parò alla compagnia “Credo  che valga la pena dare un’occhiata; se veramente ci fosse un torrente, usarlo come orientamento potrebbe aiutarci a mantenere la giusta via.”

Quindi, fece annodare ai rami degli alberi più bassi pezzi di corda e stracci per poter ritornare facilmente al sentiero; era difficile mantenere l’orientamento, gli alberi sembravano tutti uguali, e la luce era scarsissima.  
Iniziarono ad avviarsi…e man mano che camminavano, sentivano il rumore del torrente scrosciare nelle loro orecchie, e Bilbo non perse l’occasione per voltarsi a lanciare un’occhiata trionfante a Fili, che distolse lo sguardo con uno sbuffo indispettito.

Di fronte a loro, dopo poche decine di metri, scorreva un torrente…la cui acqua non pareva così putrida e nera come la descriveva Beorn; quando il mutaforma infatti gliel’aveva descritta, diceva che l’acqua del fiume che traversava Bosco Atro fosse un’acqua cupa e marcia come gli alberi che vi affondavano le radici più profonde…e quella non aveva un aspetto così sgradevole.

Bilbo subito, non tardò a farlo notare “Non sembra così male come diceva Beorn…”

“Probabilmente è un fiume secondario a quello principale…ci siamo appena addentrati, potrebbe anche essere un torrente proveniente dal Grande Fiume” Balin osservava l’acqua con aria attenta, annusava e fiutava per carpire qualsiasi esalazione provenisse, ma nulla gli parve così sgradevole.

Thorin sospirò…non gli pareva il caso di rischiare “Dobbiamo comunque ammettere che non ha l’aspetto dell’acqua del Grande Fiume, o di qualsiasi altro rivo che abbiamo visto in precedenza…”

In effetti, il letto del torrente era abbastanza stretto, non di certo un fiume di gran dimensioni…così arrivarono alla conclusione che non era il caso di utilizzare quel rivo per orientarsi.

“Non importa…sono ore che marciamo, il giorno volge al termine; conviene iniziare a cercare un riparo da poter sorvegliare. Fili, Kili, ripercorrete i segni che abbiamo lasciato e tornate al sentiero, e guardate se lì intorno scorgete un punto favorevole.”

I due giovani nani annuirono, e si misero in cammino sul sentiero tracciato in precedenza, prima che Thorin indicasse Dwalin e Gloin “Dwalin…Gloin, voi percorrerete contro corrente il rivo…” Quindi si voltò verso Ori e Bofur “Voi…percorretelo seguendo la corrente; se doveste trovare qualcosa, tornate indietro; NON allontanatevi troppo, per nessuna ragione”.

Accennarono con il capo, quindi le due coppie di nani partirono in esplorazione; nel mentre, Thorin iniziò a scrutare il corso del fiume: c’erano molte rocce che vi affioravano, e raggiungere l’altro lato senza rischiare di cadervi pareva abbastanza sicuro.

Bilbo a sua volta osservava il torrente, mentre Thorin andava a riferire a Balin cosa aveva intenzione di fare; stava chino, immobile, lo sguardo un po’ perso mentre osservava lo scorrere dell’acqua; era esausto, avevano camminato tutto il giorno, e per iniziare a razionare le scorte non avevano toccato cibo.

Così ranicchiato sul corso del fiume, il piccolo hobbit non si accorse del pericolo che incombeva.

D’un tratto, i suoi occhi guizzarono in avanti, sull’altra sponda…un mannaro enorme e famelico, per quanto malconcio sembrasse, ringhiava e sbavava dall’altra parte del rivo, lanciando bagliori che sapevano di pazzia dagli occhi neri.

Bilbo non fece in tempo ad urlare, che il mannaro ringhiò con ferocia, e a grandi balzi attraversò il fiume…eppure, lo scavalcò; lo spinse solo con la zampa posteriore. Probabilmente, così accucciato com’era, era sembrato più una pietra o un cespuglio agli occhi del mannaro, che puntava evidentemente verso il gruppo dei nani…l’urlo che aveva lanciato appena in tempo Bilbo, li richiamò.

E fu con orrore…che quando si voltò, Thorin non si trovò solo dinnanzi un mannaro che si precipitava famelico e impazzito su di lui…ma vide anche che lo hobbit, spinto dalla belva, scivolò nel fiume; fece appena in tempo a vederne il mantello svolazzare e sparire nel letto del torrente…  
Furente, prima che le fauci del mannaro fossero su di lui, aveva sguainato Orcrist…e insieme al resto della compagnia aveva affondato asce, coltelli, spade e mazze nel ventre e nel torace della bestia, che lanciò un guaito agghiacciante, prima di stramazzare a terra, vibrando ancora qualche istante, l’erba macchiata di sangue…prima di spirare orribilmente.

“Bilbo!!” L’urlo apprensivo di Balin lo risvegliò; vide il nano correre verso una figurina che, tremante, si tirava su dalla riva, pochi metri più avanti dal punto in cui era caduto.

Balin lo aiutò a tirarsi fuori completamente dal fiume; non sembrava particolarmente zuppo, probabilmente doveva esser riuscito ad aggrapparsi alla riva in qualche modo ed aveva immerso solo parte del viso e delle vesti...eppure, quando Thorin gli si avvicinò, silenzioso, in un silenzio cupo…si rese conto che qualcosa non andava.

Più gli istanti si susseguivano, più gli occhi verdi del piccolo hobbit si facevano sempre più vacui, sempre più spenti e grigi; annaspava per l’aria, come se qualcuno gli stesse torcendo le mani al collo…muoveva le mani disordinatamente di fronte a lui, come a cacciare qualcosa, e mugugnava…dei bassi sibili, incomprensibili, ma terrificanti.

“Santo cielo…ragazzo…” Balin era atterrito…e i nani intorno a lui erano chiaramente nel panico, incapaci di pensare a cosa fosse ragionevole fare in quel momento. “Thorin, deve aver bevuto quell’acqua…!”

Il principe nanico, dal canto suo, fissava lo hobbit annaspare in quel modo senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo…giaceva sulle ginocchia di Balin come uno straccio appena sbattuto sulle rocce, perso come in un incubo ad occhi aperti, ghermito da demoni che non poteva vedere.

Thorin riprese un attimo di lucidità e quando stava per aprir bocca, Fili e Kili riemersero dalla boscaglia.  
“Abbiamo trovato una radu-….cosa è successo?!” Fili si bloccò terrorizzato a pochi metri dalla scena, osservando il povero signor Baggins così malconcio. Kili fece appena in tempo a scorgere la carcassa del mannaro, e quindi si gettò urlando verso di lui.

“Bilbo!!” Si chinò su di lui, ispezionando il suo corpo che però non sembrava ferito…si voltò con occhi disperati verso lo zio, che ora sembrava più perso di lui. “Che cosa gli è accaduto?!?”

“E’ caduto nel fiume, quando il mannaro ci ha attaccato…” A rispondere fu Ori, che si stropicciava le mani con sguardo cupo.

Di lì a breve tornarono anche il resto della compagnia mandata in esplorazione e tutti si strinsero intorno allo hobbit…nessuno però pareva in sé da poter prendere una decisione…fin tanto che Thorin si riprese.  
“Fili, Kili, fateci strada alla radura…accendiamo un fuoco e vediamo di far asciugare il signor Baggins.”

I due annuirono e si misero in marcia intimidando agli altri di seguirlo; Balin fu aiutato da Thorin a sollevare Bilbo, che ancora vagava in un mondo di spiriti che non era il loro. Il re nanico se lo fece caricare in spalle, quindi partirono dietro ai due giovani, che li condussero indietro sul sentiero e quindi verso una radura…ma poco prima di arrivarvi, appena scesi dal sentiero, Bilbo si inarcò in uno spasmo, facendo sbilanciare Thorin che dovette inginocchiarsi a terra per prendere stabilità e non farlo cadere; tutti si apprestarono ad aiutarlo, ma il nano non volle saperne.

“Andate avanti, e preparate il campo! Resto io con lui”  
Annuirono senza far storie, troppo spaventati forse di dover aver a che fare con quella…stregoneria o malattia che si era impossessata di Bilbo.  
Lo posò delicatamente a terra contro le radici di un albero, chinandosi al suo fianco, mentre il piccoletto ancora si agitava e si guardava intorno con aria totalmente persa e terrorizzata…come Thorin fece per parlare, eppure, vide un improvviso cambiamento nel suo sguardo.

Gli occhi di Bilbo guizzarono velocemente, e la luce riprese a serpeggiare nei suoi occhi, una scintilla più viva li ripercorse…non ancora stabile, ma andava sicuramente meglio, a suo avviso.  
Sospirò, mentre vide il capo del piccolo hobbit guardarsi appena intorno, spossato, ma più tranquillo…finchè non si posarono sul viso di Thorin.

“Bilbo…grazie Mahal, stai be-“ Ma le sue parole gli si mozzarono in gola con un singhiozzo, quando Bilbo alzò le braccia e cinse il suo collo; lo utilizzò per far leva e alzarsi verso di lui, l’intenzione chiara di avventarsi sulla sua bocca, come aveva fatto il mannaro poco prima.

Thorin si scostò allarmato appena in tempo, e ricadde seduto con il piccolo hobbit che non gli dava il tempo di fermarlo, e strisciava fra le sue gambe a chiudere disperatamente la distanza fra di loro, facendo combaciare i loro petti.

Il nano iniziò realmente a sentire una sensazione di panico crescere in lui; le forti mani presero le spalle di Bilbo e lo scostarono con forza. “Bilbo, cosa diamine ti è preso??”

E fu lì che si accorse dello sguardo del mezz’uomo; ancora leggermente perso, lo guardava, le labbra socchiuse a mormorare parole incomprensibili, tendendo il capo verso di lui con bisogno. Thorin comprese che era ancora sotto l’effetto dell’acqua allucinogena di cui gli aveva parlato Beorn.

Come scostò con più decisione lo hobbit da sé stesso, vide che Bilbo aveva iniziato ad farsi più insistente, e le mani che gli cingevano il collo ora erano scese sul suo petto, accarezzandolo distratte ma sempre più veloci, tentando di scostare il mantello e le numerose tuniche.

Thorin avrebbe potuto fermarlo in ogni momento, farsi sicuramente più coraggio e spingerlo via, ma non ci riusciva; e proprio mentre pensava a questo, la minuta e umida figura di Bilbo gli sgusciò via dalle mani, e si andò a schiantare su di lui, facendolo sbilanciare maggiormente indietro.

Le sue mani parevano serpenti; tracciavano rapidi percorsi sul corpo del nano, tastandolo ma senza soffermarsi troppo, come se non ci stesse pensando per nulla…aveva affondato la testa nel suo collo mugugnando parole incomprensibili rotte solo dal suo nome pronunciato flebilmente; e mentre lo faceva, i ricci di bronzo impregnati d’acqua finirono sulle labbra del nano, che si scostò velocemente…ma inconsciamente, si leccò le labbra.

Iniziava a sentirsi sempre meno propenso a fermare Bilbo; la ragione iniziò a lasciar spazio all’assenza di inibizioni…e sentì che i rumori attorno a lui si affievolivano, e la testa si faceva pesante.

Lo hobbit nel frattempo, posando fugaci tocchi di lingua sul suo collo, apriva la sua tunica con le dita veloci, e scendeva verso il suo bacino, inesorabile.  
“Bilbo…ora basta…” Ma si rese perfettamente conto di essere ridicolo.

Lo hobbit si distrasse appena, alzò lo sguardo al nano, mentre le mani ora aprivano il proprio gilet e camicia, a lasciare scoperta la pelle umida. Si avvicinò alle labbra di Thorin, schiudendo le proprie…ma il nano non lo lasciò fare, abbassò il capo, ansimando pesantemente…doveva mantenere la lucidità, era assurdo quello che stava accadendo.

E proprio mentre pensava all’assurdità di tutto ciò, avvertì Bilbo salire a cavalcioni del suo corpo, il suo bacino che iniziava a dondolarsi e a cercare disperatamente una frizione con il suo, e le mani insaziabili, senza freno, come se non fossero comandate, si frapponevano fra i loro corpi, a slacciare i pantaloni di Thorin.

Il nano avvertiva chiaramente l’erezione di Bilbo…e non potè fare a meno di constatare anche la propria; Bilbo era…superbo; senza freni, desideroso di essere preso, anelava solo il suo corpo, solo un contatto fisico maggiore; il suo capo si muoveva sinuoso contro il suo petto, i riccioli bagnati gli davano un’aria così…giovane…spensierata…erotica.

Thorin sospirò e si trovò alla mercè dello hobbit, quando questo affondò le mani nei suoi pantaloni, avvinghiando fra le piccole dita il suo membro; Bilbo produsse un suono così eccitante e traboccante di soddisfazione quando lo ebbe fra le mani, che Thorin sentì chiaramente che si stava gonfiando fra le sue dita, desideroso di maggiori attenzioni.

E proprio quando gli parve di essere arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno…la ragione riaffiorò nella sua mente, e quando ebbe spalancato gli occhi, ansimando con forza, vide la figura tremante di Bilbo su di sé…ma non tremava di eccitazione pura…era anche paura quella che era dipinta sul suo viso.

Con uno scatto, liberò il proprio membro dalle mani dello hobbit, che mugugnò in disappunto e tentò in ogni modo di riavvinghiarsi al nano, che ora si alzava e si risistemava.

“Basta, Bilbo, smettila!!” Lo scosse per le spalle con forza, sperando di rinsavirlo…ma Bilbo parve ancora catturato da quell’incubo, e brancolava con le braccia per aggrapparsi disperatamente a lui…

In un momento di lucida follia, Thorin prese la situazione in mano…e fece qualcosa che, probabilmente, sarebbe apparso orribile, a chi non avesse compreso cosa fosse accaduto.


	9. SOSPETTO E REDENZIONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin torna al campo ad aggiornare sullo stato di Bilbo, non senza ammonimenti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco...sono una persona orribile per fare dei tagli ai capitoli di questo tipo xD

##  CAPITOLO NONO:  SOSPETTO E REDENZIONE

La compagnia si affrettò alla bell’è meglio a raccattare qualche ramo per improvvisare un fuoco, all’interno della radura che avevano raggiunta; Gloin e Dwalin accettarono con forza qualche albero nero, i cui rami comunque parvero troppo verdi e muschiosi per prendere fuoco, mentre Ori, Dori e Kili portavano rami per lo più secchi a Fili, che scavò una buca nel terreno, dove tentare di accendere un fuoco.

I loro pesanti fardelli erano stati sbattuti di qua e di là nella radura, che, nonostante tutto, era comunque cupa e buia, gli alberi che si tendevano su di essa come a volerla coprire a tutti i costi, a non lasciar penetrare uno scorcio di luce.

Balin, nel frattempo, si muoveva rapido avanti e indietro nella radura; effettivamente, passarono lunghi minuti prima che riuscissero ad accendere un fuoco, e tutti si stavano dando troppo da fare per poter permettersi di andare a controllare cosa stesse succedendo poco più indietro, dove avevano lasciato il piccolo hobbit delirante e il loro re.

…E di loro due, non ve ne fu traccia per molto.

Balin sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi…calpestava con rabbia l’erba e calciava i pochi funghi e sassi che trovava; era preoccupato fuori ogni misura per Bilbo…e come finalmente il lavoro dei nani fu finito, in quella semi oscurità provocata dagli alberi neri di Bosco Atro, Balin si trovò spiazzato dalla possente mano del fratello, che lo risvegliò dai suoi cupi pensieri.  
“Non spaccarti la testa, fratello…”

Ma prima che Balin potesse ribattere, un fruscio dietro di loro li allarmò, facendo saettare le loro dita alle loro armi…ma fu con sollievo, subito seguito da angoscia, che videro la figura di Thorin schizzare fuori dai cespugli, verso di loro.

Aveva l’aria chiaramente sconvolta, quasi adirata…si dirigeva a grandi passi verso Balin; Dwalin si scostò, mentre dal resto dei nani provenivano dei mormorii che si domandavano dove fosse Bilbo. Ma erano tutti troppo allarmati e spaventati dal comportamento di Thorin, per fare domande dirette.

Balin, dal canto suo, restò immobile mentre il principe nanico si dirigeva verso di lui…potè chiaramente distinguere negli occhi blu mare di Thorin, che ora sembravano tempesta, un fulgore quasi di follia brillare in essi.

Come gli fu vicino, il nano dai capelli neri gli afferrò una spalla con forza, e se lo tirò vicino all’orecchio…e fu quasi un sibilo quello che Balin avvertì.

“Vai da lui…” Balin aprì bocca, corrucciando lo sguardo, ma una stretta più poderosa del nano lo fermò…qualcosa era accaduto, e un oscuro presagio gli prese le viscere, torcendole. “E non riportarlo qui, fintanto non si sia ripreso…”

L’anziano nano scosse la testa…una sensazione orribile lo stava travolgendo, e non fece altre domande quando Thorin lo sorpassò, andando a sedersi con un tonfo attorno al fuoco.

I nani restarono ammutoliti, osservano senza dire una parola il loro capo con lo sguardo furente nelle fiamme, quasi come fosse un lupo che si stava leccando con orgoglio spezzato le ferite…ora sembrava veramente una pietra acuminata, una montagna fredda che lanciava ombre inquietanti tutt’intorno.

Balin corse nella direzione da cui era venuto Thorin, dopo aver ricevuto un cenno del capo di Dwalin; il fratello più giovane magari non lo dava a vedere, ma la situazione aveva turbato anche lui.

Corse facendosi largo fra rami, cespugli e erbacce…e man mano si avvicinava, più la preoccupazione si insinuava in lui…fin quando non fermò improvvisamente la sua corsa…e lo vide.

“Dei del cielo…”

Lo hobbit giaceva ai piedi delle radici di un grande albero nero e nodoso…ranicchiato, scosso dai singhiozzi, le vesti dismesse, ancora abbastanza bagnato dalla caduta nel fiume…e soprattutto, Balin con orrore scorse una corda che legava mani e piedi del povero Bilbo.  
Quella visione fu…agghiacciante.  
“Ragazzo…che cosa è accaduto qui…”

Balin si avvicinò al corpo stracciato del piccolo hobbit. Poteva avvertire qualche mormorio uscire dalla sua bocca, indistinto…tranne che per qualche fugace 'Perché?' che riuscì a carpire.

Si chinò su di lui, sul viso una profonda amarezza…non poteva credere a quello che aveva di fronte ai suoi occhi…chiaramente opera di Thorin.

“Giovanotto…va tutto bene, va tutto bene…” Il nano sussurrò parole confortanti a Bilbo mentre toglieva le corde dai suoi polsi, (non poteva credere che ne avesse bisogno, avrebbe potuto fermarlo in qualsiasi momento, tanto malconcio com’era) gettandole da parte con stizza e rabbia, quasi gli bruciassero le dita tanto erano…eresia su quella creatura.

Le mani di Bilbo tremavano con forza, e si ranicchiava sempre di più, ora che era libero. Pareva terrorizzato, e ancora quei sibili…quei –perché?- che solcavano le sue labbra…l’oscuro presagio che Thorin avesse recato un danno al piccolo hobbit, fece montare una rabbia tale nel nano, che a stento mantenne saldi i nervi, mentre riassettava gli abiti della creatura.

Si tolse il mantello di dosso, e gliela posò addosso...non dovette pazientare a lungo, che Bilbo si addormentò; i tremiti andarono scemando, e i suoi occhi privi di vita si socchiusero nella stanchezza.  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
La sera scese rapida, e le ore passarono…e ormai, (loro non lo potevano sapere, sotto alla coltre fitta di rami di Bosco Atro) il sole era calato da ore all’orizzonte, che Balin riapparve nella radura dei nani, che balzarono in piedi.

Tutti gli corsero incontro…avevano atteso fino ad allora senza muovere un muscolo, intimoriti dall’aura oscura e tetra che emanava Thorin…non avevano nemmeno osato sistemare i loro fardelli o mangiare qualcosa; i loro stomaci parvero essersi chiusi.

“Balin! Come sta Bilbo?!” Kili fu il primo a precipitarsi sul nano…ma Balin, proprio come fece poche ore prima Thorin, alzò una mano in segno di silenzio a Kili, che si tirò indietro, atterrito…e continuò la sua avanzata fra i nani, che velocemente si scostarono, fino ad arrivare a Thorin, che stava ritto in piedi di fronte al fuoco.

Ma stavolta…non lo prese per la spalla.  
Gli si piazzò davanti, il suo sguardo trapelava una rabbia e un disprezzo tale, che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai osato indirizzare al loro leader un’occhiata tanto truce e avventata. Si chinò quindi piano, verso il suo orecchio, ma non riuscì a mantenere un tono di voce basso da essere celato agli altri, troppa rabbia gli scorreva nelle vene.  
“Lo hobbit è sveglio…ma bada bene…”

Detto questo, Thorin si trovò un pugno che stringeva delle corde nello stomaco…la sua mano, d’istinto, s’alzò a prenderle dalla mano di Balin, che gliele porgeva con rabbia.  
“…non muoverai un passo da questa radura prima di esserti spogliato di qualsiasi arma, al cospetto dello hobbit. NON merita un tale trattamento da parte tua”

Thorin parve ringhiare fra i denti a quelle parole…lo sguardò di Balin era ora così impudente, che lo fece infuriare…non avrebbe mai ceduto a un tale compromesso.

Scostò il nano con una spalla, prese una torcia e la gettò nelle fiamme, accendendola, e a grandi falcate si diresse verso la foresta, ignorando l’ammonimento del nano più anziano.

“Thorin!!” L’urlo fendette le orecchie dei nani ammutoliti, carico d’ira e astio…e fra i denti, a pugni stretti,sibilò “Bada a te…!” prima di calciare le corde che Thorin aveva lasciato cadere a terra, pochi istanti prima.

Si sedette di fronte al fuoco, sperando che il tepore delle fiamme lo tranquillizzasse…e a breve si trovò circondato dagli sguardi apprensivi e preoccupati dei nani, che cercavano una risposta.

Sospirò, torcendosi la lunga barba “Bilbo sta bene…l’acqua ha finito il suo effetto…”  
Eppure comprese negli sguardi dei compagni, che le loro risposte ancora non avevano trovato risposta…

La sua testa ciondolò sul suo petto, sconfitta…quindi di nuovo rivolse gli occhi alle debole fiamme danzanti “Non è lui, che ora mi preoccupa…temo che Thorin stia perdendo il senno…”

Un sospiro spaventato percorse l’aria, i nani iniziarono a guardarsi allarmati…se il loro capo avesse perso la ragione, non sarebbero più riusciti ad andare da nessuna parte…  
“…il tutto, per ora, a spese di Bilbo.”

Occhi sgranati e increduli si posarono su di lui…e lo stesso terrore che aveva invaso poche ore prima Balin, si insinuò nei loro cuori, come un’ombra funesta…un orrido presagio.  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Thorin si addentrò fra i nodosi alberi neri, i cui rami sembravano aggrapparsi alle sue vesti per impedirgli di proseguire oltre; una furente rabbia gli scavava i lati delle labbra, sotto alla barba scura.  
Il comportamento di Balin, così accusatorio nei suoi confronti, lo avevano irato e, per qualche istante, l’idea di sguainare Orcrist per farlo tacere gli era balenata alla mente.

Non poteva sopportare che qualcuno mettesse in dubbio le sue azioni, o gli intimasse cosa fare, in quel modo. Poteva accettare un consiglio, un parere…ma mai un ordine.

Strappò con ferocia un ramo che si era impigliato nel suo mantello lanoso, con un ringhio che parve quello di un animale feroce…e quando si voltò, si ritrovò dinnanzi Bilbo con la piccola spada sguainata, vibrante e tremante verso di lui.

Il rumore di foglie e rami rotto e quel grugnito che ben poco di umano aveva, lo avevano allarmato e fatto scattare in guardia…sul suo volto, Thorin distinse chiaramente gli occhi incavati, solcati da profonde occhiaie scure; era pallido, sudava ancora appena freddo, e tremava probabilmente infreddolito…in quel momento dovette maledirsi, pensando a come, qualche istante prima, in un momento di lucidità svanita, quelle caratteristiche gli erano parse sensuali tanto da fargli perdere il senno.

La tensione era palpabile…Bilbo pareva non voler deporre la sua arma; Thorin si ricompose: alzò appena una mano, avvicinandosi lentamente, calandola quindi sulla lama della spada impugnata dallo hobbit, invitandolo ad abbassarla con cautela.

Lo hobbit parve riprendersi dallo spavento; era così scioccato che era difficile persino distinguere un nemico da un amico.  
Si sentiva ancora confuso e indolenzito. Scosse la testa, e non reinfoderò la spada…bensì la lasciò cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo, prima di lasciarsi cadere su una roccia, con le mani immerse fra i primi ricci umidi che gli calavano sulla fronte.  
“Perdonami Thorin…”

Farfugliò una scusa appena accennata, prima di gesticolare appena con le mani, indicando al nano che poteva avvicinarsi; tentò di riassettarsi, asciugandosi la fronte umida, ma le spalle curve e lo sguardo impresso nel suo viso erano un quadro di desolazione.

Thorin si avvicinò, raccogliendo la piccola arma; quando fu accanto a Bilbo, raggiunse il suo fodero, e ve la lasciò scivolare dentro con un  suono metallico. Temeva ad avvicinarsi allo hobbit, ancora così evidentemente scosso, ma un suo cenno del capo in ringraziamento, e un mesto sorriso, bastarono per permettergli di chinarsi appena di fronte a lui, avvicinando la torcia, per poterlo vedere in viso.

Bilbo lesse chiaramente negli occhi di Thorin, alla luce fioca delle fiamme, che non sapeva come approcciarlo. Non sapeva cosa dirgli e come dirglielo soprattutto; manteneva uno sguardo di ghiaccio, che pochi avrebbero saputo interpretare…ma il suo silenzio fu sufficiente per lui.  
Scrollò le spalle in un sospiro, stropicciandosi le mani.  
“Balin mi ha…detto tutto”

A quelle parole, Thorin si tirò subito ritto, un’espressione di tempesta dipinse l’oceano nei suoi occhi.

Bilbo continuò, passandosi una mano fra i ricci di bronzo, un po’ impacciato. “Mi ha detto che…ero legato, quando è venuto a darti il cambio…che mi avevi legato tu…”

Il piccolo hobbit guardò mestamente Thorin, quasi chiedendo una conferma; Thorin sentì dentro di sé una punta di vergogna pervaderlo, raro sentimento per lui…prima di arrendersi e annuire appena con il capo.

Di nuovo Bilbo lasciò andare un profondo sospiro, appena scuotendo il capo.  
“Balin era…furibondo con te. Diceva che avresti potuto evitare, che sono così debole che per fermarmi dal fare qualsiasi sciocchezza basta una delle tue mani…” Un sorriso solcò le labbra di Bilbo, che si lasciò andare ad una debole risata divertita “…effettivamente non ha tutti i torti.”

Quando alzò gli occhi a Thorin, vide il suo labbro e il suo naso arricciati dall’ira che stava montando dentro di lui. Fece per voltarsi, la mano già sull’elsa di Orcrist…non avrebbe MAI perdonato Balin per aver riempito la testa di Bilbo con certe sciocchezze e averlo fatto passare per una creature senza ritegno e senza pudore…ma fu trattenuto a malapena dalle piccole mani di Bilbo, che si aggrapparono al polso che stava andando verso la sua spada.

Si voltò a guardarlo…Bilbo aveva un’espressione seria in volto, decisa. Era tornato ad essere il solito hobbit di sempre.

“Sono sicuro…” Ma scosse immediatamente la testa, correggendosi “…sono certo…che c’era un buon motivo se lo hai fatto…” In quel momento, il piccolo hobbit si accorse con vergogna che stava aggrappato a Thorin in modo decisamente poco degno per un nano della sua importanza; ritrasse le piccole mani mestamente,  e quindi rialzò gli occhi ai suoi…Thorin vide che di nuovo, nonostante il buio che aleggiava entro Bosco Atro, alla luce della torcia i suoi piccoli occhi avevano ripreso a brillare di un verde intenso, vivi.

“Mio re…” Thorin trasalì a quelle parole, e tutto il suo essere, ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo, si tese verso una direzione che non fosse quella dello hobbit. Non voleva compiere altre scempiaggini, non poteva lasciar- “…perdonami, se puoi, qualsiasi atto scempio abbia commesso…”.

La mandibola del nano cadde appena, senza parole, quando vide lo sguardo dispiaciuto di Bilbo. Sentì come se i propri arti si stessero sciogliendo, perfino la torcia abbassò, senza forze.

Come poteva Bilbo chiedere perdono, quando infine Thorin era pronto ad ammettere le sue debolezze?

Come ebbe finito di parlare, Bilbo arretrò, abbassando lo sguardo, e di nuovo ricadde seduto sulla roccia dietro di lui.  
Posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si stropicciò le dita delle mani, nervosamente…guardava nel vuoto, cercava le parole nel vento, nell’erba, nelle sue scarpe persino, vedendo dove vagavano i suoi occhi.

Thorin tentò di prendere parola, avvicinandosi a lui “Bilbo-“

“So che è successo qualcosa.” Il tono fermo e rassegnato dello hobbit lo fecero trasalire. Quindi questo di nuovo rivolse lo sguardo a lui, ancora serio. “So che cosa ho fatto…ricordo tutto, come in un sogno…” scosse il capo, mordendosi le labbra “o in incubo….troppo reale per esserlo. “

Bilbo scosse il capo…e stavolta, quando alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano traboccanti di lacrime che presero a scendere copiose sulle sue guancie tonde, un’espressione di vergogna e dolore sul viso.  
“Mi dispiace non ero in me…”

“No…” Thorin non riuscì a trattenersi, non poteva lasciarlo lì in quelle condizioni. Si gettò in ginocchio di fronte a lui, posando la torcia contro la roccia, quindi gli prese le mani…mani che sfuggirono rapide alla sua presa, gli fuggirono via, l’imbarazzo era troppo, imporporava finalmente il volto pallido di Bilbo alla luce calda della torcia, dandogli di nuovo quell’aria così dolce e indifesa.

Thorin insistette, gli afferrò il capo fra le mani, e se lo tirò sotto al mento; comprese che non avrebbe mai voluto guardarlo negli occhi, e gli lasciò affondare il capo nella lana del suo mantello, singhiozzante.

Bilbo parve scuotersi come una montagna viene scossa da un terremoto dai singhiozzi, ma tentò di smorzare il tutto in gola; non voleva che la compagnia, o peggio Balin lo sentissero, e corressero a rimproverare Thorin per qualcosa di cui non era colpevole.

Aveva fatto cose che ferivano profondamente il suo orgoglio…pensieri oscuri che si erano annidati nei più profondi meandri della sua mente, erano riaffiorati dopo il contatto con quell’acqua; un hobbit rispettabile come lui, aggredire con un tale appetito un re…non c’erano scuse per quello che aveva compiuto.

Tentò di ranicchiarsi più che poteva nel pelo del mantello di Thorin, approfittando del calore che parve lenire lievemente il suo dolore e la sua vergogna.

E improvvisamente, quel calore, quelle mani sul suo capo che lo volevano tenere lontano dal suo sguardo…divennero…una tortura. Impossibile non riportare la mente alle immagini confuse di poche ore prima; impossibile negare a se stesso che le sue azioni, erano tutte guidate da un genuino e animalesco istinto, represso, ovviamente.

Avvampò…e non potè fare altro che cedere al suo lato Tuc, così avventato, curioso, intraprendente…prese un lungo respiro, prima di parlare.

“E se io…ora, dico…riproponessi le….” Di nuovo fece una pausa, cercando le parole giuste “…’avances’ di prima…” Di nuovo una pausa…lunga, interminabile, quando avvertì Thorin sussultare a quelle parole, e tirarsi appena indietro…ma le sue dita si erano annodate strette fra i peli del suo mantello, ormai così familiare al tocco…alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi di fronte gli occhi blu mare del nano che lo osservavano confusi e dubbiosi, eppure molto consapevoli, della sua richiesta.

Bilbo aprì la bocca più e più volte, senza dir nulla…quindi ingoiò una quantità notevole di saliva, prima di proseguire “…a mente lucida, intendo…”.


	10. IL LUPO E IL CONIGLIO

##  CAPITOLO DECIMO: IL LUPO E IL CONIGLIO

  


_“E se io…ora, dico…riproponessi le…’avances’ di prima…a mente lucida, intendo…”_  
  
Thorin stava in ginocchio, la flebile luce della torcia accanto a loro ogni tanto schizzava più forte per un sibilo di vento che la ravvivava, per poi spegnersi di nuovo.  
  
Di fronte a lui, seduto su una roccia, le piccole e sottili dita intrecciate nel suo mantello, stava Bilbo, che lo osservava a denti stretti, un continuo di “gulp” che provenivano dalla sua gola quando deglutiva, le guance appena imporporate dall’audacia e dall’imbarazzo.  
Quelle parole riecheggiarono a lungo nella mente del principe nanico, come l’eco che produceva la voce nelle ampie sale di Erebor, al tempo del suo splendore.  
  
Come avvertì tutte le sue difese riprendere a tremare e a spaccarsi, si alzò, riafferrando la torcia; un freddo gelo dipinto sul suo volto.  
“Sei ancora delirante.” Fu la sua constatazione mentre si voltava per andarsene, e volle ad ogni costo allontanarsi da lui prima di esser di nuovo ghermito dai fusoli delle mani di Bilbo.  
  
“No!” La sua implorazione si alzò alta, tanto che Bilbo squittì terrorizzato, all’idea che gli altri lo avessero sentito…anche Thorin si voltò verso di lui con sguardo severo e aggressivo, e l’hobbit scorse chiaramente i suoi occhi saettare, in direzione della flebile luce nel buio che emanava il fuoco del campo allestito poco distante.  
  
Dopo alcuni istanti di esitazione, in cui con sollievo constatarono entrambi che nessuno parve raggiungerli, Bilbo sospirò, e di nuovo aumentò la presa su un lembo della sua tunica. “No…non sono mai stato così lucido…”  
  
Un cipiglio dubbioso si alzò da Thorin…e a quell’espressione, di nuovo Bilbo avvampò, rendendosi conto di aver solo confermato la sua supplica…distolse appena lo sguardo, e mormorò fra i denti “…a-almeno credo.”  
  
L’oscurità intorno a loro era di una densità altissima; cose parevano strisciare lungo i tronchi degli alberi…cose che, Thorin ammise, forse rendevano quel momento non così all’altezza di essere…”approfondito”. Eppure, decise di darsi una chance.  
  
Liberò con stizza la tunica dalla presa di Bilbo, voltandosi a guardarlo intensamente fra le fiamme della torcia che reggeva alta, un velo di preoccupazione sul volto dello hobbit.  
  
Di nuovo…i dubbi si fecero strada in lui; aveva così tanti contro, e così pochi pro…  
Ma la cosa che lo infastidiva di più, forse, era la sua giovane età rispetto alla sua…ma mentalmente si diede i peggio appellativi, pensando a quanto, nei giorni precedenti, avesse stuzzicato Bilbo, portandolo all’esasperazione…e con ogni probabilità, era da attribuirsi ai suoi gesti maliziosi il suo comportamento di poche ore prima, oltre che all’acqua, ovviamente.  
  
“Ti rendi conto di cosa chiedi?!” Il suo tono suonò come una campana d’allarme nelle orecchie di Bilbo, che allentò la presa sul suo mantello, singhiozzando spaventato; si tirò indietro, portandosi le mani al petto, come a volersi proteggere, prima di deglutire…decise di non lasciarsi intimidire.  
  
Fece un passo avanti verso di lui e sbottò un “Certo che si!” prima di tornare a inclinarsi indietro, volendo un attimo ripensare a quelle parole…parole che poi, iniziarono ad uscire come un fiume in piena dalle sue labbra balbettanti, gli occhi che sembravano schizzare da ogni lato, meno che sulla figura del nano.  
  
“ O f-forse no…non è che ne sia così…e-ecco insomma s-sai com’è…” le sue mani presero a vaneggiare nell’aria, e si agitò ancor di più quando Thorin chinò appena il capo con occhi inquisitori… “…p-prima era l’acqua che mi faceva fare…’c-cose’…o-ora è…ora non so cosa sia che mi fa fa-…no, che mi fa dire cose…”  
  
Bilbo sgranò gli occhi…si sentiì un imbecille, mentre le braccia gli ciondolavano ai lati del corpo, arresosi al proprio imbarazzo…si era spinto così in là che ora le parole gli si erano mozzate in gola, le guance così purpuree che le fiamme del fuoco parvero un pallido sole al confronto.  
  
“…effettivamente…deve essere l’acqua che parla” Constatò Bilbo, arrendendosi a se stesso.  
  
Thorin sbuffò appena in una risata; aveva osservato tutto il tempo le tonalità del viso dello hobbit accendersi di rosa e poi di rosso, fino a quando non aveva iniziato addirittura a sudare; ma probabilmente non se n’era accorto, così agitato com’era.  
  
Scosse la lunga chioma corvina in tono rassegnato, prima di avvicinarsi ad un sempre più avvilito Bilbo; abbassò la torcia al suo viso, quindi allungò una mano al suo viso, prendendogli il mento fra le dita. Il gesto non scosse Bilbo così tanto come avrebbe dovuto, e continuava a osservare il nano con aria colpevole, come un bimbo che aveva appena compiuto una marachella.  
  
Il nano passò un dito calloso sulla sua guancia, mentre gli ispezionava il viso con aria attenta…quindi esordì con un sorriso “Si, deve essere l’acqua…” e colse l’occasione per accostarsi al suo orecchio; stavolta lo hobbit ebbe un brivido che gli fece venire la pelle d’oca, a percorrergli la schiena.  
“E se io non volessi…?”  
  
La voce di Thorin suonò all’orecchio di Bilbo come un basso ruggito animalesco, un eco cavernoso che gli penetrava l’anima. Si ritrovò ad arrossire ancora di più e, prima di riuscire a rispondere, passarono lunghi istanti in cui le sue labbra si schiusero invano.  
“Prima volevi…se ora hai cambiato idea, le faccende si complicano…”  
  
Thorin sbuffò una risata nel suo orecchio, quando sentì lo hobbit fare lo stesso fra i suoi capelli. Ancora accostato al suo orecchio, chiuse la distanza con esso, prendendone appena il lobo fra i denti; lo succhiò appena, e la suzione provocò a Bilbo una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena, e le sue piccole mani si aggrapparono appena al vello sulle sue spalle.  
  
Thorin gioiva delle reazioni di Bilbo ai suoi tocchi; una vergine timida non avrebbe prodotto le stesse sensazioni in lui.  
  
Quando lasciò appena il lobo del suo orecchio, vi sussurrò “Ricordi troppe cose, giovane hobbit...”; con la mano libera, cinse la sua vita, e accarezzò un fianco morbido di Bilbo, per poi stringerlo con più fermezza “…inizio a dubitare che fossi  incosciente.”  
  
Bilbo fremette e chiuse gli occhi a quel tocco deciso. Tremanti, le sue mani si arrampicarono fino ai suoi capelli neri, e vi si intrecciarono. Inutile dirlo, aveva una paura e un imbarazzo dentro che lo stavano consumando…ma arrivato lì, lo hobbit capì che Thorin non gli avrebbe mai permesso di tornare indietro.  
  
I tempi dei giochi di sguardi, dei tocchi e delle carezza fuggevoli…erano finiti.  
  
Tutte le reticenze di Thorin, ora, giocavano solo a favore della situazione…qualsiasi idea che prima era proibita, ora diventava solo una scintilla accanto ad un mucchio di polvere da sparo, tanto vicina da rischiare di farla esplodere.  
  
Bilbo, suo malgrado, iniziò ad essere fremente; ricordava bene quanto le mani del nano, qualche sera prima, avessero sfiorato e fatto tremare il suo corpo. Tutto sommato, si sentiva un po’ un incosciente: abbandonarsi ai tocchi di Thorin senza un minimo di pudore, anzi, invitandolo così apertamente, forse avrebbe creato qualche imbarazzo, nei giorni a seguire…senza contare che non sapeva come avrebbe reagito il nano.  
  
Quest’ultimo, continuava ad accarezzare il fianco di Bilbo, e poco dopo lasciò la torcia su una roccia lì accanto, abbastanza alta da non rischiare di essere spenta dal terreno umido. Libere così entrambe le mani, iniziò a pizzicare appena la pelle del ventre di Bilbo tramite il gilet, così morbido rispetto al suo. Sorrideva ad ogni suo sospiro, ma comprese perfettamente cosa vollero dire le piccole mani dello hobbit quando, senza preavviso, tirarono impacciatamente la lana del suo mantello, a cercare un contatto fisico maggiore.  
  
“Oh…è così che stanno le cose, allora…?” Domandò Thorin e lo scostò da sé; potè ammirare alla fioca luce delle fiamme il viso dello hobbit in un’espressione indispettita, il naso e la fronte leggermente corrugate.  
  
“Quando serve, parli poco…quando non dovresti, parli troppo” Constatò il ragazzo con sfacciataggine, iniziando a giocare distrattamente con il suo mantello, girando le dita in qualche asola o strappo al di sotto della lana; sapeva bene che Thorin stava temporeggiando, forse per divertimento o forse per prenderlo in giro nella sua impazienza quasi infantile.  
  
Fu un attimo: un gemito gli si strozzò in gola, come il nano gliela cinse facilmente con una mano, costringendolo ad alzare il mento verso il suo viso; potè chiaramente distinguere un bagliore famelico negli occhi di Thorin, mentre un ghigno quasi diabolico gli tirava i lati della bocca.  
  
Trasalì, e le mani si spostarono rapide sul polso del nano, spaventato.  
“Giovane hobbit…non credere che accetti critiche da te…men che meno ordini…”  
  
La sua presa si fece più feroce, e un suono incomprensibile uscì soffocato dalla bocca di Bilbo; un forte tremito iniziò a scuoterlo, come l’aria iniziò a mancargli e le dita si strinsero con più decisione sul polso di Thorin.  
  
Il nano afferrò un brivido di paura nelle rughe che corrugavano la fronte e il contorto occhi di Bilbo e lo liberò, facendolo tossire rumorosamente, con grande soddisfazione.  
La sensazione di onnipotenza nelle sue dita callose che stringevano il piccolo collo roseo dello hobbit, ora rosso per il sangue che velocemente riprendeva a fluirvi con potenza, gli aveva dato una scarica di piacere inaudita…e dentro di sé comprese perfettamente come e cosa ne avrebbe fatto di Bilbo.  
  
“C-Che diamine ti è preso??” Bilbo tossì di nuovo  tenendosi il collo con una mano, massaggiandolo; ansimava pesantemente, tentando di riprendere grandi boccate di aria. Si appoggiò ad un albero, ancora tremante e esausto dagli effetti dell’acqua in cui era caduto poche ore prima.  
  
Ma fu con sorpresa e profonda vergogna, che gli occhi caddero sulla propria erezione, evidente sotto alla stoffa dei calzoni…si pietrificò, deglutendo molte volte per il profondo imbarazzo. Si sentiva una specie di…animale. Era stato aggredito da Thorin, quasi strangolato…e il suo corpo rispondeva in quel modo osceno?  
  
Si strinse nelle spalle…e come alzò lo sguardo a Thorin, si sentì nudo di fronte a lui.  
  
 Il nano lo bramava con aria tronfia, si ergeva di fronte a lui come un lupo si erge di fronte al coniglio, pronto a sbranarlo. I suoi occhi blu mare lo penetravano e lo trapassavano, provocando un brivido ogni dove si posassero sul suo corpo, come se il suo sguardo lo stesse toccando. Improvvisamente, avrebbe voluto non aver mai provocato il nano…nonostante il suo corpo dimostrava il contrario.  
  
Thorin gli si avvicinò a grandi passi, chiuse la distanza fra di loro intrappolandolo con il suo corpo al tronco, facendolo sussultare. Il grosso lupo scese con le fauci a tastare la sua preda, che squittiva e vibrava sotto di lui; con la barba graffiò appena il suo collo già arrossato ed irritato, e subito le sue labbra, fameliche, si schiusero sull’incavo della spalla.  
  
Bilbo avvertì la lingua e la saliva di Thorin tracciare osceni e umidi percorsi sul suo corpo, un ansimo abbandonò le sue labbra, e avvertì le gambe farsi di burro; Thorin, dal canto suo, appena ebbe un assaggio della pelle sudata e che, a suo parere, sapeva di –paura-, perse il contatto con la realtà. Si spinse con forza contro il ventre dell’altro, e Bilbo gemette, l’aria dei polmoni che improvvisamente veniva a mancare mentre si schiacciava contro il tronco dell’albero umido e muschioso.  
  
 Nella mente di Bilbo, iniziarono a balenare una serie di sensazioni e giochi di contrasti: il corpo e l’alito caldo del reale sul suo collo e sul suo ventre, con l’umida e fredda corteccia che gli grattava la schiena, lasciandogli piccole abrasioni; il morbido vello della tunica di Thorin alternati dalle fredde e taglienti fibbie delle cinture; i propri gemiti e ansimi ora confusi con il respiro del nano, nel denso silenzio della foresta.  
  
Gli parve di nuovo di essere immerso negli incubi di poche ore prima, solo avevano preso una piega più…eccitante.  
Si morse le labbra, come avvertì quelle del nano abbandonare il suo collo per risalire alla sua mandibola, lasciando piccoli ma decisi morsi…e quei suoni…quel ringhiare, quel basso grugnire gutturale che abbandonava la bocca di Thorin era estasiante; gli pareva di essere preda di una qualche belva feroce e affamata che lo stava lentamente divorando, mantenendolo tuttavia sempre in vita, a godere con orrore del macabro spettacolo.  
  
Come si avvicinò alle labbra di Bilbo, Thorin si scostò, nemmeno sfiorandole; un singhiozzo disperato uscì dalle labbra dello hobbit, e il nano ghignò; nei suoi occhi smeraldo poteva di nuovo rivedere quello sguardo di domanda esasperato che lo aveva fatto cedere poche ore prima…ma non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, per non avergli fatto dirigere il gioco (sebbene non fosse in sé).  
  
Respirò selvaggiamente nella sua bocca, e nonostante tutto non chiuse mai quella distanza; ringhiò e si impose su di lui, quando Bilbo tentò invano di alzarsi con un gemito per pregare le sue labbra di prendere le sue.  
  
E fu con sorpresa e brama che osservò le lente ed esasperanti contorsioni dei muscoli del piccolo Bilbo, quando si portò le braccia sopra il capo, ad aggrapparsi ai suoi polsi; espose il suo torace all’altro, scostando leggermente il capo di lato, lo sguardo fra il languido provocato dall’eccitazione e l’imbarazzo, mentre riprese a parlare “C-Cosa devo fare per…convincerti a continuare…” e i suoi occhi lanciarono un bagliore caldo a Thorin, bagliore che fece saettare la sua erezione intrappolata nei pantaloni,  quando le parole ‘mio Re’ abbandonarono le labbra di Bilbo.  
  
Incapace di trattenersi, le mani abbandonarono l’albero, e scesero a togliersi la tunica.  
  
Come compì questo gesto, Bilbo mugugnò insoddisfatto per la distanza; il corpo di Thorin era tonico, muscoloso, forgiato dal ferro delle battaglie…e soprattutto, giaceva nascosto sotto strati di armatura, celato ai suoi occhi bramosi.  
Si morse le labbra, mentre i muscoli del suo bacino, quasi in una danza, presero a spingersi e a tendersi verso l’altro; si risvegliò quasi subito, tuttavia, accorgendosi dell’oscenità del gesto; abbassò lo sguardo, avvampando se possibile ancor di più…e il gesto fece sorridere Thorin.  
  
Bilbo si trovò spiazzato, quando il nano cinse le sue spalle con il suo mantello; non avrebbe veramente voluto lasciarsi andare a smancerie proprio in quel-…ma ecco che le sue esili braccia si aggrapparono, con un singhiozzo, alle sue spalle, quando il nano lo caricò sulle forti avambraccia, e lo alzò per le natiche, appoggiandolo al tronco dell’albero…utilizzando il mantello come cuscino dietro la sua schiena.  
  
Ora era l’erezione di Bilbo a premere nello stomaco di Thorin, che iniziò a passare la lingua sui piccoli segni arrossati lasciati prima sul suo collo.  
“Il tuo corpo sembra più sincero di te, signor Baggins…” Sussurrò sul suo collo, soffiando sulla pelle umida.  
  
Bilbo sospirò…il suo corpo aveva due opzioni: tendersi come una corda di violino ad ogni suo tocco, o rilassarsi completamente. Nonostante avrebbe preferito la seconda, la sua mente riuscì, fra un gemito e l’altro, ad optare per la prima, per non sovraccare troppo l’altro.  
  
Lentamente si sentì scivolare in basso…e di nuovo si trovò con il capo più in basso rispetto a quello del nano; lo aveva fatto calare lentamente all’altezza del suo bacino, per provocare una piacevole frizione fra le loro erezioni coperte dagli indumenti.  
Tuttavia più e più volte, in quegli istanti in cui instaurarono un ritmo silenzioso, quasi rilassato, rotto solo dal respiro pesante, Bilbo si trovò a sbattere contro alla pesante cintura del nano, il che non era del tutto piacevole.  
  
All’ennesimo urto, Bilbo si tese e si tirò leggermente indietro, alzando gli occhi al nano…e constatò con sollievo, che il suo viso si era leggermente ammorbidito e lasciato andare a quei tocchi, le labbra appena scostate in un respiro pesante…i lunghi capelli scarmigliati sul viso, alcune ciocche impigliate nella barba…fu difficile per il giovane hobbit distrarsi da quella visione, e deglutì appena prima di parlare.  
“L-La cintura…”  
  
Thorin si riprese appena dal momento di relax che si era voluto concedere, e il suo sguardo interrogatorio scese a guardare il proprio bacino…aveva perso il contatto con la realtà, e gli ci volle qualche istante prima di capire cose intendesse l’amante; senza problemi, scostò un braccio che sosteneva Bilbo, andando a slacciarsi la fibbia pesante della cintura…e lo hobbit trovò disarmante la facilità con cui quel muscolo, ora così teso e vibrante sotto le sue natiche, riuscisse a sostenerlo.  
  
Come la cintura cadde a terra produsse un tonfo sordo.  
Thorin riportò la mano a sostenere il piccolo hobbit, e osservò con interesse come i suoi occhi si fossero un attimo persi a osservare le sue dita che giocavano distrattamente con i suoi lunghi capelli neri…un gesto stanco, senza dubbio.  
  
Il nano sorrise appena…tutta la foga e la furia di qualche momento prima sembrava andare scemando, mentre posava un morso appena accennato sul mento dello hobbit…Bilbo produsse un mugulo dolce e assonnato, mentre si stringeva di più.  
  
“Ti annoio…” e dicendo questo, si abbassò appena al suo orecchio, mentre aggiustava le braccia sotto di lui “…Bilbo?”  
  
Il sentire il suo nome mormorato dalle labbra dell’altro, gli fece involontariamente aggrovigliare le viscere. Deglutì mentre una strana sensazione di calore gli avvolgeva il petto…un imbarazzo crescente a sentirsi come una ragazzina innamorata che si aggrappa al corpo del proprio amante.  
  
“N-…No, certo che no” Velocemente Bilbo aveva ora distolto lo sguardo; si morse le labbra più volte, torturandole coi denti.  
  
Di lì a breve, il nano si accorse, mentre aveva ripreso a posare le labbra sul collo dello hobbit, facendolo di nuovo vibrare al suo tocco, che la luce della torcia iniziava a scemare; infatti, iniziò a dover affilare la vista nell’oscurità per vedere il viso di Bilbo…e la parte razionale, prese il sopravvento.  
  
Lo hobbit sgranò gli occhi, e d’improvviso Thorin lo lasciò scivolare a toccare di nuovo terra con i propri grandi piedi; come si fu stabilizzato ed ebbe riacquistato l’equilibrio, Bilbo vide Thorin fare pochi passi per afferrare la torcia ormai quasi spenta…e quando l’oscurità stava per inghiottirli, Bilbo deglutì rumorosamente.  
  
Insoddisfatto, l’erezione che pian piano scemava nei suoi pantaloni, si decise a sistemarsi, togliendosi dalle spalle la tunica di Thorin. Cadde un silenzio imbarazzante, e Bilbo pensò che il nano avesse…in qualche modo cambiato idea…ma l’idea si scacciò dalla sua mente, quando il nano, avvicinando la torcia al suo viso, si abbassò a scostargli appena un lembo della camicia.  
  
Le mani di Bilbo strinsero con forza sulla la tunica di Thorin e soffocò a stento un urlo quando, senza preavviso, il nano affondò i denti sulla morbida carne della sua spalla, lasciando un solco profondo e rosso, in alcuni punti creando piccole abrasioni. Lo hobbit tentò di scostarlo, ma Thorin lo afferrò con forza per il bavero; ringhiò appena nel suo orecchio…e Bilbo mischiò immediatamente la sensazione del dolore pulsante sulla spalla, con i suoni gutturali e bestiali del nano…una miscela che riaccese subito la sua eccitazione, dopo un attimo di spavento.  
  
“Non ti prenderei mai al buio…voglio vederti mentre invochi pietà…” Gli passò appena un dito sul segno appena lasciato, un ghignò soddisfatto sul le labbra a vedere quel marchio lampante sulla pelle chiara dello hobbit. “Non temere…il dolore non farà in tempo a scemare, prima che ti prenda di nuovo…”  
  
Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle, e Thorin prese la tunica dalle sue mani rimettendogliela sulle spalle.  
  
Lo hobbit era…attonito, eccitato, spaventato…troppe sensazioni lo percorrevano. Eppure, improvvisamente, la foresta di Bosco Atro di nuovo riprendeva ad essere nera, fitta, spaventosa e nodosa ai suoi occhi…e l’idea di tornare al campo, non gli parve così malvagia.  
  
Thorin lo esaminò accuratamente, gli sistemò il colletto della camicia, gli chiuse la tunica…il mantello sulle spalle, sicuramente avrebbe dato a Balin la prova che voleva, sul suo 'temperamento'.  
  
Quindi, posandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, si riavviarono verso il debole fuoco fra gli alberi del loro campo, per tornare a riunirsi con la compagnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh oh :3 Obbiettivamente parlando, avrei voluto aspettare un pò prima di postare questo capitolo, per aspettare di averne almeno altri due pronti fra le mani...è capitato che questa mattina avessi tempo di concludere il dodicesimo, e così mi sono concessa di postarlo xD  
> Fortunatamente ho abbastanza tempo per continuare abbastanza velocemente la stesura dei prossimi capitoli, e con un pò di fortuna il prossimo sarà postato a breve.  
> Grazie per l'attenzione :D


	11. COME LA BRACE MORENTE CHE EMANA CALORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunque...parlando semplici, questo è quello che molti attendevano xD Parlando più tecnicamente, questo capitolo sono 7.500 parole di lava incandescente (Più; o meno :P). Vi invito, se riuscite a carpirlo, a notare alcuni atteggiamenti di Thorin...più avanti, nella storia, si avranno ulteriori informazioni ^^ Buona lettura :D

  
CAPITOLO UNDICESIMO: COME LA BRACE MORENTE CHE EMANA CALORE

  
La compagnia sedeva silenziosa intorno al fuoco; avevano pensato a lungo sulle parole di Balin…sulla sua esternazione riguardo a Thorin. Non aveva accennato altro, non aveva voluto dare spiegazioni al riguardo…non dettagliate, per lo meno. Aveva solo accennato al fatto di aver trovato il povero Bilbo legato (senza scendere nei particolari dell’aria particolarmente disfatta e i vestiti sgualciti), in un momento di debolezza tale che perfino Ori (che aveva squittito in dissenso all’affermazione) sarebbe riuscito a trattenerlo.

Thorin…il loro re…stava perdendo il senno? Proprio come suo nonno, decenni prima di lui?

Gli sguardi angosciati dei nani saettavano di occhio in occhio, e ancora sulle fiamme. Cercavano disperatamente qualcosa da dire per rompere quel silenzio cupo che era sceso fra di loro.  
Kili si occupava di ravvivare le fiamme di tanto in tanto, e volgeva spesso gli occhi al fratello; osservava con preoccupazione il cipiglio serio e dubbioso di Fili…fintanto che non lo vide scuotere il capo appena, finalmente, e colse l’occasione per togliersi quell’atmosfera macabra dalle spalle.

“Fili…? Cosa c’è? A cosa pen-…”  
“Penso che si stiano tutti preoccupando per nulla.” La domanda di Kili mormorata fu seguita dalla risposta di Fili, anch’essa appena sussurrata.  
Il moro si tolse qualche ciocca di capelli dal viso, e si avvicinò al volto del fratello con fare curioso…un po’ sollevato, tutto sommato. “Cosa intendi dire?” 

Fili sospirò, quasi un po’ scocciato dal fatto che il fratello non comprendesse…guardò di fronte a sé, scrollò le spalle, quindi si voltò verso il fratello, e scandì bene le parole, coprendo le proprie labbra alla vista degli altri e offrendola solo a Kili.  
“Che cosa pensi stessero facendo poche sere fa lo zio e Bilbo…?”

La bocca di Kili si spalancò in un’espressione finalmente intuitiva, annuendo e abbassandosi di più verso il fratello.  
“Quindi vuoi dire che-“ di nuovo non gli fu permesso di parlare.

“Voglio dire che forse è una fase …” Fili sorrise appena, prima di disegnare le propria sopracciglia in un grazioso arco malizioso. “…anche se, per essere agli inizi, ammetto che le corde, sono un po’ esagerate…vuoi provare?”

Kili spalancò la bocca e diede un sonoro scapellotto sulla nuca al fratello sghignazzante, ammonendolo per pensare a tali oscenità in un momento di così angoscia per la compagnia.

Fu proprio in quel momento, che Balin ruppe il silenzio, sospirando.  
“Sentite ragazzi…mi rammarico di avervi instillato una preoccupazione simile…forse…” E alzò le spalle, mentre si grattava una lunga ciocca di barba bianca, nervosamente “…forse era solo una mia impressione…”

“Fratello…” Dwalin alzò un cipiglio mesto, mentre posava una forte mano sulla sua spalla “…e dello hobbit legato? …Impressione, dici?”

Balin scrollò le spalle, accennando un mesto ‘no’, prima che Ori balzasse in piedi, stropicciandosi le mani nervosamente e attirando lo sguardo della compagnia su di se.

“Io mi fido di Thorin! E’ il nostro capo! F-Forse non dovremmo pensar male di lui!!”  
La nota infantile e terribilmente colpevole del giovane nano andò ad influenzare anche gli altri membri della compagnia, che si guardarono a lungo…

“Notevole Ori ma…” Gloin si alzò in piedi, posandosi le mani sui fianchi e indicando il punto della foresta in cui era sparito Thorin “…non credete sia troppo tempo che si sono allontanati?”

Tutti annuirono, consultandosi; Bofur d’improvviso scattò in piedi “Vado a cercarli!”

“Eeeeehh-NO!”  
La voce di Kili interruppe qualsiasi mormorio…e calò un lungo e imbarazzato silenzio rotto solo dal suo balbettare cose incomprensibili…Fili sospirò; apprezzabile lo sforzo del fratello, inutile dirlo ma…sarebbe stato meglio pensare prima di agire.

Si alzò al suo fianco, e gli afferrò un braccio con forza, iniziando a trascinarlo nella foresta “Andiamo io e Kili insieme, voi state attenti al fuoco!”  
E non fecero in tempo a voltarsi entrambi verso la foresta, che un frusciare di foglie e uno scalpiccio li distrasse; non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di allarmarsi che subito dall’oscurità inghiottente degli alberi sbucarono le figure affiancate di Thorin e Bilbo.

Un sospiro sollevato abbandonò le labbra di Fili e Kili, che subito si scostarono per lasciare avanzare i due.

Kili osservò apprensivo Bilbo per qualche istante…e quando questo ricambiò con aria sufficentemente rilassata e anche sorridente, il giovane nano mostrò un sorriso a 32 denti entusiasta e soddisfatto.

Bilbo trattenne a stento una risata, dal canto suo, mentre avanzava lentamente accanto alla figura imponente del nano, verso il fuoco.

Tutti si erano alzati in piedi vedendoli, e come li raggiunsero, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Ori e Dori gli si strinsero attorno, posandogli le grandi e forti mani sulla schiena coperta dal mantello di Thorin, ricoprendolo di attenzioni e domande accorate sulla sua salute.

Thorin osservò in silenzio Bilbo sorridere e annuire, mentre tranquillizzava i compagni. La luce delle fiamme, ravvivate dai nani più anziani per riscaldare meglio il piccolo hobbit, lanciava bagliori rossastri e vivaci sui suoi ricci che iniziavano finalmente ad asciugarsi…ebbe un sussulto, quando avvertì due occhi giovani e innocenti, verdi come gli smeraldi che un tempo cavavano fuori dal cuore della montagna, fissarlo con insistenza.  
Distolse velocemente lo sguardo, le mani sui fianchi, mentre un nodo gli stringeva le viscere.

“Thorin…” la voce di Balin lo distrasse; quando si voltò, trovò i due fratelli uno accanto all’altro.

“Balin…” La testa del principe nanico si flesse appena, come in segno di riconciliazione…e uno sguardo colpevole si dipinse sul volto del nano chiamato in causa, che scosse il capo.

“Riguardo a prima-“

“Il tuo mantello.”

Il discorso fu bruscamente troncato dall’irruzione di Bilbo. Il piccolo hobbit porgeva la pesante copertura del re, talmente pesante che si potevano notare i deboli muscoli delle sue braccia vibrare quasi per lo sforzo di sollevarla.

Thorin la prese delicatamente dalle sue braccia, e come si soffermò sul viso di Bilbo notò chiaramente le ciglia inarcate in un’espressione complice; indubbiamente, lo aveva fatto per fare notare a Balin il suo gesto, prima che intavolassero una conversazione.  
Si voltò, quindi, e ritornò al fuoco, accolto dal vociare felice dei nani; Thorin lo seguì fino a quando si fu seduto, e una forte mano sul braccio lo fece voltare…e il sorriso di Balin lo ricompensò lautamente.  
“Perdonami, Thorin.” 

Il nano annuì appena, ammorbidito dal gesto del nano che tanto stimava. “Nulla da perdonare, amico mio. Andiamo a riposare, è stata una giornata pesante.”

Con la benedizione dell’ampio e soddisfatto sorriso di Dwalin, i due si diressero verso il fuoco, e invitarono i compagni a preparare i giacigli per la notte, oltre che a concedersi una pausa per rifocillarsi.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Mentre Bilbo masticava sonoramente un pezzo di sostanzioso pane donatogli da Beorn, la compagnia intorno al fuoco aveva iniziato a discutere sull’accaduto di poche ore prima.

“Quel mannaro…che faceva qui?” La voce di Dwalin creò mormorii e scosse di spalle fra i nani, che si guardavano mentre, in tono confuso, davano le proprie opzioni.

Thorin stette in silenzio ad ascoltare (o per lo meno, cercare di carpire nella confusione) ciò che proponevano i compagni, saettando i propri occhi blu fra un membro e l’altro; fece saltare un paio di volte un pezzo di pane fra le dita, distrattamente, per poi prendere parola.  
“Ho modo di credere che non dobbiamo preoccuparci.”

All’udire la voce di Thorin, Bilbo alzò gli occhi, la bocca piena e briciole di pane ovunque…era così affamato, che stava ben volentieri lasciando da parte ogni buona maniera datagli dal suo lato Baggins.

Deglutì un grosso boccone, quindi Bofur prese la parola, e gli occhi furono su di lui.  
“Non è normale, Thorin…non è normale per-nulla che un mannaro girovaghi per Bosco Atro…quale bestia si introdurrebbe qui dentro?”

Tutti annuirono, ma di nuovo il capo della compagnia li interruppe, e Bilbo saettò lo sguardo su di lui una volta ancora.  
“Non ricordate in che condizioni era? Magro…scarno…accecato dalla fame.” Mormorate queste ultime parole, staccò un pezzo di pane che già iniziava a farsi duro e difficile da azzannare.  “Probabilmente era solo un esiliato dal branco, o semplicemente si è allontanato troppo e la pazzia per la mancanza di cibo lo ha spinto qui. “

Balin sospirò, e si battè con forza le mani sulle ginocchia producendo un rumore sordo, che echeggiò lì intorno. “Un caso quindi…poco male.”  
La compagnia annuì sollevata, e mentre finivano i loro miseri bocconi di cibo, i primi sbadigli si alzarono intorno alle fiamme.

Kili scivolò lentamente ad appoggiare il capo sulla spalla del fratello, che sorrise appena mentre gli scarmigliava la chioma castana. La notte era ormai scesa da molto, questo potevano capirlo perché i rarissimi raggi di sole che penetravano Bosco Atro erano del tutto scomparsi; inoltre era stata una giornata ricca di eventi, e un meritato sonno era atteso.

Lentamente, tutti si trascinarono nei loro giacigli, preparati in precedenza.  
I sacchi che Beorn aveva donato loro erano miseri, ma sicuramente servivano a proteggere dal freddo notturno, che era sceso impietoso sulle loro membra stanche. In più, l’idea di passare la notte nascosti sotto quei giacigli era sicuramente meglio che dormire sull’erba e il terreno nero di Bosco Atro, che sembravano brulicare di esserini dall’aria fastidiosa.

Bilbo si stiracchiò appena, prima di infilarsi nel suo giaciglio che per sua fortuna risultava più ampio, essendo più piccolo dei nani. Si accoccolò sospirando, l’erba che appena gli infastidiva la cute fra i riccioli di bronzo.

Non chiuse occhio per un bel po’…anzi, li puntò nel fuoco che iniziava a morire al centro della radura; le figure goffe dei nani iniziavano a non agitarsi e dimenarsi più, e un sonoro russare iniziava ad aleggiare nell’aria.

Bilbo decise che era il momento giusto per…fare un po’ di ordine nella successione di eventi che gli erano capitati…e nella sua testa.

La prima cosa a cui pensò, fu subito all’effetto che l’acqua aveva avuto sulla sua mente; confuso, stordito, si era ritrovato a vagare in un mondo che non era il suo…e il pensiero gli ricordò vagamente la sensazione di quando indossava l’anello, e le dita scesero d’istinto a controllare che il piccolo cerchietto d’orato fosse ancora nella sua tasca…il freddo pungente metallico che gli pizzicò i polpastrelli, lo rassicurò.

Oltre tutto, in lui si erano risvegliate paure, sogni, sensazioni…cose che, immaginava, erano stipate nel suo inconscio, quelle tipiche cose che vengono a galla solo nei sogni, o con una buona dose di alcool.  
Deglutì sonoramente, e un barlume di rossore gli colorò la punta delle orecchie e il naso, pensando a quanto aveva azzardato con il nano.  
Anche perché nemmeno nei suoi sogni avrebbe mai pensato di avere un…”appetito” simile. 

Era stato come assistere al suo inconscio che prendeva forma, senza poter fare nulla, senza poter chiedere di fermarsi o di dargli tregua. Come se la sua parte senziente si fosse addormentata, lasciando spazio a quella puramente istintiva.  
Ricordava anche benissimo le ombre chiare che volteggiavano intorno a lui…mormoravano, stridevano, battevano i denti, allungavano quelle che sembravano dita verso di lui, e lui tentava in ogni modo di scacciarle.  
Rabbrividì al pensiero, e si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. 

Quindi, un altro ricordo caldo, anzi, rovente, gli fece attorcigliare le viscere.

Gli parve di sentire ancora, con imbarazzo, le proprie parole riecheggiare nella propria testa…quella proposta oscena e indecente che gli aveva fatto…e il fatto che l’altro avesse accettato (non si aspettava il contrario, onestamente)…

“Bilbo Baggins cosa ti prende…” Nascose velocemente la testa sotto le coperte ruvide, mentre mormorava queste parole, un po’ maledicendosi.  
Come gli era balenata quest’idea malsana in testa? Non solo di “offrirsi” così a un re…ma a un altro uomo, un nano…

Certo, poteva ammettere a sé stesso che le carezze ricevute poche sere prima da Thorin erano poco caste, e sicuramente avevano uno scopo ben più indecente che il mero riscaldarsi ma…essere lui a proporsi?

Avvampò, pensando a come Thorin lo aveva, dopo aver preso certezza che lo volesse, messo in condizione di non preoccuparsi più di nulla.  
Ripensò ai suoi occhi blu, sempre più scuri per il desiderio, alla suo voce (oh, la sua voce…!) e i suoi bassi ringhi, ai capelli neri che gli solleticavano la pelle del collo, alla sensazione dell’erezione dell’altro premuta contro il suo ventre…

“Dei celesti!” E mentre mormorava, una mano si alzò al proprio collo, dove svettava sulla pelle chiara il marchio dei denti di Thorin…e quando, sfiorandolo, sentì che la sensazione di bruciore iniziava a svanire, con un balzo al cuore si ricordò delle sue parole…

_“Non temere…il dolore non farà in tempo a scemare, prima che ti prenda di nuovo…”_

Fu così che, in un attimo, avvertì le coperte scostate rapidamente e con poca grazia dal suo viso, e si ritrovò ad annegare in due pozzi blu.  
Rimase a bocca aperta a boccheggiare a lungo, mentre iniziava a prender coscienza del nano che bloccava il suo corpo sotto le coperte, a cavalcioni del suo.

Le labbra di Thorin si tirarono appena in un ghigno, mentre osservava lo hobbit che iniziava a perdersi nella sua figura così maestosa e imponente sopra di lui, appena illuminata dalle ultime coraggiose braci del fuoco, che lanciavano schioppettii di luce tutt’intorno.

Consapevole di essere divorato dagli occhi di Bilbo, si tirò leggermente su, donando allo hobbit una miglior visuale del suo corpo…precedentemente spogliato dall’armatura, solo con le vesti leggere e scure a coprire il suo torso vigoroso.

“Ti stavi già adagiando? Non ti avevo detto che sarei tornato presto a reclamare ciò che mi devi…?”

I piccoli muscoli di Bilbo parevano pulsare, nel tentativo di sfuggire a quella coperta che si stringeva così stretta intorno al suo corpo.  
In trappola, avvertiva chiaramente ogni cellula del suo essere combattuta fra il bisogno di cedersi totalmente all’altro, il suo essere che si tendeva inconsciamente verso Thorin, e l’irrefrenabile istinto Baggins che gli intimava di fermarlo e, in qualche modo, fuggire dalla sua presa.  
L’unica cosa che riuscì a combinare, in quella situazione, fu tuttavia quella di portarsi le ginocchia al petto, posandole con forza a quello di Thorin, tentando di respingerlo. 

“N-No Thorin! B-Basta scherzare, gli altri…!” Il sibilo insicuro e imbarazzato che uscì dalle sue labbra fu seguito dai suoi occhi che accennavano alle figure sempre più indistinte nell’oscurità, dei loro compagni.  
Già era stato impensabile che si fosse lasciato andare poche ore prima, figurarsi spingersi oltre in mezzo ad una folla di nani…!

Thorin, dal canto suo, vibrava di eccitazione ad ogni squittio e movimento di Bilbo sotto di lui. L’idea di averlo in pugno, di dominarlo così fieramente, di farlo sentire preda di se stesso, mandava scariche lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
I suoi bicipiti si tendevano e saettavano all’unisono con quelli delle braccia, come le sue mani si aggrappavano e giocavano distrattamente con le coperte tese sullo hobbit, come un felino che saggia il terreno.

Dentro di sé, gli era capitato di pensare che questa sua smania di dominare lo scassinatore fosse il risultato di quello che era accaduto nella radura dei mannari, quando Bilbo aveva stroncato l’orco che si avvicinava per decapitarlo. Forse non gli piaceva l’idea di essere stato salvato da una minuta figurina come quella del mezz’uomo, e voleva recuperare un briciolo dell’orgoglio ferito, pensò. O forse non poteva permettere che Bilbo acquistasse troppa fiducia in se stesso dopo gli eventi in cui si era dimostrato degno di far parte della compagnia, e voleva smorzarlo per riprendere il completo controllo della situazione.

Aveva anche creduto di essere semplicemente vittima delle “esalazioni” erotiche che provenivano dai due nipoti…ma l’aveva scartata subito, era a conoscenza da tempo della loro relazione, (seppur riluttante, in principio, al fatto che si fossero legati così strettamente e non avessero intenzione di scegliere altri partner) e mai aveva provocato queste reazioni in lui.

O, più probabilmente, si era arreso all’idea che Bilbo lo attraesse particolarmente; dapprima timido, impacciato, riluttante…poi coraggioso, impavido seppur imprudente. Soprattutto…impudente, nei suoi confronti, un re.

Un attimo dopo, le sue dita callose risalirono al viso dello hobbit, che strinse gli occhi e lanciò il viso di lato, tentando di evitare il suo tocco. Si attorcigliarono ad alcuni riccioli, resi più stopposi dalla vita selvaggia, e scesero poi a carezzare la cute della sua nuca; avvertì chiaramente Bilbo rilassarsi a quel contatto, gli occhi si schiusero appena, lasciando intravedere due meravigliosi smeraldi puntellati dal rosso delle braci morenti, che lo fissavano insicuri.

Inutile, per lui, negare il fatto che si perse in quei piccoli pozzi giovani e brillanti.

Come ebbe recuperato lucidità, si scostò dal corpo di Bilbo, e osservò affascinato come lo hobbit si liberava mestamente e lentamente dalla coperta allentata, stringendola fra i lembi delle piccole mani mentre si tirava a sedere.

Bilbo si affacciò all’oltremare degli occhi di Thorin, la sua espressione era…indescrivibile in quel momento, non avrebbe saputo interpretare una sola emozione sulle rughe sempre corrugate della sua fronte.  
Il nano stava chino di fronte a lui, un ginocchio ancora a terra accanto alla sua vita, e l’altro issato a sostenersi con un piede, un braccio posato su di esso.

Sentì il proprio essere sondato in profondità da Thorin; quello sguardo, come sempre, lo penetrava…eppure aveva imparato a non esserne così intimorito, così imbarazzato. Il nano era uno scrutatore, un osservatore…e come tale, persino Bilbo doveva essere attentamente studiato.  
Immaginò sicuramente che il proprio sguardo, tuttavia, lasciasse trapelare qualsiasi emozione dentro di lui, non come quello freddo e impassibile di Thorin…non doveva essere così difficile descrivere le sue sensazioni: insicurezza e desiderio, reticenza e imprudenza…forse era talmente confuso, che effettivamente non doveva essere proprio un libro aperto.

Strinse nervosamente un lembo di coperta fra le dita, e scese a guardarsele senza saper bene dove poter posare lo sguardo; non capiva se Thorin stesse attendendo da lui qualcosa, fermo immobile a fissarlo in quel modo…si morse le labbra, e ogni sua difesa, crollò come mattoni sferzati dalle membra di un drago.

“V-Vuoi…dormire qui?” Si strinse nelle spalle sussurrando, tentando di accennare un falso sorriso ingenuo, a voler dimostrare una falsa sicurezza che in realtà scemava ad ogni tick nervoso che si tirava dal lato delle sue labbra.  
Ma deglutì sonoramente, quando un ghigno si dipinse di nuovo sul volto di Thorin, e i suoi occhi si fecero di nuovo scuri e predatori…iniziò a capire che probabilmente, non attendeva una sua risposta…si sarebbe comunque preso quello che desiderava.

“…Dormire?” Le spalle di Thorin si mossero una dopo l’altra, le scapole a inarcarsi come un predatore felino che si avvicina sottovento ad una preda, mentre liberava Bilbo delle coperte.  
Si destreggiò abilmente nel porsi di nuovo a cavalcioni dello hobbit, che si lasciò cadere sdraiato con gli occhi sgranati colmi di stupore, mentre di nuovo Thorin fece scivolare su di loro la coperta, a celare i loro corpi.

Un brivido di eccitazione abbandonò Bilbo sotto forma di un singhiozzo, quando si trovò completamente schiacciato sotto il nano. Avvertiva di nuovo quella sensazione di…sottomissione, di reverenziale remissione.  
Non fu in grado di formulare nessuna negazione, nessun ammonimento. Fu solo buono ad alzare le piccole mani e impegnarle sui pettorali di Thorin, accarezzandoli tramite la stoffa in ampie volute, un po’ tremanti ma adoratorie; mai il suo sguardo, legato strettamente a quello del nano, si distaccò dal suo, perso in essi, bevendo vita e respirando nel respiro calmo e soppesato dell’altro.

Thorin si adagiò su Bilbo meglio, scostando i suoi piedi e le sue ginocchia con le proprie, per insinuarsi e sdraiarsi meglio fra le sue gambe. Un lungo respiro abbandonò le sue narici, uno sbuffo soddisfatto, quando avvertì le gambe di Bilbo tremare mentre si allacciavano esitanti ai suoi fianchi, per permettergli un maggiore contatto.

Una mano scese ad afferrare una sua coscia per farvi forza, e si spinse appena a far frizionare i loro bacini; un mugolo di piacere uscì dalle labbra di Bilbo, appagato dal fugace contatto di corpi.

“Bravo, mezz’uomo…” La sua voce roca e carica di passione inebriò lo hobbit, mentre veniva complimentato per aver trattenuto un gemito mordendosi le labbra.  
Già assaporava il tepore così (per assurdità) fresco e giovanile dell’altro, di un corpo così inesperto ma così vibrante di desiderio e curiosità, sotto al proprio, forgiato e vissuto, pronto a dar lezione all’altro.

Bilbo si trovò disperato a volere di più. Era passato dall’incertezza del pubblico intorno a loro, al fatto che non riusciva a farsi bastare più nulla.  
Come aprì di nuovo gli occhi, chiusi in una smorfia di piacere, si trovò davanti l’espressione soddisfatta e cacciatrice di Thorin. Stava morendo in quegli occhi, in quegli zigomi…Thorin era…la reincarnazione della potenza, della regalità…eppure c’era un che di animalesco nel suo atteggiamento, che mandava impulsi bollenti al suo bassoventre.

Anelava un contatto maggiore…la curiosità lo stava bruciando. Alzò le mani al suo collo, alla sua mascella marcata, e le tuffò fra i capelli corvini, tirandolo verso di sé.

Thorin socchiuse appena gli occhi a quel tocco desideroso, ma sviò prontamente le labbra socchiuse di Bilbo, per scendere a divorargli la linea della mandibola con le labbra. Un mugolo di disapprovazione lasciò la gola dello hobbit, subito sostituito da sospiri di piacere.

E un sussulto più vivace lo scosse, quando avvertì l’erezione di Thorin pulsare violentemente tramite la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, a volersi far sentire…la propria, d’altro canto, rispose istantaneamente, e si ritrovò a dondolarsi con insistenza contro il bacino dell’altro, mentre il nano respirava pesantemente sulla pelle inumidita dalla sua lingua, su tutta la linea del collo e della spalla.

Thorin si ritirò leggermente per godere pochi istanti della figura tremante di eccitazione di Bilbo; lo divorò silenziosamente con gli occhi, e un complice sorriso gli increspò le labbra, quando vide i suoi piccoli occhi schiudersi appena, e le sue mani salire di nuovo ad accarezzarlo con brama.

La sensazione di desiderio nei movimenti di Bilbo gli donavano un senso di pienezza e di appagamento, che resentavano la soddisfazione massima che un uomo potesse raggiungere.  
Carpì una delle sue mani con una propria, e se la portò alle labbra, baciandone il palmo.

Lo hobbit tremò appena, e chiuse le dita a coppa sulla sua guancia, mentre si godeva quel tocco; incredibile come il mondo intorno fosse scomparso, come il silenzio lambente di Bosco Atro fosse divenuto nulla, paragonato a quello che stava vivendo.  
Bilbo non si era fatto troppe domande…poteva farsene: come mai un re avesse scelto proprio lui, uno hobbit, e non uno speciale oltretutto…ma aveva deciso che poco gli importava.

Sapeva solo che i suoi pensieri sbiadivano, mentre con una mano si allentava i bottoni della camicia sotto la tunica…un movimento che non sapeva, fosse esasperante per Thorin, che lo osservava con brama.

Il nano lasciò la sua mano solo per sfilarsi la veste leggera che gli copriva il torso, e Bilbo avvampò di vergogna…si sentì una ragazzina sovraeccitata, a desiderare così tanto di essere preso e ad esporre il proprio corpo così languidamente a Thorin.

I suoi pettorali sembravano scolpiti nella dura roccia, ricoperti da una scura peluria che adornava il suo petto giù, a creare poi una sottile linea, che si perdeva sotto il bordo dei pantaloni. E si ritrovò a fantasticare con imbarazzo sulle dimensioni del re, mentre deglutiva sonoramente.

Le mani callose del nano lo distrassero, come si posarono sul suo ventre, così morbido e molle rispetto a quello di Thorin; pizzicavano e accarezzavano languidamente la sua pelle, tracciando strisce immaginarie lungo il suo corpo che, a vista del nano sembrava decisamente infantile rispetto al suo: pochi peli castani gli colorivano appena il petto e il ventre intorno all’ombelico.

Ma quello che catturò il suo sguardo, furono i capezzoli rosei che spiccavano sulla sua pelle pallida.  
Così preso dalla visione, il nano scese con la bocca, e ne accolse uno fra le labbra; lo torturò appena con la lingua, ma quando avvertì Bilbo inarcarsi con veemenza sotto di lui, di nuovo un desiderio cieco si impossessò di lui.  
Ghignò e prese fra i denti un capezzolo de lo hobbit, che di tutta risposta si portò una mano repentina alla bocca a soffocare un gemito, e l’altra fra i suoi capelli corvini, stringendoli. 

La sua lucidità ben presto scemò…e in un attimo, le sue mani scesero veloci a liberare la vita morbida di Bilbo dai calzoni, che vibrò quando il freddo serale lambì la sua intimità.  
Fece scivolare la stoffa lungo le sue gambe con attenzione, e la pose di lato perché non fosse d’intralcio.

Alla visione dello hobbit così dismesso, così abbandonato all’eccitazione crescente sotto di lui, così preda del desiderio…la sua erezione iniziò a pulsare dolorosamente sotto i pantaloni e si dovette mordere un labbro per non emettere un basso ma profondo ringhio.

Di nuovo si posizionò fra le sue gambe, e finalmente Bilbo parve conscio della propria nudità; era così rosso in viso, ma ringraziò l’oscurità ormai inglobante intorno a loro, che non mostrasse del tutto le sue tonalità rosee al nano.

Uno squittio acuto proveniente dalla sua bocca, soprese anche sé stesso; repentina, una grande mano di Thorin lo soffocò prima che potesse prolungarsi nell’aria. Avvertì chiaramente le dita tozze di Thorin giocare e stimolare la sua erezione, che svettava rossa e pulsante fra le sue mani. Ne stringevano appena la base, e lente risalivano per la sua lunghezza ad abbassare la pelle che copriva la punta, lasciando così la parte più sensibile esposta all’aria fresca, mandando brividi di piacere a Bilbo.

Lo hobbit non sapeva più che fare; il suo bacino si muoveva ritmicamente e spasmodicamente nella sua mano, e le sue mani frementi si erano avventurate a tracciare ogni muscolo guizzante di Thorin, ogni cicatrice veniva percorsa e quasi graffiata in disperazione.

Thorin era estasiato; se avesse atteso ancora, le reazioni così eccitanti ed erotiche di Bilbo lo avrebbero portato al limite senza nemmeno abbassarsi i pantaloni.  
Saggiava e si gustava ogni reazione, ogni gemito, ogni ansimo strozzato dalla sua mano premente sulla sua bocca che proveniva da quel corpo sotto di lui; osservava con attenzione quando spostava la mano su di lui, per quanto riuscisse a vedere, e ascoltava il suo respiro accelerare o stroncarsi quando le sue dita sfioravano la punta delicata e ipersensibile del membro dello hobbit.

Erano entrambi talmente tesi, talmente bisognosi di liberarsi di stanchezza, di rabbia, di paure, e di fare ammenda per il tempo di astinenza che stavano attraversando durante il viaggio, che Thorin si accorse di qualche goccia di pre sperma che bagnava appena le sue dita.

E poi…la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso arrivò.

Thorin lasciò andare un basso ringhio, quando avvertì le dita che coprivano la bocca di Bilbo bagnarsi; sentì la sua lingua che tentava di insinuarsi fra le sue dita, probabilmente per farlo cedere o semplicemente per il bisogno di impegnare la propria bocca in un atto deliberatamente lussurioso…e a quel punto, schiuse appena qualche dito, per scendere e allungare la lingua in quella fessura, e donare all’altro il gusto delle loro salive unite e le loro lingue che si intrecciavano…

La sensazione fu talmente intensa ma volutamente breve, che Thorin dovette abbandonare l’erezione di Bilbo che minacciava di venire in ogni istante dopo quella stimolazione; si abbassò con veemenza i pantaloni…ma non senza fatica, in quando la sua erezione premeva con tale forza contro la stoffa, che creò una certa frizione nello scivolamento verso il basso…finchè non venne rilasciata, e svettò talmente in alto che andò a picchiettare con un indecente tonfo prima sullo stomaco del nano stesso, poi giù su quella di Bilbo.

Lo hobbit sgranò gli occhi, e scosse con violenza il capo per togliersi dalla presa della mano del nano.  
Avvertì la tipica scossa che gli dava il suo corpo quando stava al limite, ma strinse i denti e cercò per un attimo di riprendere fiato.  
“Non ora…!” Bilbo lasciò a voce alta questo pensiero…che fece ghignare il nano su di lui; comprendendo, si tirò leggermente su per evitare di frizionare i loro membri, e lasciar prendere un minimo di lucidità allo hobbit. Non aveva intenzione di finire tutto prima di aver iniziato a far sul serio. 

“Già al traguardo, Mastro Baggins…?”  
Bilbo fissò i propri occhi in quelli di Thorin; la sua espressione interdetta e un po’ offesa si perse in quella gioconda del nano, che lo canzonava a bassa voce.

Le labbra dello hobbit si strinsero appena, quindi prese fiducia di sé stesso, e allungò una mano fra di loro, andando ad avvinghiarsi, con stupore, all’erezione umida di sperma di Thorin; il nano lasciò un basso grugnito alla sensazione, e l’istinto gli fece compiere un’ampia spinta verso la mano di Bilbo.

Il mezz’uomo in questione, comunque, non sfoggiava un’aria tronfia in viso…anzi; lo stupore per ciò che stava stringendo fra le mani gli troncava il respiro.  
Si trovò ad annaspare aria, mentre la sua mano, incerta, sondava il membro del nano in ogni sua parte: dalla base, così ampia che gli parve il tronco di un giovane virgulto, alla sua lunghezza solcata da svettanti vene pulsanti, fino alla punta, più sottile ma non degna di meno nota in dimensioni.  
Pulsava con vigore fra le sue piccole dita, richiedendo attenzioni crescenti…nonostante la durezza, gli parve di una vitalità verace; poteva sentire le vene ingrossarsi sotto il suo tocco e rimpicciolirsi e di nuovo gonfiarsi al flusso di sangue che le percorreva.  
E poi liquido che usciva in superficie…così caldo e vischioso, e soprattutto abbondante…si accorse che la propria salivazione era aumentata, e dovette deglutire per non fare una misera figura di fronte all’altro. 

Come ebbe ripreso un attimo di lucidità, Bilbo puntò i propri occhi in quelli lussuriosi e bramosi di Thorin, che pareva sul limite di divorarlo.  
“C-Come…cioè…” Prese aria più volte “…mi chiedo come…”

Thorin fu attraversato da una scarica di eccitazione e soddisfazione crescente a quella domanda così incerta e troncata. Le labbra dischiuse per prendere aria e calmare l’eccitazione dall’esplodere da un momento all’altro, si piegarono in un sorriso trionfante, comprendendo appieno le preoccupazioni di Bilbo…inutile dire che l’idea del timore espresso dal mezzuomo per le sue ‘doti’, non fecero altro che aggiungere carbone alle braci.

Bilbo era ingenuo, ma non era uno stolto; sapeva bene cosa implicava una relazione fisica fra uomini, e aveva anche ben compreso dalla sua posizione che ruolo avrebbe svolto; inutile dire, tuttavia, che, nonostante gli fosse capitato per curiosità di procurarsi piacere in zone generalmente poco ‘avvezze’ alla stimolazione erotica, non aveva mai intrapreso una relazione sessuale con un uomo.

E poteva scommettere, inoltre, che nessun hobbit della Contea poteva vantare le dimensioni di Thorin.

Inoltre, quando vide lo sguardo ancor più eccitato del nano alla sua timida richiesta (che era stata compresa perfettamente), la sua preoccupazione non fece altro che salire…anche se, nel suo stomaco, si sentì rapito da quello sguardo, ancora una volta.

Thorin portò due dita alla bocca di Bilbo, e ne sfiorò delicatamente le labbra; lo hobbit stette a guardarlo interdetto, non trovando di certo risposta ai suoi dubbi in quel gesto…ma non appena, con l’altra mano, Thorin riprese a stimolare la sua erezione, con un mugugno Bilbo schiuse le labbra e accolse con bisogno le due dita nella sua bocca; dapprima le strinse e basta, gustandosi la sensazione della propria bocca così piena, poi eseguì qualche breve suzione, prima di giocarvi con la lingua, impressionato anche solo dalla differenza di dimensioni fra le sue dita e quelle del nano.

Un lungo, interminabile sospiro abbandonò le labbra di Thorin, a voler tranquillizzare la propria fame. La bocca di Bilbo era sublime, non avrebbe potuto desiderare di più…se non sostituire le sue dita con il proprio membro, questo per certo.  
Rimase estasiato alla sensazione che la lingua provocava passando fra le due dita, e quando le succhiava poteva sentire il proprio membro svettare vigorosamente fra le dita di Bilbo, che avevano iniziato a muoversi lungo la sua lunghezza con una lentezza esasperante.  
Scese lentamente a chinarsi sul suo viso, avvicinandosi di più per carpire i movimenti del suo capo avanti e indietro; e quando, con un indecente ‘pop’ Bilbo lasciò andare le sue dita, Thorin respirò e ringhiò con brama nella sua bocca, senza mai sfiorarla. 

“Un giorno arriverai a volerne di più…non ti basterà mai…”  
La voce roca del nano risuonò sporca e imbarazzante alle orecchie di Bilbo.

E in men che non si dica, si ritrovò a gettare il capo indietro sulle coperte, la schiena inarcata e le dita strette intorno al membro del compagno, il proprio pulsante con bisogno; Thorin aveva fatto scivolare un dito bagnato fra le sue natiche, e si era spinto deciso fra di esse…e una volta trovato ciò che anelava, lo aveva penetrato senza rimorsi; il nano poteva avvertire ogni suo muscolo tendersi, il proprio membro minacciarlo di liberarsi fra le mani di Bilbo, alla sensazione della carne stretta e inviolata dello hobbit intorno al suo dito.

Si accorse presto che Bilbo tremava, respirava a tratti e nervosamente, e questo non era d’aiuto; la sua carne era così stretta e i suoi muscoli così tesi al fastidio dell’intrusione, che non avrebbe nemmeno potuto uscire da quell’anfratto stretto.

Con la mano libera gli afferrò il mento, e lo costrinse a guardarlo; riuscì a intravedere appena, nell’oscurità, un guizzo di nervosismo nei suoi occhi verdi.

“Respira…” Sibilò fra i denti, come un ordine. Tuttavia parve avere l’effetto opposto, perché il respiro di Bilbo si fece ancora più discontinuo e rotto, quasi agitato. Thorin scosse il capo…probabilmente non era il modo giusto per porsi in quel momento, nonostante fosse l’eccitazione a parlare per lui.

Abbandonò il suo mento, e andò a posare la grande mano sul suo petto; qui iniziò a premervi come per imporre un ritmo, calmo ma determinato.  
“Respira Bilbo…piano…”

Come avvertì il proprio nome sussurrato in quel modo, Bilbo si sciolse; chiuse gli occhi, e le sue labbra si spalancarono, annaspando per l’aria per qualche istante…fintanto che non si accordò con il ritmo stabilito dalle mani di Thorin…e lentamente, quella presenza fastidiosa dentro di lui, che gli dava un senso di irritazione profonda, prese ad essere necessaria.  
Si ritrovò senza pensarci, ad ansimare; profondi respiri a ritmo regolare ma affannato si diffondevano nell’aria, e il suo corpo prese a contorcersi nel bisogno.  
“Di più…” 

Thorin ebbe da maledire se stesso questa volta, per l’orgasmo che sopraggiungeva. Bilbo era…una visione; un panorama, sicuramente. Era l’espressione del desiderio carnale…dapprima restio, poi via via avvezzo al piacere, fino a chiedere di più…era tutto quello che un nano potesse chiedere dal suo amante.

Diede forza al suo polso, e finalmente riuscì a muovere il dito all’interno del corpo dell’altro; non riusciva nemmeno a concentrarsi per intimare all’altro di respirare con meno veemenza, ora i suoi ansimi diventavano sempre più rumorosi.  
Come si accorse che Bilbo, freneticamente, aveva iniziato ad incontrare il ritmo del suo dito, allontanò velocemente la mano dello hobbit che si avvinghiava al suo membro, e la bloccò a terra accanto al suo capo.

Un mugugno abbandonò le labbra di Bilbo alla lontananza…che ebbe appena la lucidità di accennare un ironico “Già al t-traguardo…Mio Re…?” prima che il suo cipiglio canzonatorio si smorzasse in un lungo gemito, come il dito di Thorin venne estratto dalla sua carne.

Nel buio non poteva vedere molto, ma sentì il nano sputare appena…e avvampò d’imbarazzo, quando alla sua apertura iniziarono a premere con forza due dita così umide e scivolose.  
E con ancor più imbarazzo prese coscienza di come il suo corpo stava rispondendo…le proprie gambe che si aprirono viziosamente al contatto, spalancandosi…la propria schiena inarcata, i muscoli tesi…era perso nel piacere che Thorin gli stava procurando, e la mano che ora giaceva bloccata accanto alla sua testa si dimenava nel tentativo di raggiungere la compagna sul petto del nano, che graffiava e pareva volersi aggrappare ad esso.

Thorin ringhiò come le dita varcarono l’anello muscolare stretto e caldo di Bilbo; di nuovo, attese fermo che l’altro si abituasse alla presenza delle sue dita…lunghi ed interminabili momenti parvero, prima che riuscisse a compiere pochi movimenti, lenti e calibrati; non comprese bene come riusciva a mantenere un tale autocontrollo di sé stesso.

E poi di nuovo la sua testa si inebriò dei gemiti di Bilbo non appena le sue dita iniziarono a muoversi con più forza, a volte rallentando per allargare con cautela l’entrata, ritirandosi, di nuovo riaffondando…bassi gemiti di un fastidio misto a eccitazione avevano preso il controllo di Bilbo, che si dimenava alla presenza delle ruvide dita dentro di se, un fastidio che poco aveva a che fare con il dolore…ma una sensazione di pienezza e di sottomissione così vivida compensavano il tutto…

Uno sguardo di sfida si dipinse sulle labbra di Thorin…e prese a mordersele, mentre con le dita tentava di cercare qualcosa nel corpo di Bilbo…le dita che premevano con insistenza la parete, la tastavano…e lo hobbit mugugnò un po’ indispettito dal movimento a cui non era abituato…ma le sue dita si conficcarono ben presto nel petto del nano, quando questo trovò quello che cercava; una saetta di piacere gli partì dal bassoventre fino alla nuca, così irruenta che lo fece inarcare con violenza sotto di lui, e qualche goccia di sperma fuoriuscì dalla punta del suo membro vibrante.

Soddisfatto, Thorin fece uscire lentamente le dita dall’anello stretto, e il movimento fece gemere Bilbo per il fastidio della frizione.  
Di nuovo, si portò la mano alla bocca e lasciò una generosa quantità di saliva…e mordendosi un labbro, ricoprì la propria erezione e la lubrificò; quindi lasciò il polso dello hobbit libero, e con una mano condusse le gambe di Bilbo a cingersi alla sua vita.

Quindi, con quella libera, condusse il proprio membro al bacino dello hobbit…e si stupì di quanto autocontrollo mantenne, mentre posizionava la punta in corrispondenza dell’anello muscolare; ansante, immobile, rimase un attimo ad ascoltare il russare dei compagni e il silenzio di Bosco Atro; l’oscurità era ormai talmente fitta, che la vista era ormai un senso perduto.

E quando due piccole mani si cinsero tremanti, un po’ impaurite ma decise, fra i suoi capelli, avvertì un sussurro e un movimento sotto di lui…sentì il bacino di Bilbo muoversi contro di lui, il suo viso si fece avanti nell’oscurità, a respirare sulle sue labbra “Prendimi…”

Una supplica quella, che non poteva ignorare; fu a denti stretti, che avvertì il proprio membro penetrare Bilbo, la carne stretta ma lubrificata che creava piccoli spasmi e lo massaggiava tentatrice.

Un basso ringhio abbandonò le sue labbra…e si dovette arrendere a non procedere oltre; solo la punta del proprio membro ora riusciva a penetrare dentro Bilbo, troppo teso era il suo amante, troppo scosso dai brividi e dalla brevi ma intense fitte di fastidio e piacere mischiate.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a spingersi oltre quella sera, lo sapeva bene. E nonostante l’urgenza di prendere il corpo di Bilbo senza freni faceva vibrare i muscoli delle sue braccia, si trattenne immobile…anche leggermente allarmato dal silenzio e dagli spasmi che provenivano dal petto dell’altro.

Una mano abbandonò il fianco dello hobbit che stava stringendo, e si districò nel piacere crescente, scivolando sul suo petto e di nuovo vi si posò, imponendo un ritmo.

“Respira…ancora…” E quando avvertì l’altro fare come gli era stato chiesto, liberando anche leggermente dalla stretta morsa la punta del suo membro che quasi pulsava infastidita per la pressione, anche Thorin sospirò di sollievo, e si lasciò appena andare sul suo petto…era sudato, e anche Bilbo lo era…non avrebbe mai immaginato che un tale semplice atto avrebbe richiesto così tanta concentrazione da parte di entrambi…

_“Dolzekh Menu_ …” Ansimò Thorin…e dopo lunghi istanti di posa un sussurro da parte di Bilbo lo distrasse, e si issò sul corpo dell’amante, che di risposta gemette per il movimento del nano, che si mosse anche appena al suo interno.

“Cosa?” Replicò Thorin, tentando di scrutare l’oscurità…una mano vagò distratta sul suo petto, adoratrice e vagamente tremante.

“Cosa hai detto…?” Bilbo era…sfatto. Come fosse in quelle condizioni, non lo sapeva; sapeva solo che aveva dovuto concentrare tutte le sue energie sul suo respiro e sulla sua muscolatura, per cercare di rilassarsi; la presenza di Thorin al suo interno risultava estranea, nonostante la sensazione di pienezza fosse qualcosa di…impareggiabile.

Bilbo non lo vide, ma il nano alzò un cipiglio a quella domanda…quindi comprese di aver parlato in Khuzdul.  
“Oh…ti ho ringraziato…per esserti rilassato.”

“Oh” Rispose semplicemente Bilbo, respirando piano. Stava assaporando la calma del momento, il tepore del corpo di Thorin sotto le sue dita…una sensazione indescrivibile che si disegnava nel suo petto, come le sue gambe ripresero a stringersi ai fianchi del re, ogni volta che questo si muoveva anche impercettibilmente su di lui.

E ben presto, Thorin si trovò costretto a continuare…la muscolatura si stringeva spasmodicamente intorno alla punta del suo membro ad ogni suo spostamento, una suzione così invitante che il nano non potè che assecondarla.  
Mordendosi le labbra, si puntò con le braccia accanto alla testa di Bilbo…e iniziò a premere delicatamente contro la sua apertura; comprendendo tuttavia di non poter avanzare oltre, portò una mano di Bilbo fra le proprie gambe, invitandolo a massaggiare ciò che del suo membro non era penetrato al suo interno.

Lo hobbit fremette d’imbarazzo e eccitazione quando avvertì la propria apertura, vicino alla sua mano, così aperta e pericolosamente tesa; era una sensazione che andava oltre ogni suo sogno più spinto. Prese a muovere la mano sulla lunghezza esposta del membro di Thorin, con un po’ di contorsionismo per potervi arrivare…e i suoi ansimi si fecero quasi acuti, quando il nano afferrò anche la sua erezione, e prese a pomparla con vigore. Non poteva sperare che Bilbo avesse un orgasmo solo penetrandolo, non sarebbe mai arrivato fino alla sua prostata, che sapeva lo avrebbe fatto urlare di piacere; quindi si impose di aiutarlo, muovendo le dita callose sul suo membro pulsante.

E la stimolazione fu decisamente eccessiva…avvertì le natiche di Bilbo alzarsi d’improvviso, e Thorin riuscì a penetrarlo ancora poco, prima che, all’ennesima stimolazione, l’hobbit si svuotasse nella sua mano, fremente di piacere, con una serie di spasmi che parvero infiniti…spasmi che strinsero il membro di Thorin e presero ad esercitare una potente suzione su di esso…

Il nano si sentì svuotato, nonostante Bilbo avesse smesso di muovere le mani sul suo membro, troppo preso dall’orgasmo; in un ultimo, disperato briciolo di lucidità, estrasse il membro dal corpo ancora pulsante dello hobbit che si contorse alla perdita, non poteva costringere Bilbo a complicate operazioni di toilette notturna…e dopo qualche veloce e vigorosa carezza su di esso, venne svuotandosi sul ventre di Bilbo, con un lungo e basso grugnito, lunghi e ampi spasmi a dipingere la pelle dello hobbit.

L’aria, a quel punto, si fece silenziosa.

Le orecchie di Bilbo parvero pulsare, un fastidioso fischio le attraversava, mentre riprendeva aria, ansante; di fronte agli occhi chiusi vedeva piccoli bagliori, palpebre tanto serrate da quasi infastidirlo.  
La prima cosa di cui fu conscio, furono i lunghi capelli di Thorin che si sparsero sul suo petto, quando questo vi posò il capo, a cercare riposo.  
Bilbo aprì piano gli occhi…il buio regnava intorno a loro; come un cieco, alzò appena le dita, e le infranse delicatamente nella chioma del compagno, massaggiandone appena la nuca sudata; potè avvertire i muscoli delle sue spalle rilassarsi a quel gesto. 

Il proprio corpo era ancora accaldato, e i muscoli talvolta mandavano ancora scariche di tensione che lo facevano sobbalzare, reduci dell’intenso orgasmo; si beò della sensazione rilassante che i capelli di Thorin gli davano, solleticandogli le dita; poco dopo le fece scivolare più in basso, e lì le lasciò a bearsi distrattamente sui muscoli delle spalle del nano.

Thorin, ripreso fiato, lentamente fece forza sulle braccia, e si sollevò; non poteva vedere il viso di Bilbo in quel momento, ma nella sua mente poteva creare un’immagine tanto vivida di come se lo aspettava, che un sorriso celato dall’oscurità gli dipinse le labbra. Fece salire una mano fra i suoi riccioli umidi e arruffati, e li carezzò appena.

Bilbo avvertì poi un secondo movimento da Thorin; lo sentì scivolare via dal suo corpo, e rabbrividì al freddo della notte. Indistintamente udì le mani che a tastoni cercavano i loro vestiti lì vicino, e quando li afferrarono sentì un rumore di stoffa stracciata che lo fece sobbalzare.  
Di nuovo le mani di Thorin lo sfiorarono…e con un lembo di stoffa, gli pulì il ventre macchiato del suo seme, con attenzione; Bilbo arrossì vistosamente a quel gesto, ma si lasciò cullare dalle attenzioni del nano.

Non una parola, mentre le proprie vesti venivano lentamente e faticosamente reinfilate; spesso Bilbo infilò quella che doveva essere una manica nella testa, o il contrario, e maledisse a voce bassa la notte.

Quando si fu riassestato completamente, i suoi occhi vagarono nel buio, alla ricerca di Thorin…sentiva distintamente dei fruscii, ma non poteva capire cosa stesse facendo.

Quando si riavvicinò, con un tonfo le sue pesanti coperte caddero accanto a lui, e lì si stese il nano. Un sorriso incurvò le labbra di Bilbo…il silenzio caduto fra di loro, tutto sommato, non era così spiacevole.

Si accoccolò sotto le proprie coperte, e piccoli balzi strisciò più vicino al nano; di risposta, sentì uno sbuffo divertito uscire dalle sue labbra, mentre si voltava sul fianco; Bilbo sentì il calore del suo fiato sulla fronte…e il mondo, improvvisamente, turbinò intorno a lui.

Troppo stanco, troppo esausto, Bilbo si addormentò.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene bene, eccoci qui ^^ Ora...la pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo dipende da quanto impiego a scrivere il quattordicesimo; il dodicesimo e il tredicesimo sono ormai pronti, ma amo come sapete avere un paio di capitoli pronti sempre.  
> Ringrazio di nuovo tutti quelli che mi seguono e recensiscono, è una grande soddisfazione per me, e significa davvero molto ^^  
> Grazie a tutti :D


	12. LA FIAMMA E L'ETERNA NOTTE

**NOTE:** buongiorno, cari :D Allora, questo è per lo più un capitolo di passaggio; non è molto ricco di elementi o avvenimenti, come potrete notare voi stessi, in quanto è il preludio al prossimo capitolo, che sarà molto corposo, e che, per chi ha letto il libro, sarà molto interessante. Da qui in poi la stesura sarà infatti più tecnica per tentare di restare il più fedele possibile all'opera originale e non distiorgere troppo gli eventi (se non che la Thilbo Bagginshield già faccia rotolare il povero Tolkien a dovere nella tomba...xD)

In questi giorni penso rallenterò un pò la scrittura per dedicarmi ad altro, ma è anche molto probabile che riesca a buttar giù qualcosa. Intanto rinnovo il ringraziamento per chi segue la ff, o, semplicemente, si è soffermato per caso a leggerla :) 

##    
  
  
  
  
CAPITOLO DODICESIMO: LA FIAMMA E L’ETERNA NOTTE

“Oww…!”  
Bilbo non ricordava di aver mai vissuto un doposbornia peggiore di quello che gli stava masticando il cranio.

Appoggiato contro una roccia, tutt’intorno a lui si affaccendavano i nani per impacchettare i loro fardelli, pronti per riprendere il cammino.  
Fili e Kili la misero più sul ridere, canzonando il povero Bilbo sulla sua “discutibile scelta” di farsi un bagno nel torrente di Bosco Atro, e vennero spesso rimproverati da Balin, che tentava in ogni modo di rendere il momento più leggero per lo hobbit.

In effetti, i rumori dei nani li intorno, i tonfi dei loro piedi e il rumore metallico del pentolame che ciondolava produceva un eco insopportabile nelle sue orecchie, che terminava con fischi fastidiosi.

La testa continuò a pulsargli violentemente per alcune ore, ripreso il viaggio, fintanto che parve andare scemando, ascoltando le suppliche di Bilbo.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La compagnia marciava in fila indiana nell’oscurità.  
Onestamente, nessuno aveva osato constatare quale momento del dì fosse…e di lì avanti, nessuno seppe mai determinarlo.  
Avanzavano a tastoni, aggrappandosi ai tronchi e ai rami scuri e umidi di muschio nero, le vesti che quasi sembravano appesantirsi per la fitta umidità che aleggiava nell’aria.

Nient’altro che radici scure, funghi maleodoranti e erbacce nodose, cespugli di rovi e bacche aspre cospargevano il sottobosco.  
E inevitabilmente…il cibo scarseggiava.

E il bosco pareva infinito. Come se stessero vagando in un girotondo.

Il morale scendeva. I sospiri si facevano quasi insopportabili. La fame mordeva, e il freddo, che preannunciava l’incombere delle stagioni fredde, iniziava a farsi sentire.

Non una sola canzone, nemmeno un fischiettio, azzardò ad alzarsi dalla compagnia. I tempi delle canzoni felici e allegre erano calati nelle tenebre.

Il buio di Bosco Atro inghiotteva qualsiasi fascio di luce; le foglie degli alti alberi, gelosamente custodivano nell’ombra il fetido sottobosco. Tutto pareva malsano, tetro, strisciante. Dalla radice che protrudeva dal terreno, allo scoiattolo che correva sul ramo più alto.  
E tentarono anche di catturarlo, uno scoiattolo; una preda non facile, indubbiamente…piccola, e che comunque, avrebbe ben poco sfamato.

 

 

“Bah!!”  
Dwalin gettò un misero pezzo di scoiattolo bruciacchiato dalle fiamme; lo fece rotolare a terra, e con rabbia fu pestato da Gloin, che digrignò i denti alla vista.

“Nulla di buono nella carne di queste bestiole!” Inveì il robusto e alto nano, che stizzito dalla fame e dalla frustrazione si alzò in piedi, facendo ciondolare la pelliccia dalle sue spalle; con forza, strappò un basso ramo da un albero, e lo ridusse in scheggie in meno che non si dica.

“Heh…temo faccia più male che bene” Sospirò Balin, alzando e sventolando nell’aria un altro pezzetto di carne, per poi gettarselo alle spalle, con aria scoraggiata.

Ori si dondolava sconsolato su una roccia, seduto a stropicciarsi le mani fra le ginocchia. Lanciava occhiate spaventate a Dwalin, intimorito dal suo comportamento, e squittiva quasi ogni qual volta il ramo che stava torturando veniva spezzato in un ennesimo brandello; strinse con forza le labbra quando i pezzetti furono gettati in mille scintille nelle fiamme, e il burbero nano parve accorgersene.

Si accorse anche di un’occhiata bieca dal fratello, che alzava un cipiglio di ammonizione, indicando il giovane nano.  
Dwalin alzò lo sguardo, con un mezzo grugnito esasperato…roteò gli occhi più volte, prima di avvicinarsi a Ori e strofinargli l’enorme mano sulla testa, per rassicurarlo.  
Balin sorrise, notando lo squittio contento di Ori mentre si tranquillizzava nel tocco poco delicato di Dwalin.

Bofur stava intagliando noiosamente la punta di un ramo, a volerla rendere affilata. Soffiava via distrattamente il truciolo di legno che vi si accumulava, e poi riprendeva.

Gli altri nani stavano per lo più mantenendo vivo il fuoco, e Bombur singhiozzava e mugugnava poco contento mentre si accarezzava il grosso pancione, che avvertiva essere vuoto più che mai.

Thorin fissava le fiamme, immobile e silenzioso.  
Non aveva avuto grandi parole di conforto, se mai ve ne fossero state. Il cibo e l’acqua che scarseggiavano erano, purtroppo, dati di fatto. Così come il fatto che, nonostante stessero ancora seguendo il sentiero, non sapevano dove esattamente si trovassero nel Bosco, e quanto ancora ci sarebbe voluto ad uscirne.

Un oscuro pensiero si insinuò, una profonda preoccupazione. Non solo quella di non raggiungere Erebor e liberarla della poco gradita presenza del drago, ma anche di non riuscire ad uscire da Bosco Atro. E quest’idea diveniva sempre più reale, ogni momento che passava.

Aveva perso il conto dei giorni. Erano esausti, e affamati.  
Picchiettava nervosamente le dita su un ginocchio, meditando; lo faceva spesso…sperava che una qualche ingegnosa idea potesse balenargli alla mente, ma ogni formulazione veniva cautamente scartata.

Soprattutto i lamenti di Bombur non gli davano modo di concentrarsi come avrebbe dovuto, e si ritrovava spesso a digrignare i denti o, peggio, a dover ricacciare indietro l’idea di alzarsi e suonargliele, in modo da farlo almeno piangere per qualcosa.

“Thorin…?”  
Ecco un altro lamento da parte della compagnia. Non fece nemmeno caso alla voce, non voleva saperne per nessuna ragione al mondo di lamentele, non era dell’umore giusto per rispondere con cortesia.

“…zio?”

All’appellativo più dolce, Thorin voltò il capo. Dietro di lui stava eretto Kili, affiancato dal fratello. Avevano entrambi un’aria affranta e quasi disperata sul loro volto.

Un briciolo di malinconia afferrò il cuore del nano, alla vista del due nipoti così disfatti. Se un tempo avesse saputo che la stirpe di Durin si fosse ridotta ad un trio di nani affamati e sconsolati, non sapeva se avesse voluto vivere tanto a lungo per vederla.

“Kili…Fili…” Si voltò appena sulla roccia dove sedeva, ruotando il busto. Con un cenno del capo, indicò ai due nipoti di avvicinarsi a lui, e prendere posto alla sua destra e sinistra. “Avvicinatevi.”

I due annuirono; Kili non si sedette sulla roccia…si limitò a sedere nell’erba ai piedi dello zio, alla sua sinistra; Fili invece si sedette dall’altro lato, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
Thorin comprese subito la preoccupazione dei due nipoti, spinti in così giovane età in una missione che forse, avrebbe richiesto più della loro forza e astuzia.

Si erse leggermente con il busto, a volersi dare un’aria più sicura, come se il proprio atteggiamento potesse in qualche modo rassicurarli; un cuore di pietra cadde in frantumi, non appena il più giovane posò il capo al suo ginocchio coperto dai gambali, lasciando che le ciocche scure e umide vi si attaccassero.

“Non usciremo mai più di qui…” La voce mesta e distratta di Kili risuonò malinconica alle orecchie di Thorin; fu d’istinto, che una mano gli si posò sul capo, ad accarezzarlo appena. L’altra, invece si vibrò nell’aria e ricadde sulle spalle di Fili, a cingergliele completamente.

Osservò il maggiore dei due nipoti; un sorriso tirato si nascondeva fra le trecce bionde della sua barba, gli occhi solitamente vivaci erano inusualmente spenti e feriti.  
La speranza, stava abbandonando anche i più giovani…e quando la speranza abbandona anche quelli che la devono ricorrere con incoscienza, Thorin allora seppe che avevano toccato il fondo.

“Avete forse dimenticato chi siete…?” La voce profonda e rassicurante del nano più anziano attirò anche l’attenzione di Kili, che alzò le pupille castane in quelle blu di Thorin.

“Siete dei Durin…stirpe che regnò sotto la montagna. Qui, accanto a me…” e dicendo questo, scosse con forza la mano sulla spalla di Fili, a farlo ciondolare e rinsavendolo “…siede uno dei legittimi eredi al trono di Erebor. E tu, Kili…” Si voltò verso il minore, dopo aver visto un orgoglioso sorriso solcare le labbra del biondo “…tu sei sangue del suo sangue. Come osate perdere il vigore della vostra casata…?”

Il giovane sorrise, stringendosi appena nelle spalle, una scintilla di fiducia gli attraversava lo sguardo.  
“Continuate a rendermi fiero di voi, nipoti miei. Vostra madre vi ricoprirebbe di onori, se sapesse cosa state affrontando per recuperare la vostra patria.”

Bilbo sedeva lì accanto, e per tutto il tempo era rimasto con un mezzo sorriso ebete ad osservare i due fratelli accoccolarsi disperatamente a Thorin, come due bambini che si erano svegliati nel bel mezzo della notte, scossi dai tremori degli incubi.

Dopo molto tempo (anche se non sapeva dire bene quanto) finalmente riavvertiva quel calore nel cuore che sapeva di…accogliente, di casa e famiglia.  
Assistette con un dolce stupore il sorriso ridipingersi sulle labbra dei due giovani, e allo stesso modo aveva osservato il portamento fiero e regale di Thorin mentre si rivolgeva a loro come sangue del suo sangue.

Era così in adorazione del nano; giorno dopo giorno, nell’oscurità, una piccola fiamma aveva preso ad accendersi nel giovane Bilbo, una fiamma che non si curava delle preoccupazioni del viaggio e della fame che mordeva lo stomaco.  
Faceva brillare i suoi occhi di tanto in tanto, quando sfuggivano al controllo e vagavano: si soffermavano sugli zigomi marcati, sulla chioma corvina che cadeva sulle spalle forgiate da anni di lavoro all’incudine.

E di tanto in tanto incontravano i suoi occhi, così blu e tempestosi…così affaticati dalle perizie della vita. Quegli occhi che avevano visto tutto ciò che un re non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere: il proprio popolo e la propria dimora venire bruciati, divorati, e squarciati. E infine sparpagliati per la Terra di Mezzo, a lottare ogni giorno per guadagnarsi di che vivere.

E Bilbo era stupito dal fatto che un uomo così provato dalla vita, riuscisse ancora a donare rassicurazione ai propri nipoti.  
Aveva tremato molte notti, lo hobbit, e non solo per il freddo. Il proprio corpo reclamava con ostinazione di aver solo avuto un assaggio di quella meravigliosa creatura. Lo adorava.

Si trovò così spesso senza fiato a fissarlo, ad anelarlo…che la vergogna per un desiderio così ardito era presto svanita, perché d’altro canto non riusciva a fare altro. Non riusciva a non volerlo.  
Ma il tempo e le occasioni, da quella sera in cui si erano uniti, erano stati funesti. I pericoli erano aumentati, così come la scarsità di viveri…e la speranza andava scemando.

I sonni si facevano vigili; pochi dormivano, così confusi fra il giorno e la notte che non distinguevano più.

Bilbo sospirò…sapeva bene che non era saggio indugiare in certi pensieri in momenti tanto tristi e affannati, ma…a volte pensava che se solo si fosse di nuovo proposto, Thorin avrebbe accettato senza rimorsi come quella sera, e questo pensiero lo faceva sentire sempre più in colpa.

Non desiderava di…giacere romanticamente con lui. No…dei celesti, questo mai. Avrebbe solo desiderato che condividesse un po’ del suo tempo con lui. Anche solo a…discutere. Magari scambiarsi qualche occhiata complice…oh Valar, ecco che di nuovo iniziava con queste scempiaggini da ragazzina.

Nel frattempo, i due fratelli avevano iniziato ad ascoltare affascinati Thorin, che raccontava loro i suoi piani una volta usciti dalla foresta, come per renderli partecipi della leadership del gruppo…ma ecco che Kili si distrasse, e i suoi occhi si erano diretti alla figurina sconsolata di Bilbo, che sedeva solo, poco distante.

Mentre Thorin parlava fissando il terreno di fronte a lui, Kili ne approfittò per tentare di attirare l’attenzione del fratello, accennando appena con il capo.

Quando Fili si accorse dei movimenti insistenti del fratello lo guardò con un cipiglio inquisitorio, quasi a volerlo ammonire per non ascoltare quello che diceva loro lo zio…e poi vide il suo capo e i suoi occhi indicare alla destra del Biondo.

Sempre più confuso, e sempre terrorizzato dall’essere rimproverato da Thorin, rivolse in più guizzi gli occhi…e quindi vide anche lui lo hobbit raggomitolato e solo.  
Le labbra gli si corrugarono in un’espressione di celata comprensione, e annuì appena, mentre di nuovo si rivolgeva a Kili…in un momento, si capirono, e indicarono insieme lo zio.

“…penso che ci fermeremo qualche giorno sul lago, se ne avremo l’occas-“  
“Zio…hum…”

Thorin corrugò la fronte, mentre rivolgeva lo sguardo ad un dispiaciuto Kili ai suoi piedi, che sorrideva nervosamente per scusarsi dell’interruzione.

“Perché non…coinvolgi anche il Signor Baggins, nella conversazione?”

Il nano aprì appena le labbra in un’espressione sgomenta, e chinò leggermente il capo di lato, appena costernato dalla domanda del nipote. Un lato di lui voleva negare affermando che non ve n’era assolutamente la necessità…l’altro invece, lo fece trattenere.  
“…Perché dovrei?”

Alla sua destra, una scrollata di spalle di Fili lo fece voltare; il biondo si battè le mani sulle ginocchia per recuperare tempo e pensare cosa dire “Beh, mi sembra chiaro! Dovresti perché…”

E vide Fili saettare disperatamente gli occhi al fratello, chiedendogli aiuto…Thorin passò lo sguardo su entrambi i nipoti, iniziando ad innervosirsi.  
“Si può sapere cosa avete in men-“

“..-Dovresti!!-…” Di nuovo venne interrotto da Fili, e questa volta uno sguardo furente si posò su di lui, irritato da quei giochi infantili…il biondo ebbe un attimo da mordersi le labbra intimorito, quindi continuò, incitato dai movimenti insistenti del capo del fratello. “…dovresti perché in fondo, si è rivelato essenziale, no?”

Thorin si trovò spiazzato dall’affermazione del nipote…ma tutto sommato, ad una giustificazione tale, non poteva nemmeno tirarsi indietro. Sospirò, non accorgendosi di Kili ai suoi piedi che lanciava gesti di vittoria al fratello, quindi scrollò le spalle.

Il suo sguardo si diresse a Bilbo, che scuoteva la testa con aria rassegnata. Anche lui pareva aver perso la speranza, i suoi verdi occhi non avevano più la stessa tonalità brillante di qualche tempo prima. Nei suoi ricci, che erano soliti brillare di rosso alla luce del sole, ora aleggiava solo una pallida ombra grigiastra.

“Suppongo…” I due fratelli allargarono gli occhi come due fanciulli in attesa di un si, mentre si avvicinavano inconsciamente a Thorin…il quale, dopo un lungo sospiro, si passò nervosamente una mano nel pellicciotto della tunica. “…che non ho motivo di essere contrario.”

Un flebile ma concitato ‘evvai’ si alzò dalle labbra dei due fratelli, mentre sfuggivano dal capezzale del nano e si lanciavano verso Bilbo.

Thorin inarcò le labbra in un sorriso, vedendo lo hobbit che veniva distolto furiosamente dai propri pensieri dalle mani forti dei nipoti, che senza dargli troppe spiegazioni, se non un accennato ‘Dobbiamo parlare di cose importanti!’ (il che, ovviamente, diceva tutto e niente) lo fecero alzare e lo trascinarono da Thorin, e lo fecero sedere sulla roccia, alla sua destra.

Bilbo aveva protestato e non poco, prima di mugugnare infastidito quando fu spinto a sedere sulla nuda roccia con un sordo tonfo.  
Si massaggiò una natica dolorante, quindi osservò i due giovani sedersi molto più vispi sull’erba, ai suoi piedi e a quelli di Thorin.

Come notò gli stivali del nano di fianco ai suoi piedi, Bilbo sussultò, e si voltò a perdersi e annegare nell’oceano.  
“Oh…” Fu l’unica…esclamazione di stupore che riuscì a formulare, mentre si batteva nervosamente le mani sulle gambe.

Di nuovo diresse lo sguardo in basso ai due giovanotti, che sorridevano furbescamente…era evidente (ma non per Bilbo…il poveretto era troppo perso per rendersene conto) che Fili e Kili erano al corrente del fatto che “qualcosa” fosse accaduto fra di loro; inoltre avevano notato Bilbo che iniziava ad isolarsi e ad avvicinarsi sempre meno al nano, limitandosi a guardandolo distanti.

Chiunque, anche il più ingenuo dei nani, avrebbe scommesso che Bilbo era rapito da Thorin come un’ape rincorre disperatamente un fiore.  
Bilbo alzò un cipiglio fra lo scocciato e l’inquisitorio al sorriso ebete dei due, non sapendo proprio cosa dire, in quanto nessuno pareva volergli dire il motivo della sua convocazione.

“Come stavo dicendo…” Il tono incalzante di Thorin lo fece squittire impreparato, ma da un lato era sollevato dal silenzio finalmente rotto.  
Deglutendo più volte si voltò verso  il nano, annuendo nel fargli capire che gli stava dando attenzione.

“…una volta trovata l’uscita di Bosco Atro, intendo, se ne abbiamo la possibilità, di fermarmi ad Esgaroth…in un modo o nell’altro.”  
Bilbo ascoltò con il lato del labbro tirato in un’espressione incerta quando Thorin disse ‘una volta trovata l’uscita’; aveva iniziato a pensare che avrebbero vagato in quel Bosco fino alla fine dei loro giorni…la speranza era un ricordo lontano anche per lui.

Ma fu ben presto risvegliato dallo sguardo insistente di Thorin; quando Bilbo notò un cipiglio alzato a cercare un appoggio per le sue parole, lo hobbit si tirò su leggermente con il busto, e cercò di celare lo sguardo a Fili e Kili che continuavano a sorridere imperterriti; scosse il capo, non capendo cosa volesse dire con quello sguardo il nano…fintanto che non vide i suoi occhi guizzare verso i nipoti.

Allora Bilbo sgranò appena gli occhi; Thorin cercava in Bilbo un aiuto nel sostenere la propria tesi di poter uscire da Bosco Atro per non scoraggiare i due nipoti.

“Oh” Il piccolo hobbit mantenne uno sguardo pressochè neutro, forse un po’ corrucciato come se fingesse di essere serio, o comunque di apparire convincente; tirò qualche veloce e forte respiro dal naso e tirò il lato della bocca “Chiaro direi. Per riprendere le forze. E’…è chiaro, si, certo…”

Quando fu sicuro che i due fratelli si stavano guardando con aria soddisfatta e si davano piccole pacche coi gomiti nei fianchi per farsi forza, Bilbo sgranò gli occhi disperato verso Thorin, e mimò appena con le labbra un ‘Cos’è Esgaroth?!” allarmato, non sapendo davvero come aiutare oltre il nano…

Thorin, dal canto suo, chinò il capo verso di lui appena, lasciando che i propri capelli corvini cadessero a coprirgli la guancia che dava sui nipoti…a sua volta sotto alla barba, un sibilo provenne, mentre mimava a sua volta una risposta ‘E’ una città…’

Bilbo sospirò roteando gli occhi…doveva proprio sembrare uno stupido. Scosse il capo in alto e in basso facendo appena ciondolare i ricci di bronzo sulla fronte e spalancò gli occhi esasperato, e di nuovo le sue labbra si mossero ‘Ma va?!’. Sperava in qualcosa di più per sostenerlo…e quando si voltò verso i giovani, scoprì che questi li fissavano con un cipiglio dubbioso in volto…come quando una persona lucida osserva un pazzo farneticare.

Fili scosse appena il capo. “Beh…a quanto pare dovete dirvi cose che non possiamo sentire…andiamo Kili”

E detto questo si alzò, afferrando il fratello per un braccio e tirandolo in piedi…Bilbo stava appena per replicare esasperato, ma un occhiolino appena accennato da parte di Kili lo fece bloccare indispettito, e ben presto i due si allontanarono verso la compagnia; avvertirono che si sarebbero allontanati lì intorno per controllare i paraggi, e che non si sarebbero allontanati troppo.

“Avevano bisogno di rassicurazione.”  
La voce profonda di Thorin lo riscosse, e si voltò a guardarlo. Il nano aveva lo sguardo fisso sui due nipoti, che ora sparivano fra le fronde.  
Quando furono ormai lontani alla loro vista, il nano abbassò gli occhi alle proprie ginocchia.

Bilbo comprese che i due fratelli lo avevano trascinato lì solo per offrire un po’ di compagnia a Thorin, e che in fondo non c’era nulla di importante da dire.  
Un ricciolo ribelle sfuggì alla compostezza quando Bilbo annuì appena; si morse le labbra, guardando distrattamente nel fuoco, poi tornò a osservare Thorin.

“Beh…chi non ne ha bisogni in questi giorni oscuri…? …O notti…” Sorrise appena, scuotendo il capo sconfitto “…non si distinguono più ormai.”

Thorin annuì appena, muovendo lunghe ciocche corvine a giocare fra i fili della pelliccia. Uno sguardo preoccupato aleggiava sul suo volto, e i suoi occhi vagavano senza sosta sull’erba schiacciata sotto ai suoi stivali.

“E tu, mezz’uomo…”  
Sentendosi chiamato in causa, Bilbo donò il proprio sguardo a Thorin; lo vide voltare il capo a lui, con una lentezza esasperante…come se il tempo avesse iniziato a rallentare, e di nuovo un basso sospiro spento nel proprio petto lo abbandonò, beandosi nei suoi occhi.  
“…anche tu hai perso la speranza?”

Bilbo tirò appena le labbra in un mesto sorriso; si guardò più volte le mani che torturavano la stoffa dei calzoni, in cerca di una risposta. Sbuffò, ironico.  
“…l’ho persa così tante volte fino ad oggi…e proprio quando pareva avessimo toccato il fondo…” Un sospiro triste si impossessò di lui, prima di continuare. “…la speranza tornava sempre a risplendere.”

Lo hobbit si battè le mani sulle ginocchia, e si tirò su appena sul busto. “Ora…a essere franchi, non riesco a vedere la luce alla fine di questo Bosco…se mai abbia una fine.”

Bilbo posò la testa su una mano, il gomito fissato su un ginocchio. Guardava dal basso Thorin, appena voltato verso di lui. Attendeva probabilmente di essere rassicurato a sua volta…non sapendo in realtà, che le parole dette poco prima riguardo al toccare il fondo e al ritorno della speranza, avevano ridato fiducia a colui che non pareva necessitasse consolazione.

Il nano aveva leggermente addolcito il proprio sguardo e portamento fieri; stava mollemente posato sulle ginocchia, e osservava Bilbo con attenzione, a voler carpire ogni emozione che trapelasse da quegli occhi.

I nani erano creature famose per la loro stoicità e freddezza, così simili alla nuda roccia da cui i loro antenati erano sorti, ma Bilbo indubbiamente era una creatura di una onestà e semplicità disarmante…eppure, proprio quando Thorin aveva pensato di poter leggere lo hobbit come un libro aperto, si era trovato spiazzato di fronte alle sue reazioni, spesso discordanti con il suo stile di vita placido e tranquillo.

Respirò a fondo un paio di volte, prima di schiudere le labbra; il suo tono di voce era basso e cavernoso, profondo ma rivolto solo a Bilbo.  
“ Ricorda, Bilbo. Fintanto che noi viviamo…c’è speranza. Fintanto che tu…il nostro scassinatore, che deve entrare la montagna…” E a queste parole si adagiò un attimo, osservando incuriosito le labbra dello hobbit che si dischiudevano appena…osservò come il suo petto si riempì d’aria…quasi a voler prendere fiato all’idea di una tale responsabilità, che tuttavia gli donava orgoglio. D’istinto, la sua mano destra si alzò a percorrere la spina dorsale di Bilbo, fino alla nuca, dove le dita callose si intrecciavano fra i ricci di bronzo…dopo una pausa che ad entrambi parve interminabile, di nuovo prese parole. “…fintanto che tu esisterai in questo mondo, vi sarà sempre speranza per noi.”

Bilbo era impietrito a quella che, seppur celata, suonava come una confessione da parte del nano…non gli importava se stesse mentendo solo per ridargli fiducia; gli importò solo che…la sua presenza, in fondo, significasse qualcosa per tutti…significasse qualcosa per il nano.

Le dita sulla sua nuca erano una carezza rilassante…erano qualcosa  di cui in cuor suo pensava di non aver bisogno...eppure divennero così necessarie in quel momento.  
Di lì a breve, le dita si ritrassero, forse per non dare troppo nell’occhio.

Vide Thorin alzarsi in piedi accanto a lui…e con un singhiozzo spaventato, lo vide chinarsi accanto al suo orecchio, e si ritrovò il capo coperto dei fili duri e neri della chioma di Thorin. Immobile, le labbra socchiuse, ascoltò il suo respiro nel proprio orecchio…e di nuovo, quella scintilla che aveva preso ad ardergli l’anima quella notte, si ravvivò, vivace.

“Fintanto che lo vorrò io, tu vivrai. La tua vita, il tuo essere, il tuo corpo, sono miei fintanto che io lo desidero...”  
Tremante, Bilbo annuì…in fondo, non desiderava fare altro della propria vita; per quanto si sentisse usato…per quanto nemmeno la sua mente ormai fosse in suo possesso, non voleva altro.

Thorin si allontanò a recuperare i propri averi, lasciando Bilbo solo, su quella roccia, a pensare…ma l’unico pensiero che gli si formulò nella mente, su l’immagine di una piccola fiamma, che manda bagliori nell’oscurità.


	13. IL CORAGGIO DI UN VIRGULTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, questo capitolo è molto veloce e scorrevole a mio parere.  
> Ho inserito gli avvenimenti nel modo più fedele possibile al libro, apparte qualche arricchimento personale ovviamente, e riguarda l'imprigionamento dei nani da parte di Thranduil e la scomparsa di Thorin.  
> Non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura :)

#  CAPITOLO TREDICESIMO: IL CORAGGIO DI UN VIRGULTO

I giorni successivi furono una pena crescente.

Camminavano senza ben sapere come le loro gambe ancora li reggessero in piedi; le forze andavano scemando, insieme al cibo e all’acqua.  
Si trascinavano avanti lungo il sentiero.

Al limite della sopportazione delle lagne dei compagni, Thorin aveva perfino spedito Bilbo ad arrampicarsi su un albero per poter sporgersi dalle chiome degli alberi scuri di Bosco Atro.  
E, purtroppo, dopo essersi imbattuto (riluttante a eseguire gli ordini, sia chiaro) in piccoli e ripugnanti ragni e successivamente in centinaia di farfalle che gli solleticavano il viso e cercavano di infilarglisi sotto i ricci di bronzo, non vide altro che…alberi. Non vide una fine al Bosco; come se si fossero appena addentrati.

Eppure era sicuro di aver visto le cartine, e sicuramente la boscaglia non poteva occupare tutta quella distanza…e in effetti, i suoi piccoli e aguzzi occhi, questa volta, lo avevano tradito.  
Le chiome degli alberi infatti, coprivano alla vista un avvallamento, dove, subito dopo, finiva la foresta. Ma questo, Bilbo e la compagnia di Thorin non potevano saperlo.

E si ritrovarono ancora più tristi e avviliti che mai; alcuni addirittura si arrabbiarono con Bilbo per non avergli dato le notizie che speravano…e il povero hobbit, dal canto suo, iniziava a sentirsi preso in giro da quelle lamentele.

 

 

Dopo altri giorni di marcia, infine, si imbatterono in quello che, dopo una breve discussione, constatarono fosse uno di quei rivi da cui Beorn li aveva tanto messi in guardia (sicuramente, dopo quello che era accaduto a Bilbo tempo prima, anche senza i consigli di Beorn avrebbero ben evitato quell’acqua).

Eppure, di nuovo lo hobbit si rivelò indispensabile; con gli occhi che ben vedevano nell’oscurità, aveva intravisto una piccola barca attraccata dall’altra parte del rivo…e, in qualche modo, con arpioni e corde, si destreggiarono nell’agganciarla e strapparla all’ormeggio.

Qualcosa, tuttavia, andò storto.

Un grosso cervo bianco balzò fuori dalla fitta boscaglia, mentre Thorin, Fili e Kili stavano attraversando il fiume con la barchetta recuperata. Con un balzo, la maestosa bestia attraversò il fiume…ma nella confusione generale, dove tutti cercarono in qualche modo di catturare il cervo (il cibo scarseggiava, e una preda era sicuramente gradita) Bombur cadde rovinosamente nel fiume; e quando lo tirarono fuori…dormiva. Come un sasso. Non servirono urla, scossoni, percosse per rinsavirlo. Non solo dormiva…russava. E sembrava beatamente immerso in splendidi sogni.  
Dopo un attimo di panico (dove Thorin iniziò seriamente a temere che Bombur potesse manifestare gli stessi sintomi di Bilbo…e credetemi, non si era mai visto il nano così inorridito mentre guardava il grassoccio compagno), udirono delle trombe di lontano, e il latrare di cani, come una caccia.

Immaginarono che qualcuno fosse sulle tracce del cervo che avevano visto poco prima, ma, così malconci, non potevano azzardarsi di fronteggiare quello che poteva essere un nemico a viso aperto.

Si diedero alla fuga trascinandosi faticosamente il pesante corpo di Bombur, che, imperterrito, dormiva.  
E dormì per altri giorni; giorni in cui la stanchezza aumentò, e la fame ancor di più, e le energie scarseggiavano, tanto che qualcuno propose anche di lasciare indietro il povero Bombur, che sonnecchiava beato.

Proprio quando, una sera, consumarono le ultime provviste amaramente, Bombur si risvegliò, tirandosi improvvisamente seduto; e molti (Thorin compreso, che lo aveva zittito in modo burbero) avrebbero voluto che avesse continuato a dormire…la lagna che il nano aveva iniziato a cantilenare sulla fame che aveva, e suoi sogni di tavole imbandite di cibo che lo avevano cullato, erano oltremodo insopportabili.

 

 

Accadde poi, che qualcuno della compagnia, fra le fronde, avvistasse una luce tremolante.

E man mano vi si avvicinassero, con cautela, udivano canti, e risate…e soprattutto, come furono al limitare della radura dove la luce ormai era al culmine dello splendore, creata da torcie e fuochi fatui, videro tavole imbandite. E elfi. Dozzine di elfi che banchettavano e festeggiavano.

Nonostante i grugniti incomprensibili di Thorin riguardo la sua reticenza nell’incontrare le tanto odiate creature…i morsi della fame l’ebbero vinta.  
Spinti dal bisogno, si gettarono nella radura e…tutto scomparve.

Con uno schioppo, la luce si spense, le voci si troncarono, il tavolo e il cibo…scomparve.

E il loro sgomento fu maggiore, quando, tutto questo, ebbe a ripetersi più e più volte durante la giornata.  
Videro infatti altre luci, altri banchetti con elfi leggiadri e festosi…e quando vi approcciavano, tutto spariva.

La loro frustrazione era ormai giunta al limite.

Di nuovo…altre luci.  
E il primo ad approcciarle, forse con troppa veemenza…fu Thorin; e accadde che si ritrovarono tutti a terra, immersi in un buio tanto fitto che non potevano nemmeno vedersi.

Bilbo prese a chiamare a gran voce i compagni, uno per uno, non scordò nessuno…e sentiva, nel buio, che altri lo imitavano…ma ben presto, le voci andarono scemando. E lo hobbit si ritrovò solo, immerso in un silenzio irreale.

Vi furono momenti di panico.  
Bilbo era…pietrificato dalla paura. Iniziò a domandarsi quale magia fosse all’opera fra quei fusti, o chi stava gioendo a fargli quegli scherzi di cattivo gusto.

Soprattutto…era solo. E come se non bastasse, iniziò a chiamare a flebile voce Thorin, come un bimbo che si perde e chiama la propria madre.  
La mancanza di Thorin si sentiva...eccome. Era come se la sola sua presenza, all’interno della compagnia, fosse stata per Bilbo una garanzia di sicurezza.  
E ora che era improvvisamente scomparso…lo hobbit iniziava a sentire la morsa della paura attanagliare il suo cuore.

Le peggiori idee brancolavano nella sua mente…su cosa avesse catturato Thorin, o se magari semplicemente stesse vagando nel bosco senza una meta, come forse stavano facendo tutti quanti…

Anche il solo pensiero, che da un momento all’altro sarebbe spuntato dalle fronde con un cipiglio severo,  rimproverandolo, faceva restare lo hobbit tanto all’erta e tanto teso, che ogni suo muscolo vibrava.

Si sedette afflitto contro una roccia…era tutto così sbagliato.  
Tutto così…orrendamente distorto, in quella foresta.  
Dal silenzio irreale, agli alberi. Tutto sembrava teso in silenzio e in agguato, pronto a ghermirlo.

Eppure, un pensiero, ridestò Bilbo. Ripensò alle parole di Thorin.

_“…fintanto che tu esisterai in questo mondo, vi sarà sempre speranza per noi.”_

Il piccolo hobbit balzò in piedi. E sguainò la piccola spada elfica. Non era il momento di perdersi d’animo. Doveva cercare gli altri. Lo sentiva…avevano bisogno di lui.

“…Ti chiamerò Pungolo.”

Così disse Bilbo, osservando la piccola spada che brandiva fiero di fronte a se; la lama era sporca di un liquido nero e viscido…ed era appena stata sfilata dalla carcassa di un orrendo ed enorme ragno, che ora giaceva esangue ai suoi piedi, orrendamente contorto.

Bilbo ansimava pesantemente, mentre scariche di adrenalina gli scorrevano lungo la schiena…e riprese a camminare nell’oscurità.  
 

  
Da lì in poi, le cose accaddero molto più rapidamente di quanto si possa pensare.

Con l’anello al dito, Bilbo si ritrovò a correre in tondo con alle calcagna uno stuolo di ragni inferociti e sbavanti; li stava traendo lontani dal loro nido, chiamandoli e confondendoli…  
E quando li ebbe attirati sufficientemente lontano, allora virò violentemente e prese a correre disperatamente da dove era venuto.

Proprio lì, infatti, intrappolati in bozzoli di ragnatela, stavano i suoi compagni.

Bilbo ebbe appena l’accortezza di togliersi l’anello, prima di fendere con pungolo le ragnatele e farli sgusciare fuori  dalle loro strette prigioni, un po’ intontiti per il veleno paralizzante dei ragni.

Si batterono come poterono…con sassi soprattutto, e bastoni, quando i ragni, furibondi per esser stati canzonati da Bilbo, tornarono alla carica.

E Bilbo si era reinfilato l’anello, e di nuovo inveiva contro i ragni per attirarli a sé…e ancora, permise ai nani di scappare, mentre distraeva come poteva le bestie…e, incredibilmente, grazie al coraggio di Bilbo, riuscirono a fuggire, tutti sani e salvi.

 

 

Arrivati ad una radura, si fermarono, sicuri finalmente di avere seminato le orribili creature.  
Ansanti, si gettarono a terra, esausti.

Bilbo era così affaticato che gli girava la testa, e il senso di nausea che era riuscito a reprimere fino a quel momento, ebbe la meglio: si piegò dietro ad un tronco e vomitò…praticamente il nulla, saliva per lo più. Era molto che non mangiavano. Il tempo era corso in modo discontinuo e alterato, e Bilbo non riusciva bene a capire quanto tempo fosse passato da quando avevano messo piede nell’ultima…radura.

Fu allora, che ripreso fiato e un briciolo di ragione, si accorsero che si trovavano probabilmente in una di quelle radure dove avevano visto quelle luci tempo prima.

Fuochi e lanterne spente fumavano tutt’attorno, come se i festeggianti avessero da poco lasciato quel luogo per ritirarsi.

Bilbo fu aiutato da Fili e da Kili a ritirarsi in piedi. Si asciugò come potè il lato della bocca, con la manica della tunica. Tremava, le gambe lo sostenevano a malapena.

Fu allora, che Balin parlò “Dov’è Thorin…?”  
Bilbo, di nuovo, avvertì le gambe cedere, e il terreno iniziava a muoversi e tremare sotto i suoi piedi. Come…come aveva potuto non accorgersi della sua assenza?

Quando Kili, terrorizzato, abbandonò il suo braccio per guardarsi tutt’intorno alla disperata ricerca dello zio, Bilbo di nuovo cadde a terra, in ginocchio.  
Fili accanto a lui non riuscì a prenderlo…e alla notizia scioccante, lentamente si lasciò andare accanto a Bilbo, anch’esso sulle ginocchia.

Dopo istanti di silenzio, lo hobbit riuscì solo ad avvertire appena la mano di Fili sulla spalla, e la sua testa posarsi su di essa…le sue orecchie captarono quella che parve un’imprecazione in nanico, e poco dopo anche Kili si gettò accanto a loro, chiedendo il conforto dei due, i singhiozzi che gli scuotevano il petto e le spalle.

Gli occhi vacui di Bilbo si posarono persi sulla schiena di Kili, chino e rannicchiato al suo petto…Fili gli accarezzava distrattamente la schiena, per fargli forza. Lo hobbit, inconsciamente, alzò una mano, a fare lo stesso…era un incubo.  
Non poteva essere reale tutto quello…

Le sue orecchie avvertivano solo suoni ovattati; percepì appena alcuni nani che non seppe distinguere chi fossero farsi coraggio a vicenda…e piano, un’atmosfera di nuovo serena (per quanto potesse esserlo) si posò sugli esausti viaggiatori, che si convinsero in qualche modo che Thorin era lì intorno, e magari li stava cercando.

Fu distrattamente, che Bilbo rispose alle domande di Balin su come avesse fatto a scomparire dalla vista dei ragni e dei nani poche ore prima. Spiegò dell’anello, e di dove lo aveva trovato, e di come lo aveva vinto. Non vi era più motivo di celare il segreto…non vi era più nessuna motivazione per qualsiasi cosa, pensò Bilbo.

Nella sua mente…poteva solo constatare con orrore, che la figura del viso di Thorin…sbiadiva. Inesorabile…tentava di ricordare i suoi lineamenti, ma il suo conscio tentava di celarli alla sua memoria…per far si che lo dimenticasse, prima che iniziasse a far troppo male.

E così si addormentarono...Kili e Fili si erano raggomitolati vicino a Bilbo, come due bambini.

Cercavano conforto in chi, sentivano bene, era affezionato a Thorin quanto loro…gli si accoccolarono, e lo tennero fra di loro. Fili allungava una mano al viso del fratello in lacrime.  


 

Quando si risvegliarono…di nuovo, non ebbero molto tempo di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

Bilbo ebbe la prontezza di infilarsi l’anello e scostarsi dalla scena che si svolgeva di fronte ai suoi occhi, boccheggiante.  
Un gruppo di elfi ben armati di arco e frecce li avevano circondati. Leggiadri e letali com’erano, i nani non avrebbero potuto nemmeno lontanamente azzardarsi ad affrontarli, così malconci.  
Bilbo li seguì silenzioso, camminando furtivo nell’ombra.

Puntandogli addosso le armi, li costrinsero senza molte parole a camminare, e anche ad una lena che era quasi insopportabile per i poveri nani, esausti e senza energie.  
 

Bilbo non seppe dire a quante ore di cammino svelto erano stati costretti i nani, che erano stati bendati, prima di affacciarsi al luogo dove gli elfi li stavano conducendo.

Di fronte a loro, si apriva una caverna enorme, la cui entrata era preceduta da una serie di maestosi faggi.  
Luci e fuochi fatui stavano accesi in ogni dove, gli stessi che avevano visto nel bosco.

Affascinato alla visione, Bilbo continuò a seguirli; era esausto…non sapeva bene dove trovava le energie per continuare, ma sapeva che doveva andare avanti, che non poteva lasciare i propri compagni in balia di quelle creature, per quanto terrorizzato fosse.  
La maestosa caverna era chiusa da un pesante portone in pietra, che pareva impossibile aprire da mani terrene…e infatti, d’improvviso, come la combriccola la approcciò il pesante masso scricchiolò sinistramente, aprendosi sotto una sorta di incantesimo.

Gli elfi vi spinsero dentro i nani, e Bilbo li seguì, intrufolandosi nella porta prima che questa si chiudesse con un tonfo tanto potente, che echeggiò per minuti nei cunicoli.

Quella in cui erano, tuttavia, non sembrava una caverna normale, di quelle sudicie degli orchi che avevano avuto modo di ‘visitare’ in passato.  
Era ben illuminata, e l’aria, nonostante fossero al chiuso, era salutare, fresca, frizzante. Bilbo non seppe descrivere la sensazione che provò quando di nuovo ebbe un tetto e delle mura intorno…per quanto ostili fossero.

Seguì i nani che borbottavano punzecchiati dagli elfi…e d’improvviso, dopo interminabili cunicoli, si trovarono in un’enorme sala…al cui culmine, sorgeva un trono finemente intarsiato in legno di faggio.

Su di essi…sedeva Thranduil, il loro re.  
Bilbo rimase affascinato mentre lo osservava.  
L’elfo aveva un’aria estremamente fredda, distaccata. I suoi piccoli occhi spiccavano appena dietro gli zigomi alti e marcati, i lineamenti del viso talmente affusolati da parere taglienti.  
Su lunghi capelli che parevano fili d’oro, stava una corona che ricordava molto le foglie dei faggi in autunno, richiamando i colori argentei, rossi e arancio tipici di quella stagione.  

Accanto a lui stava ritto in piedi un altro elfo; nonostante Thranduil non dimostrasse affatto la sua età, Bilbo capì che quest’altro era sicuramente più giovane. Sebbene somigliasse molto al re elfico, i lineamenti duri erano resi dolci da uno sguardo più mite e sereno, e da un portamento meno rigido. Lo hobbit immaginò subito ci fosse un certo grado di parentela fra i due. Bilbo non lo sapeva, ma aveva indovinato: quello che stava accanto al re, era Legolas, suo figlio.

I nani vennero sbendati…e quando Thranduil parlò per chiedere ad essi cosa ci facessero nel loro regno, la sua voce echeggiò alta e fiera nella sala, e Bilbo trasalì al tono di voce così privo di emozioni seppur aspro.

Ascoltò attentamente ogni parola…Balin tentò di fare da mediatore, cercando di calmare le ire del re elfico che li accusava di essere piombati nel loro regno senza permesso e persino di aver attaccato la sua gente durante i festeggiamenti (Bilbo iniziò a comprendere molte cose)…ma invano.

Il re era troppo furioso, e ordinò che fossero tutti chiusi in cella…lontani l’uno dall’altro.

“No…”  
Fu tutto quello che riuscì a mormorare con angoscia Bilbo, quando assistette alla scena più agghiacciante cui aveva mai assistito: vide Kili, il suo viso disperato, mentre allungava le dita verso il fratello…e Fili che ringhiava furente e urlava e inveiva agli elfi che li allontanava l’uno dall’altro, di lasciarli andare…si chiamarono un’ultima volta con bisogno, prima che le loro urla si spegnessero nei lunghi corridoi di pietra, giù…nelle loro prigioni.

 

 

  
Di qui innanzi, purtroppo, le cose non migliorarono.   


Bilbo vagò per settimane nei cunicoli e nelle sale degli elfi, consumato dalla solitudine e logorato dall’anello, che non toglieva mai.

Ogni tanto sgattaiolava nelle cucine e rubava qualcosa da mangiare, e fortunatamente qualche volta riusciva a prendere qualcosa in più anche per i compagni, a cui offriva piccoli doni.

Si, perché durante quelle settimane, Bilbo ebbe modo di trovare ogni singola cella dove erano imprigionati i nani; le guardie non erano così attente nel loro lavoro, spesso sgattaiolavano in pausa, e Bilbo poteva fermarsi di tanto in tanto con i compagni, cercando di fargli forza e chiedendo loro di tenere duro, e non dire nulla, soprattutto, a re Thranduil.  
Il re elfico, spesso faceva visita alle prigioni di ognuno, e chiedeva loro cosa ci facessero nella loro foresta…ma ligi al dovere e al segreto, nessuno mai parlò. E di nuovo, il re elfico rinnovava la loro prigionia fintanto qualcuno non si fosse deciso a parlare.

Fortunatamente, Thranduil era rigido e severo, ma non un tiranno. I nani avevano cibo e acqua, e tutto sommato la loro prigionia, seppur snervante, non fu così atroce.

Inoltre, volenteroso di poter far qualcosa per i due fratelli disperatamente separati, era riuscito in qualche modo a rubare a rubare dei pezzi di carta, un piccolo calamaio e una piuma, dagli studi degli elfi.  
E la gioia di Kili, quando riceveva le lettere che Fili gli scriveva, era una manna per il cuore infranto del piccolo hobbit, che beveva dai sorrisi e dalla gratitudine che gli mostravano i due fratelli, quando di scambiavano quelle poche righe scritte.

Di tanto in tanto, Bilbo riusciva anche a sgattaiolare fuori dalla caverna, quando gli elfi uscivano per pattugliare o per andare a caccia.  
Sondava spesso i dintorni in cerca di vie di fuga o di passaggi segreti.

E poi…un giorno…quando ormai il suo animo si stava svuotando dalla speranza, quando la depressione scavava il suo animo…qualcosa accadde.

Chino in un angolo di un passaggio fino ad allora inesplorato, sentì alcune guardie elfiche parlare di un prigioniero…un altro prigioniero, e evidentemente, da come ne parlavano, era più importante degli altri…e da come arricciavano il naso in disgusto…comprese anche che si trattava di un nano.

Col cuore colmo di gioia si gettò di corsa giù per le scale, non appena le due guardie furono passate…Thorin era lì!!


	14. PRIGIONIA DI ANIME E CUORI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le reazioni dei nani e di Bilbo alla notizia che Thorin è vivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: questo capitolo mi è piaciuto particolarmente; la parte della prigionia dei nani, nel libro, è forse una delle mie preferite, soprattutto perchè durante la lettura mi ero trovata ad immaginare quali sarebbero state le reazioni dei nani alla 'lieta novella' :) E qui ho potuto sbizzarrirmi, anche se effettivamente avrei voluto dedicarvi più spazio...probabilmente non avrebbe avuto senso, però, soffermarsi così tanto. Spero che la lettura sia di gradimento, e ringrazio ancora chi legge e commenta la mia ff, dandomi fiducia senza abbandonarne il percorso :)

##  CAPITOLO QUATTORDICESIMO: PRIGIONIA DI ANIME E CUORI

  
Thorin sedeva sulla dura pietra, la schiena poggiata contro la fredda parete.  
I capelli corvini, sudici, gli si appiccicavano alle spalle.  
Era stato spogliato di ogni suo avere: la sua armatura, le sue armi…Orcrist. Solo la chiave di Erebor era riuscito a nascondere bene sotto il tessuto della maglia.  
Era stato privato di tutto…ma non dell’orgoglio.  
  
Il suo sguardo, fiero, restava alto, seppur fisso nel vuoto. Gli occhi blu mare, che un tempo brillavano di fierezza, iniziavano a diventare più spenti e grigi nell’oscurità squarciata solo da una torcia.  
  
Thranduil gli faceva visita ogni giorno, da quando lo aveva imprigionato, cercando di convincerlo a dirgli cosa facesse nel suo regno…ma ogni volta, se ne ritornava nelle sue sale più stizzito e irritato di quando era arrivato lì. Thorin non parlò mai. Non osò mai rivelare il loro scopo.  
Conosceva bene l’avidità di Thranduil…non appena avesse saputo del tesoro di Erebor, avrebbe fatto di tutto per impossessarsene prima del legittimo proprietario.  
  
Thorin aveva perso il conto dei giorni. La prima settimana in qualche modo aveva mantenuto una certa linea del giorno e della notte nella mente…poi però il logorare della prigionia lo aveva fatto desistere, e ora si trascinava avanti nella speranza che qualcosa accadesse.  
  
Non ricordava molto di ciò che era accaduto quel giorno in cui fu separato dai suoi compagni.  
  
Ricordava solo vagamente delle luci che si spensero di colpo…e dopo breve si sentì trascinare via, nel buio, dagli elfi che probabilmente lo stavano attendendo in un’imboscata.  
  
Non sapeva nulla dei suoi compagni.  
E la cosa lo angosciava tremendamente.  
  
Li immaginava persi nel bosco, a vagare senza cibo allo stento delle forze…e l’idea, per i primi tempi, gli fece rifiutare lui stesso il cibo offerto dagli elfi durante la prigionia. Ma la fame sopraffece gli altri sensi ben presto, e ingoiò amaramente ogni singolo boccone.  
  
Ogni giorno, passava il tempo ad ascoltare le guardie che ridevano e si scambiavano battute fuori dalla porta della propria cella, o aspettando la solita visita del re.  
  
E poi…pensava.  
  
Si chiedeva a come potessero stare i suoi due nipoti. La sua preoccupazione dipingeva ogni volta i suoi occhi di malinconia, quando pensava a loro.  
Erano in difficoltà, lo sentiva…e non poteva essere con loro.  
  
E inevitabilmente, per ultimo, durante il giorno…pensava a Bilbo.  
Dopo che la sua mente aveva terminato di soffermarsi a dare un pensiero ad ogni suo compagno nanico, inevitabilmente, alla fine di tutti, c’era lo hobbit.  
  
E si chiedeva come mai, ogni giorno…mentre gli sguardi dei compagni, nella sua immaginazione, rimanevano angosciati, impauriti, tremanti…quello dello hobbit restava fiero, anzi. Diveniva più fiero ogni volta che il suo pensiero tornava a lui.  
Quegli occhi verdi e brillanti d’innocenza prendevano a splendere scuri e gloriosi nella sua mente, e si immaginava la sua figura a spada sguainata avanzare fieramente nella foresta.  
  
Non capiva come mai ma…quest’idea gli dava la forza di continuare a negare le richieste di Thranduil.  
  
I suoi pensieri oscuri e bui furono improvvisamente rotti dal rumore metallico di armatura. Qualcuno stava scendendo le scale, probabilmente un cambio di guardia.  
  
Sentì, da dietro il pesante portone di legno che lo separava dalla libertà, un elfo che richiamava l’attenzione di quello che in ogni probabilità era una guardia alla sua prigione. Li sentì farfugliare qualcosa in elfico, e poi udì delle risa concitate e divertite…e lentamente, il silenzio cadde, dopo che i due elfi si furono allontanati insieme.  
  
Thorin sbuffò, digrignando i denti inorridito all’idea di quelle creature che tanto odiava.  
Accadeva spesso che le guardie abbandonassero la sua prigione; spesso disertavano e si allontanavano per bere, perché quando tornavano erano pressochè ubriachi e talvolta tentavano anche di intavolare conversazioni senza senso con lui…altre volte, invece, era espressamente Thranduil che prima di andarsene dalle sue visite giornaliere, ordinava alle guardie di andarsene e lasciarlo ancora più solo di quanto non fosse. Forse era convinto che la solitudine lo logorasse di più, ma Thranduil non immaginava quale piacere facesse al nano allontanando gli elfi dalla sua prigione.  
  
Non v’era comunque bisogno di fare la guardia a Thorin: la pesante porta in legno era spessa, e chiusa con catenacci e con una chiave dall’esterno, praticamente inespugnabile.  
  
Il nano respirò a fondo, guardando la torcia sulla parete opposta che mandava bagliori nella cella di pietra.  
Lo scoppiettare della torcia era l’unico suono che rimbombava nella prigione.  
  
Fin quando…non fu un altro rumore, ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
Il suo sguardo saettò improvvisamente all’imponente porta di legno che dava sull’esterno, e attese, in silenzio…  
Era sicuro, che ci fosse qualcuno al di là della porta.  
  
Ogni suo muscolo si tese, pronto a scattare. Non era una presenza elfica, come le altre…assolutamente no.  
Si tirò lentamente in piedi, le ossa scricchiolarono violentemente per la prolungata prigionia e i movimenti ridotti.  
  
Si avvicinò alla porta di qualche passo, mantenendo comunque una distanza di sicurezza. Se non pericoloso, chiunque fosse dall’altra parte della porta ansimava pesantemente. Aveva sicuramente corso per raggiungere la cella, ed era trafelato.  
Ma pareva non accennare a farsi avanti o a parlare.  
  
Solo un respiro pesante.  
  
Thorin scrutò la porta, le spalle si abbassarono d’istinto e tutto il suo corpo fu pronto ad un eventuale attacco, quando…  
  
“…-orin?”  
  
Una flebilissima voce, che Thorin stentò a sentire, provenne dalla creatura dall’altra parte della porta.  
Non rispose, ma si tirò leggermente su con il busto…per quanto comprese che chiunque fosse fuori, non aveva cattive intenzioni, non voleva abbassare la guardia.  
  
Dopo lunghi istanti, di nuovo, la creatura parlò.  
“…Thorin?”  
  
Più insistente, stavolta, e Thorin riconobbe il proprio nome nella voce dell’altro.  
Un po’ stordito, il nano fece qualche altro passo verso la porta…non era in grado di rispondere, la gola si era seccata improvvisamente…non poteva essere. Conosceva quella voce…  
  
Posò una mano sulla porta in legno…e la frizione provocò un rumore che si udì dall’altra parte, e un singhiozzo famigliare e spaventato giunse alle orecchie di Thorin…che sorrise, posando il capo sulla porta, esausto dalla tensione ma sollevato.  
  
Un altro sospiro…e di nuovo, la sua voce tremante inebriò il nano.  
“S-Se sei lì d-dentro…d-dei!! Rispondi…!”  
  
Una piccola risata abbandonò le labbra di Thorin, prima di riuscire finalmente a parlare.  
“Sono qui, piccolo hobbit…”  
  
Bilbo trasalì…e avvertì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e la gola strozzarsi e contorcersi.  
Si morse le labbra, e le mani, chiuse a pugno, si abbatterono  pesantemente sulla porta, per scaricare l’ansia…un sorriso, finalmente, gli solcava le labbra, mentre reprimeva a forza il pianto.  
I pugni lentamente si aprirono, e accarezzarono il legno della porta come se in qualche modo potesse accarezzare l’altro tramite di essa.  
  
“Temevamo…” Bilbo deglutì, e riprese lentamente fiato. “…Temevamo fossi morto.”  
  
Alle sue parole, Thorin sgranò gli occhi. Si schiacciò alla porta, posandovi l’orecchio.  
“Temevate?! …Anche gli altri sono qui? Stanno bene?!”  
  
Bilbo annuì, anche se Thorin non poteva saperlo…un sorriso sereno, finalmente, disegnato sulle sua labbra.  
“Si Thorin…stanno tutti bene. Sono imprigionati, come te…separati l’uno dall’altro, ma tu sei in un’area a parte delle prigioni, molto più lontano rispetto agli altri.”  
  
Un sospiro di sollievo abbandonò le labbra di Thorin…ma le mille domande che urgevano, non potevano permettergli di darsi pace.  
“Bilbo, ho molte domande da farti…”  
  
“Lo so Thorin” La voce dello hobbit arrivò immediatamente alle orecchie del nano…e avvertì quel tono così sicuro di se, quel tono di voce che rispecchiava così tanto l’immagine di Bilbo che cresceva fiera nella sua mente ogni giorno di più. “Ti spiegherò tutto…ma ora, lasciami andare a dare agli altri la buona notizia. Hanno bisogno di sapere che sei vivo…”  
  
Thorin annuì, cercando di calmarsi. Sospirò appena…e un balzo lo colse, quando la piccola porticina che di solito gli elfi usavano per passargli i pasti, scivolò di lato.  
Thorin si abbassò appena, e vi sbirciò.  
  
Gli occhi di Bilbo erano scuri e vivi. Nonostante fossero lucidi per le lacrime che stava trattenendo, erano di una fierezza che rispecchiava quella delle belve selvatiche.  
  
In quel viso, in quella pelle pallida e sporca di muschio…non vi vedeva più un piccolo coniglio indifeso, ma un leone pronto a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che vuole.  
  
Restarono lunghi attimi in silenzio, a fissarsi. Poi il nano, d’istinto, allungò una mano, e la tese nella fessura…e a breve fu riempita da quella piccola e sottile di Bilbo. Vi posò le labbra, senza baciarla…come per immenso rispetto. Vi respirò appena, e avvertì le piccole membra sotto la sua bocca tremare.  
  
“Vai, Bilbo. Ti aspetto.”  
Un assenso silente venne dallo hobbit, che ritirando lentamente la mano, richiuse la porticina, si reinfilò l’anello, e prese a correre disperatamente su per il corridoio.  
  
Il cuore pareva voler esplodere da un momento all’altro…doveva dirlo a tutti.  
 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

Furtivo, Bilbo sgattaiolò alle celle di ognuno dei nani; loro non erano imprigionati dietro una porta pesante come quella che teneva sottochiave Thorin, più che altro erano dietro le sbarre.  
  
Con pazienza, visitò tutti; quando vedeva che una cella era sorvegliata, passava a quella successiva con il monito di tornare indietro più tardi.  
  
Le reazioni dei nani, alla notizia…furono di una gioia tanto grande, che Bilbo a stento li pregò di non mettersi a urlare e cantare.  
  
Il primo di tutti fu il povero Ori; il giovane aveva preso immediatamente a piangere come un bambino appena seppe di Thorin, e quando Bilbo fu costretto ad andarsene perché le guardie stavano tornando, ancora non aveva smesso…creando nel viso dell’elfo che aveva il compito di sorvegliarlo un tale senso di colpa, che si concesse addirittura ad avere due parole con lui.  
  
Poi venne Bifur…e Bilbo potè solo immaginare cosa nascosero i farfuglii che provennero dalle sue labbra e dalla sua gola quando iniziò ad agitarsi per la felicità nella sua cella…fu uno di quelli che, comunque, dovette tentare di convincere a smettere di ballare.  
  
  
Dori esalò un lungo sospiro alla notizia…e dopo essersi fatto cautamente ripetere più e più volte da Bilbo la lieta notizia, ebbe un mancamento decisamente poco virile, e si accasciò sul pavimento di pietra. Molto teatrale, indubbiamente, pensò lo hobbit, sgattaiolando alla prossima cella.  
  
  
Lì vi trovò Gloin, che alla notizia iniziò ad agitarsi e a gironzolare per la cella urlando “Lo sapevo, ne ero certo, ve lo dicevo io!”, e i moniti di tacere che provennero da Bilbo a nulla servirono, tanto che lo hobbit fu appena in grado di scivolare di nuovo nelle ombre e fuggire via, prima che uno stuolo di guardie elfiche piombassero nella prigione ad assicurarsi che fosse tutto in ordine.  
  
  
Subito dopo fu la volta di Bombur; lo trovò a piangere sul fatto che il cibo degli elfi fosse troppo scarso…e lo lasciò a piangere di nuovo sul cibo. Per quanto la gioia di sentire che Thorin fosse vivo gli avesse dipinto un bonario sorriso sul volto…di nuovo il suo stomaco brontolò, riportandogli alla mente il problema principale…il cibo. Bilbo se ne andò praticamente subito, sbuffando.  
  
  
Quando Kili lo vide, si aggrappò festoso alla cella, tendendo una mano sperando di ricevere da Bilbo la lettera in risposta del fratello.  
Ma Bilbo scosse il capo prontamente…e quando gli spiegò il motivo per cui era passato prima da lui che da Fili, non fu più in grado di abbandonare la cella per un abbondante quarto d’ora. Si costrinse, sorridente, ad abbracciare fra le sbarre il giovane nano, che pianse così tanto che gli occhi gli si erano infiammati per l’irritazione. Gli accarezzò a lungo il capo, gioendo delle sue lacrime di sollievo…avrebbe voluto, a sua volta, abbandonarsi alla felicità con lui, ma non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo.  
  
“Mastro Baggins…” Lo sguardo radioso del nano gli si era piantato in viso, a voler condividere con lui la sua gioia. Bilbo annuì, dandogli la propria attenzione. “Siete felice…?”  
  
Lo hobbit schiuse le labbra, e scosse il capo più volte, la fronte corrugata in un’espressione di domanda. Bofonchiò qualche parola senza senso, alzando spesso le spalle…poi, calmandosi, domandò “Cosa intendi, Kili…?”

Il nano, a sua volta, scosse il capo…gli pareva di aver fatto una domanda molto semplice e chiara. Osservò Bilbo con dubbio…quasi come se tutte le sue certezze stessero cadendo.  
“N-Non…siete felice che mio zio sia vivo?”  
  
“Ma che domande sono?” Bilbo si tirò indietro, guardando Kili biecamente. “E’ ovvio che sia felice…dovrei preferire che fosse morto?!”  
  
Il giovane moro si sedette nella sua cella. Aveva un’aria chiaramente confusa, mentre si lasciava andare con un tonfo a terra, e si guardava intorno altrettanto indeciso. “Ma non…voi due…io e Fili lo sappiamo che c’è qual-“  
  
“Ora basta Kili” Bilbo zittì prontamente il giovane. Aveva inteso benissimo cosa volesse dire Kili. E in quel momento, desiderava che nessuno, per quanto Fili e Kili fossero sempre così vicini a lui, credessero a una sorta di…relazione fra lui e Thorin. Non v’era motivo, avrebbe solo creato disordini all’interno della compagnia. E la sua parte razionale e lucida non poteva permettere che questo accadesse; ora era tutto nelle sue mani, e la sua lucidità e la sua forza di spirito non potevano essere messi alla prova da nulla, men che meno dai sentimenti.  
  
Kili era deluso e indispettito, glielo si leggeva in volto. Porse una mano a Bilbo tramite le sbarre con irruenza e domandò con voce alta “Ridammi il foglio, devo aggiungere una cosa”  
  
“Senti Kili non ho tempo…” Iniziò Bilbo, roteando gli occhi e sospirando, ma Kili lo afferrò con forza per la tunica, la mano che saettò fra le sbarre e lo tirò vicino al proprio viso con aria minacciosa.  
Lo hobbit deglutì a vuoto…e leggermente intimorito, diede a Kili tutto quello che aveva chiesto. Abbozzò qualcosa di veloce, probabilmente una frase; poi ripiegò il foglio, e ridiede tutto a Bilbo, che con aria severa nascose il prezioso carico nelle tasche della tunica, si reinfilò l’anello, e scivolò via.  
  
  
Balin fu il successivo. Alla notizia di Bilbo lo invitò ad avvicinarsi alle sbarre con un ampio sorriso e gli prese le spalle fra le grandi mani, scuotendole appena e guardandolo colmo d’orgoglio. “Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, ragazzo.”  
Bilbo aveva annuito e ringraziato, imbarazzato al complimento, grattandosi distrattamente una guancia…e poi era andato avanti, alla prossima cella.  
  
  
Lì, imprigionato, stava Oin. Inutile dire che Bilbo spese molto più tempo di quello che avesse a disposizione con lui, per tentare di fargli capire (o meglio sentire) la notizia.  
Il nano sordo, tendendo l’orecchio e corrugando la fronte, se n’era sbottato più volte con un “Balin è schivo?!” e “Dwalin è attivo?!”, e stralunando gli occhi Bilbo comprese che urlare avrebbe solo attirato le guardie…dopo un lungo ragionamento, prese per le spalle Oin e lo costrinse a guardargli il labiale, e non a tendergli un ormai logorato udito. E quando comprese, ripetendo il fatidico “Thorin è vivo?!?!” iniziò a battersi le mani sulle ginocchia e sul petto, con gioia.  
  
  
Nella prossima cella, seduto nell’ombra come un orso in catene, stava Dwalin. Sbatteva ritmicamente un piede a terra. La sua prigione non era quasi mai sorvegliata. Incuteva troppa paura persino nelle guardie elfiche tutte armate e al sicuro fuori dalla sua cella, e spesso (sempre) si rifiutavano di avere il turno alla sua guardia.  
  
“Dwalin…grandi notizie.” Bilbo sgattaiolò fuori dall’ombra, e Dwalin si alzò. Quando udì la lieta novella, il nano si portò una mano alla fronte, e lo hobbit, con un sorriso, constatò che le sue dita tremavano di incredulità. Dopo un breve momento di confusione, il nano muscoloso fece risuonare le mani l’una contro l’altra con soddisfazione, ma Bilbo non doveva troppo preoccuparsi delle guardie, che probabilmente al rumore si erano solo allontanate di più.  
  
“Ragazzo questa è bella! E…” Lo hobbit vide un attimo di esitazione nel nano. Lo vide avvicinarsi alle sbarre, e abbassare addirittura la voce. “…gli altri?”  
  
“Stanno tutti bene, Dwalin” Asserì Bilbo, per tranquillizzarlo…eppure Dwalin grugnì appena, digrignando i denti…prima di arrivare al punto. “…il piccoletto…Ori?”  
  
Uno sbuffo divertito ma celato (l’ultima cosa che voleva vedere era il nano furioso nei suoi confronti) uscì dalle labbra di Bilbo. Annuì appena, e riprese a parlare. “L’ho lasciato a piangere come un disperato, quando ha saputo di Thorin…e probabilmente sta piangendo ancora…” I due risero appena, complici, immaginandosi gli occhi arrossati e il naso colante del giovanotto “Ma sta bene, Dwalin.”  
  
  
Bilbo avanzò ancora. Nella cella dopo trovò Nori, che camminava in tondo.  
Era come se il nano lo stesse aspettando…e quando Bilbo lo informò della presenza di Thorin nella prigione, questo agitò in aria un pugno vittorioso…e subito dopo disse a Bilbo che sapeva che qualcosa di bello sarebbe successo, che se lo sentiva nelle viscere. Con un sorriso, lo hobbit si allontanò.  
  
  
Quindi fu la volta di Bofur. Il nano era entusiasta alla vista di Bilbo.  
  
“Bilbo, sei arrivato!”  
  
All’affermazione del nano, affacciato alle sbarre, lo hobbit sbuffò divertito, posandosi le mani sui fianchi. “Mi aspettavi, Bofur?!”  
Un sorriso sornione solcava le labbra del nano, e Bilbo si prese un po’ di tempo per avvicinarsi seduto alla cella…e prese fra le mani una di quelle callose e coperte da un mezzo guanto di Bofur.  
  
“Porto grandi notizie amico mio…”  
E quando lo hobbit spiegò con aria gioiosa cosa stava accadendo, Bofur si liberò da un peso sullo stomaco…piccole lacrime gli si infransero nella barba, e si tolse il cappello torturandolo fra le mani, scusandosi più volte per la sua reazione.  
Bilbo restò volentieri a condividere la propria felicità con il nano, poi di nuovo si alzò e si infilò l’anello.  
  
  
L’ultimo di tutti fu Fili.  
Una guardia elfica stava seduta mollemente su uno sgabello, aveva lo sguardo basso sulla lama del proprio pugnale che stava affilando. Bilbo non poteva certo permettersi di uscire allo scoperto.  
Così prese un pezzo di carta stracciato e pulito nella tasca, e si nascose in un anfratto. Vi scrisse velocemente un messaggio, che sperò fosse sufficentemente comprensibile…quindi si avvicinò di soppiatto alle sbarre, e vi lanciò, appallottolati, due pezzi di carta.  
Fili, che stava seduto spalle al muro, sgranò gli occhi, e cercò di essere il più silenzioso possibile, mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca di Bilbo e nascondeva fra le ginocchia i foglietti per celarli alla guardia.  
Li aprì con cautela entrambi. Il primo che lesse, fu quello di Bilbo.  
  
-Thorin è vivo. E’ imprigionato qui come tutti voi. Vi tirerò fuori di qui, stai sempre all’erta.  
  
Fili sgranò gli occhi, e una gioia immensa gli dipinse le labbra che si incurvarono in un ampio sorriso sotto le trecce bionde nella barba.  
Alzò appena lo sguardo, e dietro all’entrata, vide la testa di riccioluta di Bilbo, e un occhiolino incoraggiante provenire dallo stesso.  
Quando Fili riabbassò lo sguardo, poi lesse le note di Kili. Imbronciò lo sguardo. Una delle solite lettere di Kili, dalla lunghezza….ma era stata tutta sbarrata da una riga tirata con rabbia, tanto che aveva anche rotto la carta.  
Prese il foglio fra le mani, e lo voltò. Aveva scritto velocemente.  
Fili corrucciò lo sguardo, confuso, dopo aver letto. Dietro alle sbarre, vide che erano stati posati il piccolo calamaio e l’inchiostro. Cercò di rendere i propri movimenti il più impercettibili possibile, mentre scriveva…scrisse qualcosa su entrambi i foglietti. Li riaccartocciò…e come ripose tutto il materiale accanto alle sbarre, subito venne ghermito da mani invisibili e fatto sparire.  
Dopo pochi istanti, Bilbo riapparve nascosto dietro all’entrata della sala. Si aspettava un ampio sorriso da parte del biondo ma…quello che ricevette, fu solo un malinconico e triste sguardo, forse un po’ deluso.  
Non comprese…ma doveva andarsene a tutti i costi. Nascose il biglietto nella tasca, si infilò l’anello, e corse via per gli intricati corridoi.  
 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

La prima cosa che fece Bilbo, fu tornare da Thorin.  
  
Ma come mise piede, invisibile, nell’anticamera che precedeva la sua cella, avvertì un gran vociare.  
Furtivo, si avvicinò, strisciando contro le pareti. In quelle settimane di solitudine gli era capitato di evitare miracolosamente di sbattere contro alcuni elfi che passeggiavano solo stando aderente alla nuda roccia.  
  
Come entrò nella stanzina illuminata appena da qualche torcia, con stupore vide che la porta era aperta, completamente spalancata.  
Si avvicinò facendo attenzione, e quando avvertì distintamente la voce del re elfico, il suo cuore fece una capriola.  
Deglutì sonoramente, quando guardò nella cella di Thorin.  
  
Ritto elegantemente, freddo e impassibile come una statua di marmo, Thranduil, con le mani conserte dietro la schiena, camminava piano nella prigione.  
Sembrava stesse facendo delle domande. Ai lati della porta, Bilbo scorse due lance impugnate da due guardie elfiche, che stavano a controllare la scena.  
  
E a terra…contro la pietra…stava Thorin.  
Dovette mordersi un labbro tanto forte che avvertì una stilla di ferro inumidirgli il palato, per non gettarsi nella camera.  
Il nano manteneva uno sguardo rigido e fiero, freddo e impassibile al pari del re elfico, nonostante fosse in quelle misere condizioni.  
I suoi zigomi parevano più squadrati, a dargli un’aria stoica. I suoi meravigliosi occhi vibravano di rabbia sotto le folte ciglia nere.  
  
“Thorin…per quanto vogliamo…’giocare’ a questo sciocco e vano gioco?”  
La voce di Thranduil lo distrasse. L’elfo si era fermato di fronte a Thorin, le sue vesti avevano smesso di ondeggiare sui fianchi sottili.  
  
“Sai benissimo che non riuscirai mai ad andartene da qui. E così facendo, qualunque cosa avessi in mente, non arriverà mai a compimento.”  
Vide il re elfico sporgersi languido ed elegante sul nano seduto, che mai aveva rotto il legame con i suoi occhi. Bilbo strinse con forza i pugni, facendo sbiancare le nocche.  
  
“Collabora, nano. E sarà tutto più semplice.”  
Allora, Thorin si mosse; si alzò in piedi, di fronte all’elfo, che si tirò indietro di qualche passo, recuperando tutta la sua posa stoica.  
Nonostante l’altezza che di certo stonava posta con quella di Thranduil, Bilbo avrebbe dato del reale a Thorin anche senza averlo mai conosciuto. Il suo portamento, per quanto differente, emanava una fierezza tale, da non lasciare dubbi.  
  
E poi Bilbo sbuffò appena divertito…Thorin aveva sputato con stizza ai piedi di Thranduil. E quella, fu la sua risposta, mentre si voltava e tornava a sedersi, scivolando contro la nuda roccia.  
  
Thranduil aveva arricciato il naso con disgusto. Si era voltato ed era uscito, le guardie dietro di lui, a cui veniva ordinato di seguirlo.  
  
Bilbo si scostò, mentre Thranduil passava e risaliva il corridoio di scale, seguito a ruota dalle guardie ce avevano chiuso la porta a più mandate di chiave e con grossi catenacci.  
  
Quando il rumore di passi fu ormai lontano, Bilbo cautamente approcciò il portone in legno, e vi si accostò.  
Thorin udì la piccola porticina scostarsi, e il suo capo si posò sulla fessura mollemente, pensando fosse uno degli elfi…ma l’unica cosa che entrò da quella fessura, fu una piccola mano di Bilbo, che lo salutava.  
  
Il nano si alzò in piedi sorridendo, e si inginocchiò di fronte alla porta, in modo da avere la fessura all’altezza degli occhi; la mano venne ritratta, e al suo posto comparvero due piccoli occhi verdi coronati da qualche ciocca di bronzo.  
  
“Ci hai messo molto.” Constatò Thorin, che mise comodo, in vista di una lunga chiacchierata.  
Bilbo stava aggrappato alla fessura con le piccole mani, per avvicinarvisi di più. Sorrise appena, posando le labbra vicino alle dita.  
  
“Dover avere a che fare con dodici nani, mantenerli calmi o consolarli dopo avergli riferito che eri ancora vivo…è molto più difficile di quanto pensi”.  
  
Thorin annuì comprensivo, uno sguardo serio gli si ridipinse in viso…quando Bilbo lo scrutò, riprese a parlare.  
“Bella scenetta quella con il re…l’hai provata di notte?”  
  
Thorin chinò il capo di lato, dipingendo un amaro sorriso sul lato delle labbra, poco incline all’ilarità della cosa.  
“Bilbo…”  
  
“Sul serio! Era d’effetto…!” Lo hobbit rise appena, per poi calmarsi; un’aria mesta gli piegò le labbra e il capo, mentre sospirava sconfitto. “Immagino tu abbia bisogno di spiegazioni.”  
  
E lì Bilbo raccontò a Thorin tutto quello che era accaduto sotto la montagna degli orchi…del ritrovamento dell’anello, del gioco di indovinelli con Gollum, e della fuga. E quindi di come scoprì dei poteri che celava quel piccolo cerchietto d’oro…arrivando alla conclusione che fosse un anello magico.  
  
Thorin era rimasto tutto il tempo in silenzio, ascoltando attento Bilbo e annuendo ogni tanto; il suo sguardo vagò per lo più sulle venature legnose della porta, mentre elaborava il tutto.  
  
E quando la spiegazione giunse al termine, il nano scosse appena la testa, ciondolandola sul petto.  
“A quanto pare sei pieno di sorprese, scassinatore”  
  
La voce profonda e cavernosa di Thorin fece arrossire appena Bilbo…che di tutta risposta, si strinse nelle spalle, alzandole appena e inclinando il capo in un’espressione gioconda e quasi infantile.  
“A quanto pare…!”  
  
Thorin si mosse in tono infastidito di lato, un grugnito poco confortevole che gli lasciava le labbra, piegandole in una smorfia.  
Mentre si assestava meglio, abbandonando la fessura e il viso di Bilbo, questo tentò quasi di infilarsi con la testa nel foro per osservare il nano con aria preoccupata.  
  
“La prigionia cagiona le ossa.”  
Fu tutto quello che disse Thorin, massaggiandosì una spalla dolorante.  
  
Effettivamente Bilbo non ci aveva pensato, ma restare chiuso per due settimane in una cella avrebbe fatto venire i dolori anche ai troll abituati alle caverne…sospirò mestamente, scivolando anch’esso con la schiena posata alla porta, dalla parte opposta a Thorin; e di nuovo il nano parlò.  
  
“Trova un modo per tirarci fuori di qui, scassinatore.” Il suo tono era basso e cavernoso, esausto e quasi arreso. All’ordine, che però nelle condizioni in cui era il nano pareva quasi una supplica, Bilbo si voltò appena di lato, posando la spalla e una tempia alla porta.  
  
Era grato che Thorin non lo vedesse in quel momento…mentre carezzava il legno che lo sosteneva, quasi come se volesse trapassarlo e afferrare il nano per la maglietta e trascinarlo fuori…oh come avrebbe voluto…e senza che se ne accorgesse, gli occhi abbandonarono due grosse lacrime che si infransero velocemente sulla fredda roccia del pavimento. La distanza era…dolorosa. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la necessità dell’altro lo avrebbe condotto quasi alla pazzia.  
  
Qualsiasi contatto con l’altro lo avrebbe sollevato…non gli importava cosa fosse…avrebbe persino accettato volentieri uno schiaffo, o le sue dita strette intorno alla sua gola…qualsiasi cosa.  
  
E mentre le unghie graffiavano violentemente il legno, a volerlo distruggere, il suo essere si tese verso quella porta, vi si accasciò, entrambe le mani su di esso, il proprio petto, la propria fronte contro le schegge legnose che si conficcavano nelle mani.  
  
Dei come lo voleva…come si era ridotto così…la sola idea che il corpo di quello che era stato suo amante solo per una notte, che lo aveva posseduto prima con rabbia e poi con passione, fosse dall’altra parte di quella porta, lo conduceva alla pazzia.  
  
E poi un rumore di passi lo risvegliò.  
Qualcuno approcciava la scalinata che conduceva alla stanza.  
  
D’istinto, gli occhi sgranati e il cuore che pareva esplodere, fece scivolare la mano alla tasca…e speranzoso, veloce, si sporse appena alla fessura, con un balzo.  
  
“D-Devo andare Thorin…!”  
E rimase ad attendere qualcosa che mai arrivò.  
  
Avrebbe voluto una sua mano, le sue dita callose a percorrergli le guance, a torturargli un riccio di bronzo, ad accarezzargli le labbra…un saluto, un gesto che significava ‘Torna presto’…ma da Thorin provenne solo un “Vai, mezz’uomo”, che fece tremare di delusione Bilbo.  
  
Quando la guardia elfica entrò nella stanza, piegò le labbra in uno sguardo incomprensibile; si avviò a grandi passi verso la porta, e chiuse la porticina che apriva la fessura nel legno.  
  
Thorin guardava nel vuoto, lo sguardo fisso.  
Quando sospirò portandosi una mano agli occhi, coprendoli mentre un terribile mal di testa lo martellava, questa tremò a lungo su di essi…così come il suo respiro.


	15. LA CELLA DEL PRIGIONIERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove l'autrice gode del proprio spiccato senso di sadicità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diciamo che mi esploderanno le ovaie quando li farò copulare come animali da monta. *si tappa la bocca*

##  CAPITOLO QUINDICESIMO: LA CELLA DEL PRIGIONIERO

Bilbo aveva vagato un paio di giorni fuori e dentro dalle caverne, facendo attenzione a come si muoveva.

Aveva prestato attenzione a tutto: dai chiacchiericci di corridoio fra gli elfi più giovani, alle notizie più ufficiali nelle sale di riunione degli elfi più saggi e anziani, fino a restare ad ascoltare anche cosa dicevano le guardie quando si ubriacavano.  
E, incredibile ma vero, fu proprio da queste ultime, le più impensabili, che arrivarono le notizie più salienti, quelle che, unite ad una perlustrazione più approfondita dei cunicoli e delle caverne, portarono Bilbo a formulare un piano di fuga.

Tuttavia, il suo piano non poteva attuarsi se non a qualche giorno di distanza, quando gli elfi sarebbero stati impegnati in quella che, a detta loro, sarebbe stata una festa senza pari.  
Così Bilbo si preparò mentalmente, in quei due giorni avrebbe dovuto calcolare con precisione qualsiasi cosa: dalle tempistiche per liberare i nani, a quelle per giungere all’unico luogo in quei cunicoli oscuri per la via di salvezza.

Inoltre, non aveva intenzione di dire nulla riguardo al suo piano ai compagni. Non avrebbe messo nessuno di loro al corrente di quale sarebbero state le sue mosse non appena fossero usciti di prigione. Avrebbero potuto rovinare tutto, e, peggio ancora, farsi scoprire…e se così accadesse, anche se Bilbo riuscisse a fuggire grazie all’anello, i nani sarebbero stati posti sotto una tale sorveglianza che non avrebbe più permesso nessuna seconda occasione. L’occasione, quella buona, era una ed una soltanto, e sarebbe venuta di lì a pochi giorni.

Quando Bilbo, dopo aver controllato con pazienza quali fossero i turni delle guardie, decise che tutto ormai era pronto e si sentiva abbastanza sicuro, pensò che forse era il caso di festeggiare.

Era mattina presto, e dalle cucine degli elfi proveniva un delizioso profumo dolciastro.

Bilbo sgattaiolava spesso nelle cucine per rubare del cibo, ma stavolta avrebbe fatto scorta per permettere un dono ad ognuno dei suoi compagni.  
Silenzioso, l’anello al dito, camminò nell’ombra fra gli scaffali ricolmi di dolci, quelli che gli elfi addetti alle cucine facevano preparare ogni mattina caldi per i commensali.

Bilbo decise di dedicarsi tempo per scegliere attentamente quali prendere…tuttavia dovette abbandonare quelli che parevano dei panini alla frutta e che, a detta sua, sembravano i più golosi; erano troppo pochi nel piatto, si sarebbero accorsi di un tale furto.

Così optò per un ampio vassoio pieno di dolci che traboccavano di miele. Erano quelli che, probabilmente, erano dedicati alle guardie, in quanto erano tutti avvolti in una grande foglia di quercia, per essere trasportati facilmente. Il profumo era…delizioso, e Bilbo si trattenne dal divorarne uno seduta stante.

Quando i cuochi si allontanarono per iniziare a servire le prime portate, il piccolo e furtivo hobbit si riempì la tunica di quei deliziosi dolcetti, quindi sgattaiolò fuori dalle cucine.

E piano piano, andò a servirli ai compagni, spiegando loro che era per festeggiare il fatto che di lì a breve, se ne sarebbero andati.  
Vedere i nani che si ingozzavano con gioia dei dolci che gli erano stati offerti, fu come accendere un fuoco accanto al freddo spirito di Bilbo, che diveniva più logoro ogni istante che passavano all’oscurità.

Li lasciava uno ad uno soddisfatti, con un ampio sorriso e il miele che appiccicava le loro dita che iniziavano a succhiarsi con gola.

Non fu semplice ovviamente, anche perché dovette attendere che le guardie si allontanassero (cosa che, fortunatamente, accadeva abbastanza spesso), e quando arrivò all’ultima cella, quella di Thorin, era ormai quasi ora di pranzo.

Si infilò per il cunicolo che portava alla sua cella, e di nuovo, udì delle voci.

Esasperato, roteò gli occhi al soffitto…di nuovo Thranduil…di nuovo quell’elfo egocentrico ed effemminato. Tuttavia Bilbo doveva ammettere che il re aveva dello stomaco per tornare lì ogni giorno, in quanto Thorin ogni volta rispondeva con un sputo (che lo hobbit dovette ammettere iniziava ad essere scontato e poco originale come metodo per allontanarlo) alle sue domande insistenti.

Trotterellò gli ultimi scalini, e stavolta vide qualcosa di diverso da quello che si aspettava.

Con orrore, osservò Thranduil estrarre dalla cinta che gli scendeva morbida sulla vita sottile, un meraviglioso pugnale intarsiato…che in quel momento, comunque, a Bilbo parve persino più orrendo delle fetide e marce daghe degli orchi.  
Con una mossa aggraziata, talmente improvvisa e veloce che fece ben comprendere che oltre ad un re era anche un letale guerriero, Thranduil afferrò una delle trecce che adornavano i capelli corvini del nano.

Il cuore di Bilbo mancò un battito, mentre si precipitava senza pensarci nella stanza, facendo comunque attenzione ad essere il più furtivo possibile.  
Sapeva bene l’importanza di quelle manifatture nei capelli e nella barba per i nani, avevano una storia legata alla loro famiglia o alle persone a loro care, e perderle o tagliarle era segno di disonore. E sapeva che se non avesse fatto qualcosa al più presto, sicuramente Thorin avrebbe aggredito il re.

Vide nel suo sguardo una rabbia furente oltre ogni misura, di quelle che lanciava solo ai peggiori dei suoi nemici, e parve che ogni suo muscolo fosse pronto a guizzare per abbattere Thranduil…ma ecco che un grido, lanciato dalle guardie, fece sussultare il re, che abbandonò la presa sul nano.

Una torcia era caduta a terra (ed evidentemente, nessuno dei due si era accorto del tonfo…anche perché, effettivamente, la torcia non era caduta, ma era stata solo posata lì) e le fiamme avevano preso a lambire le vesti di una delle due guardie all’interno della cella.

“Idioti incapaci!”

Fu tutto quello che urlò con stizza il re, lasciando trapelare dal suo sguardo glaciale una stilla di ira, mentre usciva dalla cella seguito a ruota dalle due guardie, una di queste che saltellava bruciata e veniva aiutata dall’altro a spegnere le fiamme che ad ogni movimento parevano rianimarsi sulle sue vesti.

Il portone venne bruscamente chiuso a più mandate dall’esterno, e Thorin rimase immobile, il fiato corto dalla rabbia che iniziava a sbollire proprio ora.

Si alzò con non poco stupore in viso, avvicinandosi alla torcia a terra. La colse e notò con confusione dipinta in volto quanto fosse…’caduta’ lontano dal suo supporto, molti metri di distanza in là.

La cella di Thorin in effetti era abbastanza ampia, pareva più che altro creata per un gruppo di prigionieri, più che per un singolo.  
Andò a riposizionare la torcia al muro, e, improvvisamente, uno, sbuffo, o quella che parse una risatina mozzata, lo fece sobbalzare; si voltò di scatto pronto a difendersi, ma ecco che, nella semioscurità della caverna, stava ritto un piccolo hobbit dai ricci bronzei, che ridacchiava divertito nelle spalle, trattenendosi appena.

Dopo qualche momento in cui Thorin osservò incredulo Bilbo e poi la porta…Thorin alzò un cipiglio esasperato…  
“Bilbo…”

“Mh?” Squittì divertito lo hobbit, rivolgendogli lo sguardo dopo che era rimasto inchiodato a ridere sulla porta, come se vi vedesse attraverso la guardia che andava a fuoco…

“…sei rimasto chiuso dentro.”

Bilbo si bloccò un attimo, interdetto. Le sue ciglia si corrugarono…e quando, il suo sguardo, lentamente, si posò con orrore sulla porta…e sul fatto che con lui ci fosse Thorin…capì.

“…Oh”.

Il panico lo pervase. Si piantò le mani nei capelli iniziando a girovagare come un topo in trappola nella caverna, mentre il nano osservava il piccolo hobbit senza speranze, portandosi una mano alla fronte e una sul fianco. Bilbo stava…decisamente facendo troppo rumore.

“Dei celesti come posso uscire da qui?! Devo assolutamente uscire se non esco non posso fare nulla! Come sono stupido! Idiota di un Baggins con il sangue imbecille di un Took!”

E mentre si malediceva, di colpo una forte mano gli si chiuse a forza sulle labbra, e venne spinto da un’altra a spalle al muro. Sgranò gli occhi, respirando affannosamente e faticosamente con il naso, mentre Thorin gli stava davanti, la sua figura imponente che lo schiacciava alla nuda roccia.

“Domani il maledetto elfo tornerà, e tu come sei entrato potrai anche sgattaiolare fuori.”

Bilbo quasi smise di respirare per qualche istante…quindi, realizzando con un po’ più di imbarazzo che effettivamente la situazione non era così tragica, pensandoci bene, riprese a respirare lentamente, annuendo appena, e dando cenno all’altro di essersi calmato.

Thorin fece un cenno esasperato, mentre si allontanava da Bilbo per andare a sedersi su un giaciglio di paglia coperta da quello che sembrava uno straccio.

Lo hobbit potè quindi sondare con lo sguardo la caverna dove fu imprigionato Thorin per tutti quei giorni: era una caverna nuda, pareti, pavimento e soffitto scavati nella roccia.  
La luce era fioca, l’aria non era così fresca come all’esterno per ovvi motivi…anzi, sapeva vagamente di un acre di fumo della torcia. Il fuoco che vi bruciava mandava bagliori gialli e rossastri intorno; ogni tanto guizzava, illuminando appena di più le pareti, poi tornava a risplendere mollemente.  
Vicino ad una parete stava il giaciglio di Thorin, e accanto ad esso quella che, a detta sua, pareva una bacinella scavata nella nuda roccia, che conteneva qualche litro di acqua…se non altro, sembrava pulita, ma non tanto da essere bevuta, nella sua modesta opinione.

E poi il suo sguardo, finalmente, vagò sul corpo del nano.  
Era stato lasciato solo con la maglia che divideva l’armatura dalla sua pelle, un paio di calzoni e gli stivali.  
Era stato spogliato di ogni suo avere, l’unico segno di regalità rimasta erano il suo sguardo e i suoi lineamenti fieri.

Alla fioca luce della torcia, osservò rapito i movimenti dei pettorali che si alzavano e si abbassavano a ritmo del suo respiro, lento e profondo. Poteva intravederli appena, fra i lacci molli sul colletto della maglia.

Restò immobile, nel centro della stanza. Thorin era decisamente malconcio, logoro dalla prigionia, i capelli corvini rovinati dall’umidità, la pelle incrostata dalla sporcizia. Ma nessuno, evidentemente, aveva avuto l’accortezza di cavargli gli occhi…per spogliarlo anche della sua regale fierezza.

Pochi giorni prima si sarebbe limitato ad abbattere ogni lucidità e rendersi ‘disponibile’ al nano stendendosi con lui su quel misero giaciglio ma…non ora; non ora che aveva ricevuto in cambio, dopo tanta fatica e tante attenzioni, solo parole distaccate e ordini.

“E’ meglio che vi accomodiate, Mastro Baggins...” Thorin lo osservava, posato mollemente con le spalle alla nuda roccia…e Bilbo tremò, quando notò lo sguardo carico di sensualità nei suoi occhi.

Perché Bilbo sapeva, che non v’era nulla al mondo se non quegli occhi, che potevano comandarlo; poteva dirgli di fare qualsiasi cosa, e lui sapeva che avrebbe obbedito.

Lentamente, la scorza dura che si era creato in quei giorni di vagabondaggio solitario nelle sale di Thranduil, iniziava a crepare e spaccarsi, mostrando a quegli occhi blu quello che volevano: il Bilbo sottomesso, quello che avrebbe dato un calcio al proprio onore e al proprio orgoglio pur di avere le attenzioni del re…una scorza dura, che nascondeva un fiore delicato e impotente, preda dei sensi.

E Thorin sapeva, che non avrebbe dovuto chiedere altro, che non avrebbe dovuto insistere molto.  
Glielo leggeva negli occhi…e un improvviso guizzo curioso e divertito dipinse il volto del nano, quando vide Bilbo tentare di recuperare un attimo la propria lucidità.

“A-Al diavolo Thorin…” Lo hobbit aveva alzato una mano in aria, agitandola appena…e dopo un attimo in cui i suoi piccoli occhi verdi avevano vagato ovunque meno che sul suo essere, li vide fermarsi e piantarsi decisi nei suoi occhi. “…non accetto questi giochetti da te.”

E ad udire quelle parole e quella forzatura nel corpo tremante dell’altro, Thorin non potè far altro che sfoggiare un sorriso sicuro di sé e trionfante sulle labbra…e un basso suono, che parve un ringhio, provenne dalla sua gola, quando vide Bilbo squittire e portarsi le mani al petto come per proteggersi dal suo sguardo.

“Oh…stai solo rendendo la cosa più eccitante…” Sibilò il nano fra i denti; i suoi occhi erano carichi di desiderio, mentre le sue spalle si staccavano dal muro e si tiravano su…si tese appena verso Bilbo con il busto facendo scricchiolare la paglia sotto di lui, e allungò una mano nella sua direzione. Non desiderava altro se non possederlo, se non vederlo crollare fra le sue braccia alle sue moine, nonostante continuasse a trattarlo con freddezza e distacco. Era quello che voleva…vederlo usato, e vedere che ne godeva; vederlo impotente e sottomesso al suo tocco, dimentico che le guardie potevano tornare da un momento all’altro, dimentico del pudore che lo distingueva.

“…non costringermi ad aggredirti…” Il tono di Thorin si fece roco e imponente “Obbedisci, Bilbo.”

Vide un sospiro uscire dalle labbra di Bilbo, come se stesse esalando l’ultimo respiro…le guance e le punte delle orecchie erano deliziosamente imporporate, e i suoi occhi erano dipinti di disperazione. Thorin vibrò alla vista…per un attimo, temette che quello a perdere il controllo, sarebbe stato proprio sé stesso.

Ma il nano si trovò a sgranare gli occhi con stupore, quando Bilbo, con testardaggine, infilò la mano nella tasca…un sorriso trionfante sulle sua labbra, quando Thorin balzò dal suo giaciglio, preso alla sprovvista.  
Non fece in tempo a raggiungerlo, che Bilbo scomparve, lasciando al proprio posto solo l’immagine della parete opposta.

Thorin digrignò appena i denti, deluso dall’essere stato vittima della testardaggine dell’altro…ma non passò molto, che le sue labbra si tirarono in un ghigno. “Giochiamo, scassinatore…”

In un attimo, Thorin si alzò la casacca con un movimento rapido e incurante…eppure ogni suo muscolo parve tendersi meravigliosamente, nonostante la velocità del gesto. E come il suo capo e i suoi capello furono sbrigliati dalla maglia, meno che le braccia, facendola restare tesa attorno alle sue spalle per poter essere velocemente reinfilata se qualcuno fosse tornato, lo sguardo del nano tornò a farsi glaciale.

Lento ed esasperante, si portò una mano al cavallo dei pantaloni, già evidentemente teso per il rigonfiamento sottostante. Non si guardò intorno alla ricerca dello hobbit. Non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, ne era certo; gli sarebbe bastato uno schiocco di dita, di lì a breve, e l’altro si sarebbe mostrato.

Si accarezzò voluttuosamente l’erezione evidente tramite la stoffa, ed ebbe a sua volta da trattenere appena un cavernoso mugugno, quando vi strinse la mano a pugno, afferrandone l’asta che disegnava una linea oscena nei calzoni, sull’inguine, verso il suo fianco.  
Decise che voleva godersi il momento in ogni sua sfumatura. Chiuse gli occhi appena, sospirando, e lasciando ricadere la chioma corvina sulle spalle quando alzò appena il capo, tendendosi ad una propria carezza più forte.  
L’altra mano scese al suo addome, fino alla linea dell’inguine, dove prese ad allentare i lacci dei calzoni.

“Spogliati, mezz’uomo…”

Adorò non chiamarlo per nome. Sapeva che faceva infuriare l’altro, e allo stesso modo gli donava il brivido del distacco, dell’atto sessuale fine solo a sé stesso.

E dopo pochi secondi, ad occhi chiusi, le proprie orecchie avvertirono il fruscio di abiti che si scostavano, uno dopo l’altro…riconobbe la tunica lasciata cadere, poi le bretelle che scivolarono via dalle sue spalle, la camicia che veniva sfilata dai pantaloni, e forse aperta…si immaginò tutto, ogni minimo movimento…si immaginò il suo sguardo rapito, la sua bocca socchiusa e rossa dall’eccitazione che montava inesorabile…

“Preparati per me.”

E un mugugno di piacere lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi; Bilbo giaceva ad un angolo della caverna, un palmo posato alla nuda roccia mentre l’altra era scesa fra le sue natiche e già aveva iniziato a penetrarsi e darsi piacere con un dito, tremando e gemendo…e Thorin non si accorse del cerchietto d’orato che era stato lasciato cadere distrattamente sulla tunica, a terra.

La sua pelle rosea svettava contro la roccia scura, e mentre lo osservava, Thorin vide con chiarezza i fianchi che poco tempo addietro erano morbidi e soffici, più sottili e scavati dalla mancanza di cibo che avevano sopportato lungo il viaggio, e le cosce ora più longilinee, che quasi parvero poco maschili al nano, lasciate scoperte, i calzoni che venivano fastidiosamente scalciati lontano.

Osservò con brama la chioma di ricci che ricadeva sulle spalle da cui era stata scostata la camicia, decisamente più lunghi di quando lo aveva trascinato fuori dalla Contea. E la sua spina dorsale che formava un delizioso angolo che finiva in alto, le natiche ben esposte…

E si ritrovò ad occhi sgranati, tutta la sua compostezza che credeva di mantenere fino alla fine infranta da quel corpo voluttuoso che chiamava il suo…se avesse potuto parlare, la pelle di Bilbo ora starebbe sicuramente gridando il suo nome.

Ansimi rotti e profondi abbandonarono le sue labbra a quella visione, e un basso ringhiare gli scosse il petto, quando perse ogni contatto con la realtà.

A grandi passi, coprì la distanza che li separava, e d’istinto si chinò ad affondare le fauci nelle sue natiche, mordendole e leccandole in un unico punto, mentre si abbassava i calzoni; pochi e fugaci secondi che fecero gemere Bilbo di un piacere crescente, prima di afferrarlo per i fianchi e farlo voltare.  
Lo spinse con il proprio corpo contro la fredda roccia, lo vide inarcarsi brevemente al dolore della frizione con la pietra sulla schiena, separata da essa solo dalla sottile stoffa della camicia che era mollemente posata sulle braccia...

“Bilbo…” Perse ogni compostezza, perse la voglia di giocare con il suo corpo e farlo impazzire. Lo voleva e basta.

Bilbo si aggrappò disperatamente al collo dell’altro con le mani, un sospiro soddisfatto che abbandonava le sue labbra alle cure feroci e passionali del compagno…come se tutto il suo corpo si muovesse per sussurrare ‘finalmente…’.

I loro corpi si strofinavano e scivolavano l’uno contro l’altro, aiutati dal sudore che iniziava a percorrere le loro membra accaldate.  
E quando Thorin ritenne che Bilbo fosse ormai suo, che ormai nulla avrebbe potuto farlo desistere dal rifiutarlo, aggrappò con forza le mani alle sue natiche e lo sollevò da terra; lo hobbit, con un ansimo irrequieto, si sistemò incrociando i piedi dietro la schiena del nano…gli parve che il marchio che Thorin aveva lasciato nella carne del suo collo tempo addietro, riprendesse a bruciare e stillargli fitte di dolore fino alla nuca.

“N-non ne hai bisogno…” Ansimò il piccolo hobbit, ormai preda del piacere, quando Thorin iniziò a strofinare il proprio membro libero dai calzoni, rigido e pulsante, fra le sua natiche, seguendone la linea; si aggrappò alle sue spalle, graffiandole appena. “…non hai bisogno di questi..ah…giochetti con me…lo sai…lo sai…”

Ma gli ansimi non gli permisero di continuare; scattò il capo indietro, inarcando meravigliosamente la schiena, in una linea che Thorin adorò con le mani. Era perfetta, era l’immagine del piacere che lo stava torturando, e il nano la trovava superba. Lo osservò così inarcato e aggrappato alle sue braccia, così preda e nello stesso tempo predatore…perché Thorin non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, ma era stato sedotto e portato a sua volta alla pazzia dal gioco che credeva di poter reggere senza problemi. E ora, quel gioco…stava diventando qualcosa che il nano non sapeva come gestire con lucidità.

Arrivò con le dita, percorrendo la sua schiena dall’incavo delle natiche fino alla nuca, ai ricci di bronzo, madidi di sudore. Li prese con forza fra le dita callose, e li tirò appena; osservò deliziato in che curva pericolosamente surreale si stava piegando il petto dello hobbit, tanto innaturale che smorzò il fiato nei polmoni di Bilbo, che faticava a prendere aria.

“Cosa…scassinatore…? Cosa dovrei sapere…?” Il nano si sporse a leccare qualche goccia di sudore dal torso di Bilbo, tracciando la linea dei suoi pettorali davvero poco evidenti, e lo hobbit tremò a quella voce profonda e impregnata di eccitazione; strinse con forza le dita sulle sue spalle, facendo diventare bianche le nocche delle proprie mani nello sforzo…e quando l’oppressione della mancanza di aria sul petto divenne insopportabile, tanto che la testa gli girò vorticosamente, Thorin lo lasciò andare; Bilbo scattò avanti con un singhiozzo, annaspando aria disperatamente; si tirò su facendo forza sulle mani del nano che erano entrambe tornate ai suoi glutei, e si sporse al suo orecchio.

Mentre le sue braccia si strinsero con forza al collo di Thorin, per mantenere stabilità, con esasperazione ansimò “…l-lo sai…che sono tuo…m-mio re…!”.

L’odore acre del fumo, mischiato a quello muschiato e selvatico del sudore del nano, faceva girare la testa a Bilbo; in una situazione normale, avrebbe sicuramente arricciato il naso disgustato a quell’odore, ma ora…non capiva come, ma agiva come un catalizzatore per la sua eccitazione.

E Thorin non potè far nulla se non abbandonarsi al comando del bassoventre, che pulsava dolorosamente accanto all’apertura di Bilbo.  
Condusse rapidamente una mano lontano dai glutei del compagno, che ora si contorceva in disperato bisogno addosso a lui; poteva sentire chiaramente l’erezione dello hobbit premere con insistenza sul suo ventre, guizzando di tanto in tanto alla minima stimolazione.

Si portò due dita alla bocca, per bagnarle di saliva e preparare lo hobbit…ma venne bruscamente interrotto.

“No…!” Bilbo ansimava disperatamente. Gli aveva afferrato un polso…e Thorin osservò con aria costernata i suoi occhi. Dietro all’eccitazione e all’impazienza che li dipingeva…il re vide altro; c’era una nota…esasperata, una nota di una disperazione profonda e tagliente…un qualcosa che non seppe decifrare, sempre così attento a leggere ogni suo sentimento; lo turbò profondamente.

“F-Fallo e basta…non desidero le tue mani…v-voglio…i-il mio corpo vuole altro…”

Thorin sgranò gli occhi, mentre Bilbo si accasciava contro la roccia fredda, pronto a riceverlo. Costernato dalla richiesta dello hobbit, deglutì più volte…cosa si era incrinato nello hobbit, dall’ultima volta? O meglio, cosa aveva fatto incrinare, lui stesso, per ridurlo a…un’ombra di se stesso, che evidentemente non sapeva cosa chiedeva?

E poi si morse appena il labbro, quando con movimenti rapidi e impazienti, Bilbo si coprì il palmo della mano di saliva e andò a ricoprire con un gemito soddisfatto il membro di Thorin. Lo toccò e lo strinse più volte fra le piccole dita, godendo della sua durezza e delle sue dimensioni così imponenti rispetto alle sue…e quindi, aiutandosi, vi scivolò sopra.

Più volte la saliva fece sfuggire la presa a Bilbo, che non riuscì subito a condurre il membro di Thorin alla sua apertura…ma quando avvertì l’anello muscolare tendersi in modo doloroso all’intrusione, lo abbandonò per stringere le piccole mani sulle spalle del compagno, che osservò ogni suo movimento incredulo…come se stesse giacendo con uno sconosciuto, e ogni suo gesto apparisse strano e insensato.

Più di un singhiozzo si strozzò in gola allo hobbit; più di una fitta di dolore lo attraversò, mentre la punta del membro del nano pulsava con insistenza al suo interno, beandosi egoisticamente della sua carne stretta, incurante del suo dolore. E ogni respiro che gli riempiva il petto…quando usciva dalle sue labbra, sembrava staccare un pezzo della sua anima e rilasciarla al vento, per quanto pesanti furono i suoi ansimi.

Fu allora, quando Thorin iniziò ad avvertire la pericolosità e l’avventatezza insensata del gesto di Bilbo, che le sue mani si imposero e fermarono lo hobbit dallo spingersi oltre. Era come se fra le braccia stesse tenendo sollevato una creaturina insignificante, che tremava come se stesse per esalare l’ultimo respiro.

Come se quello che affliggeva Bilbo non fosse solo dolore fisico…ma ci fosse un qualcosa che stesse rosicchiando in modo esasperante e macabro la sua anima.

…Bilbo non voleva le attenzioni e le cure di Thorin. Non quando si era reso conto di desiderarle più dell’aria stessa che respirava.  
Doveva respingere ogni atto caritatevole, ogni carezza…il suo orgoglio iniziava a spezzarsi inesorabilmente, perché il suo corpo si era abbandonato e donato a Thorin, e doveva reprimere il bisogno di un contatto di anime, oltre che quello fisico.

Non avrebbe permesso al nano di illuderlo con finte moine. Bilbo era ben felice di avere la possibilità di giacere con Thorin, di fare da balsamo risanante per le sue fatiche e le sue preoccupazioni, ma non voleva essere abusato anche nell’anima. Avrebbe preferito essere usato fino alla fine della loro missione…e poi, se le cose fossero andate come previsto, essere rispedito alla Contea, a riprendere la placida e insignificante vita di sempre, senza rimorsi e senza dolorosi ricordi di un…’affetto non corrisposto’ (non si sarebbe mai azzardato a chiamarlo amore) a trascinarlo nella tomba.

Scosso dai tremiti del dolore, il piccolo hobbit portò lo sguardo lucido al nano, che ora bloccava la sua discesa sul suo membro; avvertiva con fastidio le stilettate di dolore che la carne mandava lungo la sua spina dorsale quando si contraeva, e tentava invano di ignorarle.

Qualcosa, però, fece crack nel petto di Bilbo, e i suoi occhi sgranarono appena, quando incontrò quelli di Thorin: il nano era serio, e l’aria severa che usava sfoggiare ora era sostituita da un’atmosfera amareggiata, come se gli stesse comunicando ‘Mi hai deluso’; e lo hobbit, d’improvviso, avrebbe voluto sparire dalla vergogna e dall’imbarazzo.

Uno strillo difficilmente celato scosse Bilbo, che si tese come la corda di un violino, quando avvertì il nano scivolare fuori dal suo corpo. Il mezz’uomo poteva sentire le lacrime pungergli fastidiosamente gli occhi; non voleva guardarlo, non poteva, così li tenne stretti, mentre a fatica si rilassava nella presa ferma del compagno.

“Ti avrei preso…” La voce bassa ma ferma di Thorin lo fece sussultare; si morse appena le labbra, e avvertì le sue dita callose strofinargli la mandibola. Non di nuovo…pensò Bilbo…non tutta quell’apprensione, non la voleva, non la desiderava…non la poteva sopportare “…ti avrei fatto gridare pietà al mio nome…” Un altro brivido, un altro singulto smorzato in gola. “…ti avrei fatto dimenticare il tuo…” La disperazione crebbe come una fiamma che divora un foglio di carta, nel petto dello hobbit…le sue dita si mossero tremanti e si intrecciarono ai capelli del nano…e i propri occhi si aprirono, ad incontrare quelli dell’altro…perché lo guardavano con tanta amarezza? Perché tanta delusione…? Cosa si aspettava? Amore in cambio di…freddezza? Una stilla di rabbia gli punse la gola.

“Ma non ho intenzione di appropriarmi di qualcosa con la forza.”  
Mentre pronunciava le ultime parole, Thorin posò Bilbo coi piedi a terra, e lo lasciò solo quando fu sicuro che i suoi piedi e le sue gambe potessero reggerlo.

Thorin era…costernato. Un senso di colpevolezza gli stava divorando l’anima, mentre osservava severamente Bilbo.

Stava per prendere lo hobbit, convinto fino in fondo che l’altro non desiderasse altro che le sue attenzioni e le sue cure; ma le sue azioni dimostravano il contrario. Quello che Bilbo lasciava trapelare dalle sue movenze, era che attendeva con impazienza che quelle sevizie finissero il prima possibile.

E Thorin non era un mostro. Per quanto avrebbe goduto nel vedere Bilbo preda dei sensi, fra le sue braccia…non poteva permettere che fosse un atto involuto, o finto.

Si fece di nuovo scivolare la maglia sudicia addosso, e si riallacciò i calzoni, in silenzio, avvertendo lo sguardo altrettanto spaventato dell’altro su di sé. D’improvviso, tutto tornò reale: la dura roccia, l’umidità, il fumo della torcia e i bagliori che mandava, il freddo pungente sulla pelle.

Si adoperò per chiudere i bottoni della camicia di Bilbo, privando i propri occhi della vista della pelle candida dell’altro, che si lasciava toccare come una marionetta senza vita. Si abbassò a raccogliere il piccolo anello che infilò silenziosamente nella tasca della casacca dell’altro, a terra, senza raccoglierla; raccolse invece i pantaloni, e offerse all’altro il proprio braccio: Bilbo infatti tremava e a stento si reggeva in piedi, e quando, con aria colpevole e lo sguardo basso, accettò il suo aiuto, si infilò i calzoni. Poi venne il turno della casacca.

Quando Thorin la raccolse…un singhiozzo lasciò le labbra di Bilbo; da essa, caddero due foglie arrotolate e tenute da fili d’erba, che parevano contenere qualcosa. Osservò Bilbo abbassarsi disperatamente per raccoglierle, ma un gemito di dolore lo colse; Thorin si precipitò istantaneamente a sorreggerlo, mentre l’altro afferrava i due contenitori verdi, e si ritirava dolorosamente in piedi, sul viso una smorfia contratta di dolore.

Fra le mani, aperte, mostrava due graziose foglie di faggio strettamente legate e avvolte intorno a quello che sembrava una pietanza.  
Thorin dimenticò per un istante quello che era accaduto, e osservò incuriosito.

“Cosa sono?” Domandò curioso, allungando una mano; subito Bilbo ritirò uno dei due, quello che per la caduta si era rovinato di più, porgendo a Thorin il meglio conservato, tremando appena sulle ginocchia molli.

Lo hobbit deglutì più e più volte, mentre il nano afferrava il dono, e lo scartava con delicatezza, per rivelarne, al contenuto, un panino d’orato e meraviglioso, che da un lato lasciava cadere una goccia di miele sulla foglia che faceva da piatto.

“Li ho…presi stamane, e li ho portati a tutti.” Bilbo, affaticato, avvertendo stille di dolore al fondoschiena, si appoggiò infastidito al muro, per poi sfoggiare uno sguardo mesto, nello scartare il proprio. “Volevo festeggiare…fra pochi giorni, ci sarà l’occasione per fuggire, ho tutto pronto, devo solo-“

Ma una mano del nano interruppe quello che parve l’inizio della spiegazione del suo piano. Bilbo tacque, quando il palmo della mano callosa di Thorin si posò poco delicatamente sulla propria bocca, e un fastidioso nodo alla gola riprese a farsi sentire, quando di nuovo le pupille dell’altro gli sondarono l’anima.

“Mi fido che sia un ottimo piano, e che ci tirerai fuori di qui” La sua voce era ferma e seria…e nonostante il gesto di fiducia, Bilbo avvertì immediatamente la lontananza che il nano stava instaurando fra di loro, come se volesse in qualche modo…proteggerlo. “Ora mangiamo.”

I due si sedettero sul giaciglio di paglia, e una serie di sospiri soddisfatti abbandonarono le loro labbra, mentre il miele colava copiosamente ai lati della loro bocca, come se non avessero mangiato una tale prelibatezza da mesi…e in effetti, era proprio così.

Una generosa goccia di miele cadde sui calzoni di Thorin, all’ultimo boccone.

E quando Bilbo vide la goccia d’orata risplendere appena…fece appena in tempo a bloccare il polso del nano, che stava scendendo a pulirsi, per sporgersi su di lui…il nano si trovò impietrito, a tremare di fronte a quegli smeraldi liquidi.

“Lascia…” Sospirò Bilbo…e ben presto la sua nuca si abbassò, e un lungo, basso grugnito abbandonò le labbra di Thorin, accompagnato da un sorriso sollevato; Bilbo lo desiderava. E ringraziò Mahal per aver donato alle creature della Terra di Mezzo il miele, ovviamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...vi prego, perdonatemi l'ultima frase. Era...dovuta. *fugge*


	16. RESPIRARE DI NUOVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo, finalmente, mette in atto il suo piano di fuga.

**CAPITOLO SEDICESIMO: RESPIRARE DI NUOVO**

****

 

****La porta della cella di Thorin iniziò a scricchiolare quando, con poca delicatezza, una guardia iniziò a trafficare con i pesanti catenacci che la tenevano serrata; poi la chiave girò due volte, e un cigolio sinistro si diffuse nell’aria, quando l’elfo, armato e bardato dall’armatura, entrò.  
Il suo sguardo e i suoi lineamenti taglienti sondarono la figura del nano con disprezzo, osservando il suo corpo, seduto a gambe aperte poco regalmente sul suo giaciglio di paglia, i profondi occhi blu che saettarono con impazienza all’elfo.

“La cena, nano.”

Detto ciò, posò a terra un vassoio di legno logoro, su cui stavano posati un pezzo di pane e una ciotola rotonda contente qualcosa che, se fosse stato portato prima, forse avrebbe fumato.

Null’altro che un grugnito uscì in ringraziamento dalle labbra di Thorin, mentre la guardia voltava le spalle e usciva, richiudendo la porta dall’esterno.

Il nano osservò distrattamente e poco interessato il vassoio…e un sospiro sorpreso, subito seguito da un ghigno divertito, abbandonò le sue labbra, quando avvertì i propri calzoni venire velocemente e impazientemente slacciati, per rivelare una già umida e arrossata erezione, che pulsò con vigore quando venne afferrata da un’ombra invisibile.

Thorin posò il capo al muro, respirando piano e soddisfatto quando avvertì il proprio sesso pulsare, inglobato e avvolto da una sensazione calda e umida, che sondava e succhiava ogni sua piccola vena; si morse le labbra quando la punta del proprio membro toccò quella che pareva la fine di quell’oblio che lo avvolgeva, e un suono simile a un colpo di tosse si diffuse nell’aria.

Una sua mano si alzò appena, e si infranse dopo breve in quelli che al tatto erano riccioli di una testolina che si muoveva lenta su e giù, lungo la sua asta; il suo sguardo si rivolse alla sua erezione umida: poteva vedere le membra del suo sesso che si schiacciavano quando venivano premute, e piccole gocce di saliva che scivolavano giù lungo il suo inguine, ad inumidire la stoffa dei calzoni appena slacciati.

E un ringhio feroce ma rilassato abbandonò il suo petto, quando un umido e osceno ‘pop’ fu il segnale che la sua erezione venne abbandonata dopo una voluttuosa lappata, per essere lasciata alle cure di piccole e altrettanto invisibili morbide dita, che facevano sfregare la pelle dall’alto verso il basso.

“Non male, questa cosa dell’invisibilità…” Mormorò piano il nano, perché sapeva bene che all’esterno della prigione la guardia stava, purtroppo, facendo il suo dovere. Fortunatamente, la porta era abbastanza spessa e pesante da attutire i rumori più bassi.

Dopo pochi istanti, la figura di Bilbo riapparve:  mentre si reinfilava l’anello nella tasca della tunica, Thorin osservò con brama la sua figura mollemente stesa accanto a lui, addome sulla paglia scricchiolante e il petto rialzato grazie ai gomiti, le cui mani ora lavoravano distrattamente l’erezione del nano, un’espressione stanca ma soddisfatta e oscena dipinta negli occhi dello hobbit, come se stesse facendo la cosa più naturale del mondo.

E in effetti…non avevano fatto molto altro durante la giornata.

Da quando, intorno all’ora di pranzo, avevano finito di consumare il piccolo dolce, Bilbo non aveva fatto altro che aggredire il membro di Thorin, infilandosi di tanto in tanto l’anello impaurito al rumore che producevano le guardie all’esterno; dapprima restio, inutile dire che il nano non profumasse di rose dopo due settimane di prigionia, e più di una volta Thorin scorse nel suo volto smorfie disgustate…poi aveva preso sempre più bra,a, e aveva portato il nano al limite per ben due volte senza mai concedergli l’orgasmo. C’è da dire che Thorin non protestò molto alle negazioni dello hobbit, anzi; gli piacque molto quel trattamento, e di tanto in tanto aveva premiato il giovane Bilbo con voluttuose carezze al suo membro.

In poche parole, Bilbo si diede da fare per alleviare le fatiche della prigionia al nano e per farsi perdonare, e con ottimi risultati.

Con una voluttuosa leccata, lo hobbit percorse l’erezione del nano: non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel glorioso virgulto che stringeva fra le mani, era di una fierezza degna del suo proprietario, indubbiamente. E riempiva perfettamente, se non di più, le piccole mani di Bilbo, che si adoperava per ricoprirne la maggior parte della superficie.

Non avrebbe voluto altro che dare piacere al re nanico, null’altro; gli sarebbe bastato vivere ogni giorno solo osservando la sua muscolatura tendersi gloriosamente al suo tatto, i suoi capelli corvini spargersi disordinati sulle sue spalle e appiccicarsi alle sue mascelle robuste. Se glielo avessero chiesto…avrebbe passato la vita a bere da quelle visioni, nutrendosi solo di lui. Bilbo era…infatuato, e il suo corpicino eccitato rispondeva immediato a quelle sollecitazioni, dolorosamente, sotto il cavallo dei calzoni.

Era più che altro un senso di soddisfazione quello che riempì Bilbo durante la giornata: vedere che qualsiasi carezza, qualsiasi tocco, qualsiasi interruzione persino fosse apprezzata da Thorin, lo fece sentire appagato anche senza donarsi lo stesso piacere.

Con un mugugno soddisfatto ed eccitato, Bilbo succhiò un lembo di pelle appena sotto la punta dell’erezione di Thorin, che pulsò intensamente fra le sue dita, strappandogli un sorriso. Poi il suo sguardo si diresse al vassoio a terra, e si fermò un attimo, guardando intensamente il nano.

“Hai fame?”

Thorin sorrise, e prese distrattamente fra le dita una ciocca ribelle sulla fronte dello hobbit, giocandovi appena. “Quello affamato qui, sembri tu.” Il nano si sporse per quanto potè, e posò le labbra sulla punta dell’orecchio destro di Bilbo, leccandolo appena.

Lo hobbit mugugnò e ansimò appena al contatto, e si tese per cercare di avvicinarsi di più. Si morse le labbra, e si scostò…quando Thorin lo osservò, vide chiaramente un tenue rossore imporporargli le guance, una tenera ed imbarazzata richiesta che non voleva varcargli le labbra.

L’istinto del nano gli fece portare una mano al proprio membro, dandogli qualche vigorosa pompata con un ringhio di approvazione, e Bilbo tremò allo spettacolo di potenza che gli diede Thorin.

Poi il nano osservò estasiato lo hobbit che con movimenti esasperanti e lenti si portò silenzioso fra le sue gambe, in ginocchio, a terra.  
Con imbarazzo crescente, Bilbo posò le mani alla base del membro del re, delicatamente, e si sporse in avanti; quindi schiuse le labbra e aprì la bocca, offrendo quella coppa umida e calda a Thorin.

Il nano sgranò appena gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra, alla vista di quei pozzi verdi lucidi di passione; le labbra di Bilbo erano rosse, e grondavano sensualmente di saliva. Il suo viso era arrossato per l’eccitazione e l’imbarazzo…Thorin ammise, mentre l’orgasmo iniziò a crescere in ampie vampate nel suo bassoventre, che lo hobbit era…il suo punto debole; appena prima di venire, si sistemò meglio in avanti, afferrò il mento di Bilbo con l’altra mano, costringendolo ad aprire maggiormente le fauci, e ringhiò un basso “Tira fuori la lingua…così…” per poi posare, su quella striscia rossa e umida che svettava fuori dalla bocca dello hobbit, la punta del proprio membro, che ora veniva munto senza pietà dalla sua mano.

E il contatto fu talmente eccitante, che con un grugnito Thorin avvertì l’orgasmo assalirlo; la sua schiena si tese in avanti, a spingere leggermente il membro nella bocca di Bilbo, che ben presto venne riempita di strisce calde, viscide e biancastre, che quando presero a colargli lungo la gola costrinsero lo hobbit a chiudere le fauci per deglutire appena, e questo permise ad alcune goccie di seme di Thorin di posarsi a creare disegni osceni sul suo viso.

Quando l’orgasmo fu consumato, il nano prese fiato pesantemente, come se avesse ripreso a respirare dopo un’eternità di apnea;  osservò estasiato il viso preda della calura e del piacere di Bilbo, segnato dal suo sperma. Si abbassò voluttuosamente a leccarlo, pulendolo per ringraziarlo del trattamento che gli era stato concesso, e lo hobbit tremò e schiuse le labbra, desiderose di essere a loro volta catturate…ma questo non avvenne, e Bilbo aveva iniziato a farsene una ragione.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 

Bilbo era raggomitolato sul giaciglio di paglia, facendo rotolare fra le piccole dita l’anello, giochicchiandovi; dall’altro lato stava Thorin, la schiena posata al muro, mentre torturava distrattamente i grossi lacci in pelle che circondavano i suoi stivali; la luce della torcia iniziava a spegnersi, e il nano sapeva che quando questo stava per accadere, era il segnale che anche all’esterno la notte iniziava a calare. E di solito, puntualissime, le guardie si davano il cambio, e in genere sapeva che l’elfo che faceva la guardia di notte sbadigliava un paio di volte, prima di addormentarsi; e così, infatti, avvenne.  
  
Con un mugugno, Bilbo iniziò a stiracchiarsi le membra delle gambe, infastidite dalla scomoda posizione; il movimento distrasse Thorin dal lavoro sui propri stivali.  
  
“Come stanno gli altri?”  
  
“Oh beh…” Alla domanda, sollevato che finalmente si fosse rotto il silenzio, lo hobbit si tirò appena su con il busto, puntandosi con un gomito, per poter osservare la figura dell’altro che iniziava a svanire nella penombra “Direi che non se la passano né meglio né peggio di te.”  
  
Thorin annuì appena, spezzò un filo secco di paglia, quindi continuò “Fili e Kili…?”.  
  
Un’espressione mesta si dipinse sul volto di Bilbo, al pensiero dei due fratelli separati. Si passò una mano fra i ricci disordinati, prima di rispondere “…direi che loro, forse, se la passano peggio di te.”  
  
Detto questo, Bilbo si portò una mano alla tasca, infilandovi le dita per farvi sparire l’anello, abbastanza sicuro che durante la notte non sarebbe servito.  
  
“Non sono mai stati separati…non fosse che hanno età differenti, chiunque avrebbe giurato che avessero condiviso anche lo stesso grembo…” Sentenziò tristemente Thorin; era profondamente amareggiato per la separazione dei due nipoti, poteva quasi sentire nella sua testa il pianto del minore, e i ringhi minacciosi del maggiore nei confronti delle guardie.  
  
Un rumore, però, distrasse Thorin dai suoi pensieri, che saettò gli occhi alla figura rannicchiata di Bilbo; aveva il capo rivolto verso il giaciglio, e aveva aperto quello che pareva un pezzo di carta, con un “Oh!” come se avesse improvvisamente ricordato qualcosa.  
  
“…cos’è?” Domandò il nano, quando Bilbo si alzò e si diresse sotto la fioca luce della torcia, per riuscire a leggere quello che era scritto sul fogliettino di carta stropicciato e ingiallito.  
  
“E’ un…messaggio. Kili lo ha scritto a Fili, e Fili poi doveva rispondermi, ma ho…” Lo hobbit corrugò la fronte, per cercare di decifrare la scrittura “…dimenticato di leggerlo.”  
  
“E cosa dicono?” Thorin si stirò appena le membra, aprendo le ampie spalle in un lungo sospiro.  
  
Bilbo non rispose, rimase in silenzio a leggere.  
In alto, era stata cancellata una lunga serie di parole che probabilmente erano la lettera iniziale di Kili per Fili, e sinceramente non aveva intenzione di leggerla, non voleva invadere la privacy dei due giovani. Si soffermò invece sulle ultime frasi, distinte bene dalle altre da una calligrafia veloce, arrabbiata e quasi confusa.  
  
Le prime parole, furono di Kili  
  
  
 _-Fili avevi ragione, lo zio è vivo! Ma parla con Bilbo, dice di non aver nulla a che fare con lui! Non mi va!-_  
  
  
Bilbo sospirò esasperato, e si portò pollice e indice a massaggiarsi le fossette del naso, vicino agli occhi. Non pensava davvero di suscitare quella reazione in Kili, che iniziava a comportarsi in modo decisamente strano al riguardo.  
  
Più sotto, poi, venne quello che scrisse Fili; e lo hobbit comprese subito che erano dirette a sé stesso.  
  
  
 _-Bilbo mi fido di te so che ci tirerai fuori, pensaci bene riguardo allo zio lui ci tien--_  
  
  
Bilbo andò in fiamme, e accartocciò furiosamente il biglietto; lo infilò in tasca, trattenendo il fiato; non aveva intenzione di continuare a leggere, per nulla.  
  
Deglutì più volte, e si diresse al giaciglio inteso a non pensarci più…ma le iridi severe di Thorin, piantate con decisione nelle sue, non gli lasciavano via di fuga.  
  
Con le braccia incrociate, Thorin guardava seriamente lo hobbit, comprendendo che qualcosa, nelle parole scritte dei due, aveva turbato Bilbo…qualcosa che, probabilmente, lui non doveva sapere.  
  
“ _Cosa_   dicono?” Thorin sottolineò volutamente le sue parole, cavando un singhiozzo terrorizzato da Bilbo…ma lo hobbit, per fortuna, era più astuto con le parole di quanto non si pensi.  
  
“…e lo chiedi?!” Lo hobbit si catapultò nel giaciglio, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo del nano, ranicchiandosi di nuovo e fuggendo l’altro. “C-Cose che…non intendo leggere…insomma, cose…’private’, ecco…”  
  
Thorin alzò un cipiglio…effettivamente, se i due si fossero scambiati lettere, sicuramente non avrebbero omesso dettagli, giovani e incoscienti com’erano…e d’altro canto, la reazione di Bilbo, si spiegava perfettamente.  
  
Il nano sospirò appena, passandosi una mano fra le ciocche corvine…quindi lentamente scivolò coricato sul giaciglio; dovettero dormire utilizzando una buona dose di contorsionismo, Thorin a gambe aperte e Bilbo dall’altro lato con le gambe in mezzo ad esse, rannicchiato.  
  
Inoltre, finchè si addormentarono, entrambi evitarono accuratamente un contatto fisico che fosse più ‘intimo’; incredibile come il dormire l’uno accanto all’altro portasse più imbarazzo di quanto non ne portassero altre attività decisamente più spinte.  
  
Il nano si addormentò per primo, e il suo respiro pesante riempì la cella, lasciando il piccolo hobbit a litigare con le gambe dell’altro che nel sonno, spesso, si muovevano e gli tiravano calci ben assestati nei fianchi, facendolo gemere di dolore…fintanto che, esausto, si tirò a sedere di scatto, stizzito ai mugugni soddisfatti che il riposo portava al nano.  
  
Rimase a fissare l’immagine di Thorin che sbiadiva, visto che la torcia era prossima a spegnersi. Il petto del nano si sollevava ritmicamente, un respiro calmo, profondo, placido.  
  
La paglia scricchiolò appena e punse le mani di Bilbo, quando si portò carponi sul corpo dell’altro, lasciando le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi; incredibile quanto profondamente dormiva Thorin.  
  
Lo osservò in silenzio, con il capo che si piegava leggermente di lato in un’espressione di adorazione mista a curiosità, i riccioli che ricadevano giocosamente sulla sua fronte, tanto lunghi ora quasi da coprirgli gli occhi.  
  
Felinamente, si avvicinò di più al suo viso, facendo muovere le scapole come quelle di un gatto che si sposta lento per tendere un agguato.  
  
Fu con brama, che Bilbo guardò le labbra ruvide e socchiuse di Thorin. Velocemente, i suoi occhi sondarono le sue mascelle forti, la barba irsuta e scura, il grosso naso, le folte ciglia e le palpebre che, sapeva, nascondevano due meravigliose iridi blu mare; fino all’attaccatura dei capelli corvini, che ricadevano eleganti intorno al suo viso a incorniciarlo, spezzati da qualche filo bianco, segno dell’età che avanza.  
  
E di nuovo, la sua bocca. Quel tesoro che cresceva più prezioso ogni giorno che passava, perché Thorin mai gliele aveva concesse. Mai si era fiondato sulle sue labbra con brama, non aveva mai fatto scontrare distrattamente i loro denti nella foga del momento, non aveva mai saggiato il sapore delle loro salive unite…come se fosse proibito. Come se non dovesse assolutamente farlo.  
  
Ma Bilbo lo voleva. Desiderava quelle labbra sulle sue, che lo facessero sentire…e lo hobbit tremò appena, e avvampò, quando nella sua mente si formulò la parola ‘amato’.  
  
Si morse appena le labbra; era così vicino che poteva sentire i loro aliti danzare insieme fra le loro bocche, prima di perdersi nell’aria.  
  
E Thorin continuava a dormire. Come poteva dormire ancora? Come poteva dormire, con lo hobbit su di lui? Si era svegliato per fruscii meno allarmanti durante il viaggio, era sempre così all’erta…perché ora lo lasciava così, nell’oblio dell’indecisione? Lo voleva? Non lo voleva? Era da codardi farlo senza che l’altro se ne accorgesse?  
Le sue labbra si avvicinarono maggiormente. Ancora poco spazio, e le loro labbra si sarebbero toccate. Ora il suo respiro tremava, e quello del nano, invece, restava calmo, placido, profondo.  
  
“Non stai dormendo, non prenderti gioco di me…” Sussurrò Bilbo, tanto piano che a stento fu in grado di udire la propria voce.  
  
Ma nessuna risposta provenne dal nano. Lo hobbit strinse le labbra nervosamente, e incalzò, altrettanto un sussurro all’udito furono le sue parole “Fermami…impediscimelo…”  
  
Ma nulla di nuovo. E il lato Baggins, questa volta, urlò nella sua mente, instillandogli una goccia di vergogna nel cuore, nell’approfittarsi in quel modo subdolo dell’altro.  
Si tirò su appena, e avvertì con angoscia le lacrime che, ancora, gli pungevano gli occhi.  
  
Silenzioso, si adagiò al suo posto, fra le gambe del nano…gli occhi si chiusero, per cercare di prendere sonno, e nel fare ciò due grosse gocce salate abbandonarono quei pozzi di dolore, rigandogli le gote.  
  
Si infilò l’anello per sicurezza, e sprofondò in un sonno agitato, ricolmo di ansia e angoscia, e di incubi di ombre danzanti intorno a lui.  
  
Due pozzi blu, nel mentre, aggredivano l’oscurità della prigione, e un alito di vento abbandonò le labbra del nano, come un lamento.  
 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
 

  
Il giorno dopo, Thranduil, puntuale come sempre, arrivò a spalancare la pesante porta che segnava la prigionia di Thorin.  
E mentre riprendeva ad interrogare il nano, come ogni giorno, non seppe che dietro alle sue spalle, nell’ombra, una figura sgattaiolò fuori dalla porta aperta, eludendo la sicurezza delle guardie.

 

E mentre usciva, recuperando la ‘libertà’, Bilbo si voltò ad osservare il nano un’ultima volta…e quando gli parve che le iridi del nano, nonostante non lo potessero vedere, si posassero su di lui con un sorriso… si accarezzò distrattamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, torturandola fra le dita, con aria dubbiosa. Mosse qualche passo a ritroso, prima di iniziare a correre su, per la scalinata.

 

Ora, iniziava la preparazione del suo piano.  
E quando il momento venne, fu tutto come aveva previsto.

 

Una grande festa si stava svolgendo nella tenuta di Thranduil, e tutti gli elfi vi parteciparono…a quanto pare, anche le guardie si davano frequenti turni…e man mano che passava il tempo, i loro doveri venivano sempre meno, inebriati dagli effetti del vino. Fin quando, addirittura, le prigioni rimasero scoperte.

E Bilbo riuscì a liberare tutti, uno ad uno; con un inganno, aveva fatto bere un vino molto forte alla guardia che possedeva le chiavi di tutte le prigioni, e dopo averlo fatto ubriacare e cadere in un sonno profondo, da bravo scassinatore che era, rubò le chiavi e andò a liberare i compagni.

Li raccolse insieme, e fu difficoltoso tenerli a bada, per il povero piccolo hobbit, che si sentì più che altro un tutore di bambini, che uno scassinatore esperto…soprattutto quando Fili e Kili si ritrovarono dopo settimane di lontananza, si gettarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, e come una madre separa i due figlioletti che bisticciano, Bilbo dovette separare i due fratelli che si erano messi a scambiarsi effusioni poco fraterne fra i fischi, i grugniti, e i singhiozzi dei nani.

E quando ebbe al suo seguito tutti i suoi compagni…venne il momento peggiore.  
Rendere loro partecipi del suo…a quanto pare, ‘poco efficace’ piano.

 

“Io non ci entro lì dentro!” Inveì Kili, e Bilbo si spalmò una mano sulla fronte, esasperato, convinto di avere a che fare con un gruppo di dame di corte blateranti, che con nani forti e forgiati dalla nuda e fredda roccia.

“Il mio barile puzza di mele marcie!” Si lamentò Fili, che già stava immerso fin oltre alla vita in un grosso barile per viveri.

Quei barili erano stipati uno vicino all’altro in un punto dell’enorme complesso di cunicoli, che dava direttamente sul fiume che portava fino fuori Bosco Atro. Questo, ovviamente, Bilbo non lo sapeva, ma sapeva da quello che aveva potuto udire, che i barili vuoti venivano gettati nel fiume, per poi essere ripescati più avanti dai loro proprietari, e riempiti di nuovo di vino o cibarie…e lo hobbit, dai loro discorsi, comprese che di certo, non erano elfi.

Il piano di Bilbo era, tutto sommato, di semplice comprensione: una volta stipati i nani nei barili, sarebbero stati gettati nel fiume dagli elfi, e, con un po’ di fortuna (molta, effettivamente), sarebbero stati liberi in un batter d’ali.

…Era evidente, tuttavia, che il piano non piaceva. E Bilbo aveva poco tempo per convincere i compagni.

Fili e Kili furono i primi, i più restii ad essere chiusi nei barili, soprattutto all’idea di essere separati di nuovo.  
E Bilbo dovette spiegare loro, come un bravo genitore, che due nani in un barile sarebbero stati, oltre che scomodo e poco conveniente al buon gusto, sicuramente scoperti…

Tutti gli altri seguirono, il più semplice con cui avere a che fare, con il sollievo di Bilbo, fu il giovane Ori, che, invece che lamentarsi, chiese cortesemente allo hobbit più paglia per riempire il proprio barile (inutile dire che Dwalin se ne sbucò fuori dal nulla con una montagna di paglia fra le braccia, e la ficcò poco delicatamente intorno al nano che continuava a squittire imbarazzato…una scena adorabile, se lo aveste chiesto a Bilbo).

Quando furono tutti ben chiusi nelle botti, Thorin a parte, Bilbo dovette farsi monito di mantenere la calma e non tentare di aggredire il nano per la sua testardaggine, in quanto avvertiva dei movimenti nel corridoio, e il re ancora se ne stava in piedi, inamovibile e stoico, a braccia incrociate, accanto a quello che doveva essere il suo barile. Inutile menzionare il suo sguardo impregnato di maestosità che si rifiutava di stare ai patti.

“Preferisco buttarmi senza un barile.”

“Preferisci annegare, dunque…” Inveì Bilbo, indicando la botola da cui proveniva un rumore assordante di acqua torrenziale. “Ti garantisco che l’acqua è molto più profonda e agitata di quanto pensi.”

“So nuotare” Annunciò Thorin, abbassando appena il capo e guardando lo hobbit da sotto le sopracciglia, una vena prese a pulsare furiosamente sulla sua fronte, segno che iniziava a perdere la pazienza.

“Nemmeno un pesce riuscirebbe a nuotare là sotto!! E senza anello ti vedrebbero!” Bilbo alzò la voce, esasperato. Dovevano sbrigarsi.

“Senti…” Bilbo abbandonò un sospiro, alzando una mano in aria, quasi a chiedere pietà, gli occhi chiusi un momento per riprendere lucidità. “Dammi fiducia, ok? Io…per tutti i Valar, sono settimane che mi spacco la testa per cercare di tirarvi fuori, e ti garantisco, -mio re-“ Per un attimo Bilbo fece una pausa, sottolineando le ultime due parole come per tentare di dissuadere maggiormente l’altro, ottenendo, in effetti, un sopracciglio alzato e interessato dal nano “-per farmi rovinare tutto quanto per la tua testardaggine nel non voler entrare in un dannatissimo barile! Dammi fiducia, per favore!!” Bilbo cresceva disperato ogni istante, sapendo che il tempo stringeva.

Di risposta, ottenne un breve silenzio da Thorin…e infine, ringraziò il cielo, quando un sospiro sconfitto uscì dalle labbra del nano, che si lasciò scivolare nel suo barile.

Bilbo singhiozzò sollevato, e afferrò il coperchiò del barile; quando fu pronto per sigillarlo, una forte mano del nano lo fermò appena, e nell’oscurità, i suoi profondi occhi blu fecero capolino.

“E tu come farai a chiuderti in un barile…?”

Il sospetto di Thorin era effettivamente fondato…e un sorriso giocoso e malizioso si dipinse sul viso di Bilbo, quando rispose. “Ma io non mi chiuderò in un barile…io _cavalcherò_ il vostro”

E dicendo queste parole con una forzatura sensuale nella voce, fece appena in tempo a chiudere e sigillare il barile che Thorin iniziò a protestare infuriato dall’interno, indignato dall’affermazione dell’altro.

Poi si infilò l’anello…e, incredibilmente, tutto, come disegnato nella sua mente, andò secondo i piani.  
Gli elfi arrivarono, e spinsero i barili giù nella botola, borbottando per il fatto che fossero così pesanti.

Bilbo si gettò subito dopo di essi, celato dall’anello, e appena fu in grado di riprendersi nell’acqua gelida, sballottato fra il legno dei barili, si aggrappò ad uno di essi, e la corrente lì trascinò via…prima attraverso l’oscurità di Bosco Atro, e lentamente uno squarcio di luce illuminò il legno dei barili, quando il fiume si aprì attraverso una vallata…erano riusciti a fuggire.  
 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

Erano giorni che venivano sballonzolati dalle correnti poco magnanime del fiume.  
  
Inoltre, gli elfi barcaioli, incaricati di raggruppare tutti i barili e assicurarsi che venissero tutti consegnati a destinazione, non erano per nulla gentili con i loro remi.  
  
Bilbo in qualche modo era riuscito a stare aggrappato prima a un barile, poi a un altro; ogni tanto sentiva qualche gemito e mugugno in alcuni, in altri il nulla…ed effettivamente, non seppe distinguere quali barili contenessero i suoi compagni e quali fossero vuoti.  
  
Durante il viaggio, i barili furono legati insieme dagli elfi barcaioli, quando una notte si arenarono sulle rive del Fiume Selva (perché era questo il nome del rivo che stavano percorrendo), creando una zattera; e, durante la notte, approfittando della sosta a riva, infreddolito, inzuppato, raffreddato e soprattutto affamato, Bilbo ne approfittò per fare ‘visita’ ad alcune case vicine al fiume; vi prese qualcosa da mangiare, e si nascose nella boscaglia a consumare il pasto che parve rinfrancarlo.  
  
Poi ripartirono, con il sole…e li attese un’altra giornata piena di viaggio lungo la corrente, finchè Bilbo, con stupore, non lo vide: Lago Lungo, un enorme lago che a Bilbo parve un mare tanto era immenso, e dava su quello che pareva un porto che stava su palafitte…per l’appunto, si trattava di Ponte LagoLungo.  
  
Con immensa fortuna, finalmente il destino ammiccò verso di loro, molti giorni dopo che erano stati rinchiusi in barili e gettati alla mercè della corrente del fiume.  
  
Quella, era infine la loro destinazione; il sole ormai calava, e quando i barili furono attraccati saldamente alle palafitte, e infine abbandonati per essere sistemati l’indomani mattina, Bilbo si diede da fare.  
  
Sicuro di essere solo, Bilbo si cavò l’anello, estrasse Pungolo, e con un fendente ruppe una robusta corda che legava un barile agli altri; lo fece rotolare verso la riva asciutta, e qui vi aprì il barile…le sue labbra si tirarono in un’espressione terrorizzata, quando si accorse delle condizioni del…’carico’.  
  
Thorin si trascinò pesantemente fuori dal barile. Era…impregnato d’acqua, anche la sua pelle era orribilmente raggrinzita; nella barba aveva fili di paglia incastrati, oltre che nei capelli; sulle braccia scoperte si intravedevano dei lividi violacei, probabilmente procurati durante il viaggio; tremava come una foglia, era debolissimo, e se si reggeva in piedi era probabilmente solo a causa di una qualche benedizioni di qualche dio magnanimo…  
  
Per finire in bellezza…grugniva e ringhiava come un cane malconcio. A dir poco…scontento, del piano di Bilbo.  
  
Lo hobbit, si fece coraggio…e non seppe come, ma ebbe anche lo spirito di far battute.  
  
“Beh, sei vivo o morto?!” Si piantò le mani sui fianchi, un sorriso furbo e sfacciato in viso, a guardarlo con aria trionfante come per dire ‘Visto che avevo ragione?’.  
  
Ma dovette scostarsi velocemente, sgranando appena gli occhi con un “Uo-Uo!” quando l’altro tentò di fiondarsi su di lui con un pugno in aria…ma per quanto Thorin avesse la sua razza e la sua stazza dalla sua parte, Bilbo aveva un pasto e il non esser stato rinchiuso per giorni in un barile immerso in acqua dalla sua.  
  
Quando Thorin mancò alla grande lo hobbit con un grugnito, non fece altro che inciampare poco regalmente negli stivali, e stava per cadere a terra, se non che Bilbo lo afferrò prontamente per le spalle, e riuscì in qualche modo a tirarselo addosso e a cadere seduto con il busto dell’altro sulle gambe.  
  
Lo hobbit continuava a soffocare dei risolini divertiti…ma ben presto fu ben altro a soffocarli…qualcosa come 5 dita indebolite dalla fame e dal freddo, ma rafforzate dalla rabbia; Thorin, da sotto di lui, lo osservava minaccioso, e solo grugniti e ringhi ancora abbandonavano le sue labbra.  
  
Il povero Bilbo tentò di staccargli le mani, sgranando gli occhi e avvertendo la mancanza d’aria, aprendo la bocca per respirare invano…fintanto che dei mugugni e dei gemiti non li distrassero, provenienti dagli altri barili.  
  
“D-Dobbiamo…g-gli altri…” Bilbo provò a distrarlo, e altri suoni provennero dai barili.  
  
Quando Thorin parve riconoscere, in mugugni, le voci dei propri nipoti, abbandonò con un verso incomprensibile il collo di Bilbo che tentò di riprendere fiato, portandosi le dita al collo con aria sconvolta, mentre il nano si tirava a fatica in piedi, e si dirigeva verso i barili.  
  
  
A breve, liberarono tutti; più o meno, erano tutti conciati abbastanza malaccio…tutti apparte Fili e Kili, i quali, più giovani, avevano sopportato meglio il viaggio…anzi, parevano essersi divertiti, oltretutto, e sfoggiavano un sorriso che fece irritare a sufficienza gli altri.  
  
Dwalin e Balin erano a dir poco scontenti e malconci…eppure, quando Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin e Gloin, furono tirati fuori dai loro barili, il nano dalla notevole stazza si rianimò.  
Effettivamente, questi ultimi poveri nani erano..semisvenuti, dalla quantità di acqua che avevano imbarcato i loro barili, e furono trascinati a riva uno per uno e furono lasciati lì a riprendersi.  
  
E quando Fili, Kili, Bilbo e Thorin si sporsero a valutare le condizioni precarie di Ori, il più minuto e giovane, che sembrava mezzo annegato…furono tutti gettati da parte da Dwalin, che come arrivò, ignorando il consiglio ironico di Balin (non si sa come, ma quel buon vecchio nano aveva la battuta pronta anche in un momento come quello) di effettuare una respirazione artificiale, prese per i piedi Ori, lo sollevo a testa in giù e questo rigurgitò all’istante una quantità di acqua che fece impallidire e inorridire tutti quanti, che si tirarono a debita distanza.  
  
Eppure Dwalin, dopo l’indelicato ma efficace gesto, restò accanto a Ori massaggiandogli vigorosamente le spalle per scaldarlo, così forte che al poveretto, con le ossa indolenzite dal freddo, continuava a gemere di dolore.  
  
Erano tutti sani e salvi. Ed era…dovuto, Bilbo pensò…ricevere degli onori.  
  
“Beh…?” Inveì lo hobbit, e tutti si voltarono verso di lui; tutti, compreso il diretto interessato, Thorin…che di risposta, grugnì stizzito, stringendosi nelle spalle…ricevendo un’occhiata di rimprovero dalla compagnia; erano abbastanza sicuri, che in quelle condizioni, non avrebbe potuto far del male a una mosca, nemmeno volendolo.  
  
E al silenzioso rimprovero, un ringhio gli fece tremare il petto, mentre si voltava esasperato verso Bilbo, che ora sfoggiava uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi Took…di quelli che, pensò Thorin, gli avrebbe volentieri cavato dal viso in ogni momento.  
  
Finalmente…respiravano la libertà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il ritardo in cui ho postato il capitolo, ma mi sono costretta a rallentare un pò i ritmi di aggiornamento ^^


	17. FAMIGLIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove i nani, finalmente, si sistemano a Ponte LagoLungo, e si concedono un meritato riposo

##  CAPITOLO DICIASSETTESIMO: FAMIGLIA

 

Quello che accadde dopo essere arrivati sani (più o meno) ma soprattutto salvi a Ponte LagoLungo, fu che Thorin si mostrò alle guardie, affiancato dai nipoti e da Bilbo, mentre la compagnia restava ai margini della città, tentando di riprendersi dal difficile e lungo viaggio stipati in barili.

Il risultato dell’azione, comunque, dopo che il governatore venne a conoscenza della loro presenza in città, fu un caloroso tripudio di canti, benvenuti, e gioia.

Le vie di Ponte LagoLungo ripresero a vivere, un fluire di gente si accalcava da ogni angolo della città per vedere i nuovi arrivati: il Re sotto la Montagna era tornato.

E con lui, erano tornate le antiche canzoni nelle gole dei più anziani, ballate che parlavano di gloria, di oro, gioielli, prosperità e, soprattutto, della morte di Smaug.

La città accolse a braccia aperte i viandanti, e nonostante il governatore esprimesse una netta ma ben celata incertezza e mal riposta fiducia in loro, fece del suo meglio per accomodarli e ricoprirli di onori. In fondo, la città non era mai stata così viva e festosa da anni, e di certo i suoi cittadini avrebbero goduto di grandi festeggiamenti.

 

Bilbo si era guardato intorno spaesato, e soprattutto spaventato da quello sciame di uomini, gente alta per lui, abituato per lo più a nani negli ultimi mesi e pochi elfi.

Quando erano stati invitati a sedere alla tavola del governatore per rifocillarsi, si era sentito fuori luogo e sarebbe volentieri scivolato sotto al tavolo per sgattaiolare fuori, lontano da quella massa di persone curiose che lo osservavano e, spesso, lo trattavano come un bambino, a causa della sua altezza.

Se qualcuno si fosse abbassato sotto al tavolo, avrebbe visto i suoi grossi piedi pelosi che si torturavano, strofinandosi l’un l’altro, senza toccare terra.

Era tutto fuori misura, per lui: e in fondo, pensò, doveva esserci abituato: era stato nella dimora di Beorn in cui gli era parso di essere la bambola nella casa di bambole, ma là l’atmosfera era calda, accogliente, tranquilla; era circondato solo dalle persone (nani, e uno stregone per l’esattezza) di cui si fidava. Lì era tutto chiassoso, la gente era sovraeccitata, continuava a fare domande, a punzecchiare, a osservare, a guardare storto spesso e rivolgergli anche occhiate divertite o inorridite, per la sua diversità.

Non si era mai sentito così…infastidito dalle persone, in vita sua.

Ogni tanto, la sua mente si concedeva una pausa da quel clangore assordante di piatti, bicchieri e posate, e si richiudeva in sé stessa, per ripensare agli avvenimenti passati.

Ripensò a come Thorin si era fatto scortare, insieme ai due giovani Durin e al piccolo Bilbo, dalle guardie fino al banchetto del governatore, a cui ora sedevano.

E scosse appena la testa, pensando a con quanta (forse esagerata) regalità e maestosità (e irruenza soprattutto) si era presentato sull’uscio il re nanico, presentandosi come il ritornato Re sotto la Montagna. Un’entrata d’effetto, degna di Thorin, pensò divertito Bilbo…nonostante fosse spogliato di ogni suo avere, tutti gli credettero (governatore a parte, ovvio) al primo impatto, senza esitare.

Gli elfi barcaioli, molto amici degli uomini del lago, continuavano a guardarli storto, ricordando che erano imprigionati da re Thranduil fino a pochi giorni prima, e che ora stavano scorrazzando liberi e sedevano a banchettare con il Governatore. Da dietro i loro calici colmi di vino, li osservavano e si parlavano sottovoce, i loro lineamenti affilati che parevano risplendere alle fiamme del camino.

Bilbo distrasse lo sguardo da quelli inquietanti e sinistri degli elfi, e lo fece cadere su Fili e Kili, che stavano ingurgitando qualsiasi cosa gli passasse sotto mano, senza nemmeno chiedersi se fosse commestibile o, meglio, -cosa- fosse. Trattenne appena uno sbuffo divertito, quando Kili iniziò a tossire per aver mangiato troppo in fretta, e Fili abbandonava appena quella che doveva essere un tempo una coscia di pollo, per dargli una pacca sulla schiena, e rinsavirlo dal vicino soffocamento.

Poi osservò Thorin; il calore della stanza lo stava risvegliando; la sua schiena aveva abbandonato quella curva poco graziosa che lo faceva camminare carponi sulla spiaggia, per i dolori, e ora si manteneva ritta, il petto ampio e largo. Parlava attentamente con il governatore, seduto al suo fianco, probabilmente gli stava spiegando come erano arrivati fin lì.

 Erano ancora tutti e quattro malconci, umidi, sporchi di alghe o paglia, ed emanavano odori poco gradevoli (e questo parvero notarlo gli ospiti del governatore), ma per lo meno avevano davanti un pasto caldo.

Ma non per Bilbo; Bilbo non mangiò nulla.  
Era stanco, e aveva lo stomaco chiuso. Avrebbe solo voluto togliersi gli abiti umidi e appiccicosi di dosso, e buttarsi fra le lenzuola di un letto caldo.

 

Dopo breve, al banchetto, seguiti da altri canti e schiamazzi, si unirono gli altri nani.

Il governatore li informò che avrebbe ceduto alla compagnia una grande tenuta, accanto alla sua, dove avrebbero potuto riposarsi a dovere e rifocillarsi, per un tempo che non aveva intenzione di determinare.  
I nani erano entusiasti all’idea di poter usufruire di una tale comodità, e per un bel po’, stando a quello che dicevano i commensali lì attorno…ma ancora, Bilbo non era festoso.

Bilbo avrebbe voluto riposare, mangiare e rimettersi in marcia, in modo che tutta quella faccenda finisse il più presto…possibilmente, nel migliore dei modi.

Si chiese più volte quando aveva smesso di dare importanza al cibo, ai festeggiamenti, al riposo, alle canzoni…per lasciar spazio alla voglia di avventura. Anche se dovette correggersi. Quella che ora bramava, non era un’avventura…era la fine di –quella- precisa avventura.  
 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Il banchetto si protrasse a lungo; la gente si accalcava fuori dallo stabile, si affacciava alle finestre per guardare dentro, ma venivano allontanati e dispersi dalle guardie.

Mentre loro cenavano, il governatore aveva ordinato alle sue governanti di andare a preparare quella che sarebbe stata la dimora dei nani.  
Ebbero poche ore per rendere il tutto vivibile, ma quando, infine, i nani vi misero piede, rimasero esterrefatti.

Era una graziosa costruzione di legno, e si apriva al piano terra con un salotto molto semplice ma comodo, con un ampio tappeto di fronte a un camino appena acceso, oltre alle poltrone sparse in giro. Era chiaramente una tenuta preparata per ospiti numerosi, come loro.  
Nell’aria c’era un odore acre di fumo e di chiuso, probabilmente il camino non veniva usato da un po’, così come i mobili, e infatti le domestiche stavano ancora finendo di sistemare e togliere più polvere possibile, almeno da sedie, tavoli e poltrone.  
C’era un po’ frigido, ma sicuramente si sarebbe scaldato dopo un paio di giorni di fuoco acceso.  
Sul salotto si affacciava una cucina con un grande tavola, che non sarebbero mai riusciti a riempire, e poi una scalinata stretta che portava al piano di sopra, alle camere probabilmente.

Il tutto sapeva molto di…comodità, di focolare, di famiglia.

Bilbo iniziò a pensare che probabilmente si sarebbe fermato in quel luogo più a lungo di quanto avesse previsto, se glielo avessero chiesto.

Le domestiche abbandonarono con inchini l’abitazione, e a tarda notte, i nani furono lasciati soli nella grande dimora a loro concessa.

I più anziani si trascinarono stancamente a dormire, altri invece si fermarono a scaldarsi di fronte al focolare, chi a terra chi sulle poltrone.

A turno, usarono il bagno, e si infilarono addosso dei camicioni lunghissimi da notte, che erano costretti a sollevare quando camminavano, per non inciamparvi.  
Gli abiti vennero abbandonati sulle sedie ad asciugare.

Tutto prese una piega…dolce. Gli animi si riscaldavano, i sorrisi tornavano a dipingere i visi assonnati.  
Bilbo si era fermato davanti al camino, pregato da Fili e Kili di restare a far loro compagnia per un po’.

Stava comodamente accovacciato in una poltrona enorme, evidentemente esagerata per lui, ricoperta da una peluria morbida e calda, che non seppe riconoscere da che animale provenisse. Era accoccolato mollemente allo schienale, tenendo le gambe coperte dall’enorme tunica da notte vicine al petto, abbracciate dolcemente dalle braccia, mentre osservava e ascoltava.

Bofur stava seduto su una sedia lì vicino, piegato con i gomiti sulle gambe, le trecce sciolte ad accarezzare le spalle; guardava la propria pipa accendersi quando tirava ampie boccate di fumo, e anche a Bilbo, improvvisamente, venne voglia di fare qualche tiro.

Fili e Kili erano a terra sull’ampio tappeto, lontani dal fuoco; Fili stava seduto, e dolcemente, con tutte le attenzioni del mondo, stava sfacendo le trecce nei capelli scuri del fratello, che posava la testa sulle sue gambe; parlavano sottovoce, ridevano appena, si scambiavano occhiate cariche di dolcezza, troppo esausti per badare agli sguardi degli altri nani, che in effetti avevano altro da fare.

Il piccolo Ori era stato piazzato di fronte al fuoco dai modi burberi di Dwalin; sedeva di fronte ad esso, facendosi piccolo sotto le mani del forte nano, che gli asciugava vigorosamente con un panno la testolina umida. Poteva sentire, ogni tanto, qualche singhiozzo provenire dal piccolo Ori, che di tanto in tanto ringraziava Dwalin che grugniva in risposta.  
Bilbo sorrise, quando il nano più anziano tolse il panno dalla testa del giovane, mostrando un casco rossiccio arruffato e disordinato, due gote rosse e vivide e gli occhi bassi al pavimento.

Nori russava sonoramente da una poltrona lì vicino, le mani unite in grembo, la testa che di tanto in tanto ciondolava con più forza e lo faceva risvegliare appena…per poi riprendere la sua ‘sinfonia’ in pace.

Dall’altra parte del tappeto rispetto a Bilbo, Thorin reggeva un boccale di birra, che ogni tanto sorseggiava distrattamente, mentre faceva ondeggiare gli occhi azzurri fra le fiamme e i nipoti.  
Sedeva anch’esso in un’ampia poltrona coperta di pelliccia, le mani posate sui due braccioli.  
Bilbo osservò attentamente le sue movenze, quando con una mano risalì ad un piccolo anello che teneva chiusa una delle trecce; esperte, le dita lo sfilarono, lo posò sul bracciolo, e disfarono la treccia, che lasciò intravedere tre piccole ciocche distinte e ondulate; lo stesso fecero sull’altra.

In quel momento, una delle mani dello hobbit scivolò lenta verso i propri capelli, sfiorandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, come d’istinto.

E la sua mente, inesorabile, tornò nelle prigioni di Thranduil.

 

_La mattina dopo l’accidentale prigionia di Bilbo nella cella di Thorin, era accaduta una cosa strana._  
Al suo risveglio, lo hobbit aveva trovato il nano in piedi; camminava silenziosamente per la cella; non era una camminata nervosa, di quelle che si fanno su e giù quando si è preoccupati, anzi. Pareva più che altro una passeggiata rilassata e pensierosa.  
Quando si era tirato su dal suo giaciglio e si era tolto l’anello, Bilbo si era stropicciato gli occhi, osservando Thorin e accennando un buongiorno…il quale, senza un attimo di esitazione, a falcate calme e pesate si era avvicinato allo hobbit.  
Si era poi chinato in ginocchio di fronte a lui…e Bilbo aveva avvertito un tuffo al cuore, ricordando quello che era successo la sera prima, in cui aveva tentato di rubare le sue labbra nel sonno…e il suo orgoglio, e un po’ l’imbarazzo e la vergogna, lo avevano fermato.  
Fu con curiosità, che lo hobbit osservò le dita callose di Thorin risalire ai suoi capelli; vi si erano infrante, posando i polpastrelli appena dietro le orecchie…avevano massaggiato appena la cute, strappando un mugugno che parvero le fusa di un gatto a Bilbo, il quale socchiuse appena le palpebre alla sensazione. Venire svegliato in quel modo, tutto sommato, era molto dolce e inaspettato.  
E poi le stesse dita erano corse a lambire gentilmente le sue ciocche, percorrendone la lunghezza fino alle punte; e gli occhi del nano ne sondarono le estremità infine.  
Quando infine, alzò lo sguardo a farlo scontrare con quello dello hobbit, sussurrò appena ‘Non ancora…’; ma mentre mormorava quelle parole, incomprensibili per Bilbo, non lo stava proprio guardando; era come se il suo sguardo lo stesse trapassando, ma non si fermasse sul suo essere. Era perso nei suoi pensieri, come sempre.  
E quel gesto aveva lasciato Bilbo interdetto, confuso e amareggiato.  


 

Lo hobbit si guardò appena le punte delle ciocche più lunghe, accanto alle orecchie. Le stropicciò fra le dita, e fu distratto solo dal movimento di corpi che produssero Fili e Kili quando si avvicinarono a lui, restando seduti a terra.

Fu una conversazione per lo più piacevole, quella che ebbe con i due giovani. Per la maggior parte, Bilbo dovette chiedere loro di fermarsi dal ringraziarlo per averli salvati e per aver badato a loro durante la prigionia. Fintanto che lo sguardo di Kili si fece improvvisamente triste, come quello di un bambino deluso.

Una scarica percorse Bilbo, quando vide quegli occhi; sapeva benissimo dove volevano andare a parare i due fratelli, ora che erano con lui.

“Bilbo-“

“Kili…” Lo interruppe lo hobbit, alzando una mano; la sua freddezza aveva un attimo interdetto i due fratelli, che lo guardarono confusi…ma il suo sguardo mutò presto in malinconico, uno sguardo che lasciava trapelare ogni suo sentimento senza dire una parola…una tristezza profonda, una ferita aperta che continuava a sanguinare, del sentore di un sentimento non corrisposto.

Fili prese una spalla del fratello con fermezza, quando questo, compreso il suo dolore, stava per iniziare a parlare; lo guardò come per dire ‘Lascialo stare’…e Kili si voltò di nuovo verso Bilbo.

L’animo del giovane nano si riempì di malinconia, quando notò gli occhi dello hobbit brillare, minacciando di lasciarsi andare al pianto, alla luce calda e rossa del fuoco. Strinse appena le labbra, e l’unica cosa che fece, fu posare una mano, con dolcezza, su quelle di Bilbo che stringevano le sue ginocchia.

“Se dovessi avere bisogno di noi…” e si voltò verso il maggiore, che annuì appena, approvando le parole del fratello..quindi finì la frase di Kili, fermo e rassicurante “…sai dove trovarci”.

Bilbo sospirò appena, lieto di non dover dare ulteriori spiegazioni. Annuì appena, lasciando sfuggire al controllo un sorriso di ringraziamento, mesto ma sincero.

Osservò i due fratelli alzarsi e congedarsi, per ritirarsi al piano superiore, nelle loro stanze.

Nel frattempo, Dwalin ravvivava il fuoco con qualche ciocco, e Ori si era addormentato accanto a lui, con un cuscino sotto la testolina umida.  
Nori russava sempre più forte, e anche Bofur sembrava iniziare a cedere al sonno; la sua testa ciondolava spesso sul petto, e ci mancò poco che la pipa sfuggisse alle sue labbra bruciacchiandogli la veste.

Effettivamente, Bilbo era stanco. Thorin invece, sembrava troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri, per dare importanza alla stanchezza.  
Lentamente, lo hobbit si stiracchiò, e scivolò lentamente in piedi, giù dalla poltrona. Si accorse che Thorin aveva alzato lo sguardo, osservandolo.

 Si tirò su appena la camicia da notte per non pestarvi addosso mentre camminava, quindi puntò lo sguardo negli occhi di Thorin.  
Fu un momento impercettibile, ma a Bilbo parve di essere rimasto in piedi aspettandosi chissà quale reazione dal nano.

Accennò appena un saluto col capo, quindi si voltò e prese le scale, afferrando una candela accesa sul tavolo, per farsi strada nel buio.  
Arrivò ad una porta in fondo al corridoio, dopo molte altre; la aprì cautamente, e scoprì che era vuota.

C’era un po’ frigido al suo interno, ma nulla comparabile al freddo che avevano dovuto sopportare i giorni precedenti.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e attraversò la stanza fino ad un enorme letto, sproporzionato per un piccolo hobbit come lui. Posò su un comodino la candela, lasciò le vesti, e con un piccolo salto si arrampicò nel letto.

Un sospiro di sollievo abbandonò le sue labbra, quando le dita incontrarono una calda coperta di lana sul letto; un letto…quante notti lo aveva sognato? E ora…finalmente era lì, sotto di lui.  
Si accoccolò avidamente sotto alle coperte, lasciando mugugni soddisfatti mentre si sistemava la tunica lungo le gambe, che nel scivolare nel letto si era alzata.

Un ultimo, lungo sospiro…e poi il buio lo avvolse. Finalmente, un sonno tranquillo, rilassato, di quelli che non ricordava da mesi.  
 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

  
La luce fresca e brillante del mattino si infranse prepotentemente sugli occhi chiusi di Thorin.  


Il bagliore era intenso, ed era impossibile ignorarlo.  
Punzecchiava il suo sonno con insistenza…finchè, con un grugnito infastidito, il nano si stropicciò gli occhi con una grande mano callosa, sbadigliando.

Aprendo e chiudendo le palpebre più volte, per abituare gli occhi alla luce che filtrava dalla finestra sul suo letto, si tirò su, tirando le membra intorpidite dal sonno.

La notte prima era rimasto sveglio fino a tardi, per poter finalmente tornare a pianificare il viaggio. Era stato impossibile provarci, durante la prigionia; le uniche cose a cui era stato in grado di pensare, erano il fatto che era imprigionato da odiosi e stizzosi elfi silvani, e all’incolumità dei suoi compagni.

Era arrivato alla conclusione, dopo molte ore di meditazione, che si sarebbero concessi una pausa di qualche settimana a Ponte LagoLungo…fintanto che, per lo meno, il Governatore avesse accettato di averli tra le vie della sua città.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli corvini; il bagno che aveva fatto la sera prima, non era servito a togliergli di dosso completamente la sporcizia accumulata nelle prigioni e nei barili. Non che la cosa lo infastidisse particolarmente, ma le sue membra reclamavano un bagno caldo, lungo e rilassante.

Non era un tipo da concedersi certe comodità, non vi era abituato…certo era che, così malconcio, non avrebbe di certo fatto un’ottima impressione per le vie della città.  
Per quanto la cosa lo infastidisse, sapeva che c’erano ancora uomini lì che dubitavano delle sue origini, e il presentarsi sfatto, sporco e poco ordinato, non sarebbe stato d’aiuto.

Si alzò dal letto, avvolto dalla tunica da notte.  
Si trascinò verso la porta, e quando la aprì…un profumo dolcissimo, e un tepore inaspettato, pervase la sua mente, che si concesse un attimo di pausa.

Percorse il pianerottolo, passando accanto alle porte dei compagni da cui si poteva udire ogni nano russare, e poi giù per le scale  
.  
Evidentemente, i suoi passi pesanti furono avvertiti al piano di sotto, perché come si affacciò alla cucina, gli sguardi assonnati ma soddisfatti dei due nipoti lo intercettarono, sporti all’indietro su due sedie, in equilibrio.

Kili diede un morso ad un pezzo di pane croccante, riempito di quello che pareva burro o formaggio, e lasciando cadere briciole ovunque lo salutò.  
“Buongiorno…!”

Thorin finì di scendere gli ultimi scalini, e quando fece scorrere lo sguardo nella cucina, notò che i due nipoti non erano soli.

Ad un piccolo caminetto, posto in alto, per poter cucinare, stava Bilbo, con una grande padella, circondato da innumerevoli piatti.  
Lo stava osservando con aria appena sorpresa, i ricci gli ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle e sugli occhi, e spesso scuoteva la chioma per disfarsi di loro.  
Stava scaldando in una padella una gran quantità di pane, che stava abbrustolendo per la colazione.

Dopo un breve momento in cui Thorin rimase a fissarlo (fra gli sguardi complici che si lanciavano i due fratelli), accennò appena con il capo un saluto…dopo qualche istante, Bilbo annuì distrattamente, prima di tornare al suo dovere.

Il nano si sedette a capotavola, accanto ai nipoti, che saettavano lo sguardo mollemente fra i loro piatti pieni di pane, burro e frutta, e la figura dello zio.

Finchè la voce di Fili non riempì l’aria. “Bilbo ci ha svegliati perché voleva che assaggiassimo tutto appena fatto.” Si succhiò avidamente un dito, su cui era rimasta della marmellata, e il fratello annuì con forza.

“Si, è stato gentile!” Inveì Kili, prendendo dal centro del tavolo un altro pezzo di pane che era stato abbrustolito poco prima.

Thorin voltò appena lo sguardo allo hobbit, che scosse appena il capo, come se non volesse essere ringraziato.  
Si era preoccupato molto per i suoi nipoti. Inutile dirlo, si era quasi occupato più Bilbo di loro che non lui. E pensare che lo hobbit non aveva nessun tipo di legame di sangue con loro. Se li era solo…presi sotto la sua ala protettiva.

Thorin allungò a sua volta una mano verso il piatto di pane tagliato al centro della tavola, ma il suo polso fu fermato da una mano piccola e veloce, che scostò le sue dita.

“Mangia questi, sono più caldi.”

Il nano osservò il viso dello hobbit, intento a posizionare un grande piatto contenente del pane fumante di fronte a lui. Lo posizionò con cautela, facendo attenzione a non scottarlo.

E Bilbo non andò mai ad incrociare gli occhi del nano, che ora lo guardavano con aria confusa, le labbra socchiuse a voler dire qualcosa, ma nulla vi uscì.  
Quando si voltò, per andare a voltare il pane nella pentola, scottandosi appena le dita, e proseguì a parlare.

“Stamattina quando mi sono alzato, ho trovato le domestiche che avevano portato tutta questa roba. Volevano cucinare loro ma…ho insistito.”

Bilbo prese una pausa, voltandosi un attimo a posare gli occhi sul nano, asciugandosi le dita sporche di burro in un asciughino. “Non vorrei perdere la mano.”

Thorin si costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo, smorzando un sospiro nel petto. Un improvviso senso di colpa gli torse le viscere, mentre osservava il pane ben abbrustolito nel proprio piatto, fumante e profumato.

Afferrò un pezzo di pane, e pensò di addentarlo…ma lo posò d’improvviso.  
“Bilbo.”

Lo hobbit, dal canto suo, a sentire il proprio nome pronunciato dalle labbra dell’altro, sobbalzò. Abbandonò momentaneamente la padella, e di nuovo si voltò titubante a quella chiamata un po’ burbera…seppur gli fece sciogliere come burro sul pane, il cuore.

“D-Dimmi…”

Lo sguardo dei due nipoti saettava dubbioso fra i due, mentre deglutivano a fatica un grosso boccone di pane.

Thorin si sporse appena, e scostò la sedia subito adiacente alla sua, quella opposta ai nipoti.

Le viscere di Bilbo fecero una capriola, e un’ondata di calore lo percorse dallo stomaco fino alla nuca. Deglutì più volte, anche se le fauci si erano seccate.

“Siedi con noi, e mangia.”

Lo hobbit si morse appena le labbra, torturando fra le dita il panno; saettò lo sguardo sulla padella, osservando il lavoro lasciato a metà…ma quando di nuovo il suo sguardo tornò sul tavolo, ai due giovani che sorridevano sornioni e intontiti dal sonno, e a Thorin, che scostava la sedia per farlo accomodare…tutto perse importanza.

Annuì appena, sorridendo, e tolse velocemente il pane dal fuoco, per metterlo in un piatto; si servì una generosa dose di burro, quindi si sedette, ringraziando in un sospiro il nano per la sedia scostata.

Si assestò meglio a tavola…e il suo viso si imporporò appena di gioia, quando fece scorrere lo sguardo fra i commensali che lo accompagnavano.

Una dolce sensazione famigliare gli si sciolse dentro, pervadendogli il petto, mentre prendeva un pezzo di pane, e lo imburrava; e finalmente, anche Thorin che lo aveva atteso, prese a mangiare la propria colazione, guardando distrattamente nel vuoto.

Bilbo avvertì le dita tremare…quando pensò che in fondo, nemmeno a Casa Baggins si era mai sentito così…a casa.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pian piano, la cucina iniziò a brulicare di nani affamati, che si trascinarono giù uno dopo l’altro dalle scale.

Addentarono avidamente il pane, colmandolo di frutta, confetture, burro e formaggio, fintanto che le provviste che avevano portato le gentili domestiche del governatore non si esaurirono.

Bilbo ebbe modo di posare lo sguardo su tutti, annotando nella propria mente i loro sorrisi e schiamazzi, insieme alle espressioni di ognuno. Come a fare una preziosa memoria di quel momento, finalmente sereno. Gli venne in mente la prima sera che i nani gli piombarono in casa Baggins, alla Contea.

Il suo sguardo si posò in fondo al tavolo, dove Gloin chiedeva a Oin di passargli il pane, e quest’ultimo urlava in risposta ‘Lanciami le lame??’ che fece alzare il fratello con aria esasperata, a sporsi sul tavolo per raccattare il piatto da solo.

Ori, Nori e Dori sedevano vicini; Dori si lamentava del fatto che gli sarebbe piaciuto bere una bella tazza di tè, mentre Nori gli versava del latte con aria divertita e premurosa. Ori, il più giovane, non era troppo calcolato in quel momento dai due fratelli; non perché non ne fosse degno, altrochè, ma aveva già qualcun altro a fargli da balia in quel momento. Infatti non faceva in tempo a finire una fetta di pane –abbondantemente- imburrato, che un’altra gli veniva ficcata in bocca da Dwalin, che grugniva ogni tanto un ‘Mangia’, probabilmente alludendo al lungo viaggio che avevano compiuto; inutile dire che il povero Ori era sul limite di dare di stomaco, ma questo non servì a calmare il vigoroso e più anziano nano.

Bifur stava ‘conversando’ con Bofur; nonostante quelli che, a Bilbo, parevano grugniti incomprensibili, Bofur sembrava comprenderlo benissimo, e anzi, rispondeva tranquillamente ad ogni…borbottio e brontolio del fratello, che nel frattempo raccoglieva nel piatto le ultime briciole di pane; accanto a loro, Bombur stava facendo man bassa della colazione, e qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro veniva ingurgitata con mugugni soddisfatti dalla sua gola.

Balin stava seduto accanto ai due giovani nipoti di Thorin, Fili e Kili. Sembrava stesse raccontando loro qualche antica impresa del suo popolo, e i due giovani mangiavano a turno da un piatto delle fette di mela sbucciata, mentre pendevano dalle sue labbra.

Alla sua destra, infine, che aveva terminato come lui la colazione, sedeva Thorin, a capotavola.

Posava il suo penetrante sguardo sulla compagnia, saggiando con soddisfazione l’atmosfera che si era creata fra i suoi sottoposti.  
Le forti braccia erano incrociate sull’ampio petto, e scorse le dita picchiettare sul suo avambraccio, tranquillamente. Il suo piatto era vuoto, segno che aveva gradito il pasto, e non poteva esserci migliore complimento per Bilbo e la sua cucina.

Come lo hobbit potè notare, nonostante tutti ancora portassero i segni del viaggio e di certo non profumassero ancora di rose, che dopo solo un giorno di permanenza stavano recuperando quell’aspetto vigoroso e forte che avevano all’inizio della loro avventura.

Era in una grande famiglia…e finalmente, si sentiva parte di essa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE DI FINE CAPITOLO** : questo capitolo temo mi abbia fatto venire il diabete da quanta dolcezza e burrosità contenteneva xD  
> Ma passiamo ai dati tecnici :3  
> Mi è capitato di leggere molte fic in cui, a Ponte LagoLungo, ai nani non veniva data una tenuta a parte, come effettivamente è nel libro, ma piuttosto delle stanze banali i un'ostello qualunque. La cosa mi ha spesso lasciata basita, in quanto una tenuta così potrebbe esser oversfruttata per una fic...e infatti, (avendo già scritto gli altri capitoli) sta diventando un'ottima occasione per descrivere dei meravigliosi momenti :3  
>  


	18. LA FORGIA, IL GIARDINO E LE BOLLE DI SAPONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene di vita quotidiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di postare oggi il capitolo, così magari con calma la domenica lo si riesce a leggere ^^ *manda amore*

##  CAPITOLO DICIOTTESIMO: LA FORGIA, IL GIARDINO E LE BOLLE DI SAPONE

  
Finalmente, Bilbo e i nani ebbero l’occasione di uscire a ‘esplorare’ Esgaroth.

Era una cittadina ridente, forse resa ancora più gioiosa dal loro arrivo. Le vie brulicavano di un via vai costante di persone, e di quelli che parevano preparativi per una grande festa; i bambini correvano a perdifiato lungo le stradine strette, ridendo; gli anziani restavano seduti agli angoli delle vie chiacchierando; i giovanotti facevano a turno per corteggiare le giovani donne in fiore che si acconciavano i lunghi capelli, e gli adulti si ammassavano alle bancarelle e ai negozi, chi a vendere chi a comprare.

L’aria era frizzante di vita.

Bilbo non riuscì a fare a meno di confrontare quella ridente cittadina con la sua Hobbiville, alla Contea. In fondo, l’atmosfera che si respirava era quella, solo nell’aria c’era qualcosa di più eccitante.

Ognuno si era dato da fare per accogliere i viandanti; c’era si era adoperato per confezionare loro vestiti, chi a portare cibo e vivande al loro alloggio.

Alcuni dei nani, infatti, erano al momento occupati alla tenuta che era stata donata loro per la permanenza, per provare i vestiti che gli abitanti della città gli avevano portato.  
Soprattutto Dwalin e Bombur vennero trattenuti più a lungo: Dwalin per la sua altezza, che aveva costretto le sarte a sistemare le vesti formato ‘nano’ e Bombur, beh…ovviamente, per la mole.

Gli altri sistemavano i loro alloggi a loro piacimento, o si erano riversati nelle vie della città per darsi un occhio intorno, o semplicemente per fermarsi a chiacchierare con i più curiosi, che ponevano loro centinaia di domande sul viaggio.

A tarda mattina, ognuno era ancora pregno di impegni: Ori si era recato a chiedere in prestito qualche foglio e un calamaio, su scorta dei due fratelli; Thorin e Balin si erano chiusi nel municipio della città, per discutere di cose importanti con il Governatore.

Bombur e Dwalin ancora stavano rinchiusi nella tenuta per avere le loro vesti sistemate (incredibile come tre comari di paese riuscirono a tener testa allo sguardo truce e ai bassi ringhi del forte nano); Fili e Kili si erano fiondati per le vie ad ammirare la città; Bifur e Bofur erano rimasti a loro volta alla tenuta per sistemare nella dispensa le cibarie che gli vennero donate, Oin e Gloin invece seguirono i due più giovani, e si diressero subito verso i fabbri per ammirare il loro lavoro alla fabbricazione di armi.

Bilbo, dal canto suo, aveva fatto presto con gli abiti. Si era presentata una donna giovane alla tenuta che gli aveva passato degli abiti di suo figlio, che ora era troppo grande per indossarli. E non ci era voluto molto perché, fra ringraziamenti e inchini imbarazzati da parte di Bilbo, la meravigliosa creatura femminile sistemasse le sue vesti e gliele puntò alla meglio addosso.

Così che lo hobbit ebbe la possibilità di girovagare per la città, fischiettando, le mani dietro alla schiena.

L’atmosfera opprimente che aveva provato la sera prima, dagli sguardi stizziti e irritati degli elfi a quelli inorriditi addirittura degli altri commensali, sembrava svanita.

I cittadini lo osservavano incuriositi e intrigati dal suo aspetto, commentavano, ma sorridevano al suo passaggio, e si inchinavano riverenti e gli offrirono ogni tipo di dono.  
Bilbo tentò in ogni modo di rifiutare, ma si ritrovò ben presto uno zaino nuovo in spalla, colmo di ogni bene: una cintura, un fazzoletto nuovo (che il cielo potesse benedire la sarta che glielo confezionò sul momento), un’elegante e morbida cravatta color oro, un corredo per poter scrivere, e tante altre minuzie, che forse per il viaggio non gli sarebbero servite, ma erano sicuramente un dono apprezzato.

In più, si accompagnava con un meraviglioso bastone intarsiato, che un giovanotto gli aveva donato dopo essere corso capicollo giù per una via verso di lui, informandolo che era un dono dalla sua famiglia.

Bilbo era estasiato da quelle attenzioni. E soprattutto, il suo lato Baggins si sentiva così imbarazzato per aver ricevuto tanti doni e non aver potuto contraccambiare nessuno con altrettanta generosità.

Arrivò alla conclusione che sarebbe stato il caso di tornare alla tenuta, visto il carico che iniziava a farsi pesante, e inoltre avrebbe scommesso che se fosse stato visto da altre persone avrebbero insistito per caricarlo ulteriormente…e per quanto ne fosse entusiasta, la sua schiena avrebbe sicuramente protestato.

Così fece la via di ritorno, al contrario, e salutò e ringraziò passando ogni persona che gli aveva donato qualcosa o che si era semplicemente fermata a parlare con lui.  
Era mezzogiorno inoltrato quando alla fine della via finalmente intravide la tenuta; la porta era aperta, e c’era un gran via vai di persone che entravano carichi di oggetti e cibo, e ne uscivano a mani vuote.

Da una via adiacente, sbucarono Fili e Kili, a loro volta carichi di doni, oltre che di uno stuolo di ragazzine che li seguivano cinguettando innamorate.

Bilbo sorrise divertito alla scena, e approcciò la porta.

All’interno, trovò Dwalin e Bombur, finalmente vestiti, e le sarte che lasciavano indispettite e stanche la casa.

Bifur e Bofur stavano trasportando insieme un grosso barile verso la dispensa, accanto alla cucina, e pian piano il via vai di gente cessò, così che finalmente poterono chiudere la porta.  
Bilbo andò a posare tutto il carico nella propria stanza, poi scese a dare una mano a preparare il pranzo.

A breve, tutti i nani si presentarono all’appello, puntuali come una campana che segna l’ora del pasto, e si sedettero a tavola a divorare le prelibatezze che avevano ricevuto in dono, ringraziando Bilbo e Bofur che avevano cucinato.

Tutti si fermarono, tuttavia, quando sentirono la porta aprirsi e richiudersi, e la voce di Balin invadere il salotto.  
Thorin e il suo fedele Balin si presentarono in cucina, sedendosi agli stessi posti cui si erano seduti per colazione, e quando tutti ebbero finito il proprio pasto, Thorin parlò.

“Ho avuto udienza con il Governatore e suoi consiglieri. A quanto pare siamo i benvenuti fin tanto vorremmo restare.”

Thorin abbandonò le posate, e fece un cenno a Balin, il quale annuì, e prese parola.

“Avremmo al nostro servizio qualsiasi fucina, qualsiasi negozio e barcaioli per il trasporto. In necessità, ci daranno in prestito delle cavalcature. Tuttavia…” E si fermò un attimo, lanciando un’occhiata a Fili e Kili, che si imbronciarono all’istante “…vi raccomando cautela; evitate azioni che potrebbero parere sospette, e non date fastidio ai cittadini. Se potete, aiutate la gente del luogo, rendiamoci utili. Vediamo di essere grati per questa opportunità.”

Thorin annuì al discorso di Balin, approvandolo, quindi picchiettò distrattamente un dito sul tavolo, prima di finire il discorso. “Per ora, vediamo di riposarci, e riarmarci a dovere. Vi farò sapere quando avrò intenzione di ripartire.”   


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Era una giornata fresca, l’inverno approcciava minaccioso, ma un Sole coraggioso si stagliava nel cielo sereno, dando tepore a chi indugiava nei suoi raggi.

La maggior parte dei nani uscì ancora nel pomeriggio, alcuni andarono a cercare soprattutto qualche impiego, per cercare di rendersi utili, ma fu difficile convincere i cittadini di Esgaroth ad avere al servizio i nani. Non perché non avessero fiducia nelle loro capacità, più perché era stato loro ordinato di farli restare comodi e di offrire a loro volta i loro servigi.

Ori si offrì di lavorare a tempo perso nella biblioteca del paese, ove la mascella del responsabile ciondolò a lungo, impressionato dal minuzioso lavoro di trascrizione di manoscritti del giovane nano.

Bombur e Bofur riuscirono a trovare un impiego presso un uomo che aveva della terra, e badavano all’orto.

Fili e Kili invece vennero tirati di forza a lavorare in una forgia, molto malvolentieri, da Thorin in persona.

Dwalin (forse con l’intimidazione) convinse un gruppo di elfi barcaioli ad aiutarli nello scaricare i pesanti carichi che arrivavano dal fiume.

Bilbo invece venne accolto da una vecchia signora che aveva un negozio di fiori. Dopo aver visto l’esperienza dello hobbit con piante e fiori, lo aveva subito messo al lavoro nel giardino dietro al negozio, a curare la vegetazione.

Non tutti trovarono un impiego, ma furono fiduciosi, in quanto era solo il primo giorno.   


\----------------------------------------------------------

  
Alla sera, tornarono alla tenuta.

Bilbo teneva la giacca sottobraccio, e un po’ si vergognava di aver già sporcato di terra la camicia che gli aveva sistemato e donato con tanta generosità quella donna la mattina. Aveva terra sulle mani e sulle braccia, oltre che sulle ginocchia e sui piedi.  
Anche la fronte era sporca, probabilmente nell’essersi asciugato il sudore.

Non era stata una giornata di lavoro pesante, anche perché la signora probabilmente soffriva di solitudine, e lo tirava spesso in casa a bere un tè (non che a Bilbo dispiacesse). Inoltre, lo hobbit aveva gentilmente chiesto alla signora se poteva avere un po’ di quelle fantastiche foglie di tè, che gli vennero subito donate, ripensando alle lamentele di Dori.  
Iniziò a fischiettare un motivetto, quando d’un tratto venne quasi scaraventato a terra da due braccia forti che gli cinsero le spalle, agguantandolo da dietro.

“Kili mi strangoli!!” Inveì lo hobbit, afferrando a sua volta il braccio intorno al collo; comprese immediatamente chi doveva essere il suo aguzzino…e infatti, alla sua spalla, dopo aver allentato la presa, comparve il viso sporco di fuliggine e sudore del giovane nano, che sorrideva sornione.

“Oggi abbiamo lavorato da un fabbro!! Siamo stati bravi!” Kili si affiancò saltando al giovane Bilbo, che si accarezzò indolenzito il collo; il nano pareva orgoglioso del lavoro svolto…e dietro di lui, poco dopo, sopraggiunsero gli altri ‘bravi ragazzi’ che avevano lavorato alla forgia, niente meno che Fili e Thorin.

Il biondo era tanto sporco quando il fratello, macchie nere gli attraversavano le braccia, il viso e la casacca; erano entrambi molto sudati, evidentemente il lavoro dal fabbro era stato molto pesante, ma sembravano soddisfatti.

Thorin, accanto all’erede, incedeva fieramente, a grandi e lenti passi. I capelli erano legati mollemente dietro alla nuca, solo alcune ciocche vi sfuggivano a solleticargli il collo e la mascella. La pelle era sporca quanto quella dei due nipoti, e la casacca scura aveva i lacci lasciati molli sul petto, a lasciare intravedere i pettorali.  
Bilbo avvertì la punta delle orecchie pizzicargli e lo stomaco si strinse in una morsa, alla vista.

Inutile dire che, per qualche istante, la sua mente perse connessione con la realtà; l’immagine del nano, alla forgia, illuminato dalle fiamme delle braci scoppiettanti, sudato, che brandisce un martello e lo abbatte con violenza su una lama…

“…Bilbo.”

“Uh?” Lo sguardo trasognante dello hobbit si posò appena sul cipiglio alzato di Kili, che lo osservava con aria curiosa e rimproverante al contempo.

“…sei palese, lo sai?”

Bilbo avvampò di colpo a quelle parole, e strinse fra le dita la casacca; le spalle si alzarono e iniziò a trattenere il fiato, imbarazzato all’affermazione di Kili…che sapeva bene di non poter negare in nessun modo.  
Fece per aprire appena le labbra, per ribattere qualcosa di insensato probabilmente, quando le mani di Thorin afferrarono la spalla del giovane moro, spingendolo verso la porta della casa.

“Forza, sta scendendo il freddo, rientra.” La voce di Thorin risuonò bassa e con un’inclinazione leggermente minacciosa verso il nipote, che incespicò qualche passo, prima di sbuffare ed entrare in casa, seguito da Fili.

Lo hobbit restò a osservare la scena un po’ interdetto, mentre il vociare intorno a loro iniziava a spegnersi, e le persone rientravano alle loro abitazioni dopo una giornata di lavoro.

“Mastro Baggins.”

La voce del nano lo richiamò alla realtà, e vide Thorin all’uscio, che teneva la porta aperta con una grande mano.

“A-Arrivo!” Balbetto lo hobbit, affrettando il passo. Come fu sull’uscio, rallentò un attimo, passando di fronte al nano.

E il suo sguardo si voltò appena alla sua sinistra, dietro le spalle, dove il nano teneva la porta.

Tramite la stoffa bianca ma macchiata dello hobbit, Thorin ammirò il movimento sinuoso delle scapole di Bilbo, e la graziosa piega che si creò fra l’incavo del collo e la sua spalla, nel voltarsi. Anche la sua spina dorsale si era incurvata e torta appena, e poco più su dei calzoni, dove scompariva  la camicia, creava un delicato e sensuale angolo verso l’alto…se si fosse impegnato, era sicuro che lo hobbit non sarebbe mai riuscito a creare una posizione così delicata e sinuosa al contempo.

Poi le sue iridi blu si posarono in quelle verdi e titubanti di Bilbo.

Lo osservava silenzioso, fermo, le labbra leggermente dischiuse in un’espressione dubbiosa.

Avvertì il proprio cuore perdere un battito, e poi accelerare violentemente a scuotergli il petto, quando le labbra dello hobbit si strinsero appena e vennero percorse nervosamente dalla lingua, un guizzo veloce che inumidì le labbra…una smorfia arricciò per un momento il naso di Thorin, che tentò in ogni modo di mantenere i propri bollenti spiriti a bada.

Anche perché si era accorto di come lo stava guardando Bilbo. In quei piccoli pozzi verdi, che celavano una smielata innocenza, poteva scorgere una scintilla di desiderio. E questo rese la situazione ancora più complicata da sostenere.

 

“…davvero, è…imbarazzante.”

Ammise Kili, affacciato dalla cucina sulla porta che dava sul salotto, schiacciando la guancia allo stipite della porta.

“Se mi dovessi avvicinare a loro due, prenderei sicuramente fuoco.” Asserì Fili, che si unì al fratello nell’osservare Thorin e Bilbo fermi sull’entrata.

Il biondo appoggiò il capo su una spalla del fratello, a cui si stava sporgendo, e ottenne una dolce carezza sul mento, fra la barba.

“Pensi che stasera…?” Fili lasciò la frase in sospeso, mugugnando appena alle cure distratte del fratello.

“Penso che faremo fatica ad addormentarci se le cose vanno avanti così, si” Kili tirò il lato della bocca appena infastidito all’idea di non riuscire a dormire decentemente dopo una giornata di duro lavoro.  
D’un tratto, i due fratelli sgranarono appena gli occhi, le dita di Kili si strinsero con più forza al legno e si ritrasse lievemente, seguito dal fratello, per non essere visti da Bilbo e Thorin.

“Oh….!” Il flebile gemito sorpreso abbandonò le labbra di Kili, quando vide le labbra del nano muoversi appena a sussurrare qualcosa e subito dipingersi di un appena accennato sorriso alla reazione imbarazzata di Bilbo, che si schiacciò allo stipite della porta, stringendo al petto la giacca.

Raramente vedevano sorridere Thorin; al momento, a dir la verità, non era nemmeno un vero e proprio sorriso…ma le rughe sul suo viso erano così rilassate, in un’espressione realmente divertita e sincera, che il tutto fece arrossire i due nipoti, infatuati dalla bellezza dello zio.

“Lo zio è…” Iniziò Fili, deglutendo appena e lasciandosi scivolare di più sulla spalla del fratello.

“…è così bello.” Sospirò trasognante Kili, e lentamente il suo sguardo saettò alla figurina minuta e tremante di Bilbo, che aveva alzato un dito e lo brandiva in aria minacciosamente, mentre a sua volta ribatteva imbarazzato all’affermazione di Thorin, quello che a Kili parve un ‘Non è vero!’.

“…Anche Bilbo è carino”. Sentenziò il minore, inclinando appena il capo di lato con fare scrutatore…ma all’affermazione, si prese una dolorosa tirata d’orecchio da Fili, gelosamente.

 

“N-Non è vero che ti sto seducendo! Non sono così…subdolo!”

Bilbo stava schiacciato contro il legno della porta, aveva lo sguardo piantato fisso negli occhi del nano che lo guardava divertito; era rosso di vergogna, e si sentiva bruciare dall’imbarazzo.

“Allora…cosa ti aspetti da me, qui, sulla porta?” Thorin alzò appena le sopracciglia con fare inquisitorio, senza muoversi di un millimetro dalla sua posizione…ma Bilbo si sentì come schiacciare dalla presenza dell’altro che divenne quasi oppressiva.

Sgranò appena gli occhi alla domanda dell’altro, che forse lo aveva un po’ tirato allo scoperto…quindi deglutì con forza, e si avviò senza aggiungere altro in merito nell’abitazione…fece un passo in cucina, si bloccò…i due fratelli, schiacciati contro la prete, iniziarono a temere una ramanzina…invece Bilbo parve non notarli nemmeno, arretrò di qualche passo seccamente, e sporse la testa verso l’uscio che Thorin stava chiudendo.

“E grazie per la porta!”

Era un Baggins…e i Baggins, a differenza degli Durin, ringraziano sempre.   


\---------------------------------------------

  
Grossi pentoloni di acqua erano stati messi a scaldare sulle fiamme, e si stavano adoperando tutti per andare a turno al più vicino pozzo a raccogliere acqua per permettere a tutti di fare un bagno serio.

Chi aveva lavorato durante il giorno era più o meno sporco, Ori a parte, e chi invece era rimasto a casa stava dando una mano a preparare la cena.

Si era creata un’atmosfera molto pacifica e famigliare in quella tenuta, tutti si adoperavano a fare qualcosa, e la voglia di poltrire c’era ma avvezzi com’erano alle fatiche del viaggio, quello era solo un piacere.

“L’acqua è pronta!” Urlò Dori, asciugandosi le mani bagnate con un panno, fuori dalla porta del bagno.

“Finalmente…!” Sospirò Bilbo, e fu il primo ad arrivare. “Grazie mille Dori”

“Grazie a te Mastro Baggins per il tè, stasera lo assaggerò!” E il nano bianco e bonario fece un mezzo inchino, ad un sorridente Bilbo…che non fece in tempo ad entrare, che un sesto senso gli si accese nella testa…

“Bilbo, veniamo con te!!”

Oh, fantastico.

“No-…No!”   


\-----------------------------------------------------

  
Bilbo stava immerso nell’acqua, schiacciato contro un angolo della vasca, il viso immerso fino alla bocca; qualche bolla ogni tanto usciva annoiata, e sul viso aveva un’espressione esasperata.  
Avrebbe sperato in un bagno rilassante…e invece aveva le mani infilate nei nodi ribelli di una chioma bruna, di un certo nano che se ne stava seduto curvo di fronte a lui, che gli sorrideva fra le ciocche umide.

Non che fosse eccessivamente stanco ma…fare anche da babysitter…quello non era stato incluso nel contratto che aveva firmato.

Prese una vigorosa saponata dalla saponetta posata sul bordo, che rischiò di cadere a terra ma venne prontamente afferrata dalle mani di Fili, che sedeva a gambe aperte dietro al fratello.

“Com’è andata oggi, signor Baggins?” Chiese il biondo, sporgendosi dalle spalle del fratello, che stava a testa in giù e spalle ricurve per permettere allo hobbit di lavorare meglio ai nodi fra i suoi capelli.

Bilbo si tirò su dall’acqua in cui era sommerso fino al mento, e continuò a cercare di liberare i capelli del moro da un nodo particolarmente resistente, facendolo gemere di dolore.

“Non male, Fili, ho trovato lavoro da una signora che ha un negozio di fiori, faccio il giardiniere…”

Di nuovo, si insaponò le piccole dita che erano colme di bolle profumate, e continuò magistralmente nel suo lavoro.

“Voi, alla forgia…?”

“Oh bene!” Rispose la vocina di Kili da sotto la chioma, squittendo appena eccitato “Il fabbro è un buon uomo, ci ha insegnato tante cose…anche se lo zio era molto più bravo…” Alle ultime parole, Kili si scostò a tendina qualche ciocca dalla fronte, per poter vedere Bilbo. “Abbiamo imparato tante cose!”

Bilbo arrossì appena…tentò di mantenere però la calma, abbandonando un attimo i capelli del moro per prendere un po’ di acqua e sciacquare una ciocca dal sapone. “E…cosa avete fatto?”

“Oh beh…” Kili fece spallucce, e si voltò un attimo a guardare il fratello “Un po’ di tutto…ferri di cavallo…maniglie di porte…finimenti per cavalli…”

“Spade…coltelli da cucina…” Finì pensieroso il biondo, posando la schiena sul bordo, dopo aver preso a sua volta una quantità eccessiva forse di sapone, e lavando la schiena del fratello di fronte a se.

“Oh…” Mormorò curioso il giovane Bilbo…abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, quindi continuò “E…come…si fa?”

“E’ abbastanza semplice! Il concetto…” E dicendo questo, Fili afferrò una spazzola con un lungo manico per lavarsi la schiena, che era lì a terra, e così facendo bagnò tutto il pavimento.  
“Si scalda il ferro nelle braci, che vanno sempre tenute vive…poi si posa con una pinza il pezzo sull’incudine…” Il biondo brandì la spazzola e la alzò in aria, tenendo una mano sulla testa del fratello, abbassandola di colpo con un gemito sorpreso dell’altro e facendo finta che fosse un incudine, quindi la fece calare su di essa, senza però battervi, e l’altro si tirò su. “…e si batte il ferro finchè è caldo, e gli si da la forma!”

Bilbo era un attimo fermo a osservare incantato i muscoli e i lineamenti di Fili, molto simili a quelli dello zio, sebbene il suo corpo fosse decisamente meno muscoloso di quello di Thorin.

La sua mente impiegò pochissimo a sostituire il viso del biondo con quello del re, e nella sua immaginazione si formò l’immagine del nano tanto bramato che batteva il ferro sull’incudine, con tutti i muscoli che guizzavano meravigliosamente, dando dimostranza di forza…

“Mph…” Ma uno sbuffo divertito da Kili lo distrasse, e quando posò gli occhi su di lui vide un sorrisino furbo sul suo viso che lo fece avvampare, e in breve notò che lo stesso ghigno era dipinto anche negli occhi di Fili, dietro le spalle dell’altro. “Palese, ancora”

Bilbo avvampò di imbarazzo e afferrò le treccine del moro, e le tirò con forza a far sommergere la sua testa nell’acqua; quando riemerse con un ‘Sei impazzito?!”, Fili gli si accostò con insistenza alla schiena, e lo spinse appena contro Bilbo, facendo avvampare entrambi.

Lo hobbit singhiozzò disperatamente avvertendo il corpo del moro premere contro il proprio, e spinse le piccole mani con insistenza sul suo petto per allontanarlo. “S-Stai indietro!!” Squittì indispettito, un rossore gli imporporò con violenza le gote mentre cercava di allontanare il viso dal suo; Kili si voltò di scatto verso il fratello con un’espressione interdetta, a sua volta imbarazzatissimo, puntando le mani sul bordo della vasca dietro Bilbo per non cadere sul suo corpo.

“F-Fili finiscila, non è divertente!!”

“Scherzi?!” Fili aveva un ghigno eccitato sul viso, e insisteva nel premere il basso ventre contro il fondoschiena del fratello, strappandogli gemiti al limite dell’imbarazzo e di eccitazione repressa. “Il Signor Baggins ha –evidentemente- bisogno di sfogarsi, non vuoi dargli una mano?” Il biondo si sporse a mordere appena un lobo dell’orecchio di Kili, che gemette disperatamente. Con una spinta di bacino, fece muovere l’acqua nella vasca con violenza, che traboccò da ogni parte, e Kili ebbe il proprio bacino, la cui erezione iniziava a risvegliarsi, contro quello di un povero ed imbarazzato Bilbo, che singhiozzò appena al contatto mentre tentava in ogni modo di spingere via il moro.

“R-Ragazzi contenetevi!!” Squittì Bilbo, e un’ulteriore spinta di Fili dietro il moro fece scontrare i loro bacini, strappando un gemito ad un sorpreso ed eccitato Kili e dallo stesso hobbit.

Di colpo Kili si voltò verso il fratello, torcendo il forte collo, e stava per inveire contro di lui con imbarazzo quando il biondo fece scontrare con prepotenza le loro bocche, e si impadronì con maestria della sua lingua, che fu attratta come una serpe dal flauto fuori dalle sue labbra.

Bilbo rimase…estasiato a quella visione.

Le labbra arrossate dei due fratelli si succhiavano distrattamente, i denti le mordevano appena, le lingue si intrecciavano umide e iniziavano a disegnare strisce di saliva lungo le loro mandibole, preda dell’eccitazione.

Non era la prima volta che vedeva i due in azioni così intime, ma non era mai rimasto schiacciato dai loro colpi accaldati sul suo coinvolgendolo.

Involontariamente, gli occhi lucidi di imbarazzo e eccitazione, Bilbo si morse appena il labbro inferiore, soprattutto quando sentì il bacino di Kili preda dell’eros spingersi contro il suo.

Stava perdendo il controllo della situazione…fin quando un rumore, secco, che risuonò nella stanza, non li distrasse.

Sulla porta, spalancata da un forte braccio, stava Thorin, lo sguardo più che severo, irato.

Fece scorrere gli occhi di ghiaccio sulle piccole mani che Bilbo premeva con forza contro il petto di Kili per allontanarlo, e poi ai due fratelli, evidentemente colti con le mani nel sacco.

Bilbo aveva lo sguardo terrorizzato dalla presenza del nano, e le sue labbra presero a formulare versi incomprensibili…ma non era tanto atterrito quanto i due fratelli, che stavano a occhi sgranati e labbra tremanti, immobili…la calma prima della tempesta.

 

“Fuori”.

Bilbo non fu in grado di comprendere esattamente cosa avesse dato una tale velocità ai due eredi di Durin, che schizzarono fuori dall’acqua riversandone una buona parte sul pavimento, rischiando di scivolare più volte mentre si avvolgevano la vita in un asciugamano…infilando poi come fulmini la porta, accanto ad uno stoico Thorin che mantenne uno sguardo spaventosamente fisso nel vuoto.

I capelli corvini del nano vennero appena mossi da un sospiro di aria, creati dalla corsa a capicollo dei due fratelli.

Bilbo, nel frattempo, congelato dall’orrore di essere stato coinvolto in una situazione tanto imbarazzante e di essere stato scoperto, era appena riuscito a mettere un piede fuori dalla vasca, tremando appena, le mani aggrappate al bordo della vasca mentre si barcamenava ad uscire.

“Scassinatore.”

Un brivido.

Il gelo.

Le spalle che si stringono, la testa si abbassa come un cane bastonato. La spada stava per calargli fra capo e collo, lo sentiva.  
Bilbo voltò il capo, lentamente, uscendo con entrambe le gambe dalla vasca, piantando i piedi a terra, affacciandosi a quello che credeva essere il suo capolinea.

“S-Si…?”

“Quando hai finito, è il mio turno.”

La porta si chiuse, con un tonfo.  
Bilbo rimase a bocca spalancata. Come se la paura, gli avesse lasciato esalare l’ultimo respiro.   


\-----------------------------------------------

  
Bilbo uscì dal bagno, vestito con la comoda veste da notte che era stata gentilmente accorciata da Dori durante la giornata. Si stava asciugando i ricci con un panno, massaggiandoli vigorosamente.

Un bagno caldo…aveva fatto un bagno caldo.  
Si sentiva…uno hobbit nuovo.

Era convinto di aver acquistato addirittura più rispettabilità, ora che era pulito e profumato, anche se avvertiva un pizzicore fastidioso alla punta delle dita delle mani e dei piedi, e la testa gli girava appena, forse per il vapore.

Si posò il panno sulle spalle, lasciando che i ricci spettinati ballonzolassero liberi in aria, e si diresse verso il salotto.  
La scena era…particolare.

Fili e Kili se ne stavano in un angolo del tappeto, di fronte al caminetto, ranicchiati; ogni tanto lanciavano occhiate spaventate alla poltrona, dal lato opposto della sala.

Ivi sedeva Thorin, che fissava le fiamme distrattamente, picchiettando le dita su un bracciolo.

Bilbo deglutì appena, di nuovo l’imbarazzo gli attorcigliò le viscere e gli creò un fastidioso nodo in gola.

“Ch…” Un suono incomprensibile, frutto dell’agitazione, abbandonò le labbra dello hobbit, che attirò l’attenzione dei Durin.

Bilbo tirò fuori la lingua e si portò una mano al collo, come se si fosse appena strozzato con la saliva; deglutì sonoramente, prese fiato, decise che era il caso di darsi una calmata.  
Rizzò la schiena dritta, e afferrò con entrambe le mani i lembi del panno umido che gli ciondolavano sulle spalle.

“Ho finito”

Thorin abbandonò la poltrona, senza dire una parola.  
A passi lenti, soppesati, si avvicinò a Bilbo, che iniziò a temere che le gambe lo abbandonassero, e che i grandi piedi improvvisamente scavassero un buco per sotterrarsi.  
E come gli fu vicino, lo scansò anche, proseguendo la via verso il bagno, dove si udì la porta chiudersi.

Bilbo aveva affrontato di tutto, durante il viaggio.

Mannari, orchi, una creatura viscida e brava con gli indovinelli, troll di montagna, acque gelide e avvelenate, - _conigli- da traino_ …

Eppure in quel momento, scattò evidentemente qualcosa nella sua testa e nelle sue membra.

Come se improvvisamente il calore accumulato nella vasca avesse fatto dilatare pericolosamente ogni suo vaso sanguineo, abbassando la pressione di colpo.

Come se la presenza di Thorin e l’imbarazzo avesse mandato al suo cuore l’impulso di iniziare ad un ritmo frenetico che ricordava vagamente una tachicardia.

Come se l’aria della sala, impregnata di fumo, fosse divenuta estremamente pesante.

…Come se la sala stessa, girasse.

Il pavimento era molto vicino. Troppo vicino.

…troppo duro, anche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, come potete notare qui mi sbizzarrisco fino alla fine, in quanto questi passi non vengono descritti ne lo Hobbit. Mi son presa la libertà di pensare che la compagnia di Thorin non voglia rimanere a poltrire per 2 settimane, per quanto Tolkien li descrisse a bere e mangiare per due settimane circa.  
> E' giusto per aggiungere un pò di colore alla scrittura e non farla sembrare troppo piatta, ci ho messo un pò del mio, spero che i fan più accaniti del libro non ci restino male ^^"  
> Non temete, comunque, le feste verranno :3
> 
> Inoltre, volevo rimandarvi a questo disegno che ho fatto, riguardante la scena nella vasca da bagno xD http://orikunie.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-take-a-bath-all-together-Fili-Kili-Bilbo-359238939
> 
> Ancora...grazie tanto dei commenti che lasciate, mi date davvero l'ispirazione e la voglia di continuare a scrivere :3


	19. UN FRUTTO CONSUMATO FRA I ROVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preda della febbre, Bilbo viene accompagnato in camera da letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho potuto resistere alle suppliche delle mia adorate follower di aggiornare il prima possibile (alias, prima di domenica xD) e le ho accontentate :3
> 
> Comunque...un capitolo-scusa-come-un'altra-per-scrivere-del-p0rn.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

##  CAPITOLO DICIANNOVESIMO: IL FRUTTO CONSUMATO FRA I ROVI

 

 

Thorin era appena entrato in bagno, poco prima, che un tonfo nel salotto e qualche schiamazzo concitato lo aveva attirato di nuovo fuori.  
Quello che si era trovato davanti erano un branco di nani esagitati, che si accalcavano intorno ad un piccolo hobbit che, con ogni probabilità, aveva perso i sensi.

Inutile dire che i suoi compagni, in situazioni ben più preoccupanti, avrebbero gestito meglio la loro agitazione.

Aveva sospirato esasperato; gli era bastata un’occhiata al viso imperlato di sudore e pallido di Bilbo, per capire che aveva avuto un banale mancamento, e probabilmente dietro c’era una blanda influenza.

Si era limitato ad intimare ai suoi sottoposti di lasciarlo respirare, e lo aveva fatto stendere davanti al caminetto con un cuscino sotto la testa.

Poi si era richiuso in bagno, ignorando gli sguardi attoniti dei compagni che erano veramente indecisi sul da farsi.   


\---------------------------------------------------------

Uscì dal locale fumante dopo una buona mezz’ora di litigare con le ciocche corvine che si erano orribilmente attorcigliate a creare nodi fastidiosi e intricati nella sua chioma.  
Aveva ancora i capelli umidi e appiccicati al volto, e si era infilato la casacca da notte e un paio di calzoni puliti, mentre si affacciava di nuovo al salotto.

Bilbo era sveglio. Sorrideva e ridacchiava ogni tanto agli sguardi preoccupati dei compagni. I nani si erano dati da fare per farlo rinsavire: chi aveva preparato un tè e chi insisteva che era meglio un infuso, chi litigava sul lasciarlo mangiare o meno, chi gli faceva aria con un fazzoletto e chi diceva che l’aria avrebbe peggiorato le cose.

Fili e Kili lo osservavano mortificato, sul volto avevano impresso chiaramente un ‘E’ tutta colpa nostra’ che Bilbo tentò di quietare spesso con deboli sorrisi.

Thorin osservò il gran clamore che si era creato intorno a quella figurina, e quando iniziò ad avanzare nella stanza, improvvisamente le voci andarono scemando, e gli occhi furono su di lui.  
Il nano si chinò accanto a Bilbo, posando un ginocchio a terra e un braccio mollemente adagiato sull’altro.

Scrutò attentamente il suo volto: Bilbo lo osservava tranquillo, piccoli puffi di aria calda gli uscivano dal naso, e a ritmo il petto si sollevava e si abbassava, molto veloci e spesso irregolari, come ebbe modo di notare. Vi posò una grande mano, immerso nel silenzio reverenziale che si era creato nella stanza, rotto solo dai crepitii dei ceppi sulle fiamme.

Non ci fu bisogno di parlare, come se lo hobbit ricordasse bene cosa significasse quel gesto…il respiro di Bilbo si calmò, e seguì lentamente il ritmo che quel palmo gli imponeva molto delicatamente, lasciandosi spingere quando espirava, e rincorrendola quando questa si alzava, per permettergli di prendere fiato. Il suo respiro divenne lentamente regolare, anche se un po’ affannoso.

Poi Thorin scostò di nuovo lo sguardo al suo viso; le guance, la punta del naso e delle orecchie erano arrossate, e gli occhi erano appena lucidi. Le ciocche di bronzo della sua chioma vibravano appena, segni chiari di un tremito che gli percorreva il corpo.

“Allontanatelo dal fuoco, è febbrile.”

Quando Thorin parlò, tutti si guardarono, un po’ imbarazzati per non essersene accorti prima, e Dwalin e Nori aiutarono lo hobbit ad alzarsi un po’ insicuro, e lo adagiarono sulla poltrona più lontana dal camino, spingendola poi indietro.

Dori si fece avanti, un po’ mesto per aver tralasciato quei dettagli; posò una mano sulla fronte di Bilbo, ricevendo un sorriso silenzioso e grato in cambio, e si voltò verso i compagni.

“Bisognerebbe che qualcuno vada da un droghiere a chiedere un balsamo, o qualunque cosa usino qui per un malessere così”

Ori saltò su tutto eccitato dal pavimento, tanto che quasi cadde nel tirarsi in piedi “C-Ci vado io!!”

Ma non ebbe la possibilità di aggiungere altro, che due mani enormi gli presero le spalle e lo spinsero verso la porta, facendolo squittire spaventato.  
Da dietro le sue spalle, Dwalin lanciò un’occhiata a Dori che era evidentemente in apprensione per il fratello, che uscisse solo a quell’ora, rassicurandolo. Sparirono lasciandosi la porta chiusa alle spalle.

“Mastro hobbit, gradisci qualcosa per cena?”

La voce di Dori, chino sulla poltrona di Bilbo, distolse lo sguardo di Thorin dalla porta; si fermò ad osservare il sorriso accaldato di Bilbo, mentre rispondeva “Il tè che mi hai preparato va benone”.

Dori non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi e andare a raccogliere la ciotola da terra, che notò gli occhi di Bilbo sgranarsi appena in sorpresa, e una tazza fumante gli fu posta accanto.  
Le mani tremanti dello hobbit la presero, e Dori si scostò per vedere l’imponente figura di Thorin lì accanto.

Lentamente, i nani si trascinarono verso la cucina, preparando la cena mentre attendevano il ritorno di Ori e Dwalin.

Il re nanico restò in compagnia di Bilbo, seduto su una poltrona lì accanto, osservando silenziosamente le sue piccole labbra che si assottigliavano mentre soffiavano il tè nella tazza, per poi sparirvi dentro, e riemergere umide e rosse.  Lo hobbit era mollemente accasciato nella poltrona, scosso dai brividi, ma non pareva farne una tragedia, anzi, si stava comportando in maniera molto composta nonostante il malessere.

Thorin si trovò più volte a dover imporre alla propria gola di smettere di deglutire il nulla.

“Bilbo…” La vocina di un Kili che si era fatto piccolo piccolo per l’imbarazzo distrasse i due, che si voltarono verso di lui.

Il nano moro era seguito a ruota dal fratello, che reggeva un piatto con qualche biscotto.

“Ti abbiamo portato qualcosina, per tirarti su.” Fili gli posò con un sorriso il piatto sulle gambe, e lo hobbit sorrise ai due fratelli, mentre vi posava la tazza, e afferrava un biscotto e lo inzuppava nel tè.

“G-…mh-mh…” Bilbo si schiarì la voce, la gola iniziò a pizzicargli fastidiosamente. “Grazie mille, ragazzi.”

I due annuirono contenti, e lanciarono un’occhiata allo zio…e quando, a sua volta, il nano annuì in loro direzione, come per premiarli, questi se ne andarono via, recuperando tutta la loro antica spensieratezza.

Un sospiro attirò l’attenzione di Thorin, che schioccò un’occhiata allarmata verso Bilbo, restando comunque composto al suo posto.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” La voce di Thorin era bassa, calda, avvolgente.

Inoltre, le orecchie di Bilbo parevano ovattate per il malessere, e quelle parole risuonarono più volte nella sua testa, come una dolce cantilena.  
Scosse appena in riccioli bronzei, ancora umidi per il bagno fatto poco prima, prima di rispondere.

“Vorrei solo andare a dormire.”

Thorin non ebbe bisogno di chiedere altro; si alzò dalla poltrona, prese cautamente il piatto che già Bilbo stava dirigendo al pavimento e lo posò invece sul suo seggio, ora vuoto.

Bilbo non ebbe imbarazzo nell’aggrappare le piccole mani tremanti all’avambraccio che Thorin gli offerse. Si tirò su, e quando un leggero mancamento gli scosse le gambe, il nano lo ghermì prontamente; gli pose un braccio intorno alla vita, e lasciò che l’altra mano fosse avvinghiata strettamente alle dita preoccupate di Bilbo.

Lo trascinò in silenzio e senza dire nulla verso la cucina, dove Bilbo venne salutato da grandi sorrisi apprensivi e ricambiati stancamente dallo stesso, e dove Thorin aveva preso una candela, e poi su per le scale, fino ad arrivare al piano rialzato.

“Qual è la tua stanza?” Chiese Thorin, iniziando ad avanzare lentamente nel corridoio affiancato dalle porte delle camere da letto…uno sbuffo divertito da Bilbo gli fece corrugare le sopracciglia, e lo osservò interdetto.

“Non ti sei nemmeno preoccupato di sapere in che stanza dormo…?” Thorin sospirò divertito, mentre due occhi verdi, lucidi e stanchi si rivolgevano a lui, imperlati da una graziosa scintilla maliziosa. “…che delusione”. Concluse appena Bilbo, riportando le iridi sul corridoio, conducendo il nano fino all’ultima porta.

Thorin, all’affermazione, si era limitato ad accarezzare appena il fianco dello hobbit, che stava reggendo con le sue dita forti. Le aveva strofinate sulla camicia, e tramite la stoffa poteva avvertire le morbide curve di Bilbo, calde per la febbre.

Da quando era arrivato a Ponte Lagolungo, il nano non si era nemmeno curato del fatto che avrebbe potuto godere di una maggiore intimità, e soprattutto di un letto.  
E l’idea gli era prepotentemente balenata alla mente quando aveva di nuovo sentito le iridi calde di Bilbo su di sé. Di nuovo quella sensazione incontrollabile, quella voglia di prenderlo che lo divorava dentro.

Arrivati di fronte alla porta, Thorin la spalancò e condusse Bilbo a varcarla insieme a lui. Quando furono accanto al letto, lo hobbit abbandonò la presa del nano e si arrampicò sulle coperte, sospirando soddisfatto quando le scostò e si distese.

Nel frattempo, Thorin aveva posato sul tavolino lì accanto la candela che li aveva condotti fin lì.

“Fra poco dovrebbero tornare Dwalin e Ori con qualche sostanza medicamentosa.”

Il principe nanico si voltò verso il letto…e la mano posata sul tavolino graffiò appena il legno del piano.

I suoi occhi guizzarono rapidi e bramosi sulle curve di un Bilbo sfatto e accaldato dalla febbre, illuminate dalla debole luce della candela. Lo hobbit era steso mollemente fra le coperte, i riccioli umidi gli incoronavano il viso di fuoco; una mano era adagiata a palmo in su accanto al capo, sul cuscino, l’altra era scivolata sul proprio petto, che si alzava e si abbassava lentamente. E Thorin avvertì le viscere contrarsi e il controllo uscire dalla porta ancora aperta, quando quelle piccole dita si districarono fra i bottoni della camicia candida, che contrastava con la pelle rosea che iniziava a mostrarsi al nano.

E Bilbo lo guardava. Gli occhi appena socchiusi dalla calura, le labbra morbide e rosse leggermente scostate l’una dall’altra, ad abbandonare sbuffi caldi.

Lo chiamava. Ancora, quel corpo urlava il suo nome. Gridava, nonostante il malessere, con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste.

E Thorin ne era estremamente ammaliato. Avrebbe voluto mantenere la freddezza di sempre, quella che era riuscito a mantenere anche poco prima quando aveva visto i corpi accaldati dei nipoti schiacciarsi contro quello dello hobbit, che tentava di allontanarli.

Ma ora…quello sguardo, quelle movenze lascive, quella bocca che nelle prigioni aveva fatto crollare ogni suo tentativo stoico di mantenere la calma…chiamavano lui.

“…dovrò restare sveglio ad aspettarli, allora…”

Bilbo si scostò dalle spalle la camicia, lasciando le clavicole nude insieme al resto del suo petto.  
Avvertiva chiaramente i brividi di freddo ma…la visione di Thorin era insostenibile, ed era una degna sfida per la febbre che intorpidiva le membra.

Il nano aveva recuperato quella regalità che aveva la prima volta che si era presentato in casa Baggins.  
I capelli erano di nuovo ordinati e puliti, seppur umidi, e incorniciavano maestosamente i lineamenti duri e fieri del suo viso.  
Quella camicia scura che indossava lasciava scoperte le braccia muscolose, e davano appena un abbaglio della peluria scura che ricopriva il suo petto…e già immaginava quei pettorali scolpiti schiacciare il suo corpo alle lenzuola.

Non poteva…e non voleva lasciarlo uscire. Avrebbe fatto di tutto, per sedurlo e convincerlo a restare.  Avrebbe lasciato da parte il suo lato rispettabile Baggins, che ora era seppellito prepotentemente dall’avventatezza Took, pur di averlo quella notte…seppure sapeva che il suo corpo era indebolito.

In un ultimo, disperato tentativo di far cadere Thorin preda delle sue lusinghe, la lingua guizzò fuori dalle labbra; e Bilbo notò con soddisfazione i suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri socchiudersi e farsi liquidi e blu di passione, quando quel muscolo umido e caldo accarezzò voluttuosamente le labbra, seppur per un breve istante…un pizzico di imbarazzo punzecchiò Bilbo, e la lingua tornò ordinata nelle sue fauci.

E poi…quello che attendeva sopraggiunse.

Il ‘crack’ nella freddezza del nano fu espressa con un profondo e gutturale ringhio, prima che si gettasse famelico su Bilbo.

La sua bocca divorò letteralmente uno zigomo e poi giù, si aprì sul collo dello hobbit, aderendovi e succhiandone la pelle che si arrossava per il contatto con la barba ruvida.

Bilbo si contorceva e gemeva, sotto le mani callose del nano che impazienti impedivano alle sue di avvinghiarsi alle sue spalle, tentando di sfilare la camicia dalle sue braccia.  
E quando finalmente fu libero, preda della sua bocca, le piccole dita rosee dello hobbit scesero febbricitanti di passione alla maglia di Thorin; saggiò e graffiò appena l’ampio e forte petto tramite la stoffa, poi scesero nel tentativo di sfilarla.

Il nano era impaziente, non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo in preliminari; si alzò in ginocchio sul corpo di Bilbo, e si sfilò la maglia, gettandola da qualche parte nella stanza.

Lo hobbit gemette appena alla perdita, ma la sua gola produsse un profondo e sensuale ‘Thorin’, quando gli occhi lucidi di voglia si posarono sui pettorali, i bicipiti e gli addominali scolpiti del nano.

Ma quello spettacolo durò poco, perché Thorin si fiondò di nuovo sul suo collo, tastando con la lingua e grugnendo sulla sua pelle umida…e mentre lo hobbit si tendeva al tocco, estasiato…gli occhi, chiusi per il piacere, si aprirono appena…e ben presto si spalancarono, quando videro la porta aperta sul corridoio.

Le sue orecchie carpirono, seppur ovattate, il vociare dei compagni nella cucina, al piano di sotto.

“T-Thorin!” Squittì Bilbo, pervaso dall’imbarazzo di essersi denudato così incautamente…le piccole mani si aggrapparono alle sue spalle, tentando di allontanarlo, e in risposta ottenne un ringhio basso e minaccioso.

“L-…La porta, Thorin, maledizione!” Questa volta Bilbo tentò di tirarsi sui gomiti, per alzarsi al posto del nano che pareva non avere nessuna intenzione di dargli udienza…ma quello che ne scaturì, fu solo un altro verso animalesco e minaccioso; una mano callosa del nano gli si impose sul petto, rigettandolo fra le lenzuola, e l’altra, con una furia inaudita, abbassò e sfilò i pantaloni di Bilbo.

Quando lo hobbit ebbe modo di posare lo sguardo sul suo viso, il suo corpo reagì inarcandosi appena, d’istinto.  
Il nano era famelico, lo osservava con brama; gli occhi vagavano costantemente sulle sue parti più intime ora totalmente esposte, senza ritegno e pudore.

Thorin prese entrambi i polpacci di Bilbo e in una rapida mossa allargò le gambe dello hobbit che gemette, e si ritrovò ad avere il proprio sesso pulsante e arrossato totalmente alla mercè dell’altro.

“Che sentano…” E dicendo questo, si posò le gambe dello hobbit sulle spalle, e ne morse con violenza un polpaccio; Bilbo soffocò un grido di dolore, e la testa prese a pulsare con insistenza preda del malessere intriso di eccitazione.

“Che vedano…” La sua voce si fece sempre più roca e tormentata dal desiderio, mentre strappava un altro gemito al piccolo hobbit, che si inarcò con violenza quando Thorin spinse il proprio sesso eretto, ancora intrappolato dai calzoni, contro il suo bacino.

“…quanto il giovane…rispettabile…Mastro Baggins…” E sussurrando queste parole, si chinò col viso verso quello dello hobbit, i riccioli schiacciati e immersi nel cuscino, e ne leccò voluttuosamente il mento “…possa diventare un indecente, lasciva creatura…”   


\-----------------------------------------------

Bilbo era convinto che quella dovesse essere una punizione, senza ombra di dubbio lo era.

Perché non trovava altra spiegazione alla situazione in cui si era infilato.

Non trovava spiegazione alternativa al fatto che si trovasse completamente nudo, tremante per la febbre, accaldato per l’eccitazione, schiacciato sotto al corpo statuario e altrettanto sfornito di abiti del nano che aveva sedotto.

Un ennesimo gemito abbandonò le sue labbra, e se le morse subito dopo per l’imbarazzo.  
Sentiva le voci gioiose dei compagni provenire dalla porta aperta. Potevano sentirlo in ogni momento. Ed era difficile trattenere il fuoco che lo consumava, che voleva assolutamente prendere forma in ansimi e mugugni disperati.

E Thorin non gli dava tregua. Ringhiava e grugniva sulla sua pelle, lo spingeva al limite della sopportazione, quando i suoi polmoni si stringevano troppo ed erano costretti ad inalare grandi boccate di aria per non perdere i sensi.

Aveva preso posto saldamente fra le sue gambe, allacciate ai suoi fianchi.  
Thorin adorava sentire quei fuscelli, rispetto alle proprie cosce muscolose, aggrapparsi e stringersi disperatamente alla sua vita, e il momento dopo spalancarsi per ampliare l’area in cui i loro bacini si toccavano.

Adorava vedere il corpo dello hobbit combattuto fra il desiderio e l’imbarazzo, i suoi occhi stretti per non vedere che di tanto in tanto si schiudevano per dargli uno squarcio di quei pozzi verdi e liquidi di passione.  
Il nano continuava a spingersi contro il bacino di Bilbo, strappandogli dalla morbida carne della gola deliziosi gemiti, che mandavano fitte al suo bassoventre.

Ondeggiava con prepotenza su di lui, instaurando però un ritmo, una lenta danza di corpi, che annebbiava i sensi del giovane hobbit, preso dalla situazione, dimentico che da quella porta in ogni momento sarebbero potuti entrare Dwalin e Ori.

Il nano morse appena un delicato e già arrossato lembo di pelle, appena sotto la clavicola. Il sapore di Bilbo era esaltante: sapeva di casa, vagamente ricordava il pane, il grano, l’erba appena tagliata. E i suoi gemiti erano genuini, freschi, giovani, sinceri. E tutte quelle sensazioni, mescolate magistralmente, creavano quell’insieme di muscoli, carne e pelle vibrante sotto di lui, quella creaturina che non desiderava altro se non avere le sue attenzioni, e senza ritegno glielo mostrava.

E Thorin sapeva essere magnanimo, e una supplica così maestralmente somministrata al suo Re, non poteva che essere soddisfatta.

Con un vivace squittio da parte di Bilbo, il nano si tirò su appena dalle sue gambe, chiudendole con una mano; e mentre faceva questo, lo hobbit restò ansimante ad osservarlo, rapito dai suoi movimenti, pronto ad obbedire ad ogni ordine provenisse da quelle labbra ruvide. Quelle labbra che tanto anelava, ma che non gli venivano concesse mai.

Bilbo ansimò il nome del nano, mentre il suo sguardo lo adorava; passò sui suoi pettorali ampi e ricoperti da una scura peluria, gli addominali scolpiti, le due eccitanti fosse che creavano gli addominali laterali suoi fianchi, e creavano una V…un tappeto rosso, che si estendeva fino al suo membro eretto e pulsante, così imponente che faceva tremare Bilbo ogni volta che i suoi occhi lo divoravano.

E poi, senza preavviso, quelle mani callose scesero sui suoi fianchi e lo voltarono senza sforzo, finchè non si ritrovò ad accarezzare con lo stomaco e il petto le lenzuola.

Fu d’istinto, che quando si voltò ad osservare Thorin, Bilbo gemette, e alzò il bacino a creare una deliziosa curva verso l’alto.

Thorin lo stava saggiando con gli occhi. Quanto adorava quelle iridi blu…erano così profonde, e una punta di gelosia pizzicò lo stomaco di Bilbo, al pensiero che in realtà quegli occhi non erano sempre e solo sul suo corpo.  
Bilbo si chiese da quando il suo animo aveva iniziato a desiderare il monopolio su Thorin…anche perché era iniziato tutto come uno sfogo durante il viaggio, per avere qualche momento almeno per dimenticare in che orride situazioni si erano ritrovati…e ora invece, voleva fare di tutto per rendere il nano…schiavo di sé stesso, come lui già era per l’altro.

Thorin vibrò visibilmente, quando le piccole dita di Bilbo percorsero la strada dal letto alle sue natiche in una danza febbricitante ed eccitata. Le vide sbiancare, quando affondarono nella carne dei suoi  glutei con un gemito, e osservò affascinato la pelle intorno all’entrata del suo corpo che si tendeva delicatamente, un invito troppo esplicito per essere ignorato.

Saettò lo sguardo carico di desiderio agli occhi socchiusi e lucidi dello hobbit…ne trasse una disperazione, che doveva colmare.

Posò una grande mano callosa sulla sua spina dorsale, e la percorse lentamente fino a che le dita non si intrecciarono nei suoi riccioli. L’altra venne portata alla propria bocca, e una generosa dose di saliva venne lasciata sul suo palmo.

Si sporse poi con tutto il proprio corpo sopra quello del compagno, facendo aderire il proprio petto alla sua schiena, e posò appena le labbra sulla sua guancia esposta e arrossata…e poi si guardarono.

Istanti che parvero un’eternità, perché capacitarsi del fatto che il momento fosse così intimo, così carico di passione ma privo di rabbia, era davvero difficile.

C’era una tensione palpabile nell’aria, come se i loro respiri, una volta accarezzata la pelle del compagno, si librassero appena nell’aria e lascassero un alone spesso e tangibile.

I loro capelli umidi erano mollemente e lascivamente posati gli uni fra gli altri, a creare un gioco di colori molto lampante.

Il silenzio, mentre l’oceano nelle iridi di Thorin si andava a scontrare nei prati verdi di quelli di Bilbo.

Un tacito accordo, un patto…come se volessero sugellare in silenzio quel momento, e non lasciare sfuggire da quella stanza quella tenerezza momentanea, che avrebbe probabilmente cambiato molte, troppe cose. Non solo fra di loro, ma anche con i loro compagni.

Quel momento era…un errore. Se lo stavano dicendo con lo sguardo. E come tale…doveva restare segreto.

E poi un gemito dalle labbra di Bilbo, e il contatto visivo si spezzò.  
Nell’aria, ritornarono ad aleggiare le risa dei compagni, i sensi si fecero improvvisamente di nuovo reali.  
Le dita del nano avevano preso a spingere con ansia contro la sua apertura, e una falange non aveva faticato a varcare quell’anello muscolare così stretto e caldo.

Le braccia di Bilbo si allungarono e strisciarono lungo le coperte felinamente…e si chiese come fosse possibile che il fastidio, seppur presente, era così dannatamente…eccitante.

Il respiro di nuovo si fece irregolare, sconnesso, smorzato.

Il dito del nano era implacabile, e aveva preso a muoversi con insistenza nelle sue membra…e Thorin sorrise appena, e morse il lobo dell’orecchio dello hobbit con brama, quando ebbe come la sensazione che la carne intorno al suo dito lo stesse risucchiando indecentemente.

“Il tuo corpo chiede di più…” La voce del nano era calda, roca e cavernosa, era oscenamente dipinta di passione.

Thorin osservava con desiderio le fauci spalancate di Bilbo, che cercavano aria annaspando. Poteva vedere la lingua guizzare di tanto in tanto in quella prigione calda e umida, e la saliva creare viziosi giochi fra il palato e le labbra. Avrebbe voluto avere il tempo di fare mille cose, ma il fatto che lo hobbit tremasse così tanto sotto al suo corpo, preda della febbre, era un dato non del tutto da ignorare.

La sua carne era più bollente del solito, e il suo dito che sondava la parete del suo interno sembrava bruciare.

A breve, a quell’unico dito ne fu aggiunto un altro…e Thorin dovette sgranare appena gli occhi, tirandosi su, quando lo hobbit parve rianimarsi di una forza che non credeva avesse.

I muscoli delle sue braccia vibrarono, e sollevarono il petto di Bilbo con il nano addosso.

Una cascata di riccioli di bronzo si sparsero sulle sua spalle, come il suo capo si tese all’indietro, preda del leggero fastidio misto a eccitazione.  
E sfiorando la sua schiena con una mano, Thorin notò anche che la sua pelle si era fatta più ruvida, per la pelle d’oca che vi si era formata.  
Come le sue dita presero a muoversi, faticosamente, vide le dita di Bilbo stringersi a pugno sulle lenzuola sotto di lui, e Thorin iniziò a non desiderare altro che…dargli di più. Tutto quello che voleva, e di più ancora. E fu con questo desiderio, che le sue dita premettero su quel nodo di nervi al suo interno, e la gola di Bilbo abbandonò uno dei suoni più osceni che il nano avesse mai udito.

Non avrebbe atteso un momento di più, lo avrebbe preparato…’personalmente’.

Estrasse le dita dal suo corpo, e lo hobbit tremò visibilmente alla perdita; i suoi occhi supplichevoli, due pozzi verdi, si piantarono in quelli di Thorin.

E poi la schiena di Bilbo creò una curva felina, verso l’alto, come quella di animale selvatico. Una sua mano si lanciò all'indietro, a premere sull’attaccatura fra i pettorali e gli addominali del nano, infrangendosi nella scura peluria. Le labbra erano spalancate, alla ricerca di aria, che pareva essersi rarefatta d’improvviso nella stanza.

Sentì chiaramente il membro del nano varcare la sua apertura, fino a che non creò un netto scalino quando la punta spessa fu completamente al suo interno; e non dovette pregare Thorin di ignorare il dolore che inevitabilmente lo stava facendo tremare e contrarre, e il mal di testa che aumentava a causa della pressione sanguigna che saliva. Thorin non si fermò, perché sapeva che lo voleva, e che avrebbe stretto i denti pur di averlo.

Con piccole ed esasperanti spinte, iniziò ad allargare la sua apertura, dolorosamente stretta intorno al suo membro; inutile dire che a sua volta, la situazione non era molto confortevole, perché lo hobbit era estremamente stretto e non abituato alla penetrazione.

E poi…quando di nuovo, la sua carne si abbandonò ad essere assediata così violentemente, e con un ennesimo gemito un altro lembo di carne penetrò Bilbo…i suoi piccoli occhi verdi si sgranarono, e si raggelarono.

La porta della tenuta, al piano di sotto, scricchiolò, e udì un netto silenzio prima che tutti facessero strisciare le sedie sul pavimento per alzarsi e accogliere i due nani, che erano tornati.

Bilbo trattenne il fiato, e anche Thorin aveva placato il suo assalto al suo corpo, e leggermente ansante osservava la porta aperta, tendendo l’orecchio.

Prima la voce di Ori…

“Il droghiere ci ha dato questo…dov’è Bilbo?”

Poi quella di Dori…

“Al piano di sopra, l’ha accompagnato Thorin, è andato a stendersi!”

Ancora Ori…

“Allora vado a portarglie-“

“NO!!!” …Kili e Fili…le viscere di Bilbo fecero appena in tempo a rilassarsi, prima che di nuovo, si riattorcigliassero… “Ci pensiamo noi, riposatevi e pranzate!”

E poi le scale che scricchiolavano…gli occhi di Bilbo si fecero enormi…

E con un filo di terrore, avvertì le dita di Thorin affondare nei suoi fianchi…e il suo membro spingersi più a fondo, strappandogli un gemito di dolore…non voleva…non poteva realmente…

E poi, alzò gli occhi.

Fili e Kili erano sulla porta. Le loro mascelle penzolavano appena, lo sguardo immobile sul suo corpo.

Bilbo non volle credere a quello che stava succedendo…stava…ancora ansimando! Non poteva…e ancora, di nuovo Thorin si spinse contro di lui, senza però penetrarlo completamente…un ennesimo assalto che riempì i suoi occhi di lacrime di eccitazione mista a vergogna.

Bilbo affondò il capo nelle lenzuola, stringendole con forza. Non stava accadendo realmente.  
Thorin lo aveva messo in mostra come un…trofeo. Come se avesse reclamato il suo diritto sul suo corpo. Come se volesse mostrare loro fino a dove poteva sotterrarsi il suo orgoglio…

Fili e Kili erano basiti. Non muovevano un muscolo.

Avrebbero voluto scappare, di fronte a quella che era chiaramente una dimostrazione di possesso da parte dello zio, ma non potevano. Thorin aveva gli occhi strettamente legati con i loro, le labbra tirate in una smorfia seria e severa.

Si imponeva su Bilbo come il maschio alfa di un branco di lupi si impone su una femmina. Lo dominava, affondava le dita nella sua carne, così come il suo membro, la cui punta spariva profondamente nello hobbit.

E i due giovani sapevano benissimo cosa significasse tutto quello. Thorin gli stava intimando di osservare che Bilbo era di sua proprietà, e che loro avevano sbagliato a provare a toccarlo.

E Thorin non diede tregua alla sua giovane vittima, anzi.  
Riprese un ritmo lento, esasperante ma inesorabile, assalendo il suo corpo.

E Bilbo si inarcò violentemente, preda dei sensi. Preda delle fitte di dolore che si conficcavano come schegge nella carne; preda del piacere sconvolgente che, non avrebbe voluto, quella situazione così sconveniente gli stava dando.

Strinse gli occhi, e il suo petto fu sorretto da una vigorosa e callosa mano che abbandonò il suo fianco, e lo tirò a posare le spalle contro i suoi pettorali; poi gli fece inarcare se possibile ancor di più la schiena, facendo risalire le dita al suo mento, e obbligò lo hobbit a tendere il capo all’indietro, creando una linea tanto innaturale nella sua spina dorsale, che gli tolse il fiato dal petto.

Ora lo vedeva in volto.

Bilbo fu sconvolto quando febbricitante e annaspante per l’aria, i suoi occhi si legarono a quelli del nano, che lo sovrastavano. La sua espressione non era come se l’aspettava. Non era più famelica, animalesca, rabbiosa.

No. In quegli occhi vedeva solo desiderio. Brama. E se possibile, anche una stilla di premura e adorazione.

Le dita di Bilbo risalirono lente e tremanti lungo il proprio petto, fino ad intrecciarsi nei capelli umidi e corvini del nano che lo sovrastava. Bilbo comprese…che gli aveva già venduto la sua anima. Che non era rimasto più onore e pudore nel suo corpo, non gli era rimasto più niente. Il suo intero essere…era di Thorin, e forse lo era sempre stato, solo non lo aveva mai compreso a fondo.

Ci fu un attimo di pace, in cui Thorin diede tregua a Bilbo.

I loro respiri pesanti si mescolavano delicatamente sui loro volti, in sbuffi d’alito. La tensione che quasi tagliava l’aria, si stava lentamente dissolvendo, o meglio, sciogliendo sui loro corpi accaldati e sconvolti dal piacere.

Fu allora, e solo allora, quando Bilbo schiuse appena le labbra, massaggiando con le dita la cute del nano su di lui, che Thorin, senza rompere il contatto con gli occhi della sua minuta preda, congedò i nipoti con un gesto distratto della mano.

Fili e Kili posarono la ciotola a terra, e si richiusero cautamente la porta alle spalle, prima di restare un attimo immobili contro di essa, ad occhi sgranati, per sistemare le idee…respirando per la prima volta, dopo lunghi istanti di apnea.

 

Nel mentre, nella stanza, il minuto corpo di Bilbo cedeva a quell’innaturale posizione che avevano assunto le sue membra; con un sospiro di dolore, si districò dalla presa del nano, abbassandosi finalmente a sgranchire la schiena; si voltò appena solo per cingere con una mano una spalla di Thorin, per farvi forza e accarezzarlo debolmente.

E poi usò quella mano per tirarsi verso di lui, torcendo il busto; avvertì il membro del nano pulsare appena nel suo corpo, quando fu così vicino al suo viso che quasi sentì il calore del fiato di Thorin sulla sua bocca…ma una forte, poderosa spinta, lo fece gemere con forza e lo costrinse di nuovo a cadere con il busto al letto, preda del piacere che gli attraversava come una scheggia l’addome fino alla nuca.

Thorin si stava mordendo il labbro, mentre riprendeva a spingere nel suo corpo.  
Affondava le dita nella carne morbida dei suoi fianchi, e fece poi scivolare una mano sulla sua schiena meravigliosamente inarcata, per carezzarla.

Bilbo era un…disastro. Costretto dal ritmo incalzante del nano, si era steso e gemeva piano, ansimava, squittiva deliziosamente; aveva gli occhi stretti e piccole e pallide gocce di lacrime li bagnavano; le gote erano arrossate, ma la fronte era pallida, chiaro segno di una febbre che ancora bruciava il suo corpo…quel corpo che ora tremava e si contorceva alle sue spinte.

Thorin si sporse all’orecchio di Bilbo; vi gemette appena, strappando un mugolo compiaciuto dalla gola del compagno, poi posò le labbra sulla sua guancia, in modo talmente furtivo che lo hobbit squittì disperatamente nel desiderio di ricevere più attenzioni.

“Non ti infastidiranno più.” Sussurrò il nano al suo orecchio, mentre osservava quei pozzi verdi e liquidi aprirsi per lui, la disperazione del piacere più bollente dipinto in essi come un prezioso arazzo.

Ne accarezzò una lacrima che scivolò su una sua guancia rosata, solleticandogli le spalle con la propria chioma corvina.

Quello che forse Thorin non fu in grado di leggere in quegli occhi, troppo accecato dall’avidità che il suo essere esercitava sul corpo di Bilbo, fu un immenso dolore.

Il dolore di una creatura che viene illusa di essere…amata. Perché Bilbo si sente usato, da quelle mani. Si sente monopolizzato da quello sguardo. Si sente vittima di quella bocca.

E il tutto fa così male…solo perché Bilbo ha paura. Ha paura perché è consapevole di esserne totalmente preda. Ha paura perché nella sua mente inizia ad installarsi un orrido incubo: quello di essere usato, e una volta finito tutto, rimandato alla Contea.

Quel luogo che chiamava casa…ma che a pensarci bene, non gli aveva mai permesso di vivere nel vero senso della parola.

E l’idea di tornare a Hobbyville, alla solita, monotona vita di sempre, sprofondando nella solitudine e nella monotonia…abbandonato da tutto e da tutti…partito come un ragazzino sprovveduto, e tornato come un uomo forse più ricco, ma non meno solo…lo uccidevano.

“Bilbo”

La voce profonda di Thorin lo distrasse, come un fulmine che squarcia il cielo nero e tempestoso.

Bilbo sgranò gli occhi, e tornò improvvisamente conscio della realtà: tornò ad avvertire, in primis, il membro che ancora, con prepotenza, era affondato nelle sue carni; avvertì il freddo e i tremori della febbre ripresentarsi violentemente a scuotergli le membra.

Thorin lo fissava, e Bilbo era senza fiato, una guancia posata sul letto, ancora inarcato sotto alle mani del nano.

Vide i suoi occhi blu scrutare le lacrime che scendevano fredde sulle sue guance; poi sospirò…e un gemito abbandonò le labbra di Bilbo, quando dolorosamente Thorin scivolò fuori dal suo corpo; l’attrito lasciò una pulsante e pungente sensazione dentro di lui.

Thorin si mosse silenzioso, e scese dal letto. Bilbo lo osservava con occhi sgranati, e il fiato che si smorzava nel petto.

Di nuovo, abbandonato. Di nuovo, non ritenuto all'altezza.

Si voltò per condurre lo hobbit sotto le coperte, delicatamente. Lo fece sprofondare nelle lenzuola di lana, e con un panno che era posato su una sedia asciugò il sudore freddo dalla sua fronte fredda.

Ma Bilbo continuava a tenere sgranati i suoi piccoli e febbricitanti occhi verdi. Tremanti, le pupille seguivano i movimenti di Thorin. Le labbra erano dischiuse, e piccoli sbuffi d’aria, a loro volta affaticati dalla febbre, abbandonavano la sua bocca.  
Ancora nudo, il nano andò a prendere la ciotola che ancora fumava, accanto alla porta.

La portò fino a Bilbo, e senza proferire parola, lo aiutò a bere l’intruglio che evidentemente, dalle espressioni disgustate dello hobbit, non doveva avere un gran sapore.

Poi posò la ciotola sul tavolino, e vide Bilbo accasciarsi stanco fra le lenzuola. Era disfatto, preda delle convulsioni che la febbre provocava nei suoi muscoli.

“Riposa. Domani starai meglio.”

Il collo di Bilbo si torse lentamente, esasperando ogni singolo muscolo dei cervicali, che parevano urlare indolenziti.

Thorin era seduto sul bordo del letto, e ancora non si era riappropriato delle proprie vesti da notte.

Lo hobbit fece scorrere le iridi tremanti su quei muscoli torniti, che risplendevano appena alla luce della candela. Lo sguardo di Thorin non era severo. Era molto serio, come sempre, ma premuroso. Nulla di sdolcinato, sia mai. Ma Bilbo arrossì appena quando sentì quegli occhi di ghiaccio che lo coccolavano.

Strinse appena le piccole dita alla stoffa delle coperte, prima di allungare una mano verso il re nanico, che la prese debolmente fra le proprie, celandola completamente alla vista.

“Mi dispiace…”

Thorin scosse il capo e ondeggiò la criniera nera, quando udì quelle parole sussurrate debolmente dallo hobbit. Strofinò appena i polpastrelli sulla mano di Bilbo, a volerlo rassicurare.

Chi doveva dispiacersi, non era di certo quella creaturina debole e febbricitante, che nonostante le sue condizioni era sempre…accondiscendente a ogni prova e ad ogni cosa cui Thorin lo sottoponeva.  
Bilbo si era sempre sforzato di fare del suo meglio, e anche lì, fra quelle coperte, tentava di scusarsi per la sua debolezza.

“Bilbo…”

Ma a Thorin si mozzarono le parole in gola; chiamarlo per nome, aveva come spezzato qualcosa nello hobbit, che ora mostrava un pallido e raggiante sorriso al contempo, stretto fra le labbra.

Creava delle deliziose fossette ai lati della sua bocca, riempiendo le gote rotonde e arrossate.

Bilbo lo guardava, e sorrideva. Bilbo era…sereno. E il fatto che Thorin lo avesse chiamato per nome, era sufficiente per colmarlo di gioia e soddisfazione.

Thorin sbuffò un sorriso esasperato a sua volta, le ciglia che si corrugavano sulla fronte nel tentativo di darsi un’aria confusa, ma tutto quello che ne uscì fu un’espressione divertita.

Gli hobbit erano creature semplici e fantastiche al contempo. Bastava loro poco, per essere felici. Non avevano bisogno di ricchezze, ori, onori, reami. A loro bastava del buon cibo, un caldo focolare, un letto caldo…e forse anche la sensazione di essere, non amati, ma almeno apprezzati per quello che sono.

“Vai a cenare. Io…dormo.” Bilbo ritirò la mano, infilandola sotto le coperte; ancora, sul viso, aveva dipinto un tiepido sorriso.

Thorin si perse per qualche istante nelle rughe del suo viso. Perchè nella sua vita, le persone che avevano occupato un posto d’elite, erano stati solo i sue due nipoti e la loro madre Dis, fino ad allora.

E l’idea, d’improvviso, di vedere le dure mura di pietra che si sgretolavano al passaggio di Bilbo nel suo essere…lasciava una sensazione pulsante nel suo petto. Un accellerare evidente del proprio battito, un prepotente fluire di sangue nelle vene, un ampio alito di aria nei polmoni.

Riprendere a…vivere, dopo anni di sterilità nel suo animo, era qualcosa di sconvolgente. E capacitarsene, credete, con l’obbiettivo di riprendersi Erebor, e con tutti i pericoli che avevano e che dovevano ancora attraversare per portare a termine la missione…non era affar semplice.

Eppure, nell’osservare le reazioni di Bilbo, così naturali, e le sue emozioni sempre così lampanti sul suo viso…Thorin si era chiesto più volte il significato di tutta quella freddezza. Che faceva comunque parte del suo carattere e della sua struttura, e sapeva che non era nemmeno considerabile il fatto che si lasciasse andare totalmente.

Forse voleva proteggere Bilbo.

Forse…voleva solo attendere il momento giusto.

Lo aveva attirato nelle sue braccia con l’inganno, all’inizio, nella foresta. E Bilbo aveva sempre accettato anche il più infido dei suoi comportamenti, qualsiasi cosa. Anche quelle più proibite per il suo rispettabile essere. E Thorin questo lo sapeva. E sapeva che ora, Bilbo stava, forse innocentemente, attirandolo in un altro modo. Cercava di farlo suo, di strappargli anima, occhi e cuore. E questo gesto così…inaspettatamente avido da parte di un hobbit, fece pensare a Thorin che forse, la compagnia dei nani lo aveva plasmato. E ora anche lui tentava in ogni modo di ghermirlo e farlo suo.

“A domani.”

Tutto quelle che fece il nano, fu chinarsi a strofinare le labbra sulla fronte di Bilbo. Non era un vero e proprio bacio, era solo uno sfiorare dolce e fugace, appena accennato.

Bilbo socchiuse gli occhi, cullato dal contatto, e annuì appena prima di vedere il nano rivestirsi, e abbandonare la stanza.

Usato, si…messo in mostra, messo su un piedistallo come un trofeo, forse…ma Bilbo doveva ricordare che Thorin era un nano. E quello che aveva fatto era, sopra ogni cosa, una dimostrazione di gelosia nei suoi confronti. Il non volerlo cedere a nessuno, e per nessuna ragione.

Bilbo era come un frutto colto fra l’erba più profumata, portato fra i rovi e consumato fra di essi.

Il suo sapore, nell’asprezza del mondo, era ancora più dolce…e forse, aveva creato in Thorin la stessa, medesima avarizia che i nani avevano nei confronti dell’oro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per la lettura :3


	20. CAPITOLO VENTI: SUSSURRI DALLA MONTAGNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa si muove...nel bene o nel male

##  CAPITOLO VENTI: SUSSURRI DALLA MONTAGNA

  
Il terzo giorno che permanevano a Ponte LagoLungo, nell’aria friggevano i preparativi per una grande festa in onore degli ospiti della città.

La gente si riversava per strada, chi per uscire nelle vallate circostanti e raccogliere fiori e decorazioni e cacciare qualche cervo e cinghiale, chi invece si affollava nella piazza centrale portando sedie e sistemando e unendo grandi tavoli di legno.

I bambini correvano gioiosi per le vie, e aiutavano i genitori a trasportare cesti di vimini colmi di frutta e fiori.  
L’aria era frizzante di vita.

Bilbo, tutto sommato, stava meglio.

Della febbre era rimasto solo un generale intorpidimento delle membra e le ossa leggermente doloranti, il che sapeva sarebbe passato presto. Gli hobbit non erano creature che si ammalavano facilmente, e quando lo facevano si rimettevano in sesto molto velocemente.

Era una bella mattinata, e il tempo prometteva Sole; nonostante nell’aria si spandesse un venticello fresco, che minacciava l’arrivo dell’inverno, si poteva godere di un gagliardo Sole, che riscaldava coraggiosamente la città.

Guardandosi intorno, mentre camminava per le vie del paesello, convinto a far visita alla signora che gli aveva offerto lavoro, Bilbo comprese che la festa si sarebbe protratta a lungo.

Non solo la piazza centrale veniva addobbata, ma anche un grande edificio, che pareva una sottospecie di enorme capannone che poteva contenere un gran numero di persone; evidentemente, la festa sarebbe continuata anche durante la notte, quando il freddo non avrebbe permesso di continuare i festeggiamenti all’aperto, e gli ospiti e i membri più rispettosi e importanti della città di sarebbero riuniti a continuare il tutto al chiuso.

Inoltre, l’aria che si respirava portava alle orecchie deliziosi canti e musiche, di cori e bande che si stavano preparando per allietare gli ospiti della festa, e alle narici giungeva un profumo di pane e dolci davvero invitante.

Tuttavia, prima di arrivare dalla vecchia signora, Bilbo udì un forte rumore metallico, provenire da una viuzza.  
Era una viuzza stretta, poco affollata, adiacente a quella principale.

Bilbo si guardò un attimo intorno, prima di svoltare e andare a scoprire da dove provenisse quel suono.

Come la imboccò, un odore acre di fumo gli pizzicò il naso, sovrastando quello dolce dei forni dei panettieri.

E man mano che lo percorreva, il rumore metallico produceva un clangore sempre più forte, e ad esso si unirono rumori di forti soffi, e il calore aumentò.

Poi la vide. Era la bottega del fabbro.  
Dietro ad un ampio arco di pietra, sotto un’insegna che riportava un’incudine e un martello, ondeggiante alla brezza fredda, il fuoco delle braci nell’ampio braciere venivano attizzate da un grosso soffietto.

E ad impugnare quell’utensile, stava un sudato Kili, che nello sforzo aveva assunto un’espressione molto buffa, con la lingua appena fuori dalle labbra.

Bilbo sbuffò divertito, fermo sotto all’arco, e subito gli occhi verdi guizzarono ad un altro angolo della fucina, dove Fili stava immergendo un ferro di cavallo ardente nell’acqua, creando sbuffi di vapore e schizzi bollenti, tanto che a Bilbo ricordarono vagamente quelli di un drago.  
Erano entrambi sporchi di fuliggine e sudati; la temperatura nella stanza di pietra era effettivamente molto alta rispetto all’esterno, e Bilbo fu costretto a togliersi la sciarpa che si era messo intorno al collo per proteggersi dal vento invernale.  
Un colpo di tosse lo tradì.

“Oh, mio piccolo signore! Gradite i servigi del fabbro?”

Il vocione tonante del padrone della forgia risuonò fra le pareti, mentre il grande omone si asciugava le mani sporche in un panno altrettanto sudicio. Aveva un sorriso bonario sul viso, un grosso pancione reduce da molte bevute e da una buona bocca probabilmente, e due braccia e spalle forti e muscolose. Lunghi capelli biondi erano raccolti mollemente sul collo, e la bocca era contornata da una barba altrettanto chiara.  
Dava un’aria rassicurante e affabile, nonostante la stazza.

Il suo alto tonare, comunque, distrasse Fili e Kili dal loro lavoro, e i due giovani subito abbandonarono il loro obbligo e si diressero verso Bilbo, che li guardava un po’ impacciato.

Il ricordo della sera prima tornò a pizzicargli lo stomaco con insistenza. Avrebbe voluto essere una…figura adulta e d’esempio per i due giovani, ma dopo quello che avevano visto la sera prima, non avrebbe più potuto essere lo stesso hobbit rispettabile di sempre per loro.

“Drein, questo è Bilbo Baggins, membro della compagnia di nani! E’ venuto a farci visita.”

Alle parole di Fili, che stava ritto accanto al piccolo hobbit, il fabbro piegò la testa in rispetto e si posò le grandi mani sui fianchi. “Bene, Signor Baggins, al suo servizio, dunque! Ora mi perdoni, devo proprio tornare al lavoro…!”

Bilbo si piegò in una vistosa riverenza. “Al vostro servizio, mastro Drein! E’ stato un onore…!”

E così dicendo, l’uomo si allontanò tornando ai propri affari.

Bilbo sospirò appena, guardando i due fratelli con aria affranta e imbarazzata.  
Kili e Fili colsero al volo quell’espressione, e si strinsero appena nella spalle; a loro volta, un sorriso mesto si dipinse sul loro volto, mentre si lanciavano occhiate complici.

“Ragazzi…mi dispiace per …per quello che avete visto ieri…”

Alle sue parole, Kili scosse appena il capo, con un sorriso dolce che venne condiviso dal fratello; il quale pose una mano su una spalla di Bilbo, stringendola appena.

“Beh…non posso dirti che non sia stato uno shock ma…sapevamo già.”

Kili annuì, e continuò “Si beh…lo zio è sempre molto…’particolare’, quando si tratta di queste cose. E…beh, anche noi dovremmo scusarci per ieri sera.”

Il moro si grattò la testa, sbuffando, mentre Fili si chinava in ginocchio davanti a Bilbo.

“Ci dispiace, Bilbo. E’ colpa nostra se Thorin si è comportato così. Lui non…vuole che si…ecco…che si ‘tocchi’ quello che gli appartiene”.  
Bilbo lo osservò con occhi sgranati e la mandibola che ciondolava.

“Ap-..Appart-….fermi tutti, io non sono di nessuno!” Il lato rispettabile Baggins uscì con prepotenza nelle sue movenze, mentre iniziava a sventolare minacciosamente un indice di fronte a Fili, che ridacchiava divertito.

Tuttavia, in tutto quel ridacchiare, le orecchie di Bilbo continuavano ad essere raggiunte da un clangore metallico insistente. Senza pace, martellava il suo cervello, senza dargli tregua.

Era come se…il corpo di Bilbo reagisse a quel suono. Così incessante, senza pietà. Come se gli ricordasse lo stesso ritmo che Thorin aveva imposto sul suo corpo…e il pensiero lo fece avvampare vistosamente.  
I due fratelli si guardarono complici, e Kili prese le mani di Bilbo, tirandolo nella fucina.

“Vieni Bilbo…vieni a vedere!”

Bilbo non fece in tempo a protestare con un “Ma cosa”, che si ritrovò appoggiato alla pietra dei mattoni, che gocciolava condensa per il calore che si mischiava al freddo della roccia.  
Era appoggiato allo stipite di un ampio passaggio, che portava ad un’altra stanza…alla fonte di quel clangore assordante.

Lì, illuminato appena da una piccolissima finestrella e dalle fiamme danzanti delle braci, stava Thorin.

Imponente, a torso nudo, i capelli corvini mollemente legati in una coda sulle spalle.

Grondava sudore, e la pelle era striata di macchie nere di fuliggine qua e là. Le spalle, quelle che le sue mani ben conoscevano, erano tese.  
Ogni muscolo della sua schiena e delle sue braccia guizzava stoicamente, mentre con una mano teneva salda su un’incudine quella che pareva essere una lama incandescente, e con l’altra abbatteva un grosso martello su di essa, senza pietà, senza darle tregua, con vigore.

Il martello cadeva sulla lama con un clangore metallico che pizzicava le orecchie, poi rimbalzava sull’incudine cambiando per un attimo tonalità; poi veniva di nuovo vibrato in aria, e ancora cadeva sulla lama ardente.

Bilbo non aveva più fiato nei polmoni. E il calore della stanza di certo rendeva il respiro un’attività difficoltosa.  
L’odore metallico e di fumo pizzicavano i polmoni come se stesse inalando delle grosse boccate di fumo da una pipa.

Rimase lì, le dita affondate nello stipite della porta, la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi sgranati, nell’espressione più…forse avrebbe voluto essere adoratoria, ma quello che i due fratelli gongolanti notarono, fu solo qualcosa di estremamente ebete.  
Piccole gocce di sudore percorsero il collo di Bilbo, mentre si accasciava con un sospiro alla parete, lo sguardo trasognante di una ragazzina alla prima cotta.

La figura di Thorin, nell’insieme, era un qualcosa di estremamente conturbante, che mandava pizzicorii in ogni dove nelle sue membra.

“Allora…non male, vero Bilbo?”

Il giovane hobbit si riprese un attimo, e con il viso imporporato, si voltò corrucciato ai due malandrini...di colpo, piazzò entrambe le mani sugli occhi dei due fratelli che protestarono, e li spinse indietro.

“Voi due tornate a lavorare…!” Gli intimò severo Bilbo, e sghignazzando, i due tornarono ad aiutare il fabbro, mentre lo hobbit concedeva di nuovo gli occhi a quella dimostrazione di forza che davano i muscoli della schiena del nano.

Si morse appena un labbro, e se lo leccò nervosamente, la bocca che iniziava a farsi secca.

Si voltò un attimo, per assicurarsi che i due fratelli fossero impegnati in altro, quindi scivolò silenziosamente nella stanza, infilandosi l’anello al dito.

Celato nell’ombra, aggirò Thorin senza nemmeno badare di non far rumore; tutto quel clangore assordante avrebbe coperto qualsiasi suono.

Quando si trovò di fronte a lui, si fermò ad osservare ammirato la sua figura.

Piccole ciocche umide gli si appiccicavano ai lati del volto e fra la barba, e quelle meravigliose iridi blu incassate sotto alle sporgenti sopracciglia brillavano al rosso incandescente della lama.  
I pettorali ampi si tendevano ad ogni colpo, e Bilbo trattenne a malapena un gemito, quando lo sguardo corse giù lungo gli addominali laterali, quelli che arrivavano poi a V fino al pube, coperto dai calzoni.

Deglutì a vuoto, quando i suoi occhi si fermarono trasognanti sul cavallo dei pantaloni, leggermente teso a nascondere il suo membro.

…Dei celesti, si sarebbe fatto fare qualsiasi cosa da quel mostro di sensualità.

Bilbo trattenne appena il fiato, quando Thorin si fermò un attimo a prendere fiato.

Posò il martello sull’incudine, ansante, e si passò una mano sulla fronte per togliere qualche fastidiosa goccia di sudore, non facendo altro che sporcarla.

Per un attimo, a Bilbo passò nella mente il ricordo della prigionia nelle segrete di Thranduil.

Ricordò come Thorin, con la sua sola voce, era stato in grado di convincerlo a togliersi l’anello, e a denudarsi e prepararsi per lui.  
E tutto sommato, in quel momento…Thorin sortì su di lui un effetto similare, senza aprir bocca.

Lentamente, si sfilò l’anello…e restò lì, immobile, con il cerchietto dorato ancora stretto fra le dita e in vista, mentre osservava sognante il corpo del nano.

Thorin, dal canto suo, si accorse ben presto della presenza di Bilbo.

Riaprendo le palpebre stanche al pavimento, notò subito un paio di piedi grandi e ricoperti di peluria, poco distante da lui.  
Come alzò lo sguardo, si trovò davanti un trasognante Bilbo Baggins le cui labbra erano appena schiuse, e le cui gote erano deliziosamente imporporate. Aveva dipinto sul volto un’adorazione così evidente, che Thorin, dopo aver notato l’anello e aver immaginato che l’altro fosse lì da un po’, corrugò divertito la fronte e gli lanciò un’occhiata lasciva che fece sospirare lo hobbit.

“Da quando mi spii…? “

Bilbo non rispose, ma lasciò che fosse il suo corpo a parlare per lui.

A rapide falcate, chiuse la distanza fra lui e il nano, facendo aderire con bisogno e sottomissione i loro corpi, lasciandosi scappare un sensuale miagolio quando le proprie mani incontrarono il petto ampio e sudato del nano.  
L’odore del sudore di Thorin, muschiato e virile, gli faceva girare la testa, e apprezzò con un mugolio quando il nano abbandonò il martello sull’incudine, per cingergli la vita con un braccio.

Il respiro di Thorin iniziò a mancare qualche colpo, quando lo hobbit accasciato contro di lui prese a strusciarsi languidamente, la sorpresa dell’erezione di Bilbo premuta contro una coscia.

  
“Bilbo…così ti insudicerai le vesti…” Il nano tentò in modo davvero poco convincente di far staccare lo hobbit dal proprio corpo ricoperto di fuliggine e sudore, ma Bilbo, di risposta, leccò vogliosamente la linea fra i pettorali del nano, lasciando una umida scia di saliva sulla peluria scura; quando Thorin si accorse dello sguardo desideroso di Bilbo, i suoi occhi si sgranarono.

“Al diavolo, Thorin…sporcami allora.”

Sibilato questo, lasciando il nano senza fiato, si alzò sulle punte dei grandi piedi per aggrapparsi alla nuca del nano, tirandolo giù verso di sé…eppure, strappando un gemito sorpreso dal nano, non tentò di rubare le sue labbra, ma affondò il suo capo nella propria spalla con bisogno cieco, scostando la testa di lato, offrendoglisi e pregandolo di curare quel lembo di pelle.

Thorin ringhiò eccitato all’azione; come posò le labbra aperte e inumidite a torturare il suo delizioso hobbit, subito lo sollevò in aria, preda di un istinto animale e desideroso; lo afferrò per le natiche, facendo miagolare di piacere Bilbo, e lo spinse contro il muro, dove continuò a succhiare e mordere tediosamente la sua pelle.

Solo quando il grido giocoso di qualche ragazzino fuori dalla finestra giunse alle sue orecchie, Thorin si distrasse; avvertì chiaramente le dita di Bilbo, intrecciate nei suoi capelli e affondate sulla sua nuca, tentare di non farlo allontanare; combattendo contro la rinnovata e sorprendente forza dello hobbit, Thorin scostò il capo dal collo del compagno, divorando con occhi liquidi di desiderio il viso sconvolto dal bisogno di Bilbo.

Per quanto lo desiderasse, non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare lì, nella fornace.

Avrebbe volentieri soddisfatto ogni piacevole e più capriccioso vizio del suo hobbit, ma non in quel momento.

“Bilbo, non è né il momento, né il luogo.”

Bilbo ebbe da mordersi il labbro e corrugare la fronte a quell’affermazione così dolorosamente reale da parte di Thorin; il problema era che non solo la sua voce era reale…ma lo era anche la voluminosa erezione del nano premuta con insistenza sul proprio fondoschiena.

Si leccò le labbra in un guizzo rapido che fece sussultare Thorin.

“Andiamo a casa…vieni con me…” La sua, più che una domanda, suonò molto come una supplica disperata alle orecchie del nano.

Thorin rimase piacevolmente eccitato alle sue parole, mentre riceveva deliziose carezze sulla nuca, che quasi sembravano volerlo convincere a cedere alle volontà dello hobbit. Soprattutto, la parola ‘casa’ mandò strane scariche al suo stomaco, che parve poi sciogliersi in una sensazione dolce e malinconica al tempo stesso.

Con un sorriso, si abbassò a mordere appena il lobo dell’orecchio del compagno, mormorando un addolcito ‘Oh Bilbo...’ prima di ritirarsi di nuovo, accennando un ‘no’ con il capo che lasciò un’espressione ancora più contraddetta da parte di Bilbo.

“Stanno organizzando una festa, per oggi pomeriggio e stanotte…”

D’improvviso, il giovane hobbit cambiò argomento, e la sua fronte si piegò in un’espressione  vaga, mentre osservava le proprie dita giocherellare fra qualche ciocca corvina sfuggita alla coda del nano.

Thorin trattenne un altro sorriso a quell’affermazione…temeva di essere preso per un’idiota, a continuare a sorridere a quel modo. Tuttavia, lo stare vago di Bilbo lo divertì molto.

“Si…dunque?”

Di nuovo, lo hobbit alzò le iridi verdi al viso del nano, un po’ imbronciato perché l’altro stava evidentemente giocando sporco e sapeva esattamente di cosa stava parlando.  
Sbuffò appena, ma decise che non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di chiederglielo apertamente…non di nuovo, per lo meno.

“Beh…il qui presente scassinatore non regge troppo bene l’alcool…sarà bene che qualcuno badi a me, se non fossi in grado di farlo per me stesso…”

Bilbo alzò appena le spalle in un’espressione totalmente vaga, e Thorin si costrinse a chiudere di scatto le labbra per non sbottare a ridere. Quella creatura lo avrebbe portato alla disperazione, già lo sapeva.

Deliziato dalle sue parole, Thorin si sporse col capo a sussurrare nell’orecchio di Bilbo, decidendo finalmente di dargli un po’ di soddisfazione.

“Mastro Baggins, non temete…penserò io a tutto.”

Bilbo si morse le labbra giocosamente, divertito e soddisfatto…i suoi occhi erano un’esplosione di gioia, mentre si facevano stretti nel trattenere una risata.

Tutto quello che desiderava, era lì. E lo stava stringendo fra le braccia, tenendolo sollevato da terra.

Non gli importava più niente. Ormai era deciso.

Quella sera…gli avrebbe confessato ogni cosa.

  


  
***

  
Al pomeriggio, i preparativi della festa ormai volgevano al termine, e una calca di persone di ogni età e ogni ceto sociale si trascinavano allegramente, come ruscelli giù da una montagna, verso il centro della città.

Erano tutti vestiti per la festa, chi più e chi meno, e si erano bardati con grandi sciarpe e vistosi mantelli per il freddo serale che lambiva il paese.

Nella grande piazza, fra grandi tavolate che già iniziavano a riempirsi di persone, i bambini correvano su e giù allegramente…e quando la compagnia, tutta riunita, si riversò anch’essa nello spiazzo, i monelli andarono loro incontro, prendendoli per mano e conducendoli al tavolo d’onore.

Le orecchie dei nani e dello hobbit vennero presto raggiunte da una melodia allegra, che proveniva da un’angolo della piazza: lì, intenti a ridacchiare, un gruppo di uomini stava facendo musica, della più allegra e gioiosa che i nani ricordassero…una melodia che lavava via ogni fatica e ogni brutto ricordo del viaggio affrontato.

Ma non per Thorin.

Thorin non aveva dimenticato il loro obbiettivo…e non aveva dimenticato per cosa era lì.

Doveva solo permettere ai suoi uomini di riprendersi dalle fatiche, recuperare le forze, riarmarsi, e poi ripartire verso Erebor.

La sua Erebor, che ora giaceva non lontana da lui, e ogni alito di vento che proveniva da Nord sembrava portare sussurri alle sue orecchie, mormorii, un rumore incessante di pietra, un eco di caverna. Come se la Sua montagna lo chiamasse, e gli ricordasse ogni minuto, ogni istante, ogni respiro che prendeva, che la sua missione urgeva di essere completata. Che Erebor –doveva- essere reclamata.

E mentre i compagni ridevano e gioivano nei festeggiamenti, e l’aria era satura di profumi di pietanze e fiori, Thorin sentiva solo l’eco della montagna rimbombargli prepotente nella testa. Un suono cupo, tetro, imponente. Un lamento che non lo abbandonava…e anzi, si faceva sempre più insistente ogni giorno che passava.

Erebor. Quel nome che lo assillava. Il suo pensiero fisso, la sua condanna, in qualche modo.  
Da quando erano arrivati a Pontelagolungo, non era riuscito a pensare ad altro.  
Thorin si sentiva…nudo. Inutile. Senza la sua montagna, non era il Re che tutti dicevano fosse.

Senza un regno, Thorin non si sentiva nessuno.

I suoi cupi occhi cerulei si posarono tristemente sull’abbonante dose di carne che fumava nel suo piatto.

Non aveva fame; il suo stomaco pareva essersi chiuso.

Come se non bastasse, il suo sonno iniziava ad essere tormentato da incubi e presagi funesti.  
Immagini sfocate di una Erebor avvolta da una fitta nebbia, lontano nella valle.  
Scene di guerra, di ferro e fuoco, di fumo ardente che si levava in turbinii ad un cielo tempestoso.

La Montagna. Lei e ancora lei, a maledire il suo riposo. Come se volesse impedirgli di prendere sonno, e incitarlo a raggiungerla. Come una donna tenuta in catene, che chiama disperatamente un cavaliere che si immoli per salvarla dalla prigionia.  
E queste immagini rimanevano nitide nella sua mente, in ogni istante della giornata. Non erano come tutti i sogni, che dimenticava poi facilmente. No…questi sogni erano un eterno e incessante tormento.

In tutto quel turbine di emozioni, il nano tormentato non si era reso conto di quattro occhi che lo guardavano tristemente.

I due nipoti erano malinconici, e sembravano condividere insieme una sorta di imbarazzo nel festeggiare con il loro leader e zio che sedeva fra di loro, ma non era proprio in vena di festeggiamenti.

Fili e Kili si lanciarono un’occhiata complice, seduti accanto allo zio.  
Il primo che si sporse su di lui, per risvegliarlo dai suoi cupi pensieri, fu Fili, che sedeva accanto a lui. Posò una grande mano sulla spalla dello zio, che si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri improvvisamente, e saettò le iridi azzurre in quelle altrettanto meravigliose del suo erede.

Negli occhi dei due nipoti, a Thorin parve di scorgere un velo triste, come la nebbia che avvolgeva Erebor nei suoi sogni. Come un cielo nuvoloso che copre il Sole.

Quel Sole, quella gioia, che Thorin era in grado di ritrovare sempre, quando posava gli occhi sui due giovani nani.

D’improvviso, il leader ricordò un’altra cosa, altrettanto importante: è il loro leader, ed è responsabile per loro. Per la loro vita, ma anche per il loro morale.

E le parole di Gandalf, che affidava la compagnia nelle sue mani prima di andarsene, punsero il suo orgoglio come il filo di una lama.  
Non doveva lasciarsi andare della disperazione di fronte a loro…doveva essere di esempio, e dare loro speranza. Non poteva rifugiarsi nei loro occhi solari per l’eternità, e trovarvi rifugio nei momenti di sconforto.

“Fili…Kili. State riprendendo le forze.”

Sulle labbra del nano si dipinse un fiero e orgoglioso sorriso, mentre andava  ricambiare la stretta del nipote con un altrettanto ferma presa sulla spalla di Fili. “Siete di nuovo duri come la roccia e vigorosi come la montagna…e questo mi rincuora.”

I due nipoti sorrisero, alle parole dello zio. Un po’ mesto, Kili si sporse alle spalle del fratello, parlando con voce strascicata e triste “Zio…non devi sempre pensare a tutto da solo. Noi siamo…siamo qui e…”

Un’occhiata fugace al fratello, e Fili annuì, rivolgendosi di nuovo a Thorin “…e se hai bisogno del nostro supporto, sai dove trovarci. E se non…ecco, siamo giovani, Thorin, lo ammetto...” Il biondo sospirò un attimo…e Thorin comprese quello che stava per dire Fili, ma lo lasciò continuare in quello che, sapeva, sarebbe stato un discorso maturo, degno di un principe.

“Comprendo che non possiamo prendere parte a certi tipi di decisioni, per questo c’è Balin, o Dwalin, o i più anziani, e…va bene così. Ma ti prego zio…per favore…”

Un’altra pausa…Thorin aveva osservato per tutto il tempo il nipote che guardava il tavolo, e non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi; come se il suo consiglio fosse inutile, o di poca importanza. Aveva osservato come le sue mani gesticolavano vagamente per rinforzare le proprie parole, e come la sua voce prendeva delle inclinazioni basse e profonde quando stava per dire qualcosa di più importante. E ne era…estasiato.

Perché questa era la prova, che Fili era pronto per succedere a lui, quando ne sarebbe venuto il tempo.

Poi le sue iridi si alzarono. E Thorin ebbe un attimo di timore nel continuare ad ascoltarlo…perché comprese che quello che sarebbe venuto, avrebbe scosso qualcosa in lui.

Vide Kili stringere appena il braccio del fratello in segno di vicinanza…e poi, il biondo riprese.

“…non temere a confidarti con noi. Potremmo non essere dei grandi strateghi, non ancora per lo meno, ma siamo i tuoi nipoti, e come tali abbiamo il dovere e il diritto di essere con te…in ogni momento.”

“E non solo noi due, zio…”

Kili aveva preso parola. La sua voce era chiaramente timorosa, e i suoi occhi castani erano grandi e vibranti. Cercava continuamente gli occhi del fratello per farsi forza e continuare…e quando Thorin corrugò la fronte, il giovane Fili gli chiarì le idee, finendo ciò che il fratello aveva iniziato, come se le loro menti fossero connesse ed empatiche.

“…Bilbo vive per la tua causa…ha abbandonato comodità, la sua casa, per tutto questo…”

“E per te!”

In uno slancio emotivo, Kili aveva alzato appena la voce, sporgendosi maggiormente da dietro il fratello.

Thorin li osservava con le labbra serrate, in un’espressione severa e confusa al contempo. Sapeva perfettamente di cosa parlavano, ma l’ultima cosa che voleva, era discuterne con loro.

Perché sapeva bene di essere stato il primo ad opporsi alla loro relazione, quando anni prima aveva scoperto che erano legati da ben più di un legame di sangue…e ora lui stava commettendo quello che era stato per lungo tempo un ‘errore’ a suo avviso.

Il suo sguardo si vibrò lontano dai due nipoti che lo affiancavano, per un momento…e si diressero dall’altra parte del tavolo.

Lì, le sue iridi azzurre incontrarono due pozzi di smeraldo che lo osservavano tristi.

Bilbo lo scrutava a sua volta, un’espressione laconica sul volto, il piatto ancora pieno di cibo, mentre intorno a loro infuriavano i festeggiamenti.  
Lo hobbit era preda di una malinconia, mentre ricambiava lo sguardo…e per qualche istante mantenne il contatto visivo, poi lo vide abbassare gli occhi con un’espressione quasi rabbiosa in volto, per poi alzarsi e allontanarsi dal tavolo.

Non ci volle molto, perché i due fratelli potessero assistere alla scena di un Thorin perso nei suoi pensieri, cupo in volto, che si alzava e si congedava distrattamente da chi gli intimava di restare.

Il nano…non sentì più la montagna che lo chiamava, mentre attraversava frettoloso le vie della città, sferzato dalle urla di gelosia di quel pensiero insistente, che voleva fargli dimenticare quello per cui aveva lasciato i festeggiamenti…e non era lei, il motivo.  
 

  
***  
 

  
Thorin aveva percorso con una calma esasperante il corridoio della tenuta dove erano ospitati.   


Fu con grande sorpresa, che trovò la porta di camera propria aperta.  
Spalancata, anzi. Come se chi vi era entrato, lo aspettasse.  
Quando vi si affacciò, l’immagine gli rubò il fiato per qualche istante.

Bilbo era in ginocchio sul suo letto. Aveva abbandonato a terra il mantello che portava alla festa.

Era leggermente voltato verso la finestra, e guardava fuori con aria persa. Quei gioiosi occhi verdi sembravano spenti, lontani. Non sembravano guardare le vie illuminate dalle fiaccole, e il sole che iniziava a calare, avvolgendo tutto nella penombra.

Vagamente scrutava le fiamme di qualche torcia, e sospirava appena.

In quei lineamenti, Thorin riconobbe qualcosa di Bilbo che forse aveva dimenticato.

Tante sfumature incorniciavano il suo viso e quei meravigliosi e lunghi riccioli che gli carezzavano le spalle…ma quella che prediligeva in quel momento, era una sinistra determinazione. Una forza che stava scavando per tirare fuori dal suo essere.

Quel coraggio che aveva tirato fuori tante volte durante il loro viaggio, e Thorin peccava sempre di ricordare quella fiamma.

Quella fiamma che ora gli bruciava così vivida in viso…anche se pareva così malinconico.

Era stato forgiato dal viaggio.

I suoi lineamenti si erano induriti, le sue morbide curve avevano lasciato spazio ad un fisico leggermente più asciutto e affaticato. Le rughe sul viso si erano accentuate. Aveva vissuto con loro ogni difficoltà e li aveva tirati fuori dai guai innumerevoli volte.  
E a lui, ancora, spettava il compito più grande…quello per cui, prima che tutto iniziasse, aveva firmato un contratto.

“Si stanno riprendendo in fretta…”

La sua voce, asciutta e calda, risvegliò Thorin dai suoi pensieri. Scosse appena la chioma corvina quando si voltò per chiudersi alle spalle la porta, ma lì rimase. Si mise le mani dietro la schiena, e rispose allo hobbit.

“Sono nani…è normale che sia così.”

Bilbo annuì distrattamente, mentre il suo sguardo continuava ad indugiare fuori. Un gomito si appoggiò al davanzale, e l’altra mano continuò a giacere mollemente sulle sue ginocchia.

La visione di quella creatura, turbava enormemente Thorin. Come se dentro di sè sentisse che qualcosa stava per accadere.

“Dobbiamo partire…” Le sopracciglia del nano si corrugarono a quell’affermazione, e avvertì il proprio essere tremare come una montagna scossa da un terremoto, quando Bilbo si voltò a guardarlo. Era così deciso, che non lasciava scampo. “…perché indugi?”

Come se un alito di vento fosse riuscito a spezzare i vetri della finestra, a Thorin, come in un’illusione, parve di vedere i ricci di Bilbo mossi da una brezza…brezza che, quando gli raggiunse il viso, di nuovo gli riportò l’eco della montagna. Prepotente, si impose sulla sua mente, come il canto di una sirena.

Un brivido tormentato scosse il nano, e un’ombra angosciata passò sui suoi occhi per un momento.

Fu con tutta la sua forza di volontà, che scacciò quel pensiero ricorrente dalla sua testa…e ritornò padrone del suo essere.  
Guardando Bilbo…guardando quei suoi occhi verdi e malinconici, recuperò sé stesso. Recuperò quello che la montagna minacciava di portargli via…la lucidità.

Ripresosi, mosse qualche passo verso il letto, dove lo hobbit lo osservava in silenzio. Si fermò accanto ad esso, con gli occhi di Bilbo addosso, e fissò i propri fuori dalla finestra, sulle fiammelle che adornavano le strade.

“Non stò indugiando, mastro hobbit. A mia volta…combatto contro l’urgenza di partire, e abbandonare le comodità che questo luogo ci offre.”

Thorin fece una pausa, prima di sedersi. Lentamente, voltò il capo verso Bilbo, dando le spalle alla finestra.

“Devo concederglielo. E’ mio onere assicurarmi che prendano tempo per riposare. Non so a cosa lì-…a cosa VI sto conducendo. Io devo-“

“Voglio vedere Erebor…”

Bilbo era estremamente vicino. Era strisciato sulle lenzuola, e le stringeva tremante fra le mani.

Lo pregava con occhi enormi e verdi, con quel fuoco così acceso in essi, che stavano consumando l’anima del nano.

Thorin non respirò più. Non poteva respirare, quando Bilbo alzò tremanti le dita affusolate al suo volto, grattando appena la barba scura che adornava il suo mento.

E la tensione salì, quando quelle dita risalirono più su, alle tempie, a sfiorare una vecchia cicatrice, e poi distrattamente fra le ciocche corvine, ad adorare con il tatto la sua figura.

“…quella montagna che maledice la tua esistenza…” Una mano del nano si infranse nei riccioli di bronzo di Bilbo, strappandogli un sospiro di piacere al contatto. Vedendolo così preda del proprio tocco, Thorin scostò le proprie labbra, prendendo ampi sbuffi di aria, che sembrava improvvisamente mancare. “…e ha rapito la tua anima…”

“Non è Erebor che mi tormenta ora…”

Le parola erano fluite come un fiume dalla sua bocca.

Bilbo respirava velocemente, sconnesso, quasi terrorizzato da quello che stava accadendo. Aveva pensato a quel momento durante tutta la giornata, ma ora che era lì, e che stava accadendo davvero…l’aria era pregna di angoscia, e di una sensazione pesante che non riusciva a descrivere.

La voce di Thorin era bassa e roca, come sempre, una tentazione…così come erano una tentazione quelle ruvide labbra, sotto alla barba scura.  
Le proprie si dischiusero d’istinto, e vi si avvicinò deciso, inclinando il capo di lato…e già nella sua mente, la parola ‘finalmente’ stava prendendo luce, quando una mano, sulla sua spalla, lo fermò.

“No, Bilbo…non…”

Un gelo lo pervase. Non poteva essere.

Quando i suoi occhi si riaprirono, Thorin era di fronte a lui, che lo rifiutava con occhi decisi e laconici.

Come poteva essere possibile?  Dopo tutto quello che…Cosa lo fermava?

“…Cosa…non funziona in me…?”

La voce bassa e sibilante di Bilbo fece tremare Thorin; si accorse chiaramente della nota irritata che stava prendendo la sua voce in quel momento.

“Non-“

“COSA C’E’ DI SBAGLIATO IN QUESTO…??”

Il nano sgranò le iridi, quando il grido atroce di Bilbo fendette le sue orecchie.

Fu un momento estremamente teso.

Lo hobbit era lì di fronte a lui, furente di una rabbia inaudita, e la mano che lo accarezzava era scesa ad aggrapparsi con violenza alla sua tunica, scuotendolo di tanto in tanto. I suoi occhi erano come fiamme accese, umide di una rabbia che minacciava i suoi occhi di lasciar cadere grosse lacrime.

“Dannazione…T-Thorin io…!”

Lo sguardo del nano si fece più intenso, e le sue labbra si aprirono in cerca di aria che sembrava essersi rarefatta. Stette in attesa da quella creatura che aveva preso a tremare visibilmente, e che sembrava non essere più padrona di sé stesso; osservò i denti lucidi mordere le labbra con forza, gli occhi socchiudersi a due lame taglienti e lucide…prima di lasciar cadere due lacrime pesanti, che inumidirono le sue gote.

“…Tu sia dannato.”

Fu tutto quello che ricevette, mentre Bilbo scendeva dal  letto e si dirigeva a grandi passi verso la porta, uscendone con aria furente.


	21. UNIONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando è un Valar a benedire un'unione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIECCOMI. Mi scuso immensamente per il ritardo, ma come molti sanno 

##  CAPITOLO VENTUNO: UNIONE

 

Fili e Kili stavano risalendo insieme gli scalini.

Si scambiavano distrattamente occhiate complici, e di tanto in tanto le loro labbra si incontravano per fugaci baci, anteprima di quello che avrebbero condiviso una volta arrivati nell’intimità della loro stanza.  
Le dita intrecciate penzolavano mollemente fra i loro fianchi, e quando furono sul pianerottolo…qualcosa interruppe il loro scambio di sguardi.

Un urlo.

“COSA C’E’ DI SBAGLIATO IN QUESTO…??”

I due fratelli rimasero congelati sull’ultimo gradino; guardarono il lungo corridoio, e poi di nuovo si scambiarono un’occhiata atterrita…quello che venne poco dopo, quando si erano decisi ad andare a scoprire cosa stesse accadendo,fu la porta della camera di Thorin che si aprì con un clangore assordante di legno.  
Da essa, un furibondo e disperato Bilbo uscì correndo, e i due fratelli ovviamente non riuscirono a scorgerne le gote bagnate.

Un fugace scambio di sguardi, e compresero che la situazione fra Thorin e Bilbo era improvvisamente degenerata.  
Non sapevano come, non sapevano da quanto, ma dovevano fare qualcosa, questo era certo.

Sciogliendo le loro dita intrecciate si avviarono a passi decisi alla porta spalancata di Thorin.  
Una volta affacciativisi, la scena che si presentò loro fu decisamente singolare.

Il nano restava seduto sul suo giaciglio morbido, lo sguardo cupo, truce, serio e di una freddezza innaturale che faceva pensare più al tronco di una quercia, immutato da anni, piuttosto che una creatura in carne ed ossa.  
Guardava fisso il pavimento, probabilmente dove aveva visto posare gli ultimi passi di Bilbo, prima che scomparisse dalla sua vista.

Fili strinse i pugni, sbiancando e allargando violentemente le possenti nocche. I denti nelle sue fauci si serrarono decisi, una rabbia che montava nei suoi occhi. Il giovane principe, dentro di sé, pensava che la colpa di tutto quello era sicuramente di Thorin.  
Dal suo sguardo poteva immaginare che si sentisse in colpa per qualcosa, e il nano anziano non mostrava tanto facilmente quell’espressione, a meno che non fosse consapevole di aver commesso un errore di una portata tale da poter essere ignorato solo con una buona dose di freddezza.

Il petto del biondo prese a gonfiarsi minacciosamente, a farlo sembrare sul punto di esplodere in un grido di odio e rabbia che avrebbe scaraventato al suolo ogni cosa, tanto tremava…ma il bollire nel suo sangue venne sedato da una mano calda e premurosa al suo fianco.

Voltatosi, vide gli occhi grandi e color nocciola del suo compagno e fratello osservarlo con apprensione. Kili era l’espressione della tristezza e preoccupazione in quel momento…e questo bastò a calmare Fili.

Prese un profondo respiro, e il moro lo vide lanciare un fugace sguardo al di là della porta, verso la fine del corridoio, poi ridargli attenzione.

“Vai da lui…”

Kili annuì, e gli donò un caldo sorriso; il fratello sapeva sicuramente come sedare le sue ire…ma a quietare maggiormente il suo animo preda della rabbia, furono le sue dita calde che gli si posarono delicatamente su un polso, stringendolo appena, e facendo sciogliere d’amore il fratello.

“ _Dayamu Khuzan-ai menu…” (benedizione nanica)_

__Detto questo, Kili si congedò, abbandonando il fratello e recandosi a grandi falcate verso la fine del corridoio…tutto quello che Fili udì, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, furono le grandi mani del fratello bussare alla porta di Bilbo, e chiedere il permesso di entrare…prima che altro lo distraesse.

“Non dovreste essere qui”

Fili sospirò osservando la figura di Thorin.  
Ora che poteva dedicare i suoi occhi allo zio con più attenzione e meno rabbia, vide altro, oltre al freddo muro che aveva eretto di fronte a lui.  
Vide un uomo affranto e afflitto, vide un grande e coraggioso guerriero ridotto all’ombra di sé stesso per un sentimento ormai raro fra i nani.  
Ma questo non bastò a cancellare l’urlo di disperazione che aveva lanciato Bilbo, e che ancora riecheggiava come una cantilena nella testa del nano. 

Per quanto fosse convinto che lui, in quella faccenda, c’entrasse meno di nulla, non poteva restare impassibile di fronte a quella situazione.

“…Hai ragione. Devo però forse ricordarti…Thorin…” E chiamandolo per nome, con una nota quasi incalzante e di disprezzo, inevitabilmente attirò l’attenzione del nano più anziano su di sé, facendogli alzare lo sguardo con una punta di irritazione. “…che non ti è sempre tutto dovuto? E che per quanto tu ritenga di…’possedere’ Bilbo…noi ti è permesso di trattarlo come un oggetto?"

Thorin per qualche istante non parlò. Si limitò a osservare il nipote con il viso impassibile…finchè, soffiando nervosamente dal naso, abbassò il capo, per farlo ciondolare sul proprio petto.

“Nipote, non parlare di ciò che non conosci.“

“Oh, certo…” L’irritazione di Fili, a quell’affermazione di rimprovero, crebbe vertiginosamente; il fare altezzoso, distaccato e superiore di Thorin lo stava mandando sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

Era sempre così. Gli altri non sapevano nulla di lui e non potevano giudicare…e lui poteva ministrare giudizi a destra e a manca, da buon finto despota. Le nocche del principe sbiancarono di nuovo, pericolosamente. “…allora…perché non mi spieghi tu com’è andata realmente?”

Fili stava mantenendo una pazienza surreale, nonostante la sua tensione fosse palpabile, come un’aura che lo circondava. Vibrava, ogni muscolo era teso, pronto a scattare, pronto ad avventarsi su quell’uomo burbero e insensibile a tutto e a tutti.  
La risposta che ricevette non fu quello che aspettava.

“Non è di tuo concerno”

In un attimo, la porta della stanza si apri e si richiuse con un clangore assordante di legno scricchiolante.

Fili percorse a grandi passi il corridoio. Fuggì da quella situazione, fuggì da quell’uomo che non mancava di non prestargli le adeguate attenzioni. Sapeva bene…un attimo di più in sua presenza, e non si sarebbe più trattenuto.

E non fu tanto per sé stesso che girò le spalle allo zio, quanto per il pensiero del dispiacere e l’apprensione che avrebbe dato a Kili nel compiere un gesto così avventato e sconsiderato, per quanto lo avrebbe liberato dall’angoscia.

Arrivò alla porta della stanza di Bilbo come una furia, facendo riecheggiare minacciosamente i propri passi nel corridoio, il cuore che pulsava talmente forte nelle orecchie che il suono pareva rimbalzare su ogni parete.  
Ma quando fu di fronte alla stanza, qualcosa fermò la mano che stava per stringere violentemente la maniglia.

Un singhiozzo...poi un singulto, un gemito affannato. Una catena di suoni così dolorosi che lo fece deglutire a vuoto, e mandò il suo cuore vibrante di rabbia in un lento e rispettoso ritmo, quasi come se anch’esso temesse di traumatizzare con il suo cavalcare incalzante il piccolo hobbit.

Prese un profondo sospiro, e il biondo principe aprì la porta.

La richiuse alle sue spalle delicatamente, mentre il suo sguardo si posava tristemente sulla scena che lo attendeva al suo interno.  
A terra, accanto al grande letto, stava ranicchiato un piccolo hobbit; era scosso dai singulti e i singhiozzi, il suo corpicino che affogava in tremiti continui.

Accanto a lui, altrettando ranicchiato, stava Kili; aveva lo sguardo triste e apprensivo, amorevole e compassionevole. Gli massaggiava la schiena lentamente, in ampi cerchi. Sembrava in totale empatia con il giovane hobbit, a voler alleviare i suoi dolori.

Bilbo era un piccolo disastro. In quel piccolo lasso di tempo aveva pianto così tanto da inumidire e infradiciare la stoffa dei calzoni, sulle ginocchia, ove ora nascondeva il viso.  
I riccioli bronzei sulla sua fronte si erano appiccicati ad essa, segno della sudorazione che la imperlava.  
Così appallottolato, accanto al fratello, sembrava un bimbo che fosse appena stato rimproverato malamente dalla madre o allontanato da un amico. 

Fili sospirò pesantemente dalle narici, scrollò spalle e capo, e si avvicinò lentamente ai due.

Kili alzò lo sguardo, schiudendo le labbra come a voler dire qualcosa, ma nulla ne uscì; solo un’espressione disfatta e impotente. Di rimando, il biondo gli sorrise mestamente, inarcando le sopracciglia, e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
Fili si inginocchiò piano, come se non volesse far rumore; si chinò di fronte a Bilbo, tentando di scrutare fra i ricci appiccicaticci; allungò appena le dita, e li accarezzò dolcemente e con fare deciso.

Doveva rassicurarlo, non fargli sembrare la situazione ancora più grave.  
Avvertì lo hobbit irrigidirsi e ritirarsi al contatto, fra i singhiozzi, ma Fili con si lasciò intimidire.

Con fare paterno e autoritario, scostò deciso tutte le ciocche che gli impedivano di vedere i suoi occhi, e con altrettanta decisione, mormorando un flebile ma rassicurante ‘Ehi…’ lo costrinse ad alzare il viso dalle ginocchia, contro la sua volonta…dolce, ma deciso.

Quello che gli si presentò davanti, fu qualcosa che non gli ricordava il signor Baggins che li aveva accompagnati durante il viaggio.  
Non quel Bilbo Baggins che li aveva salvati innumerevoli volte, utilizzando la strategia, l’avventatezza e un coraggio che non sapevano da dove tirasse fuori.  
Oh no, non lo era. 

Quello che Fili vide su quel viso imperlato di sudore e lacrime, fu uno hobbit affranto, deluso, incapace di reagire. Gli occhi verdi erano arrossati e colmi di lacrime che sgorgavano incessantemente, come un ruscello da una fonte.  
Le gote erano rosse e fiammeggianti, rigate da calde lacrime.  
Continuava a tirare aria con il naso, tentando di ricacciarvi il muco che colava, come un bambino.  
Stringeva i denti, non avrebbe voluto mostrarsi così. Fili non lo conosceva da molto, ma aveva imparato che in fondo, Bilbo Baggins era uno hobbit rispettabile, e si era fatto strada con le unghie e i denti. E non voleva mostrarsi così impotente. 

La decisione di Fili nell’intrecciare i loro sguardi, convinse Bilbo ad arrendersi alle cure dei due fratelli.

Con un lungo sospiro, che poi si tramutò in un gemito di dolore, si accasciò contro Kili, che aprì le braccia e cinse le sue spalle con un sorriso addolcito. Lo tenne stretto a sé e lo cullò dolcemente, mormorando ‘Siamo qui’.  
Poi allungò una mano tremante a Fili, e quando questo la raccolse fra le proprie la seguì, mentre lo attiravano in un dolce e fraterno abbraccio.  
Bilbo si sentì finalmente scaldare fra i corpi amorevoli e confortanti dei due fratelli, che gli mormoravano dolcemente all’orecchio parole di sostegno. 

Ogni tanto, nel pianto che ormai scuoteva senza freno il suo petto, avvertiva i due parlare in Khuzdul, la loro lingua madre…e questo lo faceva cadere nello sconforto, poiché in quello strano e oscuro linguaggio, ricordava le poche parole che Thorin gli aveva rivolto in quella lingua.

Lentamente, i gemiti disperati andarono scemando, e Bilbo si ritrovò a singhiozzare appena, contro i muscoli dei due fratelli. Sentiva le loro grandi mani accarezzargli distrattamente le mani e la testa, tentando di dargli conforto.  
Quando si fu calmato, riuscì di nuovo ad aprire gli occhi; quello che si trovò di fronte, furono i visi dolci dei due nani, le loro labbra screpolate incurvate in un sorriso, i loro capelli che gli solleticavano appena le membra.

Raccolto fra le loro braccia, finalmente Bilbo trovò un angolo di pace dove rilassare la mente stanca e sconvolta, e dove poter ragionare con senso.

“Grazie…”

Mormorò Bilbo, e delicatamente si districò dai loro corpi, senza voler tuttavia apparire scortese; volle solo dimostrare di essersi ripreso, e di volerli fronteggiare meglio. Così Fili e Kili sciolsero il loro abbraccio sullo hobbit e si sistemarono meglio, seduti vicini a lui. Restarono a guardarlo silenziosamente, fintanto che Kili non prese la parola.

“Bilbo…cos’è successo?”

Bilbo si irrigidì appena a quella domanda, stringendosi nelle spalle. Ma non poteva evitare il discorso.  
Se c’era qualcuno con cui poter parlare, con cui poter confidarsi, _capire_ …quelli erano Fili e Kili. E in fondo, gli doveva delle spiegazioni; era il minimo per ricambiare il loro affetto e la loro pazienza.  
Sospirò appena, e abbassò il capo, giocherellando con la stoffa dei calzoni. 

“Io non…comprendo davvero cosa sia successo, è questa la verità.”

I due fratelli si lanciarono uno sguardo turbato. Conoscevano quanto Thorin sapeva essere ambiguo e inconcludente a volte, e forse potevano capire cosa intendeva Bilbo, se solo gli avesse detto di più.

“Spiegati meglio, Bilbo…con calma, siamo qui.” Fili alzò una mano, stringendogli una spalla; un gesto molto diverso da quelli precedenti, non aveva nulla di affettuoso e paterno, era più una stretta da uomo a uomo.

Lo hobbit scosse appena il capo, scostandosi con le dita qualche ciocca lunga che gli celava lo sguardo.

“Non lo so…non so cosa ci sia di sbagliato in me. Io…” Bilbo alzò le mani, guardandosele appena, saettando lo sguardo con aria impotente dall’una all’altra, per poi lasciarle ricadere fra le gambe incrociate “…io non capisco. Non può essere…proibito…ci ho pensato a lungo, ma voi…v-voi lo fate, perché io non…”

Bilbo prese a scuotere con forza la testa, confuso.  
Ma chi parve ancora più confuso, furono i due fratelli, che si avvicinavano sempre di più a lui, quasi a volergli garantire segretezza e intimità.

“Di cosa…di cosa parli?” Kili incalzò di nuovo, scuotendo appena le ciocche corvine sulle spalle.

Bilbo si leccò appena le labbra che sembravano essersi prosciugate, quindi alzò i grandi occhi arrossati ai due fratelli, in cerca di risposte.

“Non capisco perché reclami il mio corpo ma…non mi conceda mai un…segno. I-Io non lo so però…”

Più Bilbo si avvicinava a dare ai due fratelli la spiegazione che tanto anelavano, più le loro labbra si schiudevano come se volessero parlare loro per lo hobbit…e poi, quello che tanto attendevano, arrivò.

“…non mi è concesso…avvicinarmi alla sua bocca…”

Il silenzio che seguì le ultime parole di Bilbo, lasciò lo hobbit leggermente a disagio.

Fili e Kili lo osservavano a occhi sgranati, come se avesse appena rivelato un mistero divino. Le loro labbra pendevano aperte in un’espressione infantile e stupita.  
Il giovane hobbit fece scorrere lo sguardo su entrambi i fratelli…e quando Kili interruppe il silenzio con un ‘Oh’, come se avesse compreso, Bilbo scosse il capo e si sporse repentino verso il moro, in cerca di risposta.

“ ‘Oh’? Cosa…in che senso? Perché…?”

Fili e Kili si lanciarono un’occhiata, complice, come se cercassero le parole giuste…poi Fili incurvò leggermente le labbra in un debole sorriso, e Kili fece altrettanto.  
Il tutto lasciò il povero Bilbo ancora più confuso e stupito. Perché si comportavano in quel modo assurdo e ambiguo?

“Sentite ragazzi…io ve l’ho detto, ma se sapete qualcosa vi prego dove-“

“Non ti devi preoccupare davvero, Bilbo.”

La voce di Fili lo distrasse, e saettò subito le iridi nelle sue, così azzurre e simili a quelle di Thorin. Accanto a lui, Kili annuiva convinto, e ora sfoggiava un radioso e sollevato sorriso…che per qualche strano motivo, in realtà non sollevava Bilbo dai suoi dubbi.

Poi lo hobbit singhiozzò spaventato, quando due dita callose, che poi scoprì essere di Kili, gli presero le ciocche ricciolute che pendevano ai lati del viso, ispezionandole con aria attenta.  
Ne esaminarono la lunghezza…e quando parve soddisfatto, e l’atmosfera tesa che Bilbo avvertì si fu lentamente dissolta, il moro alzò gli occhi ai suoi, con aria fiera e amorevole, senza tuttavia dire nulla.

Fu altro, quello che fendette l’aura di religiosa pace e silenzio che si era creata nel trio.

La porta della stanza si aprì lentamente, e da essa comparve la figura austera e potente di Thorin.  
I tre si voltarono a guardarlo in silenzio.

Bilbo apparve però spaventato da quella presenza, in un primo momento. I suoi muscoli si tesero d’improvviso, e gli occhi si allargarono.  
Quando poi recuperò un attimo di lucidità, sospirò a fondo.  
Il suo sguardo si fece serio e determinato, e puntò le iridi in quelle del nano che stava ritto in mezzo alla porta. 

Fili e Kili si guardarono intensamente per qualche istante…quindi fecero forza sulle gambe, e si aiutarono a vicenda ad alzarsi.

Un flebile sorriso ancora incorniciava il viso sempre gaio di Kili. Donò un ultimo sguardo a Bilbo e quindi a Kili, che annuì, poi si avviò fuori dalla stanza, passando accanto allo zio, che mantenne lo sguardo fisso sullo hobbit a terra.

Poi fu il turno di Fili. Il biondo percorse gli stessi passi del fratello…ma quando fu accanto a Thorin, gli posò una grande mano su una spalla.  
Il nano più anziano osservò la mano, poi Fili. Quello che vide dipinto sul viso del nipote, non fu astio o rabbia.  
Oh no: quello che lo accolse fu un morbido sorriso di incoraggiamento, accompagnato da quelle stesse dita che si stringevano e scuotevano appena la sua spalla. 

“E’ pronto…”

Le labbra di Thorin si schiusero appena a quel sussurro, e corrugò la fronte prima che Fili abbandonasse la presa e uscisse dalla stanza, chiudendola alle proprie spalle.

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza, rotta solo dai rumori della festa che provenivano da lontano. Le fiaccole nelle strade lanciavano bagliori alla finestra e sui visi dei due uomini, che ora si scrutavano con determinazione.

In quella figura imponente, che aveva imparato a conoscere durante il viaggio, Bilbo improvvisamente rivide lo stesso nano che era entrato a casa Baggins.

Fiero, i lineamenti duri e scavati dal tempo e dalle fatiche, il corpo nanico scolpito e ben saldo al terreno, quasi fosse nato dalla nuda roccia.  
Lo stesso nano che lo aveva affascinato quella sera, ma che allora non conosceva, per l’appunto. Perché in quel momento era come se fosse tornato indietro nel tempo, come se non fosse sicuro di conoscere quella creatura che aveva di fronte.  
Quel re senza corona, che si era sempre preoccupato prima di tutto della sicurezza dei compagni…poi invece metteva davanti la missione rischiando la vita degli altri, senza ritegno e onore. Quel nano che prima non avrebbe scommesso una moneta su di lui, e ora aveva affidato l’intera riuscita dell’impresa nelle sue mani. Quell’uomo che lo aveva irretito, conquistato…fatto dimenticare di essere un rispettabile Baggins, e fatto riassaporare la sua natura testarda e curiosa Tuc. 

Non sapeva più chi aveva davanti.

Bilbo si alzò in piedi, e si accasciò seduto con un tonfo al letto. Non staccò mai lo sguardo da Thorin.

Dall’altro lato, il nano fingeva la sua compostezza e stoicità. Bilbo era chiaramente reduce dal pianto, il viso arrossato e i capelli sfatti.  
Gli parve di vedere un felino ferito, che però è deciso a difendere fino alla fine il proprio orgoglio con i denti e gli artigli. In quegli occhi, Thorin vide quel Bilbo Baggins che lo aveva accompagnato durante il viaggio, che era cresciuto e divenuto un altro uomo. Un uomo che aveva plasmato…un po’ a suo piacimento, lo dovette ammettere.

Il re fece un sospiro, prima di scollare i piedi da terra, che ogni passo che facevano verso Bilbo sembravano sempre più pesanti.  
Vide lo hobbit tirarsi leggermente indietro mentre lo avvicinava, e si fermò poi a un metro didistanza, permettendo all’altro di abituarsi alla sua presenza. Thorin era sicuro che se avesse avuto il pelo, Bilbo ora sarebbe stato un batuffolo gonfio e soffiante.

“…Posso?”

Alla domanda, Bilbo rimase un attimo spiazzato; dapprima schiuse le labbra per rispondere, poi le serrò di nuovo e voltò il capo di lato, ignorandolo, come per dirgli di fare come preferiva. Era chiaramente furente, ora, e tremava di insicurezza e incertezza.  
Quando, accanto a lui, avvertì un sospiro e il letto schiacciarsi sotto al peso di Thorin, deglutì a vuoto, e si massaggiò la spalla che dava al nano con l’altra mano, quasi fosse stato colpito. In realtà tentava di distrarsi, di non dargli attenzione.

“Temo…” Bilbo sgranò gli occhi in terrore, non aspettandosi che il nano prendesse parola tanto presto “…di doverti delle spiegazioni”.

Lo hobbit stava guardando le lenzuola del letto con aria persa; non sapeva cosa dire…l’unica cosa che sapeva, era che non voleva che Thorin parlasse. L’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto, era che lui tentasse in qualche modo di recuperare, di fare ammenda, di ricominciare.

“Non c’è nulla da spiegare.” La voce di Bilbo si strozzò appena, quando si accorse di quanto aveva parlato ad alta voce, temendo quasi di rovinare il silenzio surreale di quella stanza. Quella stanza che non faceva altro che ricordargli, ogni secondo che passava, che erano soli. E che non aveva via di scampo. Più flebile, continuò “Non mi devi nulla, Thorin Oakenshield. Non mi hai mai dovuto nulla.”

Quelle parole, forse, ferirono più sé stesso di quanto non fecero con l’altro.  
Perché la risposta di Thorin venne immediata, con uno sbuffo divertito che lo fece sobbalzare, e una grande mano callosa, calda e forte, che gli si posò su una coscia.

“Io temo proprio di si, Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin vide Bilbo voltare di scatto la testa verso di lui, gli occhi sgranati e increduli, il viso solcato dal timore e l’incertezza. Thorin si mantenne serio e silenzioso, poi i suoi occhi furono rapiti da una lunga ciocca di bronzo che penzolò di fronte ai suoi occhi, al movimento del capo repentino dello hobbit.  
Allungò le dita, esitò un attimo quando vide Bilbo ritrarsi appena, poi infranse le dita nei suoi ricci, così morbidi rispetto alla sua chioma dura e nodosa.  
Rimase qualche istante ad accarezzare coi polpastrelli la cute di Bilbo, osservandolo abbandonarsi controvoglia al contatto. 

“…temo avremo molto di che discutere, questa notte.”   


~~~

  
Il silenzio della stanza risultava palpabile e surreale; i canti e la musica andavano scemando, fuori; la festa, come previsto, si stava lentamente spostando in una struttura chiusa, a causa del freddo che calava sulle case e sugli abitanti di PonteLagolungo.

Ma in quella stanza, in quel covo in cui due anime tastavano il terreno l’una nei confronti dell’altra, tutto questo pareva lontano. La festa, i canti, i balli, il cibo, le risa. Lontane e di poca importanza.

Bilbo sedeva silenzioso sulle lenzuola, la schiena posata alla testata del letto; guardava distrattamente le proprie dita giocherellare con un filo che si era staccato dalla sua camicia.

Thorin invece posava le spalle al muro, accanto alla finestra; guardava distrattamente i puffi di fumo che uscivano dalle sue labbra, che di tanto in tanto aspiravano boccate lente da una pipa.

Due uomini silenziosi, segnati dal viaggio, che si riposavano. Era questo che ricordavano, a chi li stesse osservando.  
Due compagni di viaggio che sedevano vicini, ma non troppo, godendo della compagnia l’uno dell’altro senza abusarne.

Thorin fece scorrere le iridi su Bilbo; inspirò una profonda boccata di fumo, prima di passare la pipa al compagno.

Questo si distrasse dal gioco delle sue dita, e donò a Thorin uno scorcio di quelle meravigliose iridi verdi, fra i riccioli bronzei. Un sospiro, poi lo hobbit si sporse a prendere l’oggetto intagliato nel legno; se lo portò alla bocca, aspirò profondamente e socchiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione di pizzicorio, quella leggera intossicazione che rilassava muscoli, nervi e mente.  
Mantenne l’esalazione nei propri polmoni qualche istante, prima di lasciarla andare con un lungo sospiro.

Il nano lo osservò in silenzio, perdendosi nei lineamenti rilassati della creatura sportasi verso di lui.  
Non pensò molto alle proprie azioni, quando si sporse a sua volta su di lui, facendo strusciare le vesti contro le lenzuola.

Posò la bocca ruvida e la barba ispida sulla fronte di Bilbo, incappando in qualche fastidiosa ciocca. Vi rimase qualche secondo, inebriato dall’odore pungente di fumo misto a quello rustico di Bilbo, che ricordava grano e pane, gioendo del totale abbandono che lo hobbit gli stava concedendo.  
Quando staccò le labbra, non fece altro che posarle altrove; su una tempia, di nuovo su un sopracciglio, sulle palpebre chiuse, su una guancia appena rosata.

Un sospiro abbandonò le labbra di Bilbo a quella surreale atmosfera che si era creata; si lasciò ben volentieri cullare da quei tocchi…ma quando riaprì gli occhi, li puntò fissi in quelli del nano.

“So che non è stato per allontanarmi quello che hai fatto.”

Thorin, a quelle parole, annuì. Quei gesti, così lontani dai suoi soliti modi, erano per fargli comprendere, senza bisogno di parlare, quanto realmente Bilbo lo aveva plasmato.  
Lo osservò spostarsi lentamente sulle lenzuola, fino a raggiungere il suo fianco, sotto la finestra, e accomodarsi accanto a lui; riprese una seconda boccata di fumo, poi porse di nuovo la pipa a Thorin.

Non lo guardò mai, in tutte quelle azioni; mantenne gli occhi fissi sulle lenzuola, sulla pipa, sugli sbuffi di fumo che abbandonavano le sue narici.

Li alzò solo quando riprese la parola. “Fammi solo capire, non chiedo altro.”

Thorin sospirò a quella richiesta; l’ampio petto, se possibile, si allargò maggiormente in quell’inspirazione profonda; prese a sua volta un respiro di fumo, e quando fu espulso dai suoi polmoni, Thorin prese a parlare.

“A noi nani non è permesso concedere o rubare un bacio prima di legarci a qualcuno. E’ un atto sacro. Possiamo consumarlo solo dopo esserci uniti ufficialmente. “

Bilbo fremette appena a quelle parole, dette con una tale solennità e naturalezza che gli scossero il petto. Come al solito, poi, la voce di Thorin, così profonda e cavernosa, faceva prendere una piega tremendamente pomposa e importante a tutto quello che diceva.

Quell’ ‘uniti ufficialmente’ rimbombava nella testa di Bilbo come l’eco fra le pareti di una caverna; poteva giurare che le sue gote stavano andando in fiamme, a giudicare dal caldo che iniziava ad avvertire.  
Suonava molto come una specie di matrimonio, per uno hobbit.  
Non che la cosa fosse così…’terribile’…o forse si…è che Thorin lo aveva detto con una naturalezza e una spontaneità, solitamente tipica di Bilbo, che lo aveva spiazzato. E ora non sapeva più cosa dire. 

Si ritrovò a boccheggiare silenziosamente, osservando costernato il profilo austero del nano accanto a lui.  
Tutto-troppo-in-fretta. Le risposte che tanto aveva anelato, ora erano arrivate con una tale irruenza che non riusciva a gestire l’ansia e l’agitazione.

“U-Uniti…?”

Thorin lanciò uno sguardo corrugato a Bilbo; onestamente, non comprendeva cosa ci fosse di tanto difficile da capire in quel termine, che tutto sommato doveva suonare familiare anche a Bilbo. Tenendo la pipa stretta fra i denti, prese a scuotere leggermente le spalle, senza riuscire a fornire una spiegazione più…cristallina di quanto non avesse già fatto.

“Si. Ufficialmente, intendo. Reso…pubblico, da entrambi.”

Bilbo continuava a guardare Thorin perplesso.  
Se quell’unione di cui parlava il nano, era la stessa che intendevano gli hobbit…e cioè una cerimonia, sicuramente questo lo spiazzava.  
Il re abbandonò uno sbuffo di fumo divertito all’espressione costernata di Bilbo; era terribilmente divertente quella situazione in cui si trovavano insieme, così surreale e nello stesso tempo così vivida. 

“Sai in cosa consiste?”

“Temo di no” Incalzò Bilbo, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere divorato dall’ansia. Scosse furiosamente il capo, e i riccioli danzarono freneticamente sulla sua fronte.

A quell’insicurezza e curiosità, Thorin sorrise, scuotendo appena il capo.  
Si voltò finalmente verso Bilbo, sistemandosi meglio nelle lenzuola e allungandosi a posare la pipa sul tavolino.

Improvvisamente, la sicurezza e stoicità che aveva mostrato sino a quel momento il nano, la sentì crollare dentro di sé.  
Come guardò quella creatura, come la fronteggiò finalmente dopo mesi e mesi di compromessi e fraintendimenti, non era più tanto di certo di quello che si apprestava a fare.

La lenta nenia nella sua testa, riprese; stavolta incalzava come dalle profondità, piano, poi sempre più violenta nella sua testa. Un logorio incessante, che Thorin aveva compreso ormai gli stava divorando l’anima.  
La maledizione dei nani, quella malattia del cuore, della mente, che aveva preso possesso di suo nonno anni prima, ora si stava annidiando nella sua anima come un seme nero e vischioso, che più si avvicinavano a Erebor, più si faceva strada nel suo cuore.

Un incessante pulsare nella testa fece ringhiare appena il re sotto la montagna, che si contorse nelle spalle, preso da un male che non riusciva a scacciare.

E poi…di nuovo, la voce, gridando, come si era manifestata nella sua testa, ivi fu ricacciata, e riaprendo gli occhi stretti per l’attimo di disorientamento, Thorin si ritrovò le mani di Bilbo che si aggrappavano appena alla sua barba, carezzandola e grattandola lentamente, e due grandi pozzi verdi e lucidi fissarlo con insistenza e determinazione.

“Io…lo voglio.”

Un alito di aria abbandonò le labbra del nano, carico di preoccupazioni e ansia che lasciavano il suo petto, per disperdersi nella stanza.  
Onestamente parlando, finalmente, il suo cuore comprese. Che non sarebbe bastato un drago, una montagna, una guerra, a separare le loro anime.

Di nuovo, si erse in tutta la sua gloriosa maestosità, fiducioso dell'assenso dell'altro; allargò le spalle ampie e il petto in una posizione fiera, severa e regale, mentre Bilbo lasciava che le proprie mani scivolassero sulle lenzuola, osservavandolo rapito.  
Un caldo sorriso si distese sulle sue labbra, mentre alzava entrambe le mani al suo capo; lo prese strettamente fra di esse, e Bilbo rimase teso, in silenzio, respirando piano quasi per paura di interrompere un rituale.

Stava…accadendo. Per davvero.

Bilbo non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di pensare a cosa stavano facendo, se fosse giusto da fare, se fosse un buon momento per farlo.  
Thorin desiderava rendere…ufficiale e pubblica la loro unione.

Non aveva mai realmente pensato a sposarsi…men che meno con un uomo, e una razza diversa dalla propria. Ora risultava solo…la cosa da fare.

Il calore stava bruciando Bilbo; si sentiva le orecchie tintinnare al contatto con le mani di Thorin, e le sentiva un fuoco confrontate alla pelle del re.  
Udì Thorin pronunciare qualche parola nella dura lingua nanica, e non osò nemmeno chiedere cosa significassero, totalmente abbandonato alle sue cure.

Poi le mani si unirono al lato sinistro del suo capo, e Bilbo osservò affascinato le dita che, magistralmente, suddividevano e sistemavano i suoi ricci in tre ciocche ordinate, accanto all’orecchio.

E quando le vide di sfuggita, con la coda dell’occhio, lavorare silenziosamente e intrecciare i fili di bronzo della sua chioma…il suo cuore perse un battito.  
Due. Tre. E il suo respiro si fece irregolare, le pupille diventarono incredibilmente ampie, e le piccole mani si arrampicarono ad aggrapparsi alla propria camicia, stropicciandola nervosamente.

Thorin stava intrecciando i suoi capelli, proprio come aveva sempre visto Fili intrecciare quelli di Kili, con amore e pazienza infinita, con una grazia e solennità che non aveva mai compreso perché fosse così intensa.

“Non ho mai potuto farlo, prima. Non erano abbastanza lunghi.”

Bilbo deglutì sonoramente, tanto forte che il rumore gli rimbalzò nel petto; non osò alzare gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Thorin, tanto intenti sul lavoro che stava svolgendo sulle sue ciocche; le stringeva delicatamente fra le grosse dita callose, che non avrebbe mai pensato di tanta delicatezza e precisione.

“Non l’avresti fatto comunque…”

Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a sbottare Bilbo, preda di un incessante galoppare nel petto che lo scuoteva piacevolmente.  
Quando Thorin sorrise e sbuffò divertito, allora lo hobbit si rilassò al massaggio sulla cute, sorridendo e respirando a fondo; era così tremendamente eccitato e gioioso, che si vergognava. Doveva apparire come un bambino in quel momento.

Poi il movimento delle dita cessò; allora Bilbo allungò le iridi sul nano; lo vide allungare una mano alle proprie ciocche corvine. Da esse, districò una treccia, tenuta ferma da un piccolo cerchietto metallico, sulla cui superficie erano incise rune naniche.  
Brillava intensamente fra le dita di Thorin, dando l’idea di essere molto prezioso; lo aprì con un tintinnio, e la portò verso il capo di Bilbo, che perse la visuale della sua mano.

Dopo pochi secondi, con un secondo clic, Thorin abbandonò la treccia, e rimase ad osservarne l’operato.  
I riccioli ribelli di Bilbo di tanto in tanto sfuggivano all’intricato intreccio, spuntando qua e là graziosamente; l’aveva saldamente stretta alla cute, di modo che non fosse d’intralcio nei movimenti.  
I capelli, stretti e bronzei, erano lucenti dove scomparivano sotto un’altra ciocca, per ricomparire poco più sotto e intrecciarsi con un altro ricciolo.  
All’estremità, infine, lo stretto anello di metallo pendeva dietro l’orecchio di Bilbo, picchiettandogli contro ad ogni movimento.  
Non era così grande e visibile; tuttavia, tolse completamente le ciocche di capelli dal lato sinistro del capo, per raccogliersi in un intreccio dietro l’orecchio. 

Ammirò Bilbo che a sua volta lo guardava; aveva gli occhi che sembravano brillare di speranza; quell’intricato intreccio accanto al suo capo, rendeva il suo viso più delicato, un piacere per gli occhi.  
Con quelle labbra leggermente socchiuse, che sembravano voler formulare una domanda, ma da cui non usciva alcun suono.

Lo vide alzare piano una mano, e accarezzare delicatamente l’intreccio, come se potesse in qualche modo rovinarlo solo sfiorandolo.

“Si disferà di notte…”

Mormorò incerto e preoccupato, tastando appena coi polpastrelli quanto era salda; Thorin chinò leggermente il capo di lato, addolcito dall’espressione del compagno.

“La rifarò ogni giorno.”

Un sospiro sorpreso abbandonò le labbra di Bilbo, che riportò le iridi su Thorin.

Il nano alzò una mano ai fili spessi e ispidi della propria chioma; ne richiamò una ciocca sulla propria spalla, districandola attentamente dalle altre, che raccolse sulla spalla opposta, per non essere d’intralcio.

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Thorin era fiero di quello che stava facendo.  
Era fiero e orgoglioso della scelta che aveva compiuto, nel prendere Bilbo con sé, come suo Unico Compagno. Lo aveva cambiato. Lo aveva reso un nano migliore. Capace di riconoscere il vero onore e coraggio ovunque, anche in un piccolo hobbit.

E nulla avrebbe potuto onorarlo maggiormente, se non il suo giovane Bilbo che accettava di diventare suo.

Si rendeva conto di aver compiuto uno sbaglio, comunque. Prima di coinvolgere Bilbo, avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo del futuro incerto a cui andavano incontro.  
Al fatto che la parte più ardua della missione, non sarebbe stato arrivare a Erebor…ma che il peggio, senza ombra di dubbio, doveva ancora arrivare.  
La preoccupazione era sempre lì, insinuata nel suo cuore e nella sua mente. Sapeva che il rischio maggiore era ancora là, e doveva ancora essere affrontato. 

Ma c’era qualcos’altro, dentro di lui…che gli assicurava che a Bilbo, onestamente, non sarebbe importato nulla del futuro.

Era partito nel loro viaggio come uno hobbit spaventato, dubbioso, terrorizzato dal minimo movimento nei cespugli, incapace di affrontare le asprità del mondo che si apriva fuori dal suo buco hobbit.  
Ed ora, eccolo qui:  uno hobbit capace, intuitivo, pieno di risorse e sorprese, intraprendente, leale.

Che mai…lo avrebbe tradito.

Thorin prese le mani di Bilbo, e portò le sue piccole dita solcate da graffi ad afferrare la spessa ciocca di capelli, isolata dalle altre.

Chinò appena il capo, in una riverenza, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si sottomise per un breve istante all’altro, prima di ergersi di nuovo possente, con occhi pieni di orgoglio. Ivi vi ritrovò quella meravigliosa creatura, che sembrava tanto incredula ed eccitata al contempo, come la prima volta che lo aveva visto entrare nella sua dimora. Sospirò dal naso, allargando un debole sorriso.

“Che Aulë, il Fabbro, guidi le tue mani, nel forgiare la nostra unione.”

Il petto di Bilbo si allargò in un ampio respiro. Deglutì sonoramente, quindi annuì deciso, e le sue iridi si posarono sulla ciocca che iniziò ad essere modellata lentamente e con cura.

La solennità di quel momento era palpabile.

Thorin chiuse gli occhi, quasi come se nella sua mente stesse formulando una preghiera ai Valar, e distrattamente Bilbo lanciava occhiate ai suoi lineamenti rilassati ma concentrati.

Aveva le mani che sudavano per l’ansia di sbagliare, di fare qualcosa che non era canonico per l’atto nanico.  
Eppure il nano seguitava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, abbandonato alle sue mani, silenzioso e possente come una montagna.

E mentre si perdeva nei suoi lineamenti duri le dita di Bilbo continuavano ad intrecciare la lunghissima ciocca, come se fosse l’atto più naturale da compiere, come se lo avesse fatto da sempre nella sua vita, e come se si preparasse a rifarlo altre centinaia di volte nei giorni a venire.

E poi i capelli corvini finirono, e Bilbo li tenne saldi fra le dita. Thorin si accorse che il movimento della sua mano era cessato, quindi riaprì gli occhi, e osservò l’opera di Bilbo annuendo con il capo.

“Dovresti chiuderla con qualcosa di tuo”

Bilbo sgranò gli occhi, e le labbra si aprirono in un’espressone delusa e sorpresa. Iniziò a guardarsi intorno con aria tremendamente persa, tastando con la mano libera le lenzuola e i propri abiti come nella speranza di trovare qualcosa.

“Non ho più nulla di mio con me…!”

Bilbo appariva realmente disperato. L’ultima cosa che voleva, era rendere vano o rovinare quell’atto tanto sacro e simbolico…il cui cerimoniale non era certo come quello degli hobbit, ma il cui significato era quasi più profondo, perché benedetto da un Valar.  
La sua mente iniziò a macchinare incessantemente alla ricerca di una soluzione.

“Non importa Bilbo, troveremo qualcosa, per ora la chiuderò con un altro dei miei”

Thorin cercò di tranquillizzare lo hobbit, che sembrava decisamente in difficoltà…quando stava per andare a togliere l’anello metallico da una delle sue trecce, d’improvviso vide gli occhi di Bilbo spalancarsi e brillare.

“Aspetta…”

Prese una mano a Thorin e le chiese silenziosamente di stringere l’estremità dell’intricato operato, mentre lui si alzava.

Il nano lo osservò abbassarsi sotto al letto, allungarvi una mano ed estrarne Pungolo.  
Il suo sguardo si fece inquisitorio, mentre lo guardava estrarre la lama dal fodero con una rumore metallico e fischiante.  
Rimase affascinato, mentre osservava lo hobbit che si specchiava nella lama lucida. Il suo sguardo era determinato e pensoso, ed era incredibile come gli occhi di quella creatura, seppur nella penombra della sera, parlassero ed esprimessero sentimenti, gioie, paure, timori. 

“Cosa…” Thorin abbandonò di colpo la treccia e piantò un piede, con forza, sul pavimento, lanciandosi verso Bilbo ma fermandosi quasi subito.  
Lo hobbit aveva alzato la lama al suo capo, e con un colpo deciso aveva reciso una lunga ciocca dei propri riccioli.

Ora la stringeva nel pugno, con un sorriso trionfante, e nell’altra teneva stretta l’elsa di Pungolo, come se avesse appena abbattuto un nemico.  
Rimise la lama nel fodero, facendo attenzione a non far cadere le ciocche strette fra le dita. Poi si riavvicinò a Thorin, il cui sguardo si fece cupo e dubbioso.

“Non è la stessa cosa, e…spero di non rovinare qualche rito o cose del genere…però vorrei provare…”

Thorin annuì. Non che ci fosse molto da rovinare, ormai. Si risedette fiducioso sul letto, e osservò Bilbo sciogliere parte della treccia che aveva lui stesso creato.

Le sue labbra si schiusero appena in un’espressione stupita, quando Bilbo posò la propria ciocca insieme alle sue, e la intrecciò fra di esse.  
Il risultato fu…particolare. Thorin non aveva memoria di aver mai visto una tale manifattura, nelle treccie che erano soliti sfoggiare i nani.

Ma era perfetta. Era l’unica cosa che la sua mente riusciva a formulare, mentre osservava il bronzo lucente dei capelli di Bilbo intrecciarsi e sparire sotto quelli corvini di Thorin, per poi riemergere più sotto, e abbracciarli.  
Era quello che sembrava. Un abbraccio. Il bronzo che abbracciava l’ebano.  
Svettava perfettamente nella sua chioma scura, di una finezza e delicatezza unica. Quello che pensò fu che, a modo loro, anche gli hobbit erano capaci di grandi opere. 

“E’ perfetta.”

Le labbra dello hobbit tremarono appena nell’udire la voce profonda, roca e orgogliosa del nano. Un groppo gli chiuse la gola nel tentativo di deglutire, ma fermò le lacrime che minacciavano di sgorgare dai suoi occhi verdi e lucidi.

Era stupenda, e Bilbo provò un moto di orgoglio misto a stupore nel guardare cosa aveva creato.

Solo allora Thorin tolse un altro cerchietto metallico che teneva ferma un’altra delle sue trecce, e fermò quella di Bilbo.

Vi fu un momento di silenzio, in cui Bilbo, in piedi, scambiò lunghi sguardi con Thorin, che sedeva sul letto.  
Assaporarono il loro nuovo ‘status’ senza dire una parola, osservando i loro volti incorniciati da quella nuova promessa.

Poi il nano alzò entrambe le mani al viso dello hobbit…e il cuore di Bilbo prese a galoppare nel suo petto come una furia.  
Aveva tanto desiderato, tanto anelato quel momento, che ora che era arrivato lo temeva.  
Temeva di non essere all’altezza del gesto, di condividerlo con lui, con un re. Bilbo Baggins, un rispettabile hobbit di Casa Baggins…che si sposava con un nano. Con un –Re- nanico. 

L’unica cosa che pensò, prima di sorridere, fu che suo zio Ruggitoro sarebbe stato fiero di lui.

Thorin apprezzò il sorriso spandersi sulle labbra del compagno.

“Vieni”

Era arrivato il momento.

Si tirò più indietro sul letto, posando la schiena al muro, e attirò a sé Bilbo, che gattonò verso di lui.  
Lo fece sedere fra le proprie gambe, facendogli posare la schiena ad una delle sue ginocchia aperte, e qui Thorin non attese un istante.

Le sue labbra scesero a posare casti e ruvidi baci, incorniciati dalla barba, sulla fronte dello hobbit, che chiuse gli occhi esasiato al contatto improvviso ma ben accetto.  
Le sue grandi mani callose salirono, l’una dietro il suo capo, infrangendosi fra i suoi ricci, l’altra al suo viso, carezzandone una guancia; ben presto, la sua bocca scelse altri percorsi, e scese a posarsi sulle sue palpebre.

Poi giù, ancora, sul suo naso, strappando una flebile risata divertita e solleticata a Bilbo, che sotto di lui inizava a tendersi leggermente, mano a mano che si avvicinava alle sue labbra.

Gli occhi di Bilbo si aprirono, consapevoli, e si persero per un’istante nelle iridi azzurre di Thorin. Avrebbe potuto restare così per sempre, per l’eternità.  
Invecchiare in quella posizione, e morire così. Nelle sue braccia forti, sotto i suoi baci delicati.

Ma evidentemente, il destino aveva altre strade già scritte per loro.

Il momento divenne così…intenso, che Bilbo non fu capace di trattenere uno sbuffo divertito, per sciogliere la tensione che cresceva nelle sue membra.  
Thorin sorrise, e accarezzò con un pollice la guancia del compagno.

“Non ridere…come se non fosse già abbastanza complicato.”

“Scusami…è che…è una cosa diversa dai nostri incontri abituali.”

E poi scese. Calò silenzioso a sugellare le loro labbra; i suoi occhi, prima di chiudersi, videro Bilbo abbandonarsi totalmente, desideroso e fremente per quel contatto.

La sensazione fu indescrivibile. Perché Bilbo aveva già baciato in passato ma…non provò mai nulla del genere.  
Era…intenso, caldo, ruvido, forte. E nello stesso dava una sensazione di calma e pace. Era benedetto. Questo era il termine perfetto.  
Sentì il respiro di Thorin, calmo e pacato, scaldargli il volto e unirsi al suo. 

Non fu un momento teso, di quelli che tolgono il fiato.  
No, fu una cosa…normale. Naturale. Come doveva essere.  
Con le loro bocche che rimasero unite per un po’, immobili e premute l’una contro l’altra; poi Thorin si distaccò appena, e posò un bacio al lato delle sue labbra.  
Poi un altro, e stavolta venne ricambiato da un altro casto bacio di Bilbo.  
Ne seguirono altri, lenti e silenziosi. 

In cuor suo Bilbo si vergognò di aver ricercato così tante volte le labbra di Thorin in situazioni poco…’opportune’, quando ora si rendeva conto dell’importanza che aveva quel gesto.

E il sentimento che stava mettendo, lo stava travolgendo. Era così inusuale. Thorin Scudodiquercia, che dona un bacio tanto casto, pudico e intenso.

Avrebbe riso, probabilmente, in un’altra situazione, ma non ora. Perché ora gli sembrava solo giusto.

Quando si distaccarono appena, i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo.

Thorin rimase preda di quello sguardo, di quelle iridi verdi. Come tante volte in passato era accaduto.  
Avvertiva una sensazione strana e inconsueta nello stomaco.  
Un torcersi di viscere che non aveva memoria di aver mai provato. 

Si diede del disgraziato, per non aver mai accettato prima le labbra di Bilbo.  
Perché per quanto immorale poteva essere un gesto come quello al di fuori di un’unione vera per i nani…non sarebbe potuto essere tanto sbagliato. Perché la bocca del suo hobbit era troppo dolce e troppo invitante per essere rifiutata.

Se lo avesse saputo prima, avrebbe infranto decine e decine di rituali, pur di averle in ogni momento in cui  l’altro avesse desiderato donargliele.  
Quello che si era sempre limitato ad osservare da lontano con distacco, fra le bocche dei due nipoti, fra la sorella e il suo defunto compagno, si era rivelata la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Quella che, non appena aveva posato la bocca su quella di Bilbo, si chiese come doveva essere effettivamente affrontata e ministrata.  
Eppure l’istinto, o Aulë stesso, aveva guidato le sue membra, ed era risultato più semplice di quanto non sembrasse.

“Thorin…”

Il nano si risvegliò da un breve momento di torpore in cui si era perso nei suoi pensieri, e i suoi occhi si fecero due lame di mare sottili, quando incontrarono il volto arrossato e gli occhi liquidi e scuri di Bilbo.

Adorava quell’espressione. L’aveva vista tante volte. Quella silenziosa domanda. Quella domanda che non aveva bisogno di risposta, mai.

“…ancora.”

Thorin socchiuse le labbra prendendo un ampio respiro, e sul suo viso si dipinse la disperazione del desiderio.

Ora era suo. Corpo, anima, e di fronte al mondo, era solamente suo. E lo avrebbe reclamato come tale.

Un basso e roco gemito gli si strozzò in gola.  
“Fintanto ne vorrai, te ne darò…”

Di nuovo fu sulla sua bocca, ma fu diverso stavolta.

Come le bramò, la sua lingua accarezzò la fessura fra le labbra di Bilbo, chiedendo un silenzioso ingresso.  
E Thorin lasciò andare un lungo sospiro dalle narici, quando questo permesso non solo giunse con la bocca aperta e un mugulo compiaciuto, ma le braccia di Bilbo gli si strinsero con forza e bisogno al collo, e la sua lingua uscì ad invitare la propria nelle sue fauci provocandogli un brivido nel petto.

Il contatto umido lo mandò in estasi, e il suo ritegno venne surclassato da un gravoso bisogno che proveniva dal basso ventre, dai suoi istinti più primordiali.

Si impossessò della bocca di Bilbo con ferocia, succhiando e mordendo di tanto in tanto, lasciando l’altro tremante e scosso dai brividi di piacere, le sue dita che scavavano piacevolmente nelle sue spalle tra gemiti soffocati; la castità del bacio venne ben presto tramutata in un eccitante preliminare.

Non soddisfatto Thorin fece stendere Bilbo senza mai abbandonare la sua bocca, assetato di quel contatto; lo hobbit non oppose resistenza e si lasciò guidare fedelmente dal compagno, stendendosi fra le lenzuola e accettando di buon grado il peso del corpo dell’altro gravare su di sé, gemendo compiaciuto.

Si staccarono di nuovo, e Bilbo fremette quando si perse negli occhi azzurri, ora tanto scuri e liquidi di desiderio di Thorin. Lo adorava, semplicemente.

“Ti avrò questa notte, Bilbo Baggins. E prega i Valar che nessuno osi entrare da quella porta, perché non intendo smettere fino alle prime luci dell’alba”.

Alle parole pronunciate con voce roca e rabbiosa, tipiche del nano che conosceva, instillata di passione, Bilbo si morse le labbra e sorrise appena; quelle parole, portavano promesse…una notte carica di promesse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ^^  
> Ho deciso di concludere così questo capitolo, che come molti comprenderanno, NON DOVEVA PROPRIO CONCLUDERSI COSI'.  
> In effetti non volevo spezzare il capitolo, ma stava venendo una SBRODOLATA immane, troppo lungo, anche il capitolo così, di per sè, per i miei standard è troppo lungo.  
> Così, come al solito, torno a ribadire il fatto che sono una sadica che ama mettere cliffhanger :3  
> Direi che chiudo qui, e che vi assicuro che non dovrete aspettare così tanto per il prossimo capitolo!  
> Un bacione.  
> Orikunie


	22. DI NANI E CERIMONIALI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nani vengono a conoscenza dell'unione fra Thorin e Bilbo.

##  CAPITOLO VENTIDUE: DI NANI E CERIMONIALI

  
L’aria era satura di umidità, e Bilbo faticava a respirare.  
Annaspava, la gola che ogni tanto si contraeva in gemiti strozzati e affaticati.

Gli occhi restavano chiusi o stretti, e quelle poche volte che li socchiudeva mostrando due iridi verdi e lucide, l’aria sembrava rarefarsi maggiormente.  
Perché ai suoi occhi compariva una creatura forte, dominante, che si ergeva imponente sul suo corpo. I muscoli e le cicatrici percorse da gocce di sudore, e i lunghi capelli corvini che si appiccicavano sulle spalle e sui pettorali lo facevano tremare.

Ma quello che lo uccideva ogni volta che tentava di riprendere fiato, erano gli occhi di Thorin, blu come l’oceano che Bilbo mai aveva visto, ma immaginava fosse esattamente di quel colore. Lo fissavano intensamente da sotto le sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione concentrata e febbrile.

E la sua voce quando mormorava il suo nome. Anzi, ruggiva il suo nome. Oh Valar avrebbe voluto avere solo quel suono nella testa per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Quel basso eco cavernoso che lo faceva vibrare fino al midollo. Quel tono che lo faceva sentire posseduto e al contempo desiderato.

Si tese d’improvviso quando venne varcato dalle dita di Thorin. Di nuovo. Per l’ennesima volta quella notte.

Aggrappò le dita alle sue braccia e succhiò violentemente aria fra le labbra socchiuse.  
E si stupì di come il proprio corpo di nuovo si offriva totalmente a lui. Di come i suoi muscoli, da tesi e fastidiosamente stirati, si rilassassero così velocemente al movimento delle dita del nano.

Si leccò appena le labbra, godendo dell’intrusione che nulla di sgradevole o doloroso aveva, mentre le dita mollavano la presa sul braccio e scivolavano lente lungo il proprio corpo, fino ad arrivare al cuscino, dove afferrarono delicatamente e sensualmente la stoffa candida.

Aprì appena gli occhi solo per perdersi in quelli di Thorin.

Il nano era completamente rapito dalle movenze sinuose del corpo dello hobbit. Ringraziò i Valar più di una volta quella notte, per avergli dato la forza e il contegno necessario per non prenderlo e farlo suo in qualsiasi momento.

Erano ore ormai che andavano avanti in quel modo. Thorin desiderava penetrare la sua carne e farlo suo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, e nonostante le suppliche di Bilbo si era cautamente trattenuto; aveva soffocato ogni sua richiesta troppo spinta perché il proprio corpo potesse resistergli con la propria bocca, dandogli sollievo varcando la soglia delle sue labbra con la propria lingua.

Non che i loro corpi avessero comunque obbedito per quel lasso di tempo così lungo ai due proprietari. Oh no.  
L’orgasmo li aveva colti più di una volta ormai, e se l’erano concessi seppur restii, attendendo di riprendere le forze per poi ricominciare da dove avevano rimasti.

Il nano ringhiò profondamente quando le proprie dita, all’interno della cavità umida e morbida di Bilbo, si allargarono e ne aprirono la carne, strappando un miagolio soddisfatto al compagno. Era meravigliosa quella visione. Il suo hobbit era talmente perso nel piacere che la sua muscolatura ormai si era totalmente rilassata. Sfatto, sudato, lo stomaco sporco dai loro precedenti orgasmi, un’erezione arrossata e pulsante, resa sensibile dall’over stimolazione. Quell’apparizione faceva seccare le sue fauci e più di una volta si era trovato a deglutire il nulla.

Vide Bilbo stringersi nelle spalle e puntare i piedi nelle lenzuola, contorcendosi e tentando di incontrare voluttuosamente il movimento delle dita nel suo corpo.  
Quell’immagine fece vibrare di desiderio di futuro re, che si accinse con un sospiro a dare qualche vigorosa carezza al proprio membro.

Estrasse le dita dal corpo dello hobbit che se possibile si contrasse maggiormente alla sensazione di vuoto, facendogli spalancare gli occhi in una silenziosa domanda verso il nano.

La risposta venne rapida. Quando vide Thorin ansante, gli occhi famelici e i muscoli tesi come se fossero pronti a scattare, Bilbo comprese che non avrebbe più atteso oltre.  
Con desiderio lanciò in avanti le braccia, sporgendo le mani al compagno, dipingendo uno sguardo carico di bisogno in viso.

“Ti prego…!”

Thorin si limitò ad annuire e, con un ansimo strozzato, si gettò a coprire le labbra dello hobbit con ardore, come per dare sollievo ai propri sensi obnubilati dal desiderio.

Ma non passarono molti istanti che lo hobbit abbandonò le sue labbra con uno strillo soffocato e compiaciuto, lungi dal trasmettere una sensazione di dolore, bensì un misto d soddisfazione e compiacimento mal celato.

Si tese meravigliosamente, mentre Thorin inesorabile, gli occhi stretti per l’intensità che la sensazione gli dava, lo penetrava. Lento ma implacabile, si fece strada nella sua carne resa morbida dalla lunga preparazione, che si contraeva squisitamente intorno al suo membro.

Si fermò a pochi centimetri dal prenderlo completamente, dando il tempo ad entrambi di aggiustarsi alla sensazione e di riprendere fiato…più che a sé stesso, lo concesse a Bilbo, di cui ora non vedeva il viso, il capo talmente inarcato da scomparire alla sua vista.  
Le ginocchia dello hobbit, dapprima tremanti, si allacciarono alla sua vita in una domanda esplicita ma silenziosa, che quando venne accolta lo fece tremare.

Thorin finalmente chiuse la distanza fra i loro bacini con un unico e deciso colpo di reni. Trafisse il corpo di Bilbo senza freni, godendo della sensazione di essere completamente affondato in quella caverna calda e che lo accoglieva così oscenamente da risucchiarlo al suo interno.

Bilbo riprese a respirare solo quando, nonostante ormai fosse saturo della carne del compagno, Thorin diede un altro colpo al suo bacino, senza uscire. La pressione fu così intensa al suo interno che le mani dello hobbit, prima allacciate ai capelli corvini del nano scesero a graffiare la sua nuca, strappandogli l’ ennesimo indecente gemito.

E poi si persero entrambi in una spirale di piacere che li risucchiava e toglieva loro il fiato.

Le loro carni si scontravano con suoni secchi, acuti, che riecheggiavano su ogni parete della stanza.

I gemiti e i miagolii soddisfatti di Bilbo divennero ritmici e confusi, preda della sensazione di pienezza che gli dava il membro di Thorin, conficcato in lui finalmente al limite delle sue possibilità. Sentiva le sue viscere accogliere con suoni umidi il corpo dell’altro, e di tanto in tanto d’istinto stringeva la muscolatura della pelvi e gemeva all’improvviso attrito che gli procurava lo sfregare di carni

E il nano ringhiava. Ansimava disperato come un animale. Il piacere convulso della carne di Bilbo contratta a spasmi lo massaggiava con indecenza, rendendolo schiavo del godimento che provava. Incurante ormai del mondo e di tutti, e di chi avrebbe potuto sentire il suo Bilbo gemere così oscenamente il suo nome.

Rimase a fissare il viso dello hobbit sconvolto dal piacere, osservò affascinato come il suo capo si gettava da un lato all’altro alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui alleviare la tensione dell’appagamento; osservò come la sua lingua di tanto in tanto guizzava fuori dalle sue labbra rese rosse dai baci insistenti, per leccarle voluttuosamente, alla ricerca di uno stimolo maggiore; osservò i suoi ricci bronzei e umidi se possibile ancor più sfatti e intricati in quel momento, con la treccia accanto al suo capo che nella foga del momento iniziava a disfarsi ribelle.

Fu tutto troppo intenso per tenere memoria e registrare ogni movimento, ogni tocco, ogni carezza, ogni graffio, ogni morso e ogni spinta. A Bilbo girava la testa.

Se fosse stato lucido,Bilbo si sarebbe chiesto come fosse possibile che il suo corpo fosse così oscenamente aperto ai colpi inclementi del bacino dell’altro, e dove se ne fosse finita la sua rispettabilità Baggins mentre gemeva e dava voce al piacere intenso che lo percorreva.

Troppa era l’attesa che avevano dovuto sopportare prima di unirsi completamente, e ora stava scivolando tutto via dalle loro dita, che volevano disperatamente aggrapparsi a quel momento più di qualunque cosa.  
Ma le loro membra stanche, l’ora tarda, e il piacere si abbattevano inesorabili sui loro copri, che iniziavano lentamente a cedere.

“Thorin…! Forte…ancora!” Le richieste di Bilbo erano spezzate dal piacere e dal fiato corto, e probabilmente anche dai sensi annebbiati dall’imminente orgasmo.

Thorin era finalmente pronto ad esaudire ogni supplica del suo hobbit. Anch’esso al limite della ragione, si ancorò con le mani forti alla testata del letto, e impose un ritmo insostenibile per Bilbo, con una tale forza che il letto prese a scricchiolare con un clangore sinistro e assordante, unito agli schiaffi della loro pelle che si scontrava.

Bilbo perse ogni contatto con la realtà, ogni briciolo di lucidità se ne andò mentre le mani salirono febbricitanti alla testata del letto a sua volta, a farvi forza per incontrare lussuriosamente i colpi inclementi del bacino del compagno. Le labbra si spalancarono senza produrre un solo suono…e quando Thorin vide il suo petto inarcarsi vertiginosamente, ebbe appena la lucidità di portare una mano al sesso del compagno e concedergli il tanto agoniato piacere che lo separava dall’orgasmo.

Con un gemito più alto e strozzato, un mugolo proveniente dal retro della sua gola, Bilbo si riversò nella mano di Thorin e sul proprio petto, inarcandosi violentemente contro il bacino dell’altro.

Dal canto suo, il nano ebbe sotto ai suoi occhi la lussuria fatta a uomo, il piacere che lui poteva donare reso carne e ossa…e Bilbo dava voce stupendamente a tutto quello che gli stava facendo.

La carne dello hobbit, preda dell’orgasmo, si serrò spasmodicamente intorno al suo membro pulsante e al limite, massaggiandolo e invitandolo a riversarsi al suo interno…con un ansimo liberatorio, Thorin si conficcò più a fondo in Bilbo, e si inarcò braccia e schiena mentre l’orgasmo lo travolgeva, versando il proprio sperma nelle sue viscere.

Lo hobbit tremò e squittì compiaciuto alla sensazione calda e umida che gli esplose nel bassoventre. Si contorse appena, con un sorriso rotto solo dai denti che si mostravano a mordicchiare appena le labbra. Un’espressione goduriosa e soddisfatta in viso, mentre le mani vibranti risalivano alle spalle del nano, massaggiandone appena la tensione, mentre questo si rovesciava interamente sopra di lui, schiacciandolo con il proprio peso.

Ansimarono a lungo e ripresero le forze, prima di riuscire a separarsi.

Poi utilizzarono una bacinella d’acqua e uno straccio posato su un tavolo, e pigramente si pulirono dai loro umori, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto caldi e umidi baci.

Troppo stanchi per sentire i compagni che lentamente avevano iniziato a far ritorno all’abitazione, si addormentarono l’uno accanto all’altro, stretti sotto alle lenzuola.

~~~

  
Un raggio di Sole risvegliò il nano.  
Tirò un lungo sospiro, prima di stringere gli occhi un paio di volte e infine finalmente aprirli.

Davanti a sé, lo accolse un radioso ma assonnato Bilbo, che lo osservava con l’aria di essersi svegliato da un po’ ma di voler tornare volentieri a dormire.  
Thorin mugugnò, si stirò la pelle delle ampie spalle quindi si mise le braccia sotto la nuca per meglio osservare il compagno, che lo guardava con un sorriso divertito, seduto e appoggiato alla testata del letto.

“Buongiorno.”

Bilbo annuì con il capo, chinandolo appena di lato, con aria ironica.

“Buongiorno a te…” Si vedeva che Bilbo stava trattenendo a stendo una risata. Continuava a gonfiare le guance e tirare i lati della bocca, e gli occhi si facevano di tanto in tanto sottili.

Thorin corrugò ben presto la fronte a quell’atteggiamento, e si tirò sugli avambracci per alzarsi e fronteggiarlo meglio. “Non credo di meritare le tue canzonature…non mi pareva fosse stato tanto male.”

Bilbo a questo, lasciò andare uno sbuffò che a stento risultò non troppo offensivo. Scosse i riccioli di bronzo, schiarendosi la voce e celando un’ ennesima risata.

“Oh, no…però sai…qualcuno ieri sera mi aveva promesso di continuare fino alle prime luci dell’alba…” Il naso di Bilbo si arricciò deliziosamente, e il capo di Thorin si chinò appena come per sfidare lo hobbit e vedere sin dove voleva azzardarsi ad arrivare con quel discorso. “…a me sembra tu abbia solo…dormito…e ben oltre le prime luci dell’alba”.

Thorin scosse il capo al sorriso sarcastico e solare di Bilbo, abbassando appena lo sguardo alle lenzuola e facendo ricadere le ciocche corvine sul petto muscoloso, nascondendo a sua volta un ampio sorriso.

Quindi rialzò il capo sotto lo sguardo dello hobbit, lo ondeggiò da un lato all’altro lievemente come se stesse soppesando delle opzioni, quindi gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di malizia e promesse. “Hai ragione. Se me lo permetti, provvederò a fare ammenda”

Bilbo rise solare all’affermazione, se avesse potuto probabilmente starebbe saltellando per la stanza, e il pensiero lo imbarazzò non poco. Si stava comportando di nuovo come una ragazzina innamorata.

Si diede un contegno, quindi si fece fintamente serio e gli donò un sorriso “Si può fare, Thorin ScudodiQuercia. Ma prima…permettimi di fare colazione, temo non reggerei un’altra sessione delle tue a stomaco vuoto.”

~~~

  
Prima di scendere in cucina, Thorin e Bilbo si concessero qualche minuto per riassettarsi. Si rivestirono e risistemarono le trecce, la loro promessa intarsiata nelle loro chiome.

Thorin era decisamente più rapido e preciso, nonostante le sue dita grandi e callose; Bilbo sembrava impacciato e insicuro, e il risultato di certo non fu lo stesso intricato e delicato lavoro che sfoggiava con grazia e onore fra i ricci di bronzo.  
Inutile dire che, ben fatta o meno, la treccia di Thorin non rovinava di sicuro il suo aspetto fiero e maestoso.

Scesero insieme le scale…e dalla cucina provenivano concitati schiamazzi e risate.  
Doveva essere mattina inoltrata, quasi mezzodì a giudicare dall’altezza del Sole nel cielo, intravisto fra i vetri delle finestre. E a giudicare dal profumo dolce che proveniva dai fornelli, anche i compagni avevano tardato la sera prima ed erano intenti a prepararsi e consumare la colazione.

Come arrivarono a pochi scalini dal piano terra, il vociare indistinto si fermò improvvisamente, lasciando un’atmosfera stranamente silenziosa nel pianerottolo.

Gli occhi dei nani erano puntati sui due nuovi arrivati.

Bilbo sentì la punta delle orecchie tintinnare e scottare.  
D’istinto tentò di darsi un contegno, deglutì e si schiarì la voce quasi al contempo e rischiò di sbottare a tossire, tirò su col naso un paio di volte e alzò le spalle come in un tic nervoso.

L’unica cosa che lo calmò fu una mano di Thorin che, dopo essersi scambiati un veloce sguardo, lo spinse a sedersi accanto al posto a capotavola, quello del futuro re.

Bilbo tentò di prendere aria più volte e non osò alzare gli occhi dal piatto vuoto. Lo sentiva. Lo osservavano. E con ogni probabilità lo stavano anche giudicando.  
Lo stomaco si era chiuso e la sola idea di mettere nello pancia il pane croccante che si scaldava sul fuoco scoppiettante gli provocava un nodo alla gola.

Tirò un lungo sospiro per riempire i polmoni che sembravano stringersi di secondo in secondo. E proprio quando tutto sembrava solo convenire al fatto che la miglior cosa da fare fosse fuggire, qualcosa accadde.

“Signor Baggins.”

Bilbo alzò di scatto gli occhi e voltò il capo alla propria sinistra, facendo ondeggiare contro il suo capo il cerchietto metallico che stringeva la treccia.

Lì, ritto solennemente fra Thorin e lui, stava Balin. Aveva lo stesso, enorme, solare e bonario sorriso di sempre sul volto, quello che gli ricordava una figura anziana e famigliare.

Quello che fece, fu inchinarsi appena di fronte a lui…e Bilbo sgranò gli occhi al gesto, che ben presto venne seguito da altri. Un rumore di sedie scostate, e intorno a lui tutti i nani chinarono il capo con rispetto, nascondendo un sereno sorriso in volto.  
Bilbo si ritrovò spaesato…e ricercò sicurezza nel volto di Thorin, di quello che fino a poco tempo prima la sicurezza gliel’avrebbe portata via in un soffio, e adesso risultava l’unica cosa giusta da fare per calmarsi. Il compagno, dal canto suo, sorrideva tranquillo e pacato, regale e solenne come sempre.

Lo sguardo si rivolse di nuovo a Balin, il quale rialzò il capo solo per poterlo osservare in viso.

“Permettimi di donarti i miei migliori auguri e quelli della compagnia di Thorin ScudodiQuercia per le tue novelle nozze, ed inoltre permettimi di rinnovare i nostri servigi come fedeli servitori del nostro leader e del suo consorte.”

Bilbo rimase senza parole e costernato.  
L’imbarazzo e la vergogna non smisero di imporporare le sue guance, ma a questi si unirono una sensazione di onore e rispetto immenso che gli pervasero il torace.

Annuì appena e si alzò velocemente dalla sedia, rendendosi conto del suo irrispettoso comportamento nel restare seduto. Thorin lo seguì, e accennò un profondo e solenne inchino con il capo rivolto a tutta la compagnia, che rimaneva reverenzialmente chinato.

A Bilbo si riempì il cuore di gioia…non solo, molto tempo prima, lo avevano accettato fra di loro nonostante le differenze abissali che li distinguevano, ma ora lo avevano addirittura accolto con gioia come compagno del loro leader.

Tutte le sue iniziali preoccupazioni svanirono, e Bilbo si sciolse e strinse tremante e sorridente le mani di Balin, trattenendo a stento le lacrime per l’ansia che lentamente lasciava le sue membra.

“Complimenti, ragazzo”

A quelle parole e quel sorriso amorevole, Bilbo scoppiò in un pianto di cui si vergognò immensamente da lì in avanti, e che portò sempre nel cuore come uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti e più intensi della sua vita.

I nani risero fragorosamente e andarono chi ad abbracciarlo, chi a stringergli le mani o a dargli forti pacche sulle spalle, tutti a complimentarsi e a fargli i migliori auguri di una vita serena, per poi passare a chinarsi di fronte a Thorin e augurare lo stesso a lui.

 

 

Bilbo non aveva mai pensato di sposarsi.

Credeva però che se lo avesse mai fatto sarebbe stato alla Contea, con una giovane hobbit, con una grande festa piena di fiori e ghirlande e cibo.

Bilbo Baggins però dimenticava che era anche un Tuc. E sia mai che un Tuc combini qualcosa che non sia stravagante, nella sua rocambolesca vita.

~~~

  
Nei giorni a venire, Bilbo ricevette i più disparati doni dai compagni di viaggio.

Come se non fosse sufficiente la quantità di regali che aveva ricevuto dagli abitanti di Pontelagolungo, i nani si erano ingegnati e avevano ricoperto di altrettanti doni Bilbo.  
Se non altro, la natura tipicamente pratica di quelle creature li aveva portati a fare regali concretamente utili per il viaggio.

Nori si era procurato (Bilbo non volle sapere come, conosceva bene il vizio da ladruncolo che si portava dietro quel nano) una cintura, e Dori vi aveva applicato e cucito delle utili tasche che vi pendevano, in cuoio.

Ori aveva ricamato una calda sciarpa, e non contento aveva fatto un altro dono a Bilbo, che lo aveva lasciato imbarazzato oltre ogni limite: a distanza dagli altri nani, gli aveva messo in mano un foglio di carta rovinato. Era un disegno, una delle sue meravigliose opere. Ori gli aveva detto che quello ‘schizzo’ fatto male era frutto di una serata particolarmente buia a Bosco Atro. Sul foglio, Bilbo vide, più che abbozzati dettagliatamente disegnate la sua figura e quella di Thorin, attorno a quello che sembrava un fuoco. Gli aveva confessato che quella scena, nel buio e terrore di Bosco Atro, aveva permesso al giovane nano di andare avanti con uno spirito rinnovato, con la speranza che un giorno quei due sorrisi appena accennati che incorniciavano i loro volti nel disegno potessero essere rivolti l’uno all’altro.

Poi Ori gli aveva posato fra le mani un altro oggetto: era una pietra incisa e intarsiata, e su uno dei lati era completamente liscia e levigata.  
Il nano spiegò a Bilbo, con un ampio sorriso, che quello era un dono da parte di Dwalin: era una pietra abrasiva, utile per affilare le lame smussate non solo delle spade, ma anche dei coltelli da cucina.

“Il Signor Dwalin ha detto che ti servirà anche se dovessi mai tornare a casa Baggins, per affilare i coltelli che ti abbiamo rovinato…”

Bilbo sorrise, osservando la meravigliosa pietra che teneva fra le dita, e ringraziò sentitamente Ori mentre la riponeva in una delle tasche della cintura.

Gloin si era recato da una sarta, e ne era tornato con delle strane ma robuste fasce di tessuto. Disse che non poteva di certo andare per le lande aspre che li separavano dalla montagna a piedi nudi, e avrebbe potuto fasciare i piedi per i tratti più irti e pericolosi.

Oin si era presentato a Bilbo qualche giorno dopo con un sacchetto di erbe profumate. Disse che erano medicamenti basilari per prevenire l’infezione di ferite, e insieme vi aveva allegato un secondo sacchetto altrettanto profumato, contenente erbe essiccate dalle proprietà rinfrescanti per abrasioni e scottature.

Poi venne il turno di Bofur: il nano, abile nell’intagliare, aveva estratto dal legno un intricato fischietto. Era legato con una corda, per poter essere appeso al collo, e disse gli sarebbe servito nel caso in cui si sarebbe perso. Bofur era un mago nell’intaglio delle perfette cavità dei fischietti e richiami, e quella forma, disse, dava un suono particolarmente acuto e impossibile non udirlo anche a grandi distanze.

Bifur fu quello che forse sorprese di più Bilbo. A parte il fatto che, come al solito, non comprese nulla dei suoi gesti e dei suoi grugniti (quanto avrebbe apprezzato la presenza di Bofur in quel momento), il suo dono lo lasciò piacevolmente sorpreso. Il nano gli aveva donato un oggetto molto particolare, che Bilbo non era sicuro di aver mai visto in vita sua. A giudicare da com’era logoro, doveva essere stato utilizzato da Bifur a sua volta, e quindi se ne era privato per donarlo a lui. Era un cerchietto di vetro. Non era ben levigato, non aveva un aspetto curato. Era la sua utilità quella che sorprese Bilbo: Bifur gli mostrò come, posizionato quello spesso pezzo di vetro rotondo su un mucchio di paglia e indirizzandolo contro la luce solare, questo convogliasse tutto il calore sui fili secchi, dandogli fuoco istantaneamente.

Poi venne Bombur, che se possibile durante la permanenza a PonteLagolungo stava diventando sempre più grasso. Le sue doti culinarie erano ben note, e Bilbo non dubitò nemmeno un secondo che il suo regalo riguardasse il cibo. Infatti quello che gli porse fu un sacchetto di erbe aromatiche molto ricercate e uno di cipolla essiccata, che emanava un profumo incredibilmente allettante. In previsione di assaggiare ancora la sua deliziosa cucina, aveva affermato Bombur.

Balin era stato fra gli ultimi, ma l’attesa era veramente valsa la pena. Quando Bilbo ebbe ai polsi i doni che il nano dalla barba bianca gli aveva fatto, rimase senza parole: due meravigliosi bracciali in cuoio, lavorati con il fuoco per disegnarvi intricate rune e simboli nanici, proteggevano i suoi avambracci, ben stretti da robuste corde. Bilbo tentò più di una volta di dire che era veramente un dono troppo prezioso per un semplice hobbit come lui, ma Balin rispose che li aveva personalmente marchiati a fuoco, e che erano stati lavorati con grande orgoglio, in previsione di chi li avesse portati.

Per non parlare del fatto che tutti, nessuno escluso, si scusarono ampliamente della povertà e semplicità dei loro doni, promettendo di elargire sfarzi maggiori una volta riconquistata Erebor. Per i nani sembrava una questione davvero importante. Erano tutti convinti che non avessero degnato il consorte del loro leader di doni appropriati, nonostante Bilbo fosse affascinato dall’ingegnosità e praticità di quei regali.

Poi, un giorno, arrivarono da lui Fili e Kili.

Stava preparando la cena, era tornato prima dal giardino della signora che aiutava e ne aveva approfittato per iniziare a cucinare per tutti.  
I due fratelli erano sudati, i visi macchiati di nero, reduci dal lavoro alla fucina.  
Sembravano stanchi, ma soddisfatti. 

“Bilbo…ti abbiamo portato il nostro regalo di nozze.”

Lo hobbit aveva schiuso appena le labbra incuriosito e al contempo sorpreso, mentre si voltava verso di loro asciugandosi le mani in un panno.

“Ragazzi non serve, avete fatto così tanto già per me”

I due fratelli scossero il capo, e prima Kili poi Fili porsero in avanti le mani.  
Aprendole, mostrarono due cerchietti metallici lucidi e splendenti alle fiamme del caminetto. Vi erano incise rune naniche, così finemente e minuziosamente che sembravano il lavoro di qualche minuscola creatura dalle dita affusolate.

In essi, Bilbo riconobbe gli stessi anelli metallici con cui Thorin aveva chiuso fortuitamente le loro trecce, la notte in cui avevano deciso di unirsi.

“Oh valar…li avete fatti voi?”

Kili annuì vigorosamente, preda dell’orgoglio. Fili fece aprire le mani a Bilbo e lasciò cadere il metallo nelle sue mani, mentre parlava.

“Abbiamo inciso le rune dedicate alle nozze con la benedizione di Mahal. Quelle che usate adesso sono canti di guerra, non sono proprio adatte…”

Fili ridacchiò e Kili si concesse appena un basso “Anche se fra le lenzuola, effettivamente, sembra che la facciate per davvero la guerra…”.

Non più di tanto scandalizzato dalle parole del nano più giovane, Bilbo rise e osservò affascinato i due cerchietti che risplendevano meravigliosamente. Li contemplò a lungo, prima di guardare i due giovani e richiamarli in un profondo e sentito abbraccio, che fece pungere gli occhi di lacrime allo hobbit.

“Grazie…di tutto quanto…”

~~~

  
I giorni purtroppo corsero più velocemente di quanto non avessero desiderato.  
E due settimane quasi erano passate ormai, da quando avevano messo piede a Pontelagolungo.  
Urgeva la dipartita da quel luogo che aveva assunto un aspetto familiare. 

All’alba del dodicesimo giorno, Thorin si alzò per primo. Ormai lavorava poco alla forgia, il proprietario desiderava solo il suo consiglio per le manifatture più particolari, e non aveva più accettato il loro aiuto in previsione della loro partenza, assicurandogli che avrebbero dovuto riposarsi.

Bilbo ancora mugugnava fra le lenzuola, quando Thorin si legò la lunga chioma adornata dai nuovi cerchietti metallici donati da Fili e Kili, e si rivestiva.

“Buongiorno”

La voce impastata di Bilbo fece voltare Thorin verso il letto, e vide lo hobbit che oziosamente si tirava la pelle, ben lungi dal volersi alzare.

Sorrise appena a quella visione. Si era instaurata un’atmosfera quasi surreale in quella stanza, da quando si erano uniti. Un’aria di pace, tranquillità e serenità assoluta, a cui non erano abituati ma sicuramente non dispiaceva a nessuno dei due. Il loro nido, il loro rifugio.

Il nano non rispose, ma si limitò a sedersi sulle lenzuola sfatte e a chinarsi a baciare il viso dello hobbit, la fronte e poi le labbra in un bacio pigro e umido.  
Quando si distaccò le mani di Bilbo salirono dietro la sua nuca a massaggiarne lo scalpo, lasciando profondi mugolii compiaciuti nella gola del nano.

“Dove vai?”

Thorin sospirò appena, prima di riaprire gli occhi che aveva chiuso per godersi il contatto delicato.

“Devo andare a parlare con il Governatore. Fra poco partiremo, deve essere tutto pronto.”

Bilbo annuì, e un misto di insicurezza e preoccupazione gli si dipinse in viso, mentre tentava di guardare altrove.  
Il nano comprese perfettamente. Accarezzò il viso di Bilbo e gli donò un sorriso rassicurante.

“Comunque vada…sai già che resteremo uniti per sempre, e resteremo insieme per il resto dei tempi”

Bilbo deglutì appena…e un accenno di lacrime gli increspò gli occhi, mentre annuiva e le labbra si tiravano pericolosamente, nel tentativo di soffocare il pianto.

Thorin si abbassò a dare un altro caldo bacio sulle sue guance “Non starò via molto, attendi il mio ritorno.”

“Come sempre, mio Re…”

Bilbo si concesse un sorriso stanco ma risollevato, mentre Thorin si alzava e lasciava la stanza.

Ne avevano parlato a lungo durante la loro permanenza…e faticava ad accettarne l’idea…ma prima lo faceva, più semplice sarebbe stato, per entrambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sta diventando complicato pubblicare xD  
> Più che altro ho in mente un nuovo prompt per una Bagginshield, una cosa che mi frulla in testa da un paio di giorni e mi impedisce di scrivere su questa long con coerenza xD  
> Penso di concedermi di iniziarla, ora che ho finito questo capitolo ^^ Il Prompt è Young!Bilbo e Wolf!Thorin. Non vedo l'ora :3
> 
> Anyway, tornando alla fic...questo è un capitolo di passaggio, una cosa un pò fluffy e inutile ma che mi è piaciuto molto scrivere. Quando si tratta di descrivere comportamenti dei nani io vado in brodo di giuggiole. Dal prossimo capitolo, iniziamo a dirigersi verso la conclusione della fic.  
> Ho un pò di tristezza addosso all'idea di finirla, ma anche un gran sollievo xD  
> Un bacione a tutte, a presto :)


End file.
